Unpredictable
by mounna
Summary: Fanfic CATWIN. (Catelyn e Tywin. Sim, isso mesmo.) Após a morte de Brandon, Catelyn ainda precisa cumprir seus deveres e aceita casar-se com o pretendente que representa uma melhor vantagem para sua Casa e para a Rebelião. Tywin Lannister não é exatamente o mais doce dos homens, longe disso. Ele apenas aprecia cuidar bem daquilo que lhe pertence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Introdução**_

_**Sinopse: **_Fanfic CATWIN. (Catelyn e Tywin. Sim, isso mesmo.)

Após a morte de Brandon, Catelyn ainda precisa cumprir seus deveres e aceita casar-se com o pretendente que representa uma melhor vantagem para sua Casa e para a Rebelião.  
Tywin Lannister não é exatamente o mais doce dos homens, longe disso. Ele apenas aprecia cuidar bem daquilo que lhe pertence, e neste caso, Catelyn se aplica à regra.  
É apenas impensável que eles consigam, tão destoante como são, estabelecer um verdadeiro vínculo sem jamais esquecer quem de fato nasceram para ser.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tudo pertence a GRMM. Todo mundo sabe. Estou apenas distorcendo as coisas.___

_**Notas da História:**__ Essa é a mesma Cat de sempre, ela apenas foi enviada para a toca do leão e precisa se adaptar a tudo isso, conviver com seu marido que fugindo à regra ditada por todos, se mostra muito mais humano do que ela esperava, tolerar Cersei e conseguir ser amada pelas pessoas de Casterly Rock. Vejam que a vida dela não será fácil.__  
__Teremos cerca de quinze capítulos, oito já escritos e prontos para postagem. Todos os dias, por pelo menos essa semana inicial, haverá um capítulo.__  
__Eu entendo se ninguém ler, o shipper é bastante inusitado. '-'__  
__Mas me deem uma chance (: pleeeeeease!_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo Primeiro**_

Era um entardecer em Riverrun e Catelyn Tully ainda amargava-se em luto, pela morte de seu noivo. Bran Stark entrara em sua vida muito cedo e a deixara abruptamente. Ele estava irremediavelmente morto, não havia nada que ninguém pudesse fazer. E como se não bastasse, Eddard Stark e Robert Baratheon iniciaram e lutaram uma guerra contra a familia real.

Catelyn observou o papel que tinha em suas mãos. Era uma carta, recebida meses antes, ainda lacrada com um Tordo afixado na cera, enviada por Petyr Baelish, seu melhor amigo de toda uma vida, mas que soube como ser inapropriado o suficiente pra obrigar Lorde Tully a expulsá-lo de Riverrun, onde crescera como protegido. O grande crime de Petyr: amar Catelyn.

Ela não via sentido em ler nenhuma das palavras que ali estariam escritas, e cada dia em que esteve na posse daquelas palavras, algo nela se apertava e fazia com que ela desejasse apenas voltar no tempo e reviver épocas mais calmas. Mas hoje deixaria de ser assim e ela calmamente entrou no quarto, deixando a varanda e sua brisa para trás, e colocou o pergaminho muito bem erolado dentro da lareira. Observou o papel queimar-se quase que por completo, quando batidas em sua porta a fizeram despertar.

-Entre. –ela disse, já tendo identificado as batidas como sendo de seu pai.

-Querida? –ele abriu a porta e espreitou o interior.

-Pode entrar, meu pai.

-O que você fazia tão proxima da lareira?

-Apenas me livrando de uma carta indesejada.

Lorde Hoster lhe ofereceu a mão, e ela ergueu-se do chão. Ele parecia sério e inseguro, mas obrigou-se a dizer as palavras que precisavam ser ditas.

-Eu acredito não precisar, de modo algum, dizer quanto eu a amo e quanto eu desejo sua felicidade, minha filha.

-Esse é seu discurso de todas as manhãs, papai. –ela sorriu, ainda que o sorriso não tocasse os olhos.

-Eu entendo seu luto e sua dor. Eu entendo que você e Bran construiram um amor e que tinham planos e mais planos. Eu juro a você que eu posso entender cada uma dessas coisas. Mas minha filha... Nós estamos vivendo a época decisiva de uma guerra. Jon Arryn se casou com Lysa e Lorde Stark finalmente parece estar próximo de encontrar o cativeiro de Lyanna. E o reinado dos Targeryan está muito enfraquecido.

-E eu acredito que você continuará a apoiá-los. Ainda que não exista mais união entre Tully e Stark.

-Eu continuarei, não apenas pela memória de Brandon ou por minha intensa simpatia por todos os membros da Casa Stark. Ou porque Jon foi chamado para a morte. Mas porque, acima de tudo, não podemos permitir que Westeros continue sendo governada dessa forma. A crueldade desse Rei está se tornando lendária, e ele ainda vive.

-No que eu posso ser útil, meu pai?

-Você é uma linda donzela. Desde a morte de Brandon, tenho recebido vários corvos pretendendo sua mão, agora que você já não está mais noiva. Nenhum dos corvos recebidos trazia um pretendente a sua altura. Talvez o único que ainda tenha demonstrado algo mais de afeto por você foi Roose Bolton, e eu juro que me enforcaria antes de permitir que você termisasse seus dias em Forte do Pavor.

-Minha pretensão não deve etar muito boa. Não há muita gente que ainda acredite que eu seja donzela depois de um noivado como o meu.

-Mas eu acredito que seja . –ele disse- Eu tenho certeza de que você não foi desonrada. –ele acrescentou quando viu o semblante de Catelyn parecer ofendido- Em todo caso, um desses inumeros corvos veio em resposta a um que enviei a Casterly Rock.

-Jaime Lannister?!

-Jaime Lannister seria o mais apropriado dos homens a casar-se com você. Mas Jaime prestou juramento e agora é um membro da Guarda Real.

-Então ele não poderá se casar? Jamais? –ela perguntou, desinteressada e apática. Tinha consciência de que seu pai lhe encontraria um noivo. Não alguém que subtituisse Brandon Stark, mas alguém que fosse apropriado para ela, e que naquele momento, fosse importante para a Rebelião.

-Não. Mas pelo mesmo corvo que trouxe essa negativa, havia também uma proposta.

-O anão? –Catelyn se assustou.

-Não, meu amor, não o anão. –Lorde Hoster riu- Lorde Tywin Lannister ficou viuvo após o nascimento do, já citado, anão.

-Ele está buscando casar-se novamente?

-Não, em verdade. Mas pareceu achar vantajoso unir o Oeste às Terras Fluviais. E pediu, muito delicadamente e cheio de mesuras, que sua mão lhe fosse concedida.

-Meu pai, isso é um pouco estranho. –Catelyn disse após pensar por algum tempo.

-Eu até já imagino o que você vai dizer.

-Lorde Tywin Lannister é Mão do Rei.

-Ele foi Mão do Rei. Você jamais iria a Porto Real, sua vida se passaria em Rochedo Casterly.

-Ele tem sua idade, meu pai.

-Um pouco mais, em verdade. –Lorde Hoster respondeu- Seus gêmeos tem exatamente sua idade, nasceram durante o mesmo outono que você nasceu. Eu não aceitarei o pedido se você não concordar. Você pode escolher não se casar por enquanto, ainda é jovem e sua beleza irá perdurar por muitos anos...

-Quão vantajosa seria essa união? Para a guerra e para nossa Casa?

-É a melhor forma que eu vejo para garantir sua segurança caso algo aconteça comigo enquanto eu estiver em campo aberto. E eu preciso voltar rapidamente. Lorde Tywin é um grande cavaleiro, mas suas tropas não necessitam de seu comando ou presença. Ele tem os dois gigantescos frutos da Casa Clegane para liderar. Há Cersei Lannister, ela tem sua idade, você jamais estaria sozinha.

-Meu pai... –Catelyn suspirou, observando o rosto esperançoso de Hoster Tully- Eu agirei conforme o senhor me ordenar. Nada mais faz diferença pra mim desde a morte de Brandon, então... Deixe-me ser útil nessa guerra da única forma que mulheres podem ser.

-Então eu enviarei o corvo, sem demoras. –ele disse de modo ameno, talvez para testar a resolução da filha naquele aspecto.

-Deve ser o mais sensato a se fazer.

Quando ele se retirou, Catelyn caminhou até o baú onde havia guardado o belo vestido cinza que havia bordado para seu casamento com Brandon. Havia o lobo dos Stark gravado em toda a barra da saia. Enrolou o vestido nos braços, e caminhou até a lareira. Observou o tecido queimar rapidamente, se dando conta de que pela primeira vez ela não sentia nada quando pensava em seu casamento. Ela apenas já não podia sentir mais nada.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo Segundo**_

Tywin Lannister desenrolou o pergaminho, cujo lacre em forma de truta denunciava que seu pedido já tinha uma resposta. Era exatamente o que esperava. Em meia volta de Lua, Catelyn Tully estaria pronta para proferir os votos. Algo em Tywin não sabia o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo, mas imaginou que a melhor coisa a se fazer, agora que já não era mais Mão do Rei, seria garantir que o Oeste tivesse laços fortes, e ele já não podia contar com Jaime para isso. Cersei seria rainha, isso era algo indiscutível.

Fechou os olhos lembrando-se de Joanna, sentindo se aquilo que estava pretendendo fazer não seria, de algum modo, traição à sua memória. Então considerou que a garota Tully também passara muito tempo comprometida com alguém, e que dentre qualquer outra donzela de Westeros, ela o compreenderia. Nada mais o interessava. Era uma donzela bem nascida, bela como poucas outras e jovem o suficiente para gerar herdeiros fortes e saudáveis. Ela teria obrigação de gerar um filho homem, para herdar o Rochedo. E o restante do tempo, ela precisaria apenas compreender que ele apreciava seu próprio espaço.

-O que? –Cersei berrou, jogando o guardanapo sobre a mesa, claramente enfurecida- Você irá substituir minha mãe por uma mulher que... que...

-Que, o que? –a voz sem energia de Tywin silenciou Cersei.

-Ela deve ter minha idade!

-Exatamente sua idade. Um ventre forte e saudável para gerar herdeiros. Você, independente do que aconteça, será Rainha, então se cale e termine de comer, ou se decidir seguir com suas reclamações, vá para o seu quarto, mas assegure-se de que eu não ouça mais sua voz.

Voluntariosa, Cersei deixou o ambiente. Tyrion, pequeno, e não apenas por ainda ser bem jovem, apenas tomava sua sopa parecendo bastante satisfeito.

-E você, Coisa? Nada a dizer sobre o assunto?

-Não exatamente. –ele respondeu descansando a colher no prato por um instante- Mas se a vinda dessa mulher está deixando Cersei tão irada, certamente me divertirei com isso. Responda-me, meu pai...

-Pergunte. –Tywin desprezava o filho, que nascera deformado e cheio de deficiências físicas, mas não podia bani-lo, ou jogá-lo de cima do Rochedo, afinal ele era um Lannister.

-O senhor já viu essa moça?

-Não tenho uma memória muito clara a respeito, mas acredito que ela estivesse presente no torneio de Harrenhal.

-Ruiva de olhos azuis. –Tyrion comentou, levando uma colher a boca e mantendo-a presa entre os lábios.

-O que você quer dizer, Tyrion? Apenas despeje de uma vez!

-Eu não quero dizer nada, meu pai. Apenas será bom ver outras cores por aqui.

Cersei foi obrigada a partir com o pai, para o casamento que ela considerava o mais infame de todos. Não havia muita gente quando enfim chegaram a Riverrun, afinal a maior parte dos homens estava na guerra. Tywin observou uma moça, ruiva e de olhos azuis... O nariz algo maior do que deveria ser, rosto muito longo e pele pálida. Os cabelos tinham pouco volume e pouca vida. Não era, de todo, feia. Mas estava longe de ser a beldade propagada pelos sete reinos.

Antes de descer do cavalo, com Tyrion de um lado e Cersei em seu corcel negro do outro, ele pareceu querer desistir por um instante. E aquilo nada tinha a ver com a aparência da moça, e sim com o fato de que apenas um nome ecoava em sua mente. Joanna... Joanna... Joanna...

-Se essa é sua futura esposa, meu pai... –Cersei começou, em tom de deboche.

-Engula a língua, minha querida. –ele disse simplesmente, apeando do cavalo e ajudando Cersei a descer.

Caminhou em direção ao homem que reconhecera ser Lorde Hoster. A moça, que usava um vestido azul claro, ficou um pouco atrás. Saudaram-se com cortesia, trocaram algumas palavras sobre a viajem do Rochedo até ali e logo a moça de azul, que apenas olhava sorrindo para Cersei em seu vibrante vestido carmesim, e Tyrion, usando algo muito semelhante às vestes do pai, foi introduzida.

-Esta é Lysa, minha filha mais jovem. Senhora das Terras do Vale. –o homem indicou- Catelyn machucou o tornozelo quando descia as escadas de sua torre. Ela o espera no salão.

Então aquela não era a noiva? Esforçar-se para sorrir para ela havia sido desnecessário. Após apresentar Cersei e Tyrion, que dispensava qualquer apresentação, ele acompanhou o Lorde para o interior do castelo. Era algo bem diferente de Casterly Rock. Era iluminado por janelas muito altas e a tapeçaria era predominantemente azul. Era um lugar agradável, cercado de flores e jardins, cobertos ou não.

Num dos extremos do salão, sentada numa cadeira de espaldar alto e reto, uma moça de cabelos ruivos e cacheados, parecia perdida em pensamentos. Observava algo na manga de seu vestido e esperava pacientemente. O vestido era verde claro, ela não trazia as cores de sua Casa.

-Catelyn! –anunciou Hoster Tully em voz alta, o que sobressaltou a moça- Venha até aqui, querida.

Então o homem pareceu recordar que ela estava com o tornozelo torcido e foi até ela. Ofereceu-lhe o braço, que ela aceitou na ajuda de içar-se da cadeira, e com uma leve careta de dor, endireitou o corpo. Tywin prendeu a respiração.

Era, de fato, primorosamente linda. Os cabelos incrivelmente vermelhos, o rosto arredondado e de feições delicadas, os olhos azuis, ainda que bem expressivos, não eram exatamente grandes. Tinha um pouco de sardas sobre o nariz, as sobrancelhas eram finas e os cílios eram longos e vermelhos. Caminhava com certa dificuldade, o que fez Cersei assumir uma expressão debochada. Quando Hoster Tully parou diante dele trazendo a filha, e Tywin lhe estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la, ela de fato precisou segurar-se nele.

-Meu Senhor. –ela saudou, educadamente.

-Lady Catelyn.

-Peço desculpas por meu caminhar comprometido, mas duas noites atrás eu pisei em falso num degrau que dá acesso a minha torre e torci o tornozelo.

-Seu meistre deve estar tratando do machucado?

-Sim, está melhor do que estava ontem, e amanhã estará ainda melhor.

-Catelyn, estes são os filhos de Lorde Lannister. –Hoster Tully anunciou- Esta bela donzela é Cersei, vocês nasceram no mesmo outono.

-Estou encantada, Lady Cersei. –Catelyn fez uma reverencia com a cabeça, e Cersei apenas a imitou após Tywin brindar-lhe com um olhar venenoso.

-Eu seria capaz de dizer o mesmo. –Cersei respondeu, com um sorriso desgostoso.

-E este é Tyrion.

-A senhora é realmente uma linda moça, Lady Catelyn! –o anão beijou-lhe as costas da mão- Sinto muitíssimo por seu machucado, espero não estar incomodando muito.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo, Senhor Tyrion. Meu tornozelo ficará bem.

-Eu acredito que todos devem estar cansados da viajem. –Lysa Arryn pronunciou-se- Foram preparadas acomodações para todos. Acredito que devem estar do seu agrado.

-Lysa foi muito prestativa ao cuidar disso por mim, eu tenho evitado escadas. –Catelyn disse com um sorriso educado.

-Eu gostaria que pudéssemos conversar um pouco, antes de me recolher. –Tywin disse, oferecendo o braço a Catelyn, que o aceitou automaticamente.

-Lysa, você pode cuidar das instalações de Lady Cersei e do Senhor Tyrion? –ela perguntou.

-Certamente, irmã. Não se preocupe. Acredito que se Lorde Lannister não se importar em ajudá-la no caminho, o Jardim das Orquídeas deve estar com uma temperatura amena a essa hora da manhã.

Catelyn apenas indicou uma direção e ambos começaram a caminhar lentamente em direção a uma estufa que havia no interior do castelo. O sol era filtrado por um vidro azulado e por toda volta havia as esquisitas orquídeas, nas mais variadas cores. A caminhada até ali pareceu custar a Catelyn uma eternidade pelas pontadas de dor que vinham com cada passo, ainda mais por seu noivo não ser tão falante quanto o anterior.

-O que Meu Senhor está achando de Riverrun?

-Eu já estive aqui antes. É um bonito lugar, diferente de Porto Real e certamente muito diferente de Casterly Rock.

-Acredito que cada um dos lugares deve ter sua beleza.

-Lady Catelyn... –ele a encarou, e titubeou um pouco. Planejava ditar as regras do casamento que aconteceria dentro de um par de dias, mas algo no modo como os cílios dela se uniam e se afastavam o desencorajou a prosseguir.

-Sim?

-Eu apenas gostaria de lhe perguntar pessoalmente se essa união está de acordo com o que você espera para sua vida. Eu sei que você esteve noiva de um senhor do Norte e que esse foi um longo noivado.

-Da mesma forma, eu sei que o senhor esteve casado com uma mulher, a qual devotaste amor incomum e imensurável, mas assim como eu perdi Brandon, também a perdeu.

-Eu não lhe farei perguntas que considero inúteis. Eu apenas desejo saber se, mesmo sabendo que minha idade não condiz com a sua e que eu tenho uma filha de atitude difícil... E um filho deficiente...

-Meu senhor, vamos nos ater aos detalhes práticos. Unir nossas casas significa aumentar os domínios do Oeste e fortalecer os vínculos que as Terras Fluviais têm com outras regiões de Westeros. Pode ser uma união decisiva nessa guerra que se desenrola, já que como sua noiva e futura esposa, tudo o que eu peço é suporte a Eddard Stark, Robert Baratheon e a causa que os levou a guerra, que está muito além de ser apenas por Lyanna.

-Então você espera a queda de Aerys II?

-Eu peço que sua influência e seu poder ajudem os rebeldes a conquistar Porto Real.

Aquilo já era algo que Tywin tinha em mente, mas vindo da boca dela, esperado como uma espécie de presente de casamento, tornava tudo ainda mais interessante. Joanna não seria tão incisiva. Tudo o que Joanna conseguia ser era uma doce e inabalável companheira.

-Você está, devo entender assim, perfeitamente de acordo com nossa união?

-Sim, meu Senhor. Eu estou.

_**( Notas da Autora**_

Hey, eu sei que tá inusitado pra caramba, mas mesmo assim, muito obrigada por lerem. Eu estou postando muito rápido, por motivo de que já tem muita coisa escrita e porque os capítulos não são tão grandes.

Super _SUPER_ obrigada por estarem me dando essa chance! S2


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo Terceiro**_

Catelyn sentiu o manto carmesim e dourado pesar sobre seus ombros. Ouviu as palavras de olhos fechados. No fundo de sua mente, aquele manto e a voz que proferia as palavras seriam bastante diferentes. Quando abriu os olhos, estava diante e de mãos dadas com o temível Tywin Lannister, o homem mais rico de Westeros. Olhos verdes, cabelos loiros e já um pouco grisalhos, expressão dura e fixa no rosto barbeado. As mãos eram firmes, mas estavam um pouco enrugadas.

Todo o jantar se passou no mais completo silencio entre os dois. Apenas recebiam cumprimentos e presentes. Tywin conversava com Lorde Hoster e Catelyn tinha Lysa exatamente a seu lado. Elas seguravam as mãos uma da outra, cada vez com mais força, conforme o tempo passava e a noite se aproximava. Numa mesa, diante dela, Cersei Lannister bebericava uma taça de vinho. Se havia alguém descontente naquele lugar era ela. Nenhuma das tentativas de Catelyn em estabelecer uma conversação amigável com ela surtiu efeito algum. Catelyn tentava permanecer agradável, mesmo no intimo querendo dizer algumas coisas bem desagradáveis ou, se seu tornozelo permitisse, fugir para outro continente.

-Lysa, estou aterrorizada. –ela confessou quando algumas pessoas começaram a anunciar os ritos nupciais.

-Apenas finja que você não está ali, que não é com você. Eles vão retirar sua roupa, elogiar seu corpo, ser os mais obscenos possíveis, mas você não deve se abalar. Essa é a pior parte, mas não dura nada.

-Mas e depois?

-Depois apenas deixe que ele conduza. Ele deve saber bem como fazer isso. Não se oponha a nada, se doer não reclame. Apenas permaneça firme.

Quando o homem se ergueu, alto e imponente, ofereceu a mão à esposa, a quem não dirigira a palavra nenhuma vez durante toda a noite, e ajudou-a a ficar de pé. Catelyn ainda sentia dores na perna e seu tornozelo arroxeado ainda estava inchado e semi-imobilizado por ataduras. Ela ficou de pé, olhando assustada para o marido.

-Vamos enfiá-los na cama! –gritaram algumas pessoas, fazendo Catelyn estremecer de vergonha.

-Você não está de acordo com isso?

-Acredito que nenhuma noiva jamais esteve de acordo com isso.

-Isso mesmo, é hora de descobrirmos o que mais é de ouro em Tywin Lannister!

-Realmente. –ele concordou em voz baixa com a esposa- Eu já passei por isso uma vez e não passarei novamente. - então ele simplesmente puxou metade da espada para fora da bainha e encarou ameaçadoramente a todos no salão.

Toda a conversa morreu. Catelyn congelou no lugar, olhando pra ele com um misto de surpresa e pânico.

-Minha Senhora... –ele segurou seu braço e ajudou-a a descer do estrado onde ficava a mesa principal.

Lentamente caminharam por entre os presentes e desapareceram por uma porta lateral, onde se iniciava uma escada, que daria acesso às torres. Catelyn gemeu apenas ao observar os degraus.

-Você não consegue subir?

-Não sem ajuda. –ela disse, segurando e apoiando-se melhor no braço dele.

Corajosamente avançou para o primeiro degrau, mas seu gemido de dor foi bastante audível.

-Apenas me indique o caminho. –ele a ergueu nos braços, como se ela não tivesse peso nenhum.

Catelyn passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, que de alguma forma, parecia ser bem acolhedor. Eram dois lances de escadas, e ao final do segundo, Cat indicou uma porta. Seus aposentos de solteira. Ele abriu a porta sem dificuldades, usando apenas uma mão, e a depositou na cama.

Ela massageou a perna, que esticada sobre a cama parecia muito mais confortável do que jamais estivera em todo o dia. Tywin servia-se de vinho. Quando ele começou a retirar suas roupas, ela estremeceu. Ele não parecia estar muito ciente de sua presença ali, ou não parecia estar lhe dando muita importância. Mas Catelyn não se importava. Estavam ambos cumprindo um dever. Corajosamente retirou o vestido, permanecendo com as roupas intimas. Acomodou-se melhor entre os travesseiros e esperou. Ele perdeu o fôlego quando a viu.

-Minha Senhora... –ele murmurou, os olhos verdes passeando pela pele alva em contraste com a profusão de cabelos ruivos.

Tywin não era um homem casto. A morte de Joanna ocasionara mais esse defeito em sua personalidade. Ele sabia apreciar beleza onde existia e sabia como tratar uma mulher. Estivera com algumas prostitutas selecionadas, a maioria desvirginadas por ele e deixadas sob seu domínio enquanto o aprouvesse. Mas nenhuma das meninas escolhidas se comparava em beleza à Catelyn Tully, agora Lady Catelyn Lannister. Durante os dias que antecederam o casamento, ele pode observá-la, mas jamais pode supor que por debaixo de camadas de tecido tão fino, conseguiria se esconder as formas tão docemente arredondadas de sua atual esposa.

Sua mente começou a mudar, observando a forma como ela o encarava tão corajosamente. O rosto era belo, o corpo era belo e sua atitude era louvável. Ele sabia que ela, como Tully, agiria como se esperava que fosse agir. Ele, como um Lannister, jamais deixaria que a coragem de uma mocinha de dezoito anos fosse superior à dele. Despiu-se de suas calças e aproximou-se da cama, sentando-se ao lado dela. Ele estava pronto, apenas ao observá-la. Quando pudesse, enfim, tocar a pele que se anunciava aveludada e terna, ele sabia que iria experimentar uma sensação de prazer indizível.

Catelyn começou a retirar a própria roupa intima, sua respiração agora arfante, denunciando o nervosismo. Ele a deteve, segurando suas mãos e acariciando os braços. Ele tocou-lhe a face, observando Catelyn abaixar os olhos. Beijou-lhe a testa, abraçando-a e sentindo as curvas através do fino tecido que ela ainda trazia posto. Ela tocou o peito dele, com as mãos abertas. De algum modo, como se nenhum dos dois tivesse planejado, eles estavam abraçados, com os rostos muito próximos e quase nada de roupa separando seus corpos.

-Você é infinitamente linda, minha senhora.

-E o senhor é incrivelmente forte. E galante.

Tywin sorriu, o que não parecia ser algo muito próprio dele. Afagou a nuca dela, sentindo os macios cachos rubros brincarem entre seus dedos.

-Eu poderia beijá-la, minha senhora?

Catelyn foi pega de surpresa pelo pedido, e sem achar forma de responder, apenas aproximou seus lábios e permitiu que ele a beijasse. Após o primeiro beijo, que iniciou casto e lento, alguns outros vieram, e de olhos fechados, Cat apenas podia sentir que estava completamente nua, meio sufocada, que mãos passeavam por seu corpo e que algo estranho acontecia com seus quadris. Então, quando ela abriu os olhos, ela observou um corpo nu sobre o seu, refletidos no grande espelho que tomava metade da parede de seu quarto. O homem mantinha o rosto encaixado em seu pescoço, uma mão segurando um seio, com o polegar distraído no mamilo. Ela não soube por que, mas separou as pernas, o que o acomodou melhor sobre ela.

Ele gemeu quando pode sentir que estava exatamente onde buscava estar quando ela se sentisse pronta, e não cedo demais para ela, o que certamente implicaria em bastante dor. Ela arfou quando ele buscou em seus olhos o consentimento para prosseguir. Mas ela apenas buscava ar para respirar, suas mãos apertando-lhe as costas. Então ele prosseguiu, ouvindo o pequeno grito que ela tentou segurar, sem sucesso. O rosto estava contorcido de dor, e ele apressou-se a beijar-lhe as bochechas e os lábios, assegurando que aquilo logo passaria. Cada estocada machucava, ele percebeu, mas também assumiu que aquilo fazia parte do seu dever.

Tentou concentrar-se em terminar o mais rápido possível, mas foi quando ela de modo inconsciente moveu as pernas, acomodando-a perfeitamente entre elas, e abraçou-lhe o corpo fazendo com que o movimento que ele fazia fosse sentido com mais intensidade. Afinal, já não doía mais.

-Catelyn, ainda está machucando?

-Não mais. –ela arfou em resposta.

-Eu posso levar uma eternidade aqui, ou posso terminar em poucos minutos. Se você ainda estiver muito desconfortável...

-Meu senhor deve levar o tempo que desejar. Eu estou aqui para aquecê-lo, cuidá-lo... Servi-lo.

-Oh, Catelyn... –ele murmurou, observando o belíssimo corpo que possuía um pouco sujo com o sangue de donzela, o que o tornava ainda mais adorável.

Quando os braços dela o envolveram, ela por livre vontade o beijou, Tywin sentiu que não poderia se controlar, e ali, preso e unido a ela do modo mais intenso possível, ele permaneceu por tanto tempo sua energia permitiu. Quando finalmente separaram-se os corpos, ela buscou uma forma de acomodar-se sobre os travesseiros para descansar. Ele jogou uma manta sobre ela, que parecia um pouco fria, e acomodou-se a seu lado. Então ele viu o espelho na parede e observou a imagem que eles formavam. Era, enfim, um casal harmonioso, e depois daquela primeira vez intensa e extremamente prazerosa, ele diria também que eram um casal... Promissor.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo Quarto**_

Quando Catelyn despertou, o dia já tinha nascido e o sol estava alto no céu. O marido, que era como ela deveria começar a pensar nele, ainda permanecia adormecido. Ela observou-se, estava completamente suja de sangue, bem como os lençóis, com uma grande mancha exatamente onde ela estivera deitada. Apavorou-se silenciosamente por um instante, mas logo se controlou. Aquilo era normal.

Ergueu-se e foi diretamente lavar-se. Fez tudo o mais silenciosamente possível, para não perturbar o sono do marido. Vestiu um belo vestido vermelho escuro, com detalhes metálicos dourados. Não era bem seu estilo, mas era o modo Lannister de se vestir. Ela e Lysa haviam dividido as joias que foram da mãe, e mesmo Tywin lhe presenteara com várias peças. Mas mesmo com tantas opções, ela não pode encontrar nada que pudesse usar sem sentir-se engolida pelo luxo e ostentação. Sentou-se diante da penteadeira, onde escovou os cabelos até a perfeição. Imaginou que se os prendesse, pareceria mais... velha. Quando começou a enrolá-los no alto da cabeça, ouviu um som, que iniciava meio ronronado, mas logo terminava numa voz firme e grave.

-Não.

Ela se virou assustada para a cama, de onde era observada por Tywin. Ele estava deitado, com um braço atrás da cabeça, parecendo extremamente relaxado.

-Meu Senhor?

-Não prenda os cabelos. –ele disse, e ela apenas deixou que os cachos se libertassem do nó que formava com a mão- Quão tarde já deve ser?

-Não muito. –ela ficou de pé- Devo pedir que nos tragam algo para comer?

-Me parece uma boa ideia. Venha até aqui. –ele chamou, indicando que ela deveria sentar-se bem junto a ele.

Catelyn atendeu ao pedido, jamais imaginando que na cabeça dele ela estaria obedecendo. Sentou-se onde ele indicou, pousou uma mão sobre seu peito quando ele tocou seus cabelos e a puxou para beijar-lhe a bochecha. Era um pouco estranho, ela não o imaginava, em nenhum momento, carinhoso. Mas diante do fato de que ele deveria estar fazendo um esforço, ela retribuiu, aninhando-se nos braços dele como fazia com Brandon. Mas não se sentia da mesma forma, nem com os olhos fechados, nem com a mente entorpecendo-se de saudades. Sequer o cheiro era o mesmo.

-Eu terei orgulho em guardar estes lençóis, Minha Senhora.

Ele se referia ao sangue. Ele se casara com uma donzela, mesmo contra tudo aquilo que se acreditava Westeros afora. Ela sabia que quando alguém duvidasse de sua honra, tanto seu pai quanto o senhor seu marido teriam prazer em esfregar aqueles lençóis suados e ensanguentados na cara do descrente. Decidiu que seria melhor que ela os guardasse.

-Se eu já não fosse donzela, eu teria deixado que soubesse, meu marido. –ela garantiu- Eu jamais concordaria em casar-me baseada em uma mentira.

-Entre nós jamais deve haver mentiras.

-Jamais. –ela o encarou, beijou-lhe superficialmente os lábios e afastou-se da cama- Voltarei em breve com seu desjejum. Enquanto isso, porque não se livra do sangue que deve estar manchando sua pele? Assim eu poderei trocar estes lençóis. Eu sei que não há vergonha nisso, mas eu não me sinto confortável em deixar algo tão intimo exposto.

-Como quiser.

Quando ela saiu, ele pode observar seu membro rijo, pronto para possui-la novamente. Infelizmente teria que esperar até a noite para que isso acontecesse. Estava profundamente encantado com a beleza física de sua mulher e desfrutaria disso o máximo que pudesse. Logo marcharia para Porto Real e a deixaria sozinha em Casterly Rock. Antes de partir ele esperava deixá-la com um herdeiro no ventre.

No corredor Catelyn encontrou Tyrion e Cersei, voltando do salão onde tiveram seu desjejum. Ela abriu um sorriso para eles, mas Cersei não retribuiu. Tyrion segurou sua mão, e beijou as costas dela.

-Ainda mais linda do que antes, Lady Catelyn! As cores Lannister favorecem sua beleza.

-A mim parece uma sacerdotisa vinda de Ashai. Muito vermelho reunido. –Cersei disse e se retirou.

-Não dê atenção a minha adorada irmã. Ela está com ciúmes do nosso pai.

-Ela o terá sempre que queira, sem faltar nenhum pedaço. –Catelyn brincou- Senhor Tyrion...

-Tyrion é o suficiente, m'lady.

-Tyrion... Eu preciso encontrar alguma das minhas aias, mas não vejo nenhuma nessa torre. Como meu tornozelo ainda não está completamente bom... Na realidade eu estremeço apenas em olhar para essa escadaria, você não poderia, por favor, pedir a alguma das criadas que sirva o desjejum nos meus aposentos?

-Oh, é claro! Sua irmã ainda está no Salão, posso pedir isso a ela?

-Melhor ainda, peça que ela venha até aqui. Estarei na varanda.

Tyrion saiu. Catelyn se sentiu grata por ele ser mais sociável que a irmã. Foi para a varanda e em poucos minutos Lysa chegava.

-Como foi? –ela perguntou.

-Sangrento.

-Papai ficará orgulhoso. –ela sorriu triste, recordando-se que não pudera dar esse prazer a sua família- Eu já pedi que servissem seu café da manhã no quarto.

-Eu fico grata. Espero que ninguém esteja esperando que eu saia dessa torre hoje. Eu não consigo pensar nessas escadas sem sentir uma dor lancinante no pé.

-Não se preocupe com isso. Caso seja necessário que você se apresente no salão, eu pedirei a Edmure que venha buscá-la, como ele tem feito desde o seu acidente. Mas me fale, tirando a parte do sangue... como foi?

-É algo interessante. Dói, mas não deixa de ser agradável.

-E como ele foi?

-Ele me tratou muito bem.

-Eu devo alertá-la que esse bom tratamento ficará por parte apenas dos homens dessa família. Cersei Lannister é intratável. Ela se acha superior a todos, ela sabe que será rainha, sendo que sequer temos um rei!

-Mas a melhor pretensão é de Lorde Baratheon. Ela deve estar se preparando para isso.

-Sim. Mas Robert está lutando uma guerra por Lyanna. E mesmo que Lyanna esteja perdida e ela seja a futura rainha...–Lysa respondeu- Isso não lhe dá o direito de ser tão nojenta. Você precisará ser firme ou surda quando se tratar dela.

-Vou ignorá-la. Pessoas assim apreciam plateia, eu não sou forçada a observar sua má atitude.

-Catelyn... Faça o pai dela amar você. –Lysa implorou, como se aquilo dependesse apenas dela- Faça-o estar sempre do seu lado. Ou ela fará da sua vida um inferno.

-Ela se casará logo, eu não terei que conviver com ela.

-Ou não! Imagine se Lyanna estiver viva e que eles consigam resgatá-la. Robert fará o casamento o mais rápido possível e essa ideia de que Lyanna está perdida pra sempre, que é com o que Cersei conta, cairá por terra e ela estará sem pretendente definido.

-Ainda assim, ela é linda. E muitos senhores já a viram na Corte. Certamente haverá um segundo plano. E eu acho muito triste pensar que Lyanna está morta ou perdida pra sempre!

-Sim, que é triste é. Mas se for uma realidade, então nós teremos uma das piores rainhas de todos os tempos.

-Mas irmã... Quem governa Cersei é o pai. É o único capaz de controlá-la.

-E Lorde Lannister é o homem mais rico de Westeros. Ele provavelmente mandará no rei também. O que faz de você algo como... A rainha?

-Não seja boba! Eu só quero dizer que se Tywin interferir no comportamento dela, e se eu puder direcioná-lo sobre isso, não teríamos uma rainha tão odiosa.

Foi quando a chegada de duas aias trazendo bandejas com frutas e queijos, interrompeu a conversa das irmãs.

-Eu preciso alimentar o leão. –ela disse em voz muito baixa, deixando Lysa rindo às suas costas.

Caminhou de volta ao quarto e deixou que as aias servissem o desjejum numa mesa redonda que havia na varanda do quarto. Tywin não estava à vista, certamente ainda deveria estar no banho. Isso deu a Catelyn tempo para retirar os lençóis da cama. As aias a parabenizaram pelo sangue, o que a fez corar intensamente. Quando ele saiu do banho, Catelyn alisava a superfície da cama, já coberta com um novo jogo de lençóis. As aias rapidamente saíram, levando a roupa de cama suja. Cat endireitou-se e estendeu uma mão para que o marido se aproximasse. Sorria brandamente.

Ele trajava um roupão cor de vinho, tinha feito a barba e seus cabelos estavam molhados. Segurou a mão dela e a puxou com suavidade para seus braços. Catelyn sustentou seu olhar lembrando-se das palavras de Lysa: "faça com que ele a ame.".

-Você parece descansado, meu querido.

-E você parece mais à vontade comigo por perto. –ele pontuou.

-Eu devo estar. –ela sorriu, tocando o peito dele através do que ficava exposto pelo roupão- Acho que devo ter superado o susto inicial.

-Casar-se com um homem mais velho deve ser algo bem diferente daquilo que você acreditava ser seu futuro.

-Nós deixamos em comum acordo o fato de que não mentiríamos um para o outro jamais.

-Sim, eu espero que possamos sempre contar com a certeza de que teremos uma relação sincera.

-Por isso eu lhe respondo sem medos que o Senhor tem razão. Essa não é a vida que eu imaginei que teria. E confesso que a ideia de casar-me com um homem mais velho era um pouco assustadora, mas apenas pelo fato de que eu temo não estar à altura da sua experiência nas nossas conversações. Ou temo não conseguir estabelecer uma relação de respeito para com seus filhos, que sempre me enxergarão como uma menina.

-Cersei, você quer dizer?

-Principalmente.

-Se ela causar problemas me deixe saber. Você será a companheira da minha vida, Catelyn. Os filhos que eu tenho, e os que teremos, sempre irão partir em algum momento. Para ver o mundo, casar-se, para prestar juramentos às coisas que eles escolham ser sagradas e importantes... Mas você e eu prevaleceremos. Então não sinta que Cersei é algum tipo de problema. Ou Tyrion é um incomodo. Em algum momento ela se casará e ele... Bem, ele não deve ser jamais levado em conta.

-Não vamos pensar em problemas. –ela sorriu, sentindo as mãos dele afagarem sua nuca- Confesso que estou faminta!

-Eu também. Outro tipo de fome, mas acompanharei minha senhora em sua refeição. –os olhos dele faiscaram observando o modo como o decote contrastava com a pele dela.

Catelyn estremeceu um pouco quando ele depositou um beijo atrás de sua orelha. Mas manteve-se firme e o conduziu até a mesa. Percebeu que ele comia bem e fartamente, não tocava a comida com as mãos e tentava estabelecer algum tipo de conversação entre eles.

-Em Casterly Rock você irá perceber que o clima é mais ameno que aqui. Então eu acho que você não conseguirá ter as mesmas flores que cultiva aqui.

-Oh, flores são o passatempo de Lysa. Eu sempre me dediquei mais à leitura e aos trabalhos de agulha.

-Então será apropriado que façamos algumas viagens à Campina, onde você poderá conhecer as artes têxteis de Highgarden.

-Eu já conheço a Campina, meu senhor, mas será encantador voltar a visitar a região em sua companhia.

Quando terminaram de comer, Tywin observou o rio, que era a principal paisagem que se podia apreciar desde aquela varanda. O som da correnteza era forte e ele imaginou que ela gostaria de apreciar o som do mar batendo contra o Rochedo. Catelyn parecia ainda mais adorável sob a luz do sol. Mas era certo que aquele vestido a deixava desconfortável, bonita e com um porte de rainha inegável, mas encobria cruelmente sua jovialidade.

-É uma pena que eu não possa caminhar muito. –ela disse, o rosto virado para o sol enquanto se recostava no parapeito da varanda- Há tantos lugares que eu gostaria de mostrar-lhe. –ela virou o rosto para ele, sorrindo de forma simpática.

-É melhor não forçarmos seu tornozelo. Não faltará oportunidade para que conheçamos tudo aquilo que ainda nos é desconhecido.

-O senhor aprecia viajar?

-Eu sempre estou muito ocupado, mas minhas ocupações fazem com que minha presença seja requerida em lugares diversos, então eu acabo conhecendo sempre coisas novas. Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, sim eu aprecio viajar. Catelyn, você está confortável nesse vestido? –ele ajuntou quando percebeu que ela tentava de algum modo deixar que seus ombros ficassem menores para não tocar no metal que adornava a parte superior do seu colo.

-Não. –ela murmurou triste- Mas acredito que seja uma questão de acostumar-se.

Ele foi até ela e retirou a peça de metal. Conteve-se para não arrancar o boche que prendia os lados do vestido bem abaixo dos seios.

-Você não precisa se adequar aos modos de vestir de Casterly Rock. Você tem sua própria maneira, e se estas vestes lhe causam desconforto, você deve bani-las ou adapta-las a você.

-Mas foram presentes tão bonitos...

-Sim, mas isso não os torna mais confortáveis para sua pele. Aliás, eu acredito que sua pele seja algo tão perfeito e puro que mesmo a mais suave das sedas seria um exagero de vestimenta. –ele observou as bochechas dela tingirem-se violentamente de vermelho e depositou um beijo em cada uma delas- Por isso, minha querida, eu sugiro que... –ele soltou o broche, mantendo o vestido preso apenas por suas mãos-... nós livremos seu corpo de toda e qualquer cobertura desnecessária.

Obedecendo às coisas que aprendera ao ouvir as histórias e experiências das mulheres casadas com quem convivera, Catelyn apenas sustentou o olhar esmeraldino do marido e enfiou as mãos dentro do roupão que ele usava, após sair do banho. Constatou que ele usava apenas isso. Moveu os braços de modo a deixar que o tecido de suas vestes escorregasse do lugar onde estava, expondo seu tronco despido.

-Você não tem medo que alguém nos veja assim? –ele perguntou, os lábios muito próximos dos dela, soltando o vestido e deixando que ele se depositasse aos pés dela.

-Nenhum outro lugar do castelo tem visão dessa varanda, ela está no topo de uma torre, virada para o rio. Ninguém que não possua asas poderia nos ver. Além do que... O senhor me transformou numa leoa e leões não conhecem o medo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo Quinto**_

-Oh! –Lysa gemeu, agarrada a irmã, com algumas lágrimas umedecendo os olhos- Você está partindo, isso não parece certo!

-Eu nunca imaginei que o momento em que nos separaríamos seria tão difícil.

-Sim, mas poderia ser pior. –Lysa tentou se recompor- Você agora é a mulher mais poderosa de Westeros, e não uma exilada no Norte. Desculpe-me, mas é o que eu acho! –ela acrescentou rapidamente quando as feições de Catelyn endureceram- E você está tão linda dentro dessas vestes carmesim!

-Lysa, eu lhe escreverei sempre. Semanalmente. Eu prometo.

-Eu farei o mesmo. Deixe-me saber de tudo, principalmente se seu sangue de lua se atrasar!

-Eu lhe direi.

Catelyn passou algum tempo conversando com os irmãos, enquanto Cersei e Tyrion acomodavam-se na carruagem que os trouxera parte do caminho desde o Rochedo. Tywin estava ocupado com outras coisas, verificando seu próprio cavalo. Lorde Hoster abraçou a filha uma ultima vez, antes de observá-la caminhar até o marido, que lhe indicava a carruagem. Ele sorriu quando Catelyn montou habilmente em sua fiel égua cor de caramelo, arrumando a capa de viajem atrás de si e deixando o marido levemente estático.

-Mas minha senhora, é uma viagem extenuante...

-Eu não perderia a oportunidade de cavalgar ao seu lado, meu senhor. –ela disse, virando a égua e posicionando-a exatamente ao lado do belo corcel de batalha que o marido chamava de Phury.

-Quando estiver cansada, há espaço de sobra na carruagem. –ele avisou, montando ao lado dela.

-Acredito que não será necessário. –Catelyn não queria precisar estar fechada no mesmo lugar que Cersei, balançando incomodamente dentro de uma carruagem- Eu sempre cavalguei ao lado do meu pai nas nossas viagens.

-Me diga se essa sua resolução tem algo relacionado a Cersei?

-Não completamente. -ela respondeu quando a mão dele soltou a rédea para repousar em seu joelho. Ela entrelaçou seus dedos- Ela não foi uma pessoa muito fácil de lidar durante essa semana, mas minha decisão está baseada principalmente no fato de que logo o senhor irá voltar para junto do seu exercito e que eu apreciarei muito mais viajar ao seu lado do que escutando os comentários ácidos de sua adorável filha a meu respeito.

-Vocês duas tem uma personalidade muito forte, temo que isso possa gerar problemas graves de convivência.

-Não se preocupe. Eu seguirei agindo como tenho feito durante esse pouco tempo em que convivemos. Minha atenção será direcionada principalmente a você, e todo o resto será considerado como algo secundário.

E foi agindo assim que Catelyn conseguiu estabelecer suas primeiras relações com as pessoas do Rochedo. Era notável que ela dedicava-se primorosamente ao marido, e aquilo ficou aparente desde a viajem até mesmo após a chegada ao Rochedo. Ela cuidava de suas refeições, organizava suas vestes e estava sempre pronta para atendê-lo fosse qual fosse o assunto. Tyrion mostrou-se um companheiro de viajem extremamente agradável, e quando decidia viajar ao lado do pai, que parecia não desfrutar muito de sua existência, divertia Catelyn com comentários sobre as pessoas que ela encontraria ao chegar ao Rochedo e com reflexões sobre livros que ambos leram. Cersei não deixou a carruagem em nenhum momento e apenas quando a comitiva finalmente parava para pernoitar, ela aparecia, sempre com uma atitude difícil. Nesses momentos, Catelyn preferia afastar-se um pouco do marido e ir observar a montagem de sua tenda, acompanhada pelas quatro aias que trouxera consigo de Riverrun.

Ao chegar a Casterly Rock, ela impressionou-se pelo luxo empregado em decorar o lugar. Teria que acostumar-se com isso. Foi conduzida a seus aposentos, que ainda pareciam meio estéreis. Descobriu que aquele quarto não fora o quarto onde Joanna morrera, não era o mesmo quarto onde a primeira esposa de Tywin o recebia pelas noites, e muito menos onde ela deu à luz aos gêmeos. O quarto de Joanna ficava exatamente acima dos aposentos que Tywin ocupava e jamais fora tocado desde sua morte. Diziam que seu leito de sangue ainda estava intocado, mas Catelyn duvidava disso.

Em todo caso, Tywin lhe disse durante a viagem que proibiria que Joanna fosse citada na presença de Catelyn, garantiu que a memória dela jamais seria um incomodo para a esposa. Isso deixava Cat bastante ciente que o luto que guardaria eternamente por Brandon jamais deveria ser externado. Em pouco menos de uma semana após a chegada ao Rochedo, ele partiu. Havia chegado um corvo anunciando que Rhaegar Targeryan estava morto. Arquitetava-se rapidamente entre os Lordes do Oeste uma estratégia para saquear Porto Real e banir os Targeryan de Westeros.

-Tenha cuidado, meu pai. –Catelyn, pela primeira vez, via Cersei atuando com humanidade, abraçada ao pai, com lágrimas ansiosas nos olhos- Cuide de Jaime e não deixe ele atuar precipitadamente.

-E você permaneça firme, eu não quero vê-la chorando. Mantenha os ânimos do Rochedo elevados, você precisará ajudar Catelyn a ambientar-se. Esqueça essa sua raiva e este seu orgulho inuteis. Ajudem uma a outra.

-Meu pai, eu apenas lhe imploro que não demore a voltar. –Cersei não parecia que se renderia muito facilmente.

-Estarei de volta quando esteja. –e beijou o topo da cabeça da filha, que trêmula, apenas observou ele ordenar a Tyrion que cuidasse das duas damas- Minha Senhora... –Tywin não podia mais negar que estava envolvido seriamente nos encantos da jovem esposa. Até mesmo seu tom de voz se abrandava ao dirigir-se a ela, e quando ela se aproximava, às vezes com alguma demonstração afetuosa bastante discreta, ele sentia que iria derreter-se por dentro. Ele não tinha nada para lhe dizer, tudo o que Catelyn precisava ouvir sobre sua partida, havia sido confidenciado naquela manhã, entre lençóis, mas permanecer diante dela, segurando suas mãos e imaginando quando a veria novamente, era para ele, algo importante sem de fato ser.

-Esperarei seu retorno com ansiedade, Meu Senhor. –ela o abraçou e sentiu no modo com que ele encaixou seu corpo contra o dela, respirando profundamente o perfume de seus cabelos, que o ansioso, na realidade, seria ele. –Não nos deixe sem noticias.

-Eu não deixarei.

Tywin imaginou que beijar a esposa na frente de toda a tropa seria algo inapropriado, por isso apenas desprendeu-se de seu abraço, afagou o rosto de Cersei uma ultima vez e montou em seu cavalo. Catelyn olhou para a enteada, que derramava lagrimas com o olhar duro e fixo na figura do pai. Ela também se sentiu assim em todas as vezes que Lorde Hoster liderou uma companha naqueles meses de guerra. Era um vazio e uma dor que não se podia explicar. Algo que apenas um corvo escrito com a letra do pai poderia abrandar. Ela estendeu a mão e segurou o braço de Cersei, numa troca silenciosa de apoio e conforto. Cersei abaixou a cabeça, tentando de alguma forma parar de chorar, mas ela estava aterrorizada. Quando ela pegou a mão da madrasta e a acomodou entre as suas, Cat assustou-se, percebendo que ate mesmo Tyrion estava mais sensível. De repente tinha o anão encostado a ela, segurando sua mão, e Cersei encaixada em seu colo, chorando livremente em seu ombro.

Ele não imaginou que algo assim fosse ser possível, de jeito nenhum, mas quando Tywin olhou uma ultima vez para trás e observou a interação muda entre sua família, com a filha agarrada a sua esposa, e Tyrion buscando apoiar-se também nela, sentiu vontade de voltar e abraçar os três. Ate mesmo o anão.

"Ela tomará conta deles, Joanna. Ela foi, sem sombra de duvidas, uma boa escolha e uma feliz decisão."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo Sexto.**_

-Você ainda ama seu prometido.

-Brandon está morto. –ela respondeu, usando um pano úmido para limpar as trilhas de lágrimas do rosto de Cersei.

-Mas você ainda o ama. É certo que você e meu pai estão se dando bem, mas do mesmo modo que ele jamais deixará de pensar na minha mãe, você não deixará de chorar por seu noivo.

-Jamais simboliza muito tempo. –Catelyn assinalou, pegando a caixa de pó de arroz e reorganizando as feições da enteada, que logo precisaria descer com ela para o jantar.

-Mas mesmo assim.

-Mesmo assim. Um noivado como o meu é algo que não se esquece nunca. Deve-se apenas pensar de forma bastante clara a respeito. Ele está morto, e nada o trará de volta, nenhuma oração, nenhum pedido, nada. Da mesma forma que sua mãe está morta, e mesmo que Tywin lamente a morte dela pelo resto de seus dias, isso não significa que ele não aprecie estar casado comigo.

-Você aprecia estar casada com ele?

-Você adoraria que eu dissesse que não. Mas eu irei desapontá-la, Cersei. Eu e seu pai estamos construindo uma base sólida e iremos nos fixar nisso para construir um casamento feliz.

-Você fugiu das palavras. –Cersei disse triunfante, observando-se no espelho de mão que segurava- Você não o ama.

-Seria falso da minha parte dizer isso, assim como seria falso da parte dele afirmar o mesmo.

-Mas ele afirmou. –o que de fato era verdade. Ele dissera a Kevan, seu irmão mais jovem, que estava envolvido até a alma com sua nova esposa.

-Ele o fez? –Catelyn se assustou.

-Sim. E esse é o único motivo que fará com que cada habitante de Casterly Rock a aceite como sua Senhora, Lady Cat Lannister. Agora imagine se eles descobrirem que você me confidenciou ainda amar seu noivo morto e não amar meu pai? Imagine o efeito que isso causaria?

Intimamente, Catelyn temeu o que Cersei faria com a informação. Fora enganada pelas lágrimas da outra, o que consistia numa falha que ela jamais permitiria que se repetisse.

-Então você está coletando informações para dissipar pelo Rochedo? E que tal esta: meu sangue de lua está cinco dias atrasado. –Catelyn sustentou o olhar duro que recebeu de Cersei, fechando ruidosamente a caixa de pó de arroz.

-Não deve ser algo simples assim fazer um filho!

-Oh, de fato não se trata de algo simples. Requer energia e boa vontade. E se nos referirmos a quantidade de tempo que durou meu casamento até agora, lhe confidenciarei que durante todas as noites, pelo menos uma vez e às vezes mais, seu pai e eu nos esforçamos em conceber a criança que deve estar crescendo em meu ventre agora. E eu sinceramente espero que seja uma menina, a qual chamarei Joanna. Imagine o deleite de seu pai ao poder dizer em voz alta o nome da mulher que ele sempre amará, e que logo andará por estes corredores e correrá para seus braços, dando a ele toda a atenção que ele tanto aprecia receber... Imagine, Cersei! Você pode imaginar algo tão perfeito assim?

Cersei ficou de pé e apontou a porta para que Catelyn se retirasse dos seus aposentos. Cat ergueu-se, arrumando as saias. Encarou Cersei diretamente no rosto.

-Esteja no salão para jantar em trinta minutos.

-Não será tão fácil pra você ganhar este jogo! –Cersei berrou para as costas de Catelyn, que estava quase abrindo a porta.

-E com quem estou competindo? Com o fantasma da sua mãe?

Ela deixou o quarto, que parecia estar sendo destruído pela fúria da garota. Não podia se reconhecer nas palavras que disse, mas estava decidida a não ceder a nenhuma das provocações de Cersei. Enquanto Tywin não retornasse, ela sabia, estaria vivendo também uma guerra constante.

Resultou que ao final daquela semana, o sangue de lua de Catelyn resolveu aparecer. Afinal, ela não esperava um filhote de leão. Assim pode parecer bastante desapontada durante o chá da tarde, com as mulheres da família, que tinha primos e parentes sem conta. Cersei havia divulgado a suposta gravidez de Cat e sobre o fato de Catelyn pretender chamar a criança, no caso de ser uma menina, de Joanna. Havia espalhado também o fato de que Cat teria lhe confidenciado não estar caindo de amores pelo marido. A primeira história foi facilmente contornada.

-Oh, Lorelay... Eu confesso que cada dia de atraso era um dia a mais de esperança que eu tinha em estar esperando um herdeiro, mas nem sempre é como esperamos. Seria muito bom poder receber o Senhor meu marido com um fruto dele em meu ventre, mas não foi dessa vez.

-E sobre o fato de que você deseja chamar sua primeira filha de Joanna? –perguntou Bernadeth, outra loira de olhos verdes, que se parecia muito com Cersei.

-O que? –Cat pareceu abismada- De onde surgiu isso?

-As criadas estão comentando. Dizem que Cersei é contra isso.

-Oh, esse é um boato ao que não devem dar o menor crédito. Eu não faria isso ao meu marido.

-Mas como assim? Seria uma forma de homenagear a mulher que ele venerou por toda a vida. Quero dizer... –a mulher tentou se corrigir- Toda a vida dela.

-Eu não vejo assim. Eu acho que forçá-lo a chamar nossa filha pelo nome de sua esposa morta, pela qual ele ainda deve compreensivelmente guardar luto, seria espetar um espinho em seu coração cada vez que ele olhe nossa menina. Eu obviamente deixarei que ele escolha o nome que considere apropriado. Eu soube que ele escolheu o nome de Cersei, e veja quão bonito soa!

-Você está amolecendo Tywin como eu não poderia imaginar que alguém, além de Joanna, fosse capaz de fazer.

-Eu apenas posso me alegrar por estar despertando bons sentimentos no meu querido marido. Tenho certeza que em breve, quando possamos conviver mais de perto e por mais tempo, conseguiremos não apenas conceber um herdeiro, mas também fortalecer os laços desse amor que se anuncia tão promissor.

As duas Lannister se entreolharam. Catelyn parecia segura e calma, e não condizia com nada do que Cersei havia falado. Tyrion tinha-lhe total devoção e os criados se sujeitavam plenamente às suas vontades. Com o passar dos dias, que anunciavam o desfecho da Rebelião, Catelyn recebeu os corvos com as noticias da guerra. Não quis acreditar nas palavras escritas, mas um corvo após o outro narrava o mesmo acontecimento.

Tywin Lannister, mesmo que sorrateiramente como uma serpente, entrou com seu exercito em Porto Real, alegando fidelidade ao Rei, mas saqueou a cidade em nome de Robert, fez prevalecer o pedido dela, Catelyn. Certamente era o melhor a se fazer, já que a causa dos Targeryan estava brutalmente enfraquecida desde a morte do Príncipe. Até ai estava tudo bem. O horror veio com os corvos que chegaram nos dias seguintes.

Ele não baniu a família real. Ele a dizimou. Sua voz, que ao ouvido de Catelyn sempre tinha um leve ronronado e uma sensação boa provocada pelo contato com a barba macia, ordenara a execução de Elia e seus filhos. E Jaime havia traído os votos e matado o rei. E ele agora estava caçando a Ranha, que carregava um bebe no ventre, e o filho, que haviam conseguido escapar. Catelyn não podia acreditar. O Rochedo inteiro estava em festa e comemorava o horror que não permitia que ela pensasse com clareza.

Ela chorou durante toda a noite, imaginando que Brandon jamais teria sido tão cruel. Imaginou o que estaria se passando na cabeça de Robert Baratheon e Eddard Stark, diante de tal atrocidade. Soube, por um ultimo corvo, enviado diretamente pelo marido, que Robert seria coroado Rei, e que o Stark a quem ela devotava certa afeição pelos laços anteriormente atados, agira com repulsa aos seus atos e que partira em busca da irmã.

Estava definido o rei. Agora tudo dependia de Lyanna estar ou não viva para que fosse definida a rainha. Catelyn rezava todos os dias para que Lyanna estivesse bem e que o Senhor Eddard pudesse encontrá-la. Alguém como Cersei Lannister como rainha seria algo terrível de se imaginar.

Algumas semanas depois da coroação, Tywin anunciou seu retorno e quando chegou encontrou sua esposa modificada. Não imaginou ver em seu rosto um olhar tão duro quanto aquele. Ele voltava para casa vitorioso e ela o recebia com uma fria acolhida.

-Senti falta dos seus braços. –ele disse, observando o rosto dela com atenção.

-Agora eles estão próximos o suficiente para envolvê-lo sempre que o aprouver, Meu Senhor.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ele perguntou, imaginando que certamente algo estaria errado.

-Não, Meu Senhor! –ela se esforçou para sorrir- Eu apenas estava apreensiva sobre sua chegada.

-Você não parece muito satisfeita.

Ela titubeou.

-Não se trata disso. É reconfortante encontra-lo em perfeita saúde. –e de fato era, mas aquilo não anulava o fato de que algo dentro dela o temia. Sem saber o que dizer, Catelyn apenas o abraçou.

-Você deve relaxar agora. Tudo passou. –ele assegurou, e buscou os lábios dela, que sem vontade, retribuiu seus carinhos.

Aquela noite, quando ele adormeceu, exausto não apenas da viagem, ela enfiou-se de volta na camisola e saiu para a varanda que ficava diante do mar. A maré estava alta e as ondas se chocavam com bastante força contra a parede de rochas. O céu estava perfeitamente estrelado. O que era aquilo que sentia?

Na manhã seguinte, Cersei e Tywin caminhavam pela praia.

-Ela não o ama. –Cersei disse.

-Ela não teve tempo.

-Mas você confessou que seus sentimentos por ela. Confessou para todo o Rochedo, o que fez com que ela fosse amada instantaneamente por todos.

-Você não calcula o quão difícil seria para ela adaptar-se e impor suas vontades ao Rochedo? O que eu fiz foi facilitar a vida dela.

-Você nega estar apaixonado?

-Sim. Ela é uma moça adorável, bem nascida, bonita e tem uma personalidade de aço. Mas não é o suficiente para igualar-se a sua mãe. –ele disse, sendo completamente sincero em todas as suas palavras- Eu estou desfrutando do meu casamento, obrigado pela preocupação. Mas se seus receios se baseiam em eu estar ou não amando Catelyn, fique tranquila.

-Ela ainda guarda luto pelo noivo morto. Ela podia estar... como o senhor disse? Desfrutando do casamento? Sim, foi isso! Ela bem poderia estar desfrutando do casamento, mas eu sei que ela agora o teme. Mesmo Tyrion percebe que ela não diz uma palavra sobre suas ações no Saque a Porto Real. Ela desaprova isso. Ela desaprova o senhor, meu pai. Isso é, em alguma instância, tolerável?

Tywin pensou por um instante e concluiu que não aceitaria questionamentos da parte de ninguém, nem mesmo de sua doce esposa, que ultimamente estava amarga como fel. Mas também considerou que ela crescera achando que seria uma Stark, e observando as atitudes de Eddard Stark quando ele entregou os corpos da família real a Robert, como sinal de lealdade, era compreensível que Catelyn achasse aquilo demasiado cruel. Ele não a amava, mas ela o pertencia e ele cuidava bem das coisas que possuía. Conversaria com ela e faria o que fosse necessário fazer para que ela ficasse melhor.

-Não, Cersei, não seria tolerável. Não seria tolerável se partisse de qualquer outra pessoa, mas Catelyn é minha esposa e Senhora de Casterly Rock. Seus medos e inseguranças devem ser tolerados e sanados. E eu jamais irei aceitar que ela seja maltratada por quem quer que seja, já que eu, como dono dela, jamais serei capaz de fazê-lo. Agora volte para casa e mande avisar a ela para preparar-se para deixar o Rochedo por alguns dias. Nós iremos para a ilha.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo Sétimo. **_

-Ele vai leva-la para a ilha. –Cersei rugiu contidamente- Ele mal chegou ao Rochedo, e vai levá-la, e apenas a ela, para a ilha.

-Ela ainda não conhece a ilha. –Tyrion murmurou, servindo-se de um pouco de vinho.

-Ele disse que não a ama, que não sente nada especial por ela, mas porque eu sinto que ela o domina completamente?

-Talvez ela o faça. Ela é bastante espirituosa, não se pode negar!

-Ela não é especial! Ela está apenas fodendo com ele!

-E é nisso que reside todo o seu poder. –Cersei encarou o irmão, não podendo acreditar que uma coisa tão pequena, com treze anos de idade, conseguia ter pensamentos tão claros e acertados.

Seu devaneio foi interrompido pela entrada de Catelyn no salão.

-Vocês não estão prontos?

-Não fomos convidados, Lady Cat. –Cersei respondeu venenosamente- Serão apenas você e meu pai, num lugar distante e cercado pelo mar. Imagine só, será divertidíssimo.

-My Lady... –Tyrion segurou a mão de Catelyn e a acompanhou para fora, onde Tywin a esperava. Havia um navio ancorado no píer, com uma vela vermelha, bordada com um grande leão dourado- Tenho certeza de que você irá apreciar a ilha. Meu pai sempre se refugia lá quando deseja descansar, e se ele está levando a senhora consigo... ele aprecia verdadeiramente sua companhia.

-Tyrion, eu gostaria que você pudesse vir...

-Eu não. –Tywin respondeu, passando o braço em torno da cintura dela- Em outra ocasião, talvez. Suas aias estão prontas?

-Sim.

-Então vamos. O capitão não gosta de aportar durante a noite.

Mas foi inevitável. Quando chegaram a tão misteriosa ilha, já se passava da meia noite. Catelyn dormira todo o tempo, o suave balançar do barco a distraia e embalava. Tywin conversava com alguns homens da tripulação, que era bem pequena. O navio era luxuoso, como tudo que os Lannister possuíam. Chamava-se Leão do Mar.

-Querida...?

-Sim? –ela murmurou sonolenta, na cabine principal, recostada em sua aia, que também estava adormecida- Já chegamos?

-Estamos atracando. Eu vim buscá-la, precisarei carregá-la como foi na nossa primeira noite.

-Mas porquê?

-O navio consegue chegar bem perto da praia, mas não o suficiente pra que você não molhe as pernas.

Então ele a conduziu para a pequena escada. Desceu por ela e pulou. Catelyn se assustou com o gesto abrupto, mas logo percebeu que a agua só chegava até a altura dos joelhos dele. Ela desceu de costas e foi recebida nos braços de Tywin, que a acomodou em seu colo e a conduziu para fora da agua. Tochas iluminavam uma construção de pedra ao longe, que parecia ser pouco habitada.

-Eu já posso caminhar desde aqui.

-Eu já estou sujo de areia, não significa que você também deva ficar.

-Confesse que você desfruta me carregar no colo. –ela tentou criar uma conversação diferente da que haviam tido até então, desde a volta dele.

-Mas é claro que sim. –ele beijou-lhe a testa- Você é leve, sabe ser carregada...

-Como alguém pode "saber ser carregada".

-Você não se opõe. Encaixa-se ao meu corpo e deixa seu rosto colado ao meu. Eu caminharia a distância do oeste a Porto Real com você nos braços.

Catelyn riu. Como era possível? Aquele homem que se agia feito um monstro feroz e cruel durante uma guerra, podia ser doce e agradável quando posto em sua presença?

-Você mudou um pouco, Catelyn.

-Eu sei.

-Você ainda se lembra de quando combinamos jamais mentir?

-É claro.

-Então me responda: Você me odeia?

-Pelos Sete, não! –ela exclamou- Não, Tywin, não se trata disso!

-E sobre o que se trata?

-Eu tenho medo. Eu não sei exatamente, mas...

-Foi pelo Saque? Por matar os Targeryan?

-Sim. –ela o olhou- Aquilo foi realmente necessário?

-Você não entenderia minha visão, mas eu lhe asseguro que não deixar herdeiros vivos assegurou a vitória. Isso faz de mim um monstro a seus olhos?

-Algo que oscila entre isso e o perfeito. –ela respondeu, sincera demais, temeu após dizer o que afinal disse.

-Perfeito?

-Sim... –ela reiterou, após ser colocada cuidadosamente de pé, sobre a madeira que forrava o chão do pequeno castelo- Suas ações comigo sempre são as melhores possíveis. Eu vejo sua postura em relação a sua filha, e mesmo que ela seja odiosa as vezes, você sabe como levá-la. Seu defeito é como atua com Tyrion, mas eu posso perdoá-lo por isso. Eu gosto da sua voz, do jeito como você me segura, me toca... me beija e como faz amor comigo. Eu gosto de conversar com você. Eu sinto que existe uma espécie de sentimento começando a surgir de sua parte em relação a mim. E que algo em mim retribui isso. Mas quando eu fecho os olhos e imagino... Aegon assassinado e Rhaenys arrastada pra morte... –Catelyn estremeceu.

-Shhh... não pense nisso. –ele segurou seu rosto- Não pense. Toda guerra tem um alto preço a ser pago.

-Eu sei... –ela murmurou chorosa- Eu sei. Eu prometo não voltar a condená-lo jamais pelo que aconteceu em Porto Real.

-Ainda que no fundo do seu peito, esse fato a magoe. Eu entendo você. Apenas não deixe que isso nos atrapalhe.

-Tywin... me prometa que nunca mais irá matar outra criança na sua vida.

-Apenas se... –ele observou os olhos dela estreitarem-se- Eu prometo. –ela o intimidara, e ele mal podia acreditar naquilo. Ficaria atento para não deixar aquilo se repetir.

-Obrigada. –e com um sorriso, ela o beijou, acariciando a barba e deixando que ele a abraçasse. Afinal, ceder a ela valeu à pena.

-Me permita outra pergunta.

-Suas perguntas são difíceis. –ela objetou.

-Esta também será. Mas será a ultima.

-Está bem.

-O quanto você ainda ama Brandon Stark?

Fez-se um longo silêncio. Ela olhava para os sapatos.

-Sem mentiras. –ele lembrou. Mas ela apenas continuou em silêncio- É tanto assim?

-Eu não sei explicar. Como amar tanto alguém que já não vive?

-Eu sei como isso é possível.

-Então você entende?

-Odeio o fato, mas entendo.

-Mas isso não impede outras coisas... como o que eu havia dito antes. Sobre acreditar que estamos desenvolvendo um amor, passo a passo, pouco a pouco. Estou certa?

-Sim. Amaremos sempre as memórias daqueles que fizeram de nossa vida algo melhor de se viver. Mas isso não nos impede de amar um ao outro.

-E você sente esse inicio de amor por mim?

-Até um pouco mais.

-Sem mentiras! –ela disse.

-Eu não estou mentindo. Eu lutaria uma guerra por você. Isso deve ser amor o suficiente pra começar.

-Isso é amor para toda uma vida.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo Oitavo**_

Tywin divagava enquanto beijava a esposa. Não era puramente por amor que ele iniciaria uma guerra caso algo acontecesse a ela. Na verdade, a maior força empregada ai seria em decorrência do fato de que alguém o atingiu e desafiou, atacando sua esposa seja de que jeito fosse. Isso seria punível com morte, facilmente. Mas deixaria que ela pensasse que ele a amava tanto assim.

Durante o tempo passado longe dela, Kevan lhe dissera algo que era bem verdadeiro. Que Tywin amava verdadeiramente. Referindo-se aos filhos e à esposa, no caso Joanna. E que Cat, mesmo jovem e inexperiente, o cativaria com isso e que se ele se permitisse, logo a amaria também. E que isso era bom.

Estava tarde e ele estava cansado. Catelyn estava avidamente observando o ambiente, que era mais simples do que o castelo do Rochedo, bem como era bem menor. Havia um grupo de criados, mas nada exagerado como no continente. O quarto principal era apenas um. Então ela e Tywin, invariavelmente, estariam na mesma cama todas as noites.

Naquela primeira noite, após o jantar, ele apenas banhou-se longamente e veio dormir. Catelyn o esperava na cama, ergueu as cobertas para admiti-lo junto a ela e aninhou-se em seu peito.

-Tywin...

-Sim, minha querida? –ele atendeu já de olhos fechados.

-Haverá um dia em que nós não sofreremos por aqueles que nos deixaram?

-Não. Isso já é parte daquilo que nós somos.

O tempo passado na ilha serviu para que Catelyn percebesse na prática, todos os aspectos do marido que ainda não haviam ficado muito claros. Ele era temido, o que significava que ele conseguia ser bem duro quando necessário. Ele era respeitado. Mas não podia dizer que alguém o amava. Mesmo a ilha sendo pouco povoada, nada mais do que duas dúzias de pessoas, ela era o reflexo daquilo que havia no continente. Catelyn o comparava a seu pai, e não podia imaginar um cenário onde Lorde Hoster não fosse idolatrado por onde passava nas Terras Fluviais. Tywin apenas provocava que as pessoas abaixassem os olhos e respondessem submissamente. Ela não faria isso. Ela não seria assim.

Sobre seus próprios sentimentos, chocava-se sempre numa imensa barreira chamada Brandon, bem como percebia que ele estava atado por fortes laços à memória de Joanna. Decidiu então, ignorar ambos os fatos. Eles ficariam bem e se tratariam da melhor forma possível. Isso era o bastante.

Seu sangue de lua chegou quando a segunda semana de estadia da ilha se iniciou. Ela despertou com a já conhecida sensação molhada nas partes intimas e levantou-se, ainda durante a madrugada. Ao voltar para o leito, já preparada para não sujar-se ou sujar qualquer outra coisa, ela encontrou o marido desperto.

-Algum problema?

-Foi apenas... meu sangue de lua.

As feições dele endureceram e Catelyn hesitou antes de voltar para a cama. Temeu inclusive apagar a lâmpada que segurava. Não formulou nenhuma pergunta.

-O que está esperando? Venha para a cama! –ele disse ríspido, virando de lado e afundando nos travesseiros.

Aquela era a primeira vez que ele a tratava daquela forma. Catelyn perceberia que com o tempo, aquilo se tornaria comum. Ele agiria com brutalidade, mas saberia como fazer para contornar a mágoa que estava deixando nela. Quando voltaram finalmente para o Rochedo, Catelyn não suportava mais a inconstância do marido. Imaginou que quando finalmente ficasse grávida a atitude dele mudaria. Mas parecia que não seria assim tão simples.

Algum tempo depois de estarem de volta ao Rochedo, ele recebeu um corvo, durante um jantar, que o fez sorrir triunfante.

-Lyanna Stark está morta! A guarda real também. Não há mais ninguém leal aos Targeryan em Westeros! Você vai se casar com Robert Baratheon!

Cersei sorriu, como se todas as suas preces tivessem sido atendidas. Catelyn apenas olhou desalentada na direção de Tyrion, que sabia dos sentimentos da madrasta em relação aos Starks.

-Há alguma palavra sobre Lorde Stark, meu pai? –a própria Cersei perguntou.

-Apenas que resgatou Ashara Dayne de Tombastela e que chegou a Porto Real trazendo um herdeiro, já casado com a moça.

-Então os rumores estavam certos? Ele a deixou grávida e foi lutar uma guerra?

-Sim. Mas isso não importa. Você vai se casar em poucas semanas, deve se preparar para partir. Catelyn, também esteja pronta. Uma grande comitiva partirá de Casterly Rock dentro de dois ou três dias.

A viajem foi bastante agradável, ao final de tudo. Catelyn novamente cavalgou ao lado do marido, deixando Cersei e seu ego inflado, confortavelmente instalados na carruagem, que agora carregava a futura rainha de Westeros. A comitiva era, de fato, gigantesca.

-Você será a dama mais bonita nessa celebração. –Tywin comentou, observando a esposa estender o vestido sobre a cama, separando algumas joias.

-Espero que não. Cersei não gostaria disso. –ela sobressaltou-se quando ele a abraçou pelas costas, encaixando o rosto em seu ombro.

-Cersei será bonita como as donzelas devem ser, mas você encherá os olhos de todos como a Senhora de Rochedo Casterly. –ele beijou-lhe o pescoço- Jaime elogiou sua beleza. Ele mostra-se um pouco tímido e está mais preocupado em dar atenção a Cersei, mas ele gostou de você.

Catelyn permaneceu apenas indiferente ao enteado mais velho. Ela e o marido, novamente, dividiam os mesmos aposentos. A Fortaleza Vermelha estava repleta de hóspedes, mas mesmo assim eles tiveram uma ala reservada apenas para si. Desde que chegaram, na manhã anterior, Catelyn esperava por Lysa, que agora vivia na Torre da Mão, já que seu marido fora nomeado Mão do Rei. Ela estava grávida e um pouco adoentada, o que deixava Catelyn profundamente apreensiva. Mas diante do fato de que não conhecia o lugar e que Tywin havia ordenado que ela não saísse sozinha dos aposentos, não havia nada que pudesse ser feito.

-Acredito que seja hora de me aprontar. –ela disse quando uma de suas aias entrou no quarto.

-Sim. –ele concordou- Eu irei ver como Cersei está. Virei por você em seguida.

Ela aprontou-se rapidamente. A aia penteara seus cabelos e os arrumou no alto da cabeça, adornando-os com uma bela peça de ouro em forma de rosa. O vestido era vermelho, feito da mais pura seda, adornado por peças de ouro maciço. Usava um conjunto de rubis. Quando pode observar a própria imagem sentiu-se estranhamente desconfortável. Era verdade que considerava bonito o modo de vestir do Rochedo, mas vermelho em excesso, como havia em sua imagem agora, era chamativo demais. Lembrou-se do pueril azul de seus tempos de solteira e suspirou com saudades. Para finalizar, a aia depositou um broche em forma de leão sobre seu ombro. Estava pronta, tão rubra quanto as sacerdotisas do Senhor da Luz.

Tywin veio por ela, mas não teceu nenhum comentário. Apenas a beijou suavemente, com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios, e a conduziu para fora do quarto. Os comentários viriam em enxurrada quando chegassem ao septo. Foi tão observada e tão comentada que ela apenas permaneceu séria, desconfortável. Apenas quando Jon Arryn e Lysa vieram até ela, Catelyn relaxou. Agarrou a irmã, sentiu que poderia chorar naquele momento, principalmente quando no meio da conversa sentiu o bebe de Lysa mexer-se no ventre. O dela continuava vazio e seco. Tywin não estava por perto, ele conduziria Cersei até o Rei, que ainda não havia chegado.

-Cat, essa é Lady Ashara Stark. –Lysa apresentou uma mulher incrivelmente bonita, de olhos violeta e cabelos negros, trajando uma veste muito semelhante a que Catelyn queimara ao aceitar casar-se com um Lannister.

-É uma honra conhece-la, Lady Stark.

-Eu digo o mesmo, Lady Lannister. –Ashara respondeu com uma mesura. Ela e Lysa pareciam estar levando-se bem- Ned ainda não apareceu. –comentou em tom de segredo para Lysa- Robert provavelmente deve estar causando problemas. Jon, por favor... –ela começou a pedir, mas logo uma grande figura coroada, trajando negro e dourado, surgiu por uma porta lateral.

Catelyn perdeu o fôlego quando um homem... Um homem cruelmente parecido com Brandon, o seguiu. Estava vestido de modo muito semelhante ao que Bran sempre usava: O gibão cinza de sua casa, com o belo e alvo lobo Stark no meio. Era como um soco bem aplicado no estômago. Era doloroso e viciante... ela apenas olhava embebedando-se de lembranças doces.

-Cat... –Jon Arryn segurou sua mão, quando observou que uma lágrima havia escorrido pelo rosto da cunhada- Você conheceu Ned, por certo.

-Sim, mas...

-Não chore. –Lysa secou a lágrima, antes que mais alguém percebesse- Não olhe pra ele.

Mas era impossível. Ela quis, de alguma forma, lançar-se a ele e beijá-lo e dizer-lhe que a levasse daqui... Mas aquele não era Bran. Nunca mais veria Bran. Ele estava perdido e não passava de uma pilha de ossos repousando numa cripta gelada em Winterfell. Lysa e Jon testemunharam sua dor, presenciaram seu luto, tentaram, com palavras doces e promessas esperançosas, amenizar seu sofrimento. Quando o olhar de Catelyn e Eddard se cruzou, ele também pareceu sentir um golpe.

Ashara, que parecia ignorante ao que se desenrolava a seu lado, caminhou até o marido e posicionou-se. Infelizmente era exatamente diante de Catelyn e sua irmã. Os dois não puderam parar de se olhar. Ela representava a coisa que Brandon mais amara em sua vida. Ele era a imagem de Bran.

O restante da cerimonia passou com Catelyn segurando a mão do marido com bastante força, encarando a imagem do Guerreiro, que era o deus que estava mais distante de onde Ned Stark estava postado.

-Aquele Stark não tem medo de perder os olhos. –Tywin comentou perigosamente.

-Ele deve estar preso em lembranças e luto.

-Assim como você. –ele constatou- Sem mentiras. Você também está presa em memórias e em luto?

-Estou. –e outra lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela, mesmo com todos os esforços que ela fazia para que aquilo não acontecesse.

Ele sentiu vontade de estapeá-la, mas não o fez. Estavam no meio do banquete do Casamento Real, onde o Rei bebia como se tivesse enfrentado sete anos no deserto. Cersei estava satisfeita e sorridente. Mas havia um clima pesado no ambiente, principalmente por parte da Mão do Rei e do Stark. O assunto mudo parecia ser Catelyn. Lysa estava grande, com uma gravidez avançada e aquilo fazia Catelyn parecer uma Tully inútil.

-Oh, meu querido, por favor, podemos ir para o quarto? –ela pediu, quando os ritos nupciais foram anunciados, enroscando-se nos braços dele- Eu não suporto muito mais desse salão.

Catelyn agora estava enciumada sobre Ashara Stark. Lady Stark, ela não podia conceber. Ela crescera para ser Lady Stark, era ela quem deveria ter um herdeiro do Norte nos braços, e não aquela mulher que jamais sentira algo mais frio do que a brisa marinha. Algo dentro dela queria arrancar a dornesa dos braços do próprio marido e enfiar-se ali, naquele abraço que a confortaria muito mais do que qualquer outro... Aquele abraço que embora viesse de alguém menos imponente do que fora Bran, era alguém feito da mesma fibra que ele.

Tywin estava friamente enfurecido. Retirou-se polidamente, segurando a mulher pela mão, assim que encontrou um momento oportuno. Não disse uma palavra até estarem sozinhos no quarto, onde as aias de Catelyn esperavam para ajuda-la a retirar todos aqueles ornamentos metálicos.

-Saiam agora. –elas saíram sem dizer nada. Depois de fechada a porta, Tywin dirigiu-se à esposa, sua fúria completamente aplicada no golpe que queria desferir no belo rosto assustado a sua frente, mas que foi parar exatamente ao lado da cabeça dela, na parede, onde ressoou de modo surdo- Tire a roupa e vá para a cama.

-Tywin...

-Não diga meu nome e não olhe para mim! –ele gritou, fazendo com que ela estremecesse- Tire a maldita roupa! –voltou a ordenar, cuidando em despir-se.

Catelyn obedeceu mesmo aterrorizada. Quando já estava completamente nua, sentiu o corpo do marido colando-se ao seu pelas costas. Ele a empurrou na cama, deixando-a apoiada apenas nos joelhos e mãos, e a penetrou em um só movimento. Catelyn gritou com a dor e continuaria gritando se a mão dele não tivesse habilmente tampado sua boca.

-Então é assim que você retribui minha devoção? –ele grunhia ao ouvido dela, tentando ir cada vez mais fundo- É assim que retribui todo o poder que eu lhe dei?

Por sorte, não durou muito. Ele logo terminou, com uma espécie de rugido, e afastou-se da esposa como se ela estivesse coberta de feridas. Catelyn secou as lagrimas e enroscou-se na cama. Imaginou que de alguma forma mereceria uma punição, mas não daquele jeito. Sabia que havia ferido o orgulho do marido, mas nada justificaria aquela atitude. Estava magoada, machucada, sangrando... Olhava inexpressiva para ele, que continuava nu e agora servia-se de vinho.

-Há alguma outra coisa que eu possa fazer para servi-lo esta noite, Meu Senhor? –ela perguntou sem a menor emoção na voz.

-Desaparecer seria uma opção.

-Eu me lançaria de bom grado por aquela janela, se lhe aprouver.

-Também não seja estupida! –ele ralhou sem de fato olhar nos olhos dela.

-Eu acabei de perder tudo. –ela disse, sem saber por que continuava falando.

-Perder tudo?

-Sim... –ela ergueu a cabeça, para observá-lo mais incisivamente- Não apenas a dignidade ao ser tão brutalmente montada por você, mas também a afeição crescente que eu nutria. Você assegurou-se de acabar com tudo. Com tudo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo Nono.**_

O dia nasceu e Tywin apenas observava, perdido em divagações, a forma como a luz tocava o grande jardim que se entrevia pela janela dos aposentos em que estava com a esposa. Catelyn não estava bem, como era de se esperar. Ela não chorava, não falava, não respondeu nenhuma pergunta. Apenas adormeceu, após banhar-se longamente.

Adormecida como estava, mesmo pálida e com o rosto inchado, Tywin imaginava se haveria em alguma parte, em algum outro país, algum outro mundo, uma mulher tão bela. Torturava-se ao pensar no que lhe fez passar. Pediria perdão, estava decidido a isso. Ela fora colocada diante de uma cópia do noivo morto, ela precisou observar o fantasma de carne de Brandon Stark interagindo com a esposa e com o pequeno filho... Ele imaginou-se na mesma situação que ela.

Doía, concluiu. E mesmo machucando e sendo incomodo como um banho de magma, ela segurava sua mão, com dedos entrelaçados, apoiava-se nele, passara toda a noite junto dele, não mentiu ao ser questionada, aninhou-se em seus braços buscando refugio... E o que ele fez em retorno? Como ele retribuiu tanta entrega da parte dela? Ele a feriu.

Então estavam naqueles termos. Catelyn podia ter seus fantasmas, mas Tywin era sua fortaleza, foi nele que ela buscou apoio, era com ele que ela contava. E quando ela disse que ele havia acabado com tudo... ele de fato havia feito isso. Como seu guardião protetor podia ser o mesmo homem que a submetia a uma situação tão degradante?

Arrependimento dói fundo, ele pensou quando ela estremeceu na cama, cobrindo os olhos para afastar a luz. Ele foi rapidamente fechar as cortinas e aproximou-se da cama. Não queria perturbá-la, não queria que nada a incomodasse. Ela estava com muito medo dele, já que quando o viu tão próximo, assumiu uma expressão desalentada e apavorada, afundando o máximo possível nos travesseiros.

-Eu quero ver Lysa. –ela disse com a voz rouca, pelo sono.

-Sua irmã esta muito grávida para vir até aqui, estamos no outro extremo da Fortaleza Vermelha. Nós temos que conversar.

-Então eu quero ver Jon Arryn. –ela disse, agora firme.

-O que você quer com seu cunhado? Isso não tem proposito algum... Não! –ele entendeu o que ela queria fazer. Ela queria acusá-lo, e ele não permitiria aquilo.

-Eu não vou seguir assim... –Catelyn externou sua resolução- Não vou viver uma vida aterrorizada sobre como você vai agir, muito menos me sujeitando a abusos como o da noite passada... Eu não posso acreditar em nada que você fale, tudo o que eu sinto ao olhar pra você é medo. E decepção.

-Você é minha, você não pode...

-Eu não sou sua! –ela agora falava em voz alta, completamente transtornada- Eu não sou uma coisa, eu sou uma mulher! Eu não lhe pertenço para que você faça de mim o que quiser!

-Obviamente pertence! –ele tentou rebater.

-Não... –ela repetiu, a voz controlada e impregnada de mágoa- Eu não pertenço. Eu pertenço a mim mesma. Eu cumpro meus deveres com honra, em nome da minha familia, que era você... –ele observou bem o uso do passado em sua frase- Mas eu fazia isso com vontade, com respeito... mas cada vez mais você me fez temer suas reações, você começou a me tratar de modo diferente... Eu compreendi você pelas atrocidades cometidas aqui, contra as crianças Targeryan, mas você não pode entender que eu estava vivendo um pesadelo e precisava do seu apoio para sair dele! Você não foi capaz de retribuir! Eu precisava da sua voz me dizendo que entendia o que eu estava passando, porque de todas as pessoas no mundo, eu imaginei que você entenderia... e o que você fez? –ela perguntou num suspiro- Tywin, o que você fez?

-Catelyn... -ele tentou argumentar, mesmo sem possuir argumento nenhum.

-Você destruiu tudo, tudo o que eu sentia por você, tudo o que eu esperava de você... Eu me sinto completamente perdida!

-Não... –ele segurou as mãos dela -Eu fui extremamente cruel e egoista, eu lhe prometo, eu lhe dou minha palavra de honra... eu faço o que você quiser... Mas não deixe que sua afeição por mim se acabe! Eu não sei como você pode estar tão magoada por algo que estamos fazendo o tempo inteiro!

-O que? –ela perguntou em falsete, sem acreditar no que escutava- Tywin, nós fazemos amor o tempo inteiro! Nós não conseguimos permanecer vestidos se estamos no mesmo quarto, eu não consigo não beijá-lo quando estamos sozinhos... Mas o que aconteceu aqui ontem... Você me forçou, você me humilhou, me machucou!

-Eu tenho o direito de ter você quando eu quiser e como eu quiser. –ele pontuou- E se eu estiver enfurecido por vê-la choramingando por causa de outro homem e decidir lhe dar uma lição... eu sou seu marido!

-Isso não tem cabimento! –ela não acreditava que estava escutando aquilo- Você fazia isso com Joanna quando ela merecia uma lição?

-Não fale sobre ela!

-Então afaste-se de mim! –ela o empurrou, imaginando que ele seria muito capaz de agredí-la de volta- Se você vai fazer o que quiser comigo eu agirei de acordo com o que você merece! E se eu preciso invocar a memória de Joanna para saber se essa é uma prática comum de sua parte, eu o farei!

-Joanna nunca chorou por outro homem na minha frente!

-Mas quantas vezes você chamou o nome dela enquanto dormia? –Catelyn despejou, o que de fato era verdade. Mas como ela mesma sempre estivera com o pensamento entorpecido de dor por Brandon, ignorou isso, compreendeu que ele também vivenciava a dor da perda.

-Isso não é verdade. –ele rebateu.

-Jamais mentir, esqueceu? –ela relembrou a ele- Não podemos seguir assim...

-Não, nós não podemos! –ele suspirou, coçando a cabeça, buscando uma solução- Eu não deveria ter invocado tantas verdades se não seria capaz de lidar com elas! É apenas por saber o quanto você ainda ama o Stark que eu atuei daquela forma.

-Não justifica. Como ter um ataque de ciúmes e possessividade de uma mulher que está agarrada a você como quem se agarra à própria vida? Eu precisava de você! Havia um fantasma diante de mim e eu precisava que você me protegesse dele!

Tywin enfiou o rosto nas mãos. Demônios, ela sabia argumentar! Deveria existir um modo simples de sair daquilo, mas parecia que era impossível provar seu ponto. Tentar improvisar ou justificar o erro não iria funcionar. Ele precisaria lidar com suas resoluções e ser mais objetivo. Lembrar-se de não ser desleal e manter a promessa que os regia de não mentir.

- Eu não sou seu dono, eu sou seu marido, eu entendo tudo o que você está dizendo, eu sei que estou irremediavelmente errado.

Cat piscou surpresa pela atitude, mas se manteve firme. Aquilo passava longe de um pedido de desculpas convincente, mas já era um grande passo, considerando que Tywin Lannister estava confessando um erro.

-Catelyn... –ele segurou o rosto dela e uniu suas testas- Você é minha para ser amada e cuidada, para ser protegida e tratada com o máximo de devoção possível... Você é minha para gerar nossos filhos, nossos frutos, nossas crianças, e não apenas herdeiros... Você é minha para me amar, e para me deixar saber que assim sente. Você não é minha propriedade, me perdoe por atuar como se fosse apenas assim.

-Eu quero ver Jon Arryn. –ela repetiu. Sua voz cortante e fria como uma lamina de gelo. Ela não era dele.

Tywin a soltou, recuando até a janela. Estava aterrorizado agora. Ela iria pedir a proteção da Mão do Rei, e ele já fora Mão do Rei por tempo o bastante para saber que se Jon Arryn desejasse tirá-la dele, era possível. Principalmente diante do fato de que ela queria ir e que o Stark estava ali e que ele sempre apoiaria o mentor. Tywin não podia permitir, mas não queria mostrar-se ainda mais ditador. Ele precisava fazer com que ela entendesse e acreditasse em suas palavras. Mas as palavras soaram fracas até mesmo para ele.

Catelyn escutou as declarações do marido com uma fria negativa. Um homem capaz de ordenar o assassinato de crianças e capaz de possuir a própria esposa sem o consentimento dela não era alguém cujas palavras deveriam ser levadas em conta. Muito menos quando ele reitera seu sentimento indiscriminado de posse sobre ela. Não... ele a machucou uma vez, ele machucará quantas vezes ele desejar. E quando estiverem de volta ao Rochedo, ela não terá como e nem por onde fugir.

Uma parte dela o amava. Uma boa parte dela o amava, confiava nele, desfrutava de sua presença... E essa parte não deixara de existir, mas fora amarrotada, chutada e violada com as ações dele na noite anterior. Era isso o que mais doía: olhar para a figura despenteada e desalentada de seu marido, agora afundando em culpa, e perceber que o amor que sentia agora era repulsa. Mesmo assim, ela não queria vê-lo tão desesperado. Mas seu orgulho não permitia agir de outra forma.

-Eu chamarei Jon Arryn. –ele anunciou, recompondo-se e deixando o quarto.

Repentinamente Catelyn sentiu-se perdida. E o que faria quando Jon estivesse ali? Contaria tudo e pediria asilo? Deixaria Tyrion e o Rochedo para trás? Deixaria Tywin?

-Tywin! –ela gritou, tentando erguer-se da cama.

Antes de chegar à porta, ele a escancarou. Ficou então diante dela, de pé, meio incerto sobre segurá-la ou não. Ela apenas olhava para o chão, ofegante. Erguera-se tão rapidamente que estava ficando tonta. Estendeu uma mão e ele a segurou prontamente, ainda mantendo a distância que ela havia estabelecido.

-Tywin... –ela murmurou, os olhos fixos nos padrões do tapete, que envolvia seus pés descalços com delicadeza- Tywin. –e o olhou nos olhos, percebendo que ele parecia esperançoso.

-Eu estou aqui.

-Sem mentir.

-Sem mentir. –ele garantiu.

-Você será capaz de ser cruel comigo novamente? E quando eu digo cruel, eu me refiro a qualquer atitude que possa me deixar desgostosa, magoada ou ferida como agora.

-Não. –e ele de fato acreditava que machucá-la seria o mais impensável e irremediável ato do mundo- Eu não seria capaz de fazer absolutamente nada que pusesse lágrimas em seus olhos ou que fizesse você duvidar de seus bons sentimentos a meu respeito, ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo.

-Sem mentir, Tywin... –ela implorou- Sem mentir...

-E se mentiras vão machucá-la, eu não mentirei. E se verdades sejam cruéis demais eu não permitirei que elas cheguem muito bruscas até você. Eu a protegerei, minha senhora, eu o farei com todo o meu poder. –ele beijou a mão que segurava- Eu lhe digo isso sem mentir, eu lhe digo isso com meu inteiro coração. Catelyn, eu sinto tanto... –ele deu um passo adiante, tocando o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos- Eu sinto muito. Eu talvez não mereça, mas me perdoe mesmo assim.

-Sem mentir? –ela invocou o pacto novamente.

-Sem mentir.

-Você me ama? –ela sustentou o olhar do marido.

-Você tem alguma duvida?

-Muitas, em verdade.

-Pois não duvide. –ele aproximou-se um pouco mais e a envolveu em seus braços- Não duvide. –murmurou com os lábios roçando sua orelha- Porque eu tenho certeza disso.

E era afinal quando ele estava se dando conta daquele fato. Ele a amava, ele não suportava que existisse outra pessoa em sua vida, em sua memória. E quando ele reiterava o fato de que ela o pertencia, ele sempre se recordava dos votos de casamento. "Eu sou sua e você é meu". Ele ainda podia escutá-la dizendo isso. Ele estava feliz, o que não acontecia desde a morte de Joanna. E isso era consequência do fato de que ele conseguia amar novamente. E era Catelyn o alvo desse amor. Bastava apenas que ela se convencesse disso.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo Décimo**_

Catelyn não se convenceu. Ela apenas deixou um pouco do medo que sentia de lado. Mas ainda estava receosa, mesmo assim não se abateria. Ele a deixou sozinha pelo resto do dia, voltando apenas para dormir, quando a encontrou lendo um livro à luz de velas.

-Você está mais calma? –perguntou.

-Menos inclinada a deixá-lo, você quer dizer?

-Menos enfurecida, era o termo exato, mas sua colocação também serve.

-Sim, senhor meu marido, eu estou menos enfurecida.

-Eu ainda prefiro que você esteja enfurecida a ver você letárgica. Prefiro que discuta e lute.

Ele foi banhar-se, pela segunda vez no dia. O calor em Porto Real era opressor. Quando voltou, ela estava bem acomodada na cama, já com o livro posto de lado. Tywin sentou-se na cama, imaginando se ela estaria bem com aquilo. Quando por fim se deitou, pensou se deveria puxá-la para perto de si, como fazia todas as noites. Decidiu que não. Ficou olhando para ela, respirando calmamente de olhos fechados, o peito subindo e descendo.

-Catelyn?

-Sim? –ela respondeu de olhos fechados.

-Tenha sonhos tranquilos.

-O senhor também. –e virou-se de costas.

Pronto. Aquilo era o máximo que ele podia fazer para fingir interesse. Ela que superasse seu próprio drama e lambesse as próprias feridas. Ela não era Joanna. Ele a amava, queria seu bem e cuidaria para que ela não fosse maltratada, mas Cat não merecia a devoção que Joanna merecera um dia.

Assim como ela tivera reações exageradas ao ver uma cópia pobre e mal concebida do noivo morto, que tivesse reações exageradas de tolerância à indiferença agora. Tywin tinha outras preocupações, realmente importantes, como arrumar uma forma de estabelecer uma divida eterna da coroa com ele. Cersei seria uma rainha cara e adepta a Torneios, já estava tudo acertado. Os Sete Reinos seriam indiretamente dele.

No dia seguinte ela deixou os aposentos sem dizer nada ao marido. Ele estava ocupado com seus negócios e ela estava rebelde.

Vestiu-se do modo Lannister, mas não usava vermelho. Era um vestido azul-céu, de mangas quase inexistentes, que tinha um adereço de ouro na cintura fazendo com que ele permanecesse fixo e ao mesmo tempo etéreo. Combinou um belo conjunto de joias, deixou os cabelos soltos e saiu do quarto. Voltou quando percebeu que havia afixado o broche de leão no tecido em seu ombro. Retirou e o jogou sobre a cama. O costume de usar sempre o broche de sua casa, agora Lannister, era tão forte que ela se sentia nua sem ele. Mas lembrou-se de procurar entre as joias que trouxera do Rochedo e encontrou perdida entre algumas pedrarias sua truta saltitante. Retirou o cinto de ouro e afixou a roupa com o broche. Observou-se ao espelho e quis chorar. Era a menina das terras do rio novamente, apenas por aquele segundo, mas estava valendo completamente à pena. Decidiu que não voltaria a usar vermelho, não como parecia ser sua obrigação.

Uma de suas primeiras resoluções ao voltar ao Rochedo foram a de redecorar seu quarto e a ala inteira que ocupava com as aias e com os quartos que seriam de seus filhos. Tywin ocupava uma torre ligada por uma escada ao corredor dos aposentos dela. Estavam próximos, mas já não passavam tanto tempo juntos e nem dividiam tanto a mesma cama.

Catelyn fez uma viajem com Tyrion à Campina. Trouxera de lá tantos tecidos e tapeçarias quanto foi possível. Tinha vestidos novos, que desobedeciam o modo Lannister mas que não deixavam de ser luxuosos, e adotara o azul como sua cor. Tywin não se deu conta disso, ele apenas notava que Catelyn, na ausência de Cersei, havia dominado cada recanto do castelo.

-Tywin? –ela estava à porta de seu escritório, tinha as mãos unidas, como se uma segurasse a outra para não fazer gestos excessivos. Seu rosto apresentava uma expressão triunfante.

-Entre.

Ela aproximou-se, rodeou a escrivaninha e sentou-se em seu colo. Aquilo havia se tornado algo meio raro desde o desentendimento que tiveram em Porto Real, tanto que ele se assustou um pouco. Ela jamais entrava em seu escritório. Havia se passado quase um ano e a relação se tornou meio fria. Eles precisaram redefinir as bases do casamento. Ele estava sempre presente, ela aprendeu a impor suas vontades. Mesmo assim, Tywin sentia que morreria de palpitações sempre que ela fazia qualquer coisa que demonstrasse afeto por ele, como quando ela o beijava longamente sem muita explicação para o ato.

Com ela em seu colo, claramente feliz, ele mergulhou em seus cabelos. Catelyn segurou o rosto dele e o encarou, tentava conter o sorriso, mas não estava sendo muito bem sucedida naquilo.

-O que houve? –ele perguntou, curioso.

Ela apenas o beijou, e o fez longamente como se pretendesse arrancar as roupas e amá-lo ali mesmo. Ele retribuiu a paixão empregada naquele contato, como sempre. Declarou amá-la em Porto Real, mas ela jamais retribuiu aquilo da mesma maneira. Se ela atuava com gestos, ele corresponderia.

-Tywin... –ela murmurou em seu ouvido, sua voz emocionada- Meu querido...

-Eu posso imaginar o que você vai dizer. –ele disse, agora excitado ante a possibilidade de sua suspeita se confirmar.

-Exatamente um mês... faz exatamente um mês hoje. –na certa era um tipo de código feminino- Meu sangue de lua está atrasado exatamente um mês. Nunca passou mais do que dez dias.

-Isso significa...? Sim?

Ela balançava a cabeça afirmativamente, sorrindo plena e radiante.

-Eu não estava me dando conta, eu não tinha parado pra pensar até agora!

-Catelyn...

-O que? –ela perguntou quando ele se interrompeu.

-Você está grávida! Você espera nosso herdeiro! –ele disse, não parecia animado, apenas triunfante.

-Se os deuses forem bons... –ela segurou a mão dele e colocou sobre o ventre ainda esguio e plano.

-Oh! –ele suspirou, como quem é atingido pela percepção de algo realmente bom- Catelyn!

Ela o beijou novamente, porque parecia que aquilo precisava ser comemorado daquela maneira. E de fato foi. Dois corpos semi despidos sobre a escrivaninha, arfando em jubilo, beijos, carinhos e palavras doces que pareciam já não pertencer a eles.

Catelyn deu à luz corajosamente e sem ajuda a uma menina, numa chuvosa noite de outono. O parto aconteceu no quarto do marido, onde eles dormiam naquela noite. Quando as contrações vieram, ela não soube identificar o que de fato era. Quando decidiu acordar o marido, cerca de uma hora após o inicio das dores, parecia que havia alguma coisa lutando para sair de dentro dela. Quando Tywin ergueu-se para chamar ajuda, Catelyn empurrava instintivamente, e antes que ele atingisse a porta, Sansa Lannister gritou para o mundo que havia chegado.

Sansa nasceu, com as cores da mãe, mas assim como os irmãos mais velhos, ela tinha alguns traços que remetiam a Tywin. Mas também se parecia a Catelyn, o que a tornava algo extremamente gracioso.

Tywin descobriu na filha uma fraqueza que não podia sequer fingir superar. Ela o seguia para todo lado e mesmo antes de aprender a andar, engatinhava atrás do pai, que não a deixava pra trás e sempre a levava consigo, nos braços, deixando boquiabertas as pessoas que o temiam por sua personalidade de estalactite.

Sansa com poucos dias de nascida abriu o primeiro sorriso ao olhar para ele. Ainda no ventre, remexia-se quando escutava sua voz. Com o passar dos anos, ela amoleceu o pai com seu jeito meigo, sempre enfiando-se na cama dele quando podia e adormecendo entre os pais para então, ser levada pela mãe para o próprio quarto. Era um ritual quase diário.

Com o tempo, Tywin abandonou os aposentos privados e mudou-se de vez para junto da esposa. Tyrion não passava muito tempo no Rochedo, então Cat se sentia, de alguma forma, solitária, já que não tinha alguém tão leitor quanto ela para discutir as histórias, ou tão agradável numa conversação para fazer o tempo passar mais levemente.

Os anos se passaram muito rápido, e eles não podiam negar que foram felizes. Mesmo Tywin mantendo-se constantemente frio era diferente quando se tratava de Sansa. Ele jamais chegou a amar Catelyn como amou Joanna, e ela jamais esqueceu completamente de Brandon, mas com a chegada da filha, ambos uniram-se sempre mais.

Obviamente o temperamento de uma pessoa não é sempre constante, e Tywin era uma pessoa dificil por natureza. Não sempre ele cumprira a palavra dada a esposa de não ser rude com ela, ou não magoá-la, mas sempre conseguiu contornar as situações. Mesmo porque ela não permitia que ele fosse bestial. Durante aqueles dezesseis anos de união houveram discussões acaloradas sobre coisas tolas, ciúmes de pessoas mortas e acusações feitas baseadas em deslizes do passado. Aqueles dias em Porto Real jamais foram esquecidos.

-Casamento do seu neto? –ela perguntou quando ele anunciou que partiriam para Porto Real.

-Joff irá se casar com Margaery Tyrell.

-Uma Tyrell? –Sansa excitou-se, ao saber que o sobrinho se casaria com uma das donzelas mais bonitas de Westeros. A mais bonita continuava sendo ela, que logo seria apresentada à Corte.

-Ned Stark quer casar sua filho, Brandon. Imaginei qual seria sua opinião a respeito, my lady wife?

-Ele quer casar o garoto com Sansa? –ela tentou não implicar emoção na voz.

-Um Stark? –Sansa estremeceu- Eu nunca me imaginei em Winterfell!

-Seria a vida de sua mãe. Você nunca ouviu a história dela. –Tywin comentou- Ela seria Lady Stark, casada com um Brandon. Mas Lady Stark na realidade foi uma dornesa, de olhos violeta.

-Ashara Dayne foi a donzela mais bonita de Westeros. Morreu ao dar á luz a Lya Stark. –Cat completou, não cedendo às provocações do marido.

-Mais que você, mãe?

-Mais que sua mãe, não. –Tywin afagou a cabeça de Sansa- Mas era realmente muito agradável aos olhos. Em todo caso, querida, eu imaginei se não seria o caso de expandir nossas relações ao Norte.

-Sansa tem treze anos e é uma donzela florescida. –Catelyn disse- Talvez seja hora de lhe conseguir um noivado. Mas você sabe... Starks.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Targeryan.

-Ned Stark certamente deve ter deixado isso de lado! Você deveria ter deixado isso de lado!

-My Lorde husband, sua palavra é lei. –ela silenciou e alisou o ventre. Estava em sua segunda gravidez, no inicio do quarto mês da gestação.

-Melhor assim. Em todo caso, eu não posso imaginar você se casando, meu amor, não com um Stark. Mas escolheremos pra você o mais apropriado dos homens. –Sansa sorriu- Em todo caso, nós partiremos para Porto Real. E dessa vez você virá conosco. –avisou a Catelyn.

-Não posso cavalgar nesse estado.

-Possuímos carruagens cada vez mais confortáveis. Visitamos seu pai quando Sansa nasceu e você pode atestar o quanto é mais agradável viajar na carruagem. Não ouvirei reclamações sobre isso.

-Eu não quero voltar a Porto Real. –Catelyn o encarou

-É o casamento do futuro Rei de Westeros.

-Não me importa. –ela deu de ombros.

-Tyrion estará la? –Sansa perguntou, ganhando alma nova ao imaginar que encontraria o irmão.

-Suponho que sim. –Tywin respondeu, sem tirar a atenção da esposa- Catelyn, você jamais voltou a Porto Real desde o casamento de Cersei. Eu sempre viajei sozinho com nossa filha. Não é um comportamento aceitável da sua parte.

-Você vai mesmo me questionar sobre isso diante dela? –Catelyn desafiou indicando Sansa com um gesto suave.

Tywin poderia matá-la com o veneno destilado pelo olhar que lançou a ela. Não podia discutir, ela estava gravida. Já não era mais a mocinha de antes, e estava tomando bastante cuidado com aquela gravidez.

-Você não conhece Tommen. –ele disse desinteressadamente.

-Quando Cersei decida vir ao Rochedo eu conhecerei.

-Quanto tempo faz que você não vê Lysa?

Aquele foi um golpe muito Lannister da parte de Tywin. Atingir Catelyn na sua maior fraqueza, representada pela figura da irmã. Lysa viera ao Rochedo anos antes, quando Sansa ainda brincava de bonecas.

-Mamãe... Imagine como será perfeito! Você estará linda, com um vestido carmesim... seu ventre estará ainda maior e todos olharão pra você novamente, como foi no casamento de Cersei. Todos dizem que você era a mulher mais bonita de Porto Real aquela noite! –Sansa dizia- Por favor, mamãe! Por que você não gosta de Porto Real?

Tywin apenas observou a esposa, que olhava para a filha com um sorriso nos labios. Catelyn estendeu a mão e segurou a mão do marido, que estava parada a meio caminho de pegar a taça de vinho. Cuidadosamente dirigiu a mão dele para seu ventre, num ponto onde uma pequena ondulação se podia sentir ao tato. Era a primeira vez que o bebe se movia.

-Oh! –ele exclamou- Está se movendo!

-Está?! –Sansa correu para o lado da mãe, ansiosa por tocar onde podia-se sentir o movimento. O próprio Tywin colocou a mão dela sobre a ondulação- Oh! É tão perfeito! –e seus olhos azuis encheram-se de lagrimas.

-Não chore. –Tywin pediu- Você tem que parar de chorar por tudo, eu já lhe disse que leoas não choram.

-Mas mamãe diz que eu sou uma flor.

-Você é. –Catelyn beijou o topo da cabeça da filha- A rosa rubra de Casterly Rock.

-Cersei sempre será a leoa. –Sansa completou.

Tywin não podia discutir contra aquilo. Mas precisava convencer Catelyn a viajar.

-Sansa, você sabe como eu a amo, minha querida.

-É claro, papai!

-Então me perdoe por isso.

Ela o encarou sem entender.

-Catelyn, se você não vier a Porto Real, Sansa também não virá.

Ambas o encararam chocadas.

-Mas, Tywin...

-Sem "mas".

-Papai!

-Quieta, Sansa.

-Você não pode me pressionar assim! –Catelyn discutiu.

-Eu tenho assuntos mais urgentes para resolver. –ele anunciou ficando de pé. Beijou a cabeça das duas- Entendam-se.

Antes de deixar o salão ainda pode ouvir a filha protestar.

-Mamãe, você não pode fazer isso comigo! Haverá um Torneio, certamente! Eu preciso ir a Porto Real!

Tywin sorriu. Ninguém conseguia negar nada a Sansa.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo Décimo Primeiro.**_

Cersei era apaixonada por Sansa, aquilo era inegável. Mesmo Catelyn e ela agora conseguiam ter uma boa relação. Mas isso só aconteceu depois que Cat mostrou-se mais poderosa que Cersei, o que poderia ser considerado impossível. Mas aquela que detém o homem que detém o dinheiro e consequentemente o reino, não precisa de uma coroa para governar.

Ainda assim, com o nascimento de Sansa tudo começou a mudar. Ela conseguia amolecer a todos. Menos a Joffrey, que tinha poucos meses de vida a mais que ela e implicava com tudo a seu respeito. Quando muito pequenos, com seis ou sete anos, ele pusera fogo em seus cabelos. Mas ele, ainda que sendo um Príncipe, precisava respeitá-la. Era sua tia e quando ele a provocava mais do que o suportável, ela invocava seus poderes.

Catelyn observava as duas irmãs agarradas uma outra como se o mundo a sua volta não fizesse a menor diferença. Myrcella, a princesa, uma pequena cópia de Cersei impregnada de doçura, permanecia intrigada com o ventre inchado da esposa do avô. Fazia perguntas sobre tudo. Tommen, com cinco anos, era tímido e vivia correndo atrás de Jaime. Robert cumprimentou os sogros e logo desapareceu

Tudo o que Catelyn queria era descobrir onde ficava a Torre da Mão e fazer exatamente a mesma coisa que Cersei e Sansa faziam agora: matar as saudades da irmã. Pediu que Myrcella a acompanhasse, e a princesa prontamente a atendeu.

–Princesa Myrcella! –soou um cumprimento alegre, vindo de um corredor lateral- Lady Catelyn!

Cat sentiu o impacto da visão. Era Petyr Baelish, seu melhor amigo de infância, alguém que parecia ter pertencido a outra vida, a outra Catelyn.

–Petyr... –ela ofegou, alisando o ventre que parecia pequeno demais para conter os movimentos do bebe.

–Vejo que há motivos para celebrar! Você finalmente veio a Porto Real! E está esperando um herdeiro!

–Como você está? –ela perguntou. Sabia que ele era o Mestre da Moeda, sabia que era um Lorde, sabia de tudo a seu respeito que precisava saber. Mas não tinha parado pra pensar que o encontraria.

–Melhor do que quando me vistes a ultima vez. Eu tinha parte dos intestinos para fora do corpo, graças a seu adorado noivo.

–Memórias de outra vida. –ela encerrou a questão. Falar de Brandon na presença de Petyr era impensável.- É excelente ver que está indo bem, meu velho amigo. Mas eu preciso ir, a princesa me levava para ver Lysa.

–Nos veremos mais vezes, eu garanto.

E eles se viram realmente. O banquete do casamento de Joffrey foi algo tão grande e tão festivo que pareceu durar dois dias inteiros. O que de fato foi. O povo de Highgarden era muito espirituoso e bonito. Margaery, a futura rainha, era adorável e parecia ter sido criada exatamente para aquilo: reinar. Cersei a desaprovava, mas Joffrey parecia encantado, e mesmo sendo o casamento muito precoce, era justificado pelo fato de que os Tyrell não concordavam com longos noivados.

Tywin estava sentado ao lado da esposa quando Petyr Baelish se aproximou. Eles conversavam sobre o provável noivo de Sansa. As opções eram muitas. E parecia que mais alguém queria unir-se ao grupo. Petyr solicitou uma conversa privada com Tywin, que deixou a esposa que parecia bastante inquieta com aquilo, e trancou-se num escritório com o Chefe da Moeda. A conversa pareceu durar uma eternidade, mas não foi mais do que quinze minutos.

Sansa sequer havia se dado conta, dançando com Loras Tyrell no baile crepuscular que fora oferecido nos jardins. Quando Tywin retornou contou a esposa que Petyr buscava casar-se. Oferecera inúmeras vantagens e de fato era um homem muito rico.

–Não. –Cat disse apenas- Sansa escolherá seu marido, dentre todas as opções que lhe apresentarmos. Ela escolherá. Todos esses senhores pediram sua mão e muitos deles são apropriados. Idade apropriada. Você sabe o que Lorde Baelish foi capaz de fazer por mim quando éramos crianças, não parece que ele quer me substituir com Sansa? Ela escolherá o que mais lhe agradar. Ela terá opções.

–Você não teve, então quer assegurar-se que Sansa consiga ser feliz mais rápido do que você foi?

–Eu tive muitas opções. O corpo morto de Brandon ainda estava quente quando os corvos pretendendo minha mão começaram a chegar. Petyr Baelish foi o primeiro. Meu pai me deixou escolher. Inclusive, me deixou a opção de não precisar me casar, mas eu escolhi você. E não me arrependo de ter feito isso. E eu fui feliz desde o dia do casamento. Tivemos problemas de temperamento, fomos sempre assombrados por nosso passado, mas você soube me fazer feliz. Mesmo desse seu jeito intratável e frio, você conseguiu fazer com que eu me sentisse feliz.

–Intratável! –ele rebateu com um olhar cortante- Eu nunca fui intratável com você. Não depois de prometer que jamais seria rude novamente. Você foi a que se fechou.

–Querido... não vamos discutir nosso relacionamento. Precisamos pensar em Sansa.

Mas ele não estava disposto a isso.

–Sem mentir. –invocou.

–É claro. –ela concordou com um sorriso.

–O quanto você ainda ama o seu...

–Por que você não faz a pergunta do modo certo? –ela o interrompeu- Anos e anos e você sempre me pergunta a mesma coisa para ouvir uma resposta que não lhe agrada.

–E qual seria a pergunta correta?

–O quanto eu amo você. –ela acariciou sua barba, aproximando seus rostos.

–Você não precisa me responder o que eu posso perceber nas suas atitudes.

–Mas ter certeza... Uma confirmação verbal... não é algo melhor do que se ater ao que passou?

–Diga se quiser dizer. –ele tentou parecer indiferente, mas eles estavam em publico, mesmo bastante afastados do restante das pessoas, e ele podia sentir os braços dela em volta do seu corpo, o contato suave com a barriga preenchida pelo herdeiro que tanto esperavam. Mesmo ele não conseguia ser tão indiferente assim. –Diga.

–Eu amo você. E ouvir isso aqui, um lugar repleto de lembranças tão cruéis e tristes, deve significar muito. –e o beijou.

Tywin se sentiu um pouco incomodado por estar sendo beijado no meio de tanta gente, mas percebeu que ninguém estava lhes dando a devida atenção. O jovens dançavam e cantavam e os casais mais velhos conversavam entre si ou uniam-se em grupos para conversar. Então relaxou e chegou a sorrir quando a mulher separou seus lábios e encaixou-se ao longo do seu corpo. Ela disse que o amava. Sorriu novamente, ainda mais abertamente quando lembrou-se das palavras dela e dessa vez, ele mesmo a beijou.

–Eu também amo você. –murmurou afagando a nuca dela- Não é preciso que eu fique repetindo isso. Não duvide e será o suficiente.

–Eu sei. –ela riu e o beijou apenas por um segundo- Sansa está nos observando. O que diremos a ela?

–Que ela deve escolher entre Loras Tyrell e Renly Baratheon. –ele respondeu, o que fez Catelyn sorrir. Eram as opções que mais a agradavam.

Sansa escolheu Renly, o que surpreendeu a mãe completamente. Ela parecia infinitamente mais encantada com Loras. Mas os Lannister já tinham um vínculo com Highgarden, como ela explicou depois. A festa de noivado foi anunciada para dali a uma semana. Ela parecia estranhamente pensativa sobre o assunto, mas mesmo assim mostrou-se satisfeita. Seria Senhora de Ponta Tempestade. Se seu casamento acontecesse com Loras Tyrell, não seria a mesma coisa. Viveria na Campina, cercada de musica, festas e vestidos primorosos, mas Loras era um segundo filho, ele não herdaria Highgarden.

Catelyn sentia o peso da barriga cansar seus passos. Sempre estava arrumando desculpas para ficar nos seus aposentos, onde Lysa sempre a visitava. Tywin tinha assuntos sem fim na capital, então mesmo após as festas ele permanecia muito atarefado com seus negócios. Sansa e a futura rainha ficaram amigas, o que foi bom para ambas. Naquela tarde, em que chovia um pouco, Cat saiu do quarto e procurou o corredor que levava à Torre da Mão. Estava entediada e já fazia quase cinco dias que não via Lysa.

Percebeu que estava no lugar errado quando desceu um lance de escadas quando na verdade deveria ter subido. Escutou vozes quando voltava para as escadas e procurou de onde elas vinham. Era um lugar com pouca iluminação, meio desabitado, mas que possuía corredores e mais corredores. Seguiu o rumo das vozes que ouvia. Viu a luz que parecia ser a de uma janela filtrando-se por debaixo de uma porta e seguiu até lá. Cuidadosamente empurrou a porta e sobressaltou-se.

Jaime e Cersei estavam quase que completamente nus. Ela estava sentada sobre uma mesa empoeirada e ele a possuía com vigor. Catelyn estava completamente abismada, não queria acreditar nos próprios olhos, aquilo era impensável, sujo e errado até não poder mais.

Afortunadamente eles estavam muito ocupados um com o outro, e ela pode sair dali o mais depressa possível. Estava perdida, agora irremediavelmente, mas estava longe de onde a abominação mais grave que já presenciara, acontecia. Por fim virou um corredor, que acabava numa porta que estava trancada por dentro. Retirou as travas com alguma dificuldade e escancarou a porta que dava acesso a um pátio, onde havia um forno aceso assando um leitão inteiro. Inúmeros criados circulavam pelo local, e logo vieram até ela, acudir a mulher que em sua aflição, respirava dificultosamente.

Foi carregada nos braços por um cozinheiro, que cheirava forte a suor, não sabia bem porque. Mas quando foi acomodada numa cadeira desconfortável, percebeu que estava completamente coberta de poeira e teias de aranha. Seu estado de nervos também era deplorável, ela não sabia o que fazer. Estava cansada, incapaz de dar um passo sequer.

–Tywin... –ela pediu, olhando para as aias que se aglomeraram em volta dela –Por favor, me tragam Tywin aqui. Eu me perdi, não foi nada grave. –ela disse, buscando acalmar as mulheres que limpavam seus cabelos e seu rosto com um pano úmido.

Mas ela não conseguia ficar calma, sua respiração ainda estava ofegante, sua mente girava vertiginosamente e quando viu Cersei saindo pelo mesmo local que ela e vindo em sua direção, percebeu que ela estava procurando alguém. Alguém que abriu a porta do cômodo onde ela e o irmão faziam amor. Ao observar Catelyn tão longe de onde ficava sua ala no castelo, numa situação delicada de nervos, ela estreitou os incisivos olhos verdes.

–O que aconteceu com você. –ela perguntou, segurando a mão da madrasta e fingindo preocupação.

–Me perdi. Eu ainda não consigo chegar à Torre da Mão sem ajuda.

–Você não deve andar por ai sem suas aias. Esta sentindo alguma coisa?

–Apenas um incomodo respiratório. Tenho isso desde menina.

–Você deve ficar calma, tudo ficará bem. –todas as palavras dela pareciam vazias e ensaiadas.

–Cersei, você está descomposta. –Catelyn pontuou, observando que a enteada estava despenteada.

–Eu não costumo andar pela ala fechada do castelo, mas é um bom acesso para as cozinhas.

–E o que você veio fazer aqui? –Cat perguntou.

–Engraçado você me perguntar isso! Não é você que faz questão de supervisionar todas as noites o que será servido no jantar?

–Apenas não parece do seu feitio. –Catelyn murmurou- Seu vestido está estranhamente repuxado.

–É verdade, sua graça. –uma aia murmurou, adiantando-se a organizar os botões do vestido da rainha.

Enfim, Tywin apareceu. Cersei já estava apresentável. Catelyn parecia mais calma, mas sentia-se enjoada e tonta. Sua mente fervilhava sobre o que deveria fazer a seguir.

–Catelyn! –ele parecia aterrorizado, mas contido- O que houve? Você se perdeu?

–Querido... –ela estendeu os braços, buscando agarrá-lo. Ele abaixou-se a seu lado, e tocou a barriga.

–O que você está sentindo?

–Eu estou me sentindo um pouco nauseada, acabei me perdendo numa parte estranha do castelo, eu não sei como consegui chegar aqui.

–Você não deve sair sem suas aias. –ele disse, mas longe de estar irritado, estava apenas preocupado. Encostou o rosto na barriga dela, o que fez Cersei revirar os olhos.

–Eu jamais farei de novo. Me leve pro quarto, nós temos que conversar.

–Conversar? O que está acontecendo?

–Não aqui, querido... –Catelyn segurou-se na mesa e conseguiu ficar de pé- Não aqui.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo Décimo Segundo**_

Tywin ajudou a mulher a deitar-se. Estava nervoso, já que gestações o deixavam apreensivo, principalmente as segundas. Foi numa assim em que ele perdeu sua Joanna, e ele temia que isso voltasse a acontecer com Catelyn agora. Ela se recusou a falar qualquer coisa durante o caminho, apenas tranquilizava-o sobre a criança.

Catelyn estava perdida em divagações. Imaginava as consequências de contar aquilo que sabia, imaginava que quando aquilo chegasse aos ouvidos de Robert, faria com que Cersei e Jaime perdessem as respectivas cabeças. Aquilo colocava em duvida a paternidade das crianças. Aquilo faria Tywin enlouquecer. Não contar significava ser complacente com o fato, e Catelyn não era. Falar apenas com Jaime e Cersei a colocaria em perigo, já que ela sempre seria uma truta entre os leões.

-Agora me diga. –Tywin pediu, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama- O que raios aconteceu?

-Eu quero ir pra casa. –ela disse apenas- Me leve de volta pro nosso lar, pra nossa vida... Este lugar é... Muito errado.

-Errado? O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Eu não quero dar à luz aqui. Não onde você ordenou a morte de duas crianças.

-Catelyn...

-Por favor, meu querido! Por favor...

-Eu tenho inúmeros negócios em andamento. –ele argumentou- Sansa está estabelecendo os vínculos necessários com o noivo. Você está gravida demais para uma viajem como essa!

-Podemos ir de navio. Por favor. –ela continuou implorando- Podemos convidar Renly a vir conosco, conhecer o Rochedo. E depois que o bebê chegar, você pode voltar aqui. Mas por tudo aquilo que você ama... vamos embora.

Tywin entendeu que não era possível argumentar. Não quando Catelyn se rendia ao choro. Ela, por sua vez, estava assustada e confusa. Não sabia o que fazer, apenas tinha certeza de que era vital contar a verdade a Tywin. Mas se ela o fizesse...

-Me ouça... –ele curvou-se sobre ela, uma mão afagando a barriga, a outra secando as lágrimas- Nós iremos embora. Você não precisa ficar aqui se não quiser. Não chore, eu não sei como agir quando você começa a chorar.

-Mas Tywin... É tão horrível! –ela disse se agarrando a ele- Oh, pelos sete! Eu não sei o que fazer...

-Tudo deixou de fazer sentido agora. Pare e me explique o que é horrível.

Catelyn se sentiu aturdida. Ele a olhava dentro dos olhos, tão penetrante quanto uma adaga. Ela precisava de tempo para pensar, precisava de calma para decidir.

-Deite-se comigo... –ela pediu, e Tywin, embora tenha feito uma expressão de impaciência, estendeu-se ao lado dela.

Catelyn ajustou seu corpo ao longo do dele. Não costumavam dormir abraçados, por isso não estavam exatamente confortáveis, mas ela se sentiu protegida quando ele a acomodou em seus braços e moderou o tom de voz para parecer receptivo.

-Você precisa confiar em mim.

-Não se trata disso. Eu confio inteiramente em você.

-Então me diga... É algo com Cersei?

O coração de Catelyn tentou sair pela boca. O silencio dela confirmou a ideia dele.

-O que ela está tentando fazer que te desagrada?

-Não é nada...

-É sim. –ele murmurou, charmoso, tentando persuadi-la de outra forma- O que quer que seja, eu não apoiarei, tudo bem? Quando ela busque minha ajuda, eu perguntarei a você sobre e você me diz se concorda ou não.

-Obrigada, meu querido.

-Eu estranhei... Ver as duas nas cozinhas e você tão alterada, ela tão arisca... Certamente era algum atrito.

-Esqueça tudo. Nós vamos pra casa. Vai estar tudo bem quando eu estiver em casa.

-Eu só lhe peço que espere alguns dias.

-Tywin...

-Uma semana, Catelyn. Uma semana não é nada.

Ela respirou fundo. Uma semana era de fato, pouquíssimo tempo. Mas parecia uma eternidade. Ela não sabia porque precisava tanto sair dali, mas seus instintos gritavam que era hora de fugir. Fugir pra um lugar seguro, fugir para conseguir manter-se sã.

Cersei encontrou Jaime na sala do trono aquela noite. Ele parecia relaxado, mas ela estava consumida pela certeza de que Catelyn estava armando uma emboscada para eles.

-Ela nos viu. –Cersei reiterou após explicar o acontecido nas cozinhas- Ela sabe.

-Você não tem certeza. –Jaime tentou rebater- Você não pode afirmar isso assim.

-Mas e se tiver sido ela?

-O que você sugere? Que eu arranque a língua dela para que ela não se comunique e não nos delate? Se ela fosse fazer algo, ela já teria feito.

-Cersei! –Tywin chamou, entrando na sala do trono, dispensando sua guarda e encontrando apenas os dois filhos mais velhos, absortos numa conversa que parecia ser tensa.

Os gêmeos trocaram um olhar assustado. Tywin andava com passos largos e decididos. Agarrou Cersei pelo braço quando estava perto o suficiente. Encarou a filha aterrorizada, e ignorou Jaime que tentava conter a fúria do pai.

-Não é verdade! –Cersei berrou- Isso é coisa da cabeça daquela mulher louca!

-Do que você está falando? –Tywin estreitou os olhos em confusão- Cale a boca e me escute!

-Lady Catelyn! –Cersei começou a tentar explicar.

-Cersei, cale-se! Deixe nosso pai falar. –Jaime a interrompeu- Que a senhora nossa madrasta pense o que quiser, isso deve ser respeitado.

-Do que demônios vocês estão falando? Eu não quero saber! –Tywin decidiu- O que me interessa agora é que alguma coisa que você está fazendo... –ele sacudiu Cersei levemente- ...está deixando minha esposa grávida de seis meses... –e sacudiu com mais força- ...horrorizada. O que quer que seja, pare. Pare ou eu pararei você.

-Eu só tentei ajudar! –Cersei se desvencilhou do pai, criando uma estratégia para amenizar o que quase fizera no inicio da discussão- Ela estava completamente descomposta, suja e tinha se perdido! Eu tentei acalmá-la! Não sei o que ela pode ter dito a você, mas eu não fiz nada!

-O que você fazia naquela cozinha? –Tywin perguntou- Eu me informei, e você jamais entrou em uma das cozinhas antes e hoje não é uma ocasião especial.

-Que despropósito, meu pai! –ela pareceu indignada- Como o fato de eu e sua mulher nos encontrarmos numa cozinha implica em algo que eu esteja tentando fazer a ela?

-Eu não sei, mas eu sei que Catelyn está esperando o futuro herdeiro do Rochedo. Se eu ouvir alguma reclamação a seu respeito... eu desconsiderarei essa coroa que eu ganhei pra você.

Ele se retirou.

-Ela não disse nada. –Jaime pontuou- São conclusões dele, ela não acusou ninguém.

-De fato, me parece que ela não quer causar problemas. Mas mesmo assim... ela sabe.

-Eu também começo a pensar que sim. –ele concordou- Agora você trate de se acalmar. Seu nervosismo quase nos delatou!

-Eu tentarei. –ela balançou a cabeça, para desanuviar a mente- E o que faremos sobre ela?

-Se ela sabe... é um risco constante.

-Ela não pode viver, Jaime.

-É a palavra dela contra a sua, e você é a rainha!

-De que vale? –Cersei argumentou cansada- Ela possui nosso pai. Ela o governa e ele governa o reino.

-Ele não se voltaria contra nós dois, Cersei! Nem por ela. De todas as formas, ela plantaria a semente da duvida.

-Temos que impedir que isso aconteça. Ela não pode ter tempo de nos entregar.

-Como você pretende agir?

-Sutilmente.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo Décimo Terceiro.**_

Sansa estava deitada ao lado da mãe, vigiando seu sono silenciosamente. Sabia que Catelyn queria ir embora, e mesmo não estando completamente de acordo com a partida repentina, imaginou que afastar-se de Renly seria bom para provar a afeição do rapaz. Estavam se dando bem, planejavam o casamento para quando Sansa fizesse dezesseis anos, caso Tywin consentisse.

Seu pai havia saído dos aposentos, deixando a esposa adormecida. Estava preocupado e pensativo, o que deixava Sansa apreensiva sobre os motivos daquilo. Quando ele por fim retornou, pediu que ela ficasse à disposição da mãe naqueles dias difíceis e que começasse a se preparar para partir.

-O Senhor acha que ela ficará bem, numa viagem como esta?

-Sim, eu providenciarei um navio confortável. Se ela quer ir pra casa, nós iremos. Eu não vou discutir com ela tão fragilizada assim.

-Ela sequer queria vir. –Sansa lembrou- E já passamos muito tempo aqui. Eu entendo que ela esteja inquieta. Eu deixarei tudo preparado para partirmos quando o senhor diga que está tudo certo.

-Faça isso, meu amor. –ele a beijou na testa e observou Sansa sair com suas aias.

Ele entrou no quarto. Catelyn continuava sob os efeitos do chá calmante de valeriana que o meistre indicou. Cuidadosamente recostou-se nos travesseiros ao lado dela e adormeceu. Despertou com os primeiros raios de sol da manhã. Ele a buscou na cama, como sempre fazia, antes mesmo de abrir completamente os olhos. Cat já estava acordada, mas preguiçosa, apenas aninhou-se nos braços do marido, encaixando o rosto no pescoço dele.

-Bom dia... –ela murmurou, sendo acariciada cuidadosamente.

-Bom dia, minha senhora. Você está bem?

-Sim, eu diria que sim. –mas a verdade foi que a pergunta fez com que ela se lembrasse dos motivos de sua aflição.

-Eu fico mais tranquilo. Você deve descansar. Eu vou adiantar os preparativos para te levar pra casa, como você deseja.

-Oh, meu amor... –ela o beijou, aliviada e enternecida pelo tom de voz compreensivo e cuidadoso dele- Eu fico tão grata!

-Eu só queria que você conversasse mais comigo a respeito...

-Eu não sei o que dizer, é uma sensação ruim.

-Sansa já está se preparando para partir. Eu perderei uma quantia considerável de ouro nessa partida repentina, mas é sempre um risco que se corre quando de lida com dinheiro.

E com isso se preparou para iniciar o dia. Deixou Catelyn após quebrar o jejum com ela. As amas sempre traziam as refeições no quarto, já que ela não sempre costumava querer sair para o salão e estar com a corte. Ela ficou sentada na varanda, com alguns trabalhos de agulha para o bebe, imaginando se algum dia sentiria tanto calor como estava sentindo agora. Porto Real era escaldante. Ouviu batidas na porta, mas suas aias estavam preparando os baús, e foram prontamente atender, sem que ela precisasse se erguer de onde estava.

-Jon? –Catelyn surpreendeu-se ao ver o cunhado.

Jon Arryn parecia nervoso e inquieto. Lysa estava com ele, e assim que entrou, dispensou as aias.

-Onde está seu marido? –ela perguntou.

-Negócios, como sempre. –Cat respondeu achando tudo muito estranho.

-Você acha que ele demora a voltar?

-Acredito que sim. O que vocês têm? Parecem assustados!

-O que aconteceu com você ontem à tarde? –Jon perguntou, sentando-se onde Catelyn havia indicado.

-Eu me perdi numa área deserta do castelo.

-Não. Você sabe bem o que eu quis dizer. O que você viu ontem? –ele foi incisivo.

Ela sentiu a pressão das palavras dele, mas não se rendeu. Não soube responder.

-Catelyn, sua vida depende disso.

-O que? –ela assustou-se, levando instintivamente a mão ao ventre.

-Eu tenho informações... Tudo isso só chegou até mim por pura sorte. Os seus deuses devem amar você.

-A situação é mais grave do que você pensa. Cersei Lannister está tentando envenenar você. –Lysa respondeu- Você comeu alguma coisa hoje?

-Algumas frutas... Eu tenho me sentido nauseada desde ontem. O que você quer dizer com isso? Cersei está tentando me matar?

-Ela está. E você sabe bem por que. –Jon foi quem respondeu- Você deve deixar Porto Real ainda hoje. Petyr Baelish está preparando um navio para levar você pra longe dos domínios dela.

-Então vocês sabem? –Cat perguntou- Sabem que ela mantém uma relação incestuosa com Jaime?

-Sim. –Jon disse- E tenho uma grande desconfiança, praticamente certeza, de que Robert não tem um herdeiro com pretensão ao trono. Ele tem inúmeros bastardos e nenhum filho legitimo.

-Como vocês podem saber que ela está tentando me matar?

-Espiões de Petyr. Um deles ouviu quando ela pediu ao Meistre Pycelle que lhe conseguisse Lágrimas de Lys. –Lysa explicou- Petyr me procurou esta manhã, acreditamos que ela tenha incluído o veneno na sua comida.

-E como o fato de ela ter conseguido veneno, significa que ele é para mim?

-Ela disse a ele. Ao meistre. Disse que ele deve dizer que você morreu de uma aflição respiratória, que ninguém podia ter feito nada.

-Pelos Sete! –Catelyn exclamou assustada, finalmente se dando conta do perigo que corria- E vocês acreditam que ela tentaria me envenenar assim? –apontou a mesa- Ela pode matar o próprio pai dessa forma! Tywin costuma tomar café da manhã comigo todos os dias!

-Você acha que ele pode ter sido envenenado? –Lysa perguntou a Jon.

-Lagrimas de Lys. Ele teria morrido antes de sair do quarto.

Catelyn apenas observava a conversa. Falavam friamente sobre Tywin estar ou não morrendo! Ela não podia acreditar!

-Ela não colocaria o pai em risco!

-Se isso for o necessário para manter-se a salvo... Estamos falando de Cersei!

-Eu preciso falar com Tywin, ele saberá o que fazer.

-Não. –Lysa disse categórica- Você não entende. Você deve partir imediatamente!

-Eu entregarei Cersei a Robert. –Jon disse- Eu tenho tudo esquematizado. Você de fato os viu?

-Em flagrante delito. –ela respondeu- Mas isso... –ela balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se tonta- Eu não posso partir sem dizer nada a Tywin! Sem minha filha!

-Catelyn, entenda... –Lysa ajoelhou-se diante da irmã- Quando contarmos tudo a Robert... Terá inicio uma guerra entre a coroa e os Lannister. E embora você esteja casada com Lorde Tywin... Você não é um deles.

-Como não? –ela não podia entender como não era um deles. Ela tinha dado a luz a uma Lannister legitima, tinha outro em seu ventre nesse exato momento, fora a presença feminina de Tyrion, amava o marido e comandava o Rochedo.

-Você não pode estar no meio de uma confusão como essa, nesse estado! –Jon indicou- Sansa pode causar confusão se tentarmos retirá-la daqui sem maiores explicações. Ela estará segura. Ninguém está tentando mata-la. Já você... cada gota de agua que você consome pode significar seu envenenamento. Cada segundo que você passa aqui pode significar que alguém vai invadir este quarto e cortar sua garganta.

-Eles não desconfiam que vocês sabem de algo?

-Não. –Lysa disse- Uma das minhas aias do Ninho da Águia os viu e nos contou sobre. Enviamos a moça de volta ao Vale, com recomendações de que ela jamais dissesse nada a respeito. Desde então, começamos a investigar. Petyr não sabia de nada até descobrir o plano de Cersei para matar você. Ele ainda se importa o bastante com você.

-O que você acha que seu marido fará quando venha a descobrir isso? –Jon perguntou quando Lysa e Catelyn apenas se olhavam num silencio pesado.

Catelyn pensou por um momento. Aquela era a questão que inquietava seus pensamentos a todo instante. Como ele reagiria?

-Ele daria asilo a Cersei e Jaime. Ele tentaria proteger os filhos e os netos antes de permitir que Robert viesse a saber de tudo. Isso minimizaria os conflitos.

-Ele desistiria da coroa? –Lysa argumentou.

-O reino já pertence a ele. –Jon explicou- Ele iria usar isso para conter a fúria de Robert.

-Seria sensato explicar a situação a ele? –Catelyn perguntou

-O que você pensa?

-Conhecendo-o tão bem... eu diria que sim. Não! –ela exclamou repentinamente, assombrada por uma ideia que jamais lhe ocorrera ate então.- Ele pode enxerga-los como ameaça, irmã! E os deuses sabem como ele pode ser impiedoso. Ele não permitiria que nada me acontecesse, mas seria muito possível que ele se voltasse contra vocês.

-Mas a essa altura, teremos Robert do nosso lado.

-E se vocês não conseguirem convencer o Rei?

-Você assinaria uma carta alegando tudo o que viu? Nós temos outras testemunhas, mas não passam de aias. Sua palavra seria irrefutável.

-Antes de apresentarmos qualquer coisa, você precisa estar segura, longe daqui.

-Não. Eu não irei sem Sansa, e muito menos sem contar a Tywin o que está acontecendo. Vocês devem se proteger, recuar para o Vale. Eu direi a ele que tire os filhos daqui.

-Até lá você pode estar morta! Catelyn, pelos Sete! –Lysa impacientou-se- Nós saberemos como nos cuidar.

-Você realmente precisa partir naquele navio. –Jon disse- Ou pelo menos sair da Fortaleza Vermelha. Esconda-se no navio, ele se afastará do porto, mas não irá longe.

-Vocês não entendem! –ela chorou.

Eles de fato não entenderiam. No momento em que ela agisse sozinha ou ajudada por qualquer pessoa que não fosse o marido, ele se sentiria traído. Catelyn sabia que aquela era uma crise que viria, com ou sem ela. No momento em que ela saísse, sem alerta-lo sobre o que estava por vir, era o mesmo que coloca-lo no centro do massacre que se iniciaria quando Jon delatasse Cersei. Ela não acreditava que o cunhado permitiria que a Rainha saísse com vida. Tywin não veria isso acontecer sem reagir.

-Eu partirei. Vocês darão tempo para que Tywin retire os filhos daqui. Jon, eu preciso de sua palavra...

-Catelyn... –ele pareceu infeliz- Me perdoe. Nós tentamos fazer de tudo para proteger você. Você.

Então ela entendeu. Eles estavam se armando para uma guerra. A proteção que eles ofereciam não se estendia sequer a Sansa. Ela não iria partir.

-Vocês podem se retirar. –ela disse indicando a porta- Agradeço a preocupação.

-Irmã...

-Lysa, vocês querem começar uma guerra! Um massacre! O que vocês acham que Robert fará com os filhos de Cersei? Eles não têm culpa de serem frutos de algo assim!

-Eu enviei um corvo a Winterfell, pedindo a Ned Stark que lhe dê asilo. Ele jamais se negaria a isso. Em nome de Brandon e de todo o amor que vocês sentiram um pelo outro.

-Eu estou falando de Joff, Myrcella e Tommen! –Catelyn não permitiu que se desvirtuasse o tema- Tommen tem cinco anos!

-Você estaria a salvo, seu bebê nasceria para herdar o Rochedo...

-Vocês sequer estão fingindo que se importam com Sansa! –ela gritou- Vocês querem que eu fuja! Que eu deixe minha filha aqui para morrer!

-Tywin a protegeria, Catelyn, não seja estupida! –Lysa argumentou, também perdendo a cabeça- Você está em risco!

-Pelo que entendi, qualquer pessoa dentro desse castelo estará em risco quando as acusações forem feitas! Eu não partirei!

-Você está escolhendo defender a mulher que quer te matar! –Lysa acusou, e deixou o quarto.

-Boa sorte, Catelyn. –Jon seguiu a esposa.

Cat caminhou até o quarto, horrorizada, respirando com dificuldade. Aquilo sempre acontecia quando ela ficava realmente nervosa. Uma das moças do Rochedo a seguiu.

-O que eu devo fazer, My lady?

-Encontre meu marido. Eu já não posso deixar que ele fique na ignorância.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo Décimo Quarto**_

Tywin olhava estarrecido para a esposa. Catelyn narrou tudo, após pedir que ele não dissesse nada para interromper. Ele não se manifestou, mesmo depois que ela parou de falar. Catelyn encarava assustada, apreensiva sobre o que ele poderia fazer. Sentia a sensação de dever cumprido ao mesmo tempo em que amargurava a incerteza do que poderia acontecer. Após o que pareceu ser uma eternidade, ele finalmente descolou os lábios.

-Você e Sansa vão partir nesse navio que Lorde Baelish preparou. Vão levar Myrcella e Tommen. Cersei e Jaime vão pagar por seus erros, mas isso vai acontecer nas minhas mãos e não pela fúria de um veado coroado.

-E Joffrey?

-Joff partiu essa manhã com os Tyrell. Deve estar de aqui em uma volta de lua. Jaime iria com ele, mas alguma coisa fez com que ele mudasse de opinião.

-Eu sei o que aconteceu! –Catelyn exasperou-se- Ele e Cersei decidiram armar-se para me matar!

-Isso é algo que você não pode provar. Mas eu conheço meus filhos. Eu sei que isso é possível.

-Você teve noticias de Tyrion?

-Muralha. Ele finalmente chegou à Muralha, me enviou um corvo ontem. Eu pensei que tivesse contado a você.

-Tywin... Nós devemos partir. Envie Cersei e Jaime para longe...

-Juntos? Para que eles continuem cometendo essas atrocidades com o nome da nossa Casa?! –ele berrou, agora completamente enfurecido- Não! Eu não sei o que fazer com eles, mas isso eu não posso permitir!

-Você sequer duvidou das minhas palavras... Você sabia de algo nesse sentido?

-Em Casterly Rock havia um boato incomodo, mas na época eles eram crianças. Cersei casou ainda donzela.

-Mas isso não significa muita coisa.

-Eu acredito que Jaime tenha prestado o juramento quando imaginou que Cersei sempre estaria em Porto Real. –ele continuou falando, não dando atenção a Cat- Era uma forma de não precisarem se separar. Mas agora... eles não vão estar juntos novamente. Nunca mais.

-E se acontecer uma batalha? –Catelyn disse nervosa- Se Robert decidir vingar-se?

-Eu estarei um passo adiante. –ele respondeu, saindo do quarto. Catelyn o seguiu.

Tywin sempre mantinha dez homens guardando a ala do castelo que ocupava com a esposa e a filha. Chamou um par deles e ordenou que trouxessem Cersei e Jaime. Eles saíram prontamente. Outro foi designado a observar a movimentação na Torre da Mão. Um quarto foi instruído a mobilizar o restante dos guardas. Todos deveriam estar de sobreaviso. As aias foram instruídas a preparar Sansa e Catelyn para partir sem deixar escapar uma palavra sobre o assunto.

-Não haverá sangue derramado. –ele tranquilizou a esposa, quando ela apenas permanecia encostada numa mesa, parecendo completamente aterrorizada- Violência é compreensível numa situação assim, apenas por isso estaremos preparados. Você deve começar a se organizar também.

-Para que?

-Para partir, Cat. –ele disse como se fosse obvio.

-Deixar você aqui e partir...? Eu não irei sem você.

-Você irá, e não adianta começar com seus argumentos. Dessa vez eu estou lhe dando uma ordem direta.

-Você não manda em mim.

-Eu mando. Não costumo fazer isso por motivos óbvios. Você não se submete facilmente, mas eu continuo podendo mandar em você. E nesse caso, não adianta começar a falar. Eu enfio você a força naquele navio e você vai embora daqui nele.

-Tywin...

-Catelyn, já chega! –ele gritou- Você não vê que tudo isso é mais do que o que eu posso lidar? Você em Porto Real, grávida, ameaçada de morte... apenas dificulta tudo. Sansa colocada na linha de fogo também não ajuda!

-Você conhece as intenções de Jon! Você sabe o que ele pretende. Nem você estará seguro aqui.

Ele pareceu pensar por um instante.

-Eu não posso permitir que Jon Arryn tenha a vantagem.

-Mas ele tem! Eu hesitei em te contar, mas eu percebo que deveria ter feito isso antes!

-Não é tarde demais para começar a armar uma estratégia.

-Se estivermos em Casterly Rock...

-Em Casterly Rock eu convocaria os vassalos, permaneceria firme caso Robert decidisse atacar. Robert uniria os outros seis reinos contra nós. Não podemos nos eximir agora.

-Você quer negociar com Robert caso ele pretenda uma batalha?

-Eu pretendo entregar Cersei e Jaime. Não quero me indispor com a coroa.

-Entregar seus filhos?! –Catelyn berrou- Entregá-los para a morte? Para a execução por alta-traição?

-Eles não estarão em Porto Real quando isso acontecer.

-Apenas você?

-Sim, apenas eu. E minha bem treinada centena de guardas. Nada de ruim irá acontecer.

Catelyn não tentou discutir. Ele parecia ter pensado num plano efetivo quando permaneceu tão longamente em silencio. Ela apenas o abraçou, sentindo a tensão nos braços dele.

-Eu amo você... –ela disse segurando o rosto de Tywin e observando suas feições com o queixo tremulo pelo choro que ela tentava conter- Eu não sei como pude passar tanto tempo sem externar esse sentimento em palavras. Mas uma vez dito, tem necessidade de ser repetido.

-Eu queria poder deixar você mais tranquila. –ele murmurou, titubeando por um segundo em sua resolução gélida, e secando a lagrima que escorria pelo rosto dela com os lábios.

-É uma crise tão cruel que nenhum de nós poderia prever tanta agonia.

-Mas eu lhe garanto que essa agonia vai acabar. A minha estará abatida quando eu souber que você e Sansa estão em alto mar.

-Então eu devo me preparar. –ela decidiu, soltando-o em seguida.

-Espere! –ele a segurou pela mão e a puxou para perto de novo- Eu preciso que você saiba que... –ele se interrompeu- Na verdade você já sabe, eu já lhe disse isso antes.

-O que?

-Que eu amo você. –ele disse- Que eu amo muito você. Não esqueça que eu apenas quero que você esteja segura, então não se coloque em risco.

-Eu sei. Você também, meu amor... Não se exponha, não faça nada que nos obrigue a convocar os vassalos e marchar sobre essa cidade.

-Você não faria isso! –ele riu, divertindo-se com a ideia.

-Não duvide.

Ele aproximou seus rostos, ainda rindo. Passou a mão pelas costas dela e a posicionou em seus braços de modo que a barriga não impedisse o abraço apertado que ele queria dar e receber. Procurou os lábios dela com os seus e os sugou lentamente, sentindo que ela massageava sua nuca e apertava-se contra ele o máximo que podia. Beijaram-se repetidamente até serem interrompidos por batidas na porta.

-Eu te amo. –ainda disseram um pro outro antes de separarem-se.

Catelyn entrou no quarto, deixando o marido sozinho com os filhos na bem decorada sala circular. Suas aias preparavam coisas básicas para a partida. Ouviu gritos exaltados de Tywin, berros de Cersei e a voz contida de Jaime tentando argumentar. Pode escutar seu nome ser proferido algumas vezes em tom de acusação. Quando tinha tudo pronto, precisou sair do quarto. Observou Cersei rugir de raiva e Jaime adiantar-se para contê-la.

-Berre o quanto quiser. –Catelyn disse calmamente- Nada vai anular o fato de que enquanto você tentava me envenenar, eu salvava sua maldita e incestuosa vida. Tywin, Sansa já foi avisada?

-Ela está a sua espera.

-Então eu... –ela começou a se despedir- ... devo ir.

-Sim. –ele disse conduzindo-a para fora, fechando Cersei e Jaime- Não se preocupe.

-Myrcella e Tommen?

-Estão no navio. Fique calma. Você terá dez guardas nossos fazendo sua proteção. Eu estarei em casa antes do bebê chegar, eu prometo que não deixarei você sozinha. Mantenha o espirito elevado durante a viagem. Conte a Sansa toda a verdade, mas não deixe as crianças perceberem.

-Tudo bem. Tywin... tenha cuidado.

-Eu terei. –ele a beijou uma ultima vez e entrou novamente na sala.

Catelyn permitiu que um guarda a conduzisse até o lado de fora, onde uma liteira a aguardava. Sansa esperava a mãe, estava nervosa e preocupada. Quando Cat sentou-se diante dela, Sansa pareceu rejuvenescer alguns dos seus poucos anos já vividos.

-Mamãe, algo muito sério está acontecendo. Ninguém me disse exatamente o que, mas...

-Fique tranquila. Seu pai tem tudo sob controle. Ou assim eu espero.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capitulo Décimo Quinto**_

Tywin observou o navio que levava Cersei afastar-se da costa. Partiria para Ashai. Quase três meses de travessia. Jaime havia saído da cidade uma hora atrás, com dois guardas. Tywin não sabia para onde ele iria, mas a ordem que dera foi bem clara: tente chegar às Cidades Livres.

Estava aproveitando aqueles vinte minutos ao sol que tinha antes que as audiências na Sala do Trono fossem iniciadas para repassar mentalmente o discurso que faria. Foi quando Petyr Baelish o interceptou.

-Você pagou o barco que eu tinha preparado para a fuga de Catelyn?

-Minha esposa não fugiu. Ela não é nenhum tipo de criminosa. E sim, eu paguei a tripulação. Eu jamais deixaria que minha família viajasse sob a lealdade financeira de outro Lorde que não eu mesmo.

Lorde Baelish parecia enfurecido, mas conteve-se.

-Em todo caso eu lhe agradeço. Poupou-me o trabalho de organizar uma partida tão delicada quanto essa.

-Devo dizer que foi um verdadeiro gosto preparar algo para ela. –ele murmurou insolente.

-Sim, ela deve apreciar sua amizade, ainda que jamais tenham colocado os olhos um no outro desde que Brandon Stark te destripou em Riverrun. Eu sei o que você pretendia. Eu sei que sua combinação com Jon Arryn era levar Cat para Winterfell, aonde ela jamais chegaria. Você a levaria para um local que apenas você saberia. Quando Lorde Arryn acusasse Cersei e a justiça do Rei caísse sobre nossa Casa, seria de se esperar que talvez nenhum de nós sobrevivesse. Você a teria apenas para si. Teria a ela e ao herdeiro de Casterly Rock. Pode-se pensar que era uma ideia sem falhas. Devo parabeniza-lo por isso.

-Obrigado.

-E devo alertá-lo que se você tentar colocar seus olhos sobre minha esposa novamente, eu os arrancarei da sua cabeça e lhe obrigarei a comê-los.

Com isso Tywin se retirou. Enquanto caminhava, seguido por duas dezenas de guardas, lembrava-se do ultimo momento de paz que tivera aquela manhã, no quarto, quando dissera e ouvira declarações de amor dignas de uma despedida.

"O que pode ser exatamente o que aconteceu naquele momento."

Por isso, embora não fosse exatamente seu modo de agir, deixou-se levar pela intensidade de Catelyn. Podia ser a ultima vez em muito tempo.

Diante da Fortaleza Vermelha, precisou entregar a espada e o punhal. Eram as regras do jogo. Seus guardas fizeram o mesmo, muito embora eles não precisassem de lâminas para ser letais se a ocasião exigisse. Foi até a antecâmara da Sala do Trono, onde solicitou uma audiência. Em outros tempos, não precisaria agir desse modo, mas queria que seu discurso fosse publico.

Quando foi anunciado, viu-se diante de todo o Pequeno Conselho e do Rei. Jon Arryn estava postado do lado direito de Robert, e Renly Baratheon do esquerdo, ocupando o trono que geralmente era o lugar de Cersei. Pycelle, Varys, Baelish e Barristan Selmy também estavam presentes, espalhados sobre o estrado principal. Pela calma de Robert, ele ainda não sabia de nada. Pela expressão aturdida de Jon Arryn, ele percebera que havia perdido a vantagem.

-Sua Graça. –Tywin disse, curvando-se levemente, quase imperceptivelmente. Percebia seus guardas espalhando-se pela Sala do Trono. Agora eram quatro dezenas de homens.

-Meu sogro! –Robert riu, achando a situação incomum- O que o traz aqui? Não seria mais fácil ir a uma reunião do Pequeno Conselho?

-São assuntos de alta relevância para os Sete Reinos, Sua Graça. Não vejo como fazer isso de modo privado sem parecer ser conivente com aquilo que venho relatar.

-Então diga!

-Venho aqui acusar formal e publicamente, Cersei e Jaime Lannister, meus filhos, de alta traição.

A ultima frase causou, como Tywin esperava, um pesado silêncio. Robert balbuciou alguma coisa sobre aquilo ser absurdo. Jon Arryn tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Tywin o silenciou com um gesto.

-Eu solicitei uma audiência, enquanto eu estiver confessando crimes e traições, ninguém deve me interromper.

-Mas isso é absurdo! –a Mão do Rei esbravejou

-Lorde Mão, o senhor terá a oportunidade de se pronunciar depois, contra ou a favor do que eu disser. Você já sabe toda a verdade, de todas as formas, pode usar o tempo do meu discurso para decidir de que lado ficará.

-Fale de uma vez, Lannister! –Robert berrou, com sua voz de trovão.

-Minha esposa, Catelyn Lannister, nascida uma Tully de Riverrun, testemunhou, na tarde de ontem, um ato carnal proibido e abominável entre meus dois filhos, Cersei e Jaime.

-Um ato carnal? –Robert não compreendeu por um segundo.

-Incesto, Sua Graça. –Varys murmurou.

-Apenas essa manhã, munida da certeza de que era a coisa certa a se fazer, Catelyn me confidenciou o acontecido. –Tywin continuou em um tom de voz firme- Jon Arryn e sua esposa procuraram Catelyn na primeira hora do dia de hoje com a proposta de prover-lhe um modo de escapar, caso ela atestasse tudo o que aconteceu em uma carta, que seria apresentada aqui. Acusaram o Meistre Pycelle de providenciar Lágrimas de Lys para a Rainha, que administraria o veneno em minha esposa, a única testemunha viável e de impacto de suas ações condenáveis.

-Isso é uma calunia! –Pycelle grunhiu em sua rouquidão infinita.

-Afirmaram que pretendiam armar um golpe, que consistia em entregar Cersei, Jaime e as crianças. –Tywin prosseguiu.

-As crianças? –Renly perguntou perplexo.

-Cersei me confessou que o Rei Robert Baratheon não possui herdeiros legítimos, sendo Joffrey, Myrcella e Tommen frutos de seu relacionamento incestuoso com o irmão. –nesse ponto, Tywin precisou parar. Sua determinação não estava sendo tão firme quanto ele acreditava que seria.

Havia um murmúrio crescente na Sala do Trono. Os membros do Pequeno Conselho começaram a debater entre si, e Robert havia levantado do Trono de Ferro e descido do estrado. Tywin preparou-se para qualquer tipo de reação violenta, mas Sor. Barristan Selmy o interceptou, pedindo calma. Robert estava aturdido o suficiente para permanecer calado, o que não era do seu feitio.

-Não podendo concordar com as atitudes dos meus filhos e não podendo permitir que minha família seja ameaçada, venho a publico atestar que Cersei Lannister, Rainha dos Sete Reinos, e Jaime Lannister, membro da Guarda Real, cometeram inúmeros atos de traição. Como pai... –ele parou, respirou fundo e encarou Robert diretamente no rosto. O homem estava transtornado. Tywin precisava manter-se sereno até o fim- Como pai eu me sinto mortalmente ferido, vejo a honra e o nome de minha Casa abalados, vejo que todos os esforços que fiz para educar meus filhos dignamente foram em vão. Reconheço minha falha como pai. Reconheço inúmeras falhas de caráter da parte dos meus filhos. Reconheço que ambos merecem uma punição.

-Eu quero a cabeça deles! De todos eles! –Robert começou a berrar

-Agora é a hora em que você explica como sabia de tudo isso há meses e não proferiu nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto, Lorde Mão do Rei.

-Eu não tinha como provar. –Arryn não se abalou- Minhas evidencias sempre foram fortes, tenho duas aias que foram testemunhas oculares do fato, mas você providenciaria que elas fossem desacreditadas tão pronto eu fizesse as acusações e elas testemunhassem contra a Rainha.

-Onde ela está? –Robert berrava, ordenando que Cersei fosse levada a sua presença imediatamente.

-Eu duvido muito que a essa altura do dia a Rainha ainda esteja em Porto Real. –Lorde Varys murmurou.

-Lady Catelyn partiu com Sansa Lannister antes do meio-dia. –Sor Barristan informou, havia conseguido a informação logo após deixar a Sala do Trono aquela tarde. -Imagino que a partida tenha sido em consequência das ameaças contra a vida de sua Senhora, Lorde Tywin?

-Sim, Cersei podia tentar usar o veneno. Arriscar seria estupidez.

Jon Arryn caminhava de um lado para o outro, não sabendo como agir. Tywin sabia que faltava citar Petyr Baelish em seu discurso, mas fizera propositalmente para deixar que o outro esclarecesse aquele ponto.

-Por fim, sem ter mais nada a dizer, apenas sugiro que na falta de um herdeiro legitimo ao Trono de Ferro, a linha sucessória seja transferida para os irmãos do Rei. –Tywin encerrou seu discurso e permaneceu esperando as ordens reais.

Mas Robert atravessou a Sala e desapareceu pela porta que havia por trás do Trono de Ferro. Foi seguido pela Guarda Real. Jon Arryn desabou em sua cadeira e apenas ordenou que Jaime e Cersei fossem presos antes de conseguirem fugir.

"Eles estão longe agora."

Tywin foi dispensado quando perguntou como deveria proceder. Aquela primeira batalha fora vencida. Caminhou até seus aposentos e desabou numa poltrona. Catelyn e Sansa já deviam estar em alto mar, o vento estava favorável e se continuasse assim, em menos de uma semana estariam a salvo em Casterly Rock. Jaime provavelmente estaria buscando uma forma de camuflar-se e não seria facilmente pego. Cersei não estava longe o suficiente, mas tinha uma boa vantagem. Myrcella e Tommen ficariam escondidos na Ilha do avô. Joffrey era o único que estava exposto, mas na Campina ele seria protegido.

O sol ainda estava alto no céu e aquele já conseguia ser o dia mais longo que ele vivera em toda a vida.

Cersei olhava para a linha do horizonte. Sentia-se perdida, mas estava começando a munir-se de um plano para tornar sua vida menos miserável. Podia jamais voltar a ver Jaime, como seu pai havia dito que aconteceria, mas Myrcella e Tommen não ficariam longe dela. Não seriam criados por sua madrasta, não por ela.

Cersei grunhiu de frustração. Não conseguia odiar Catelyn, não após saber que ela agira de modo a possibilitar que ela e Jaime tivessem uma chance de escapar, mesmo sabendo que sua proxima refeição poderia ser a ultima. Mesmo assim jamais seria a favor dela, e não podia explicar porque, mas sabia que a influencia dela muitas vezes fizera com que seu pai tomasse decisões que nem sempre eram favoráveis a rainha.

Ela sentia medo de jamais conseguir reaver os filhos, de jamais superar a ausencia de Jaime e de precisar passar a vida inteira num lugar obscuro, no limiar do mundo. Mas enquanto possuísse armas, lutaria.

-Senhor capitão.

-Sua Graça. –ele respondeu automaticamente.

-Não... –ela sorriu tristemente- Não me chame assim, a tripulação pode ouvi-lo.

-E como eu deveria me referir à senhora?

-Joanna. –Cersei disse- Eu imagino que quando meu pai o contratou para me levar tão longe tenha lhe dado algumas especificações a meu respeito.

-Ele disse que eu não escute uma palavra que você diga. Apenas isso.

-E como ele pretende assegurar-se disso? –ela tentou parecer divertida.

-Ele tem seus métodos.

Tywin havia ordenado que seus guardas levassem o filho do capitão para uma masmorra em Porto Real. O homem jamais permitiria que Cersei o enredasse em suas armações. Ela o tentou de diversas formas e apenas quando ele contou o que de fato seu pai tinha para dominá-lo, foi que ela se deteve.

-Ele o que? –as feições dela murcharam.

-Você acha que algum capitão aceitaria uma missão como esta? –o homem pareceu transtornado- De bom grado? Sem nada de força real para obriga-lo?

-Ele não faria nada que...

-Estamos falando de Tywin Lannister. Ele faria. Assim como eu sou capaz de leva-la daqui até Ashai presa nos porões.

-Você entende o que eu estou sentindo! Você deve entender! Tudo o que eu quero é poder reaver meus filhos! Meus bebes!

-Levem ela! Tranquem a porta da cabine!

Então estava tudo acabado. Cersei foi puxada pelos braços por dois homens que cheiravam a forte suor. Foi jogada sobre a cama, enquanto seus gritos e ameaças poluíam o ar.

-Bastardos! Eu sou uma Lannister de Casterly Rock! Eu vou acabar com todos vocês!

-Sim, e eu sou uma víbora de Dorne!

Mas nada fez com que eles considerassem suas palavras. Ninguém acreditou que ela fosse uma Lannister, não usando um vestido tão simples. Cersei ainda chorou por algum tempo, imaginando que se sua vida seria assim, talvez ela não valesse a pena. Não mais. Não sem Jaime. Não sem Joff, Myrcella e Tom. Não sem o poder, que sempre fora seu maior aliado. Munindo-se se certezas e coragem, procurou por um pedaço de papel e começou a escrever.

"Meu querido Jaime..."

Tywin escrevia uma carta com ordens claras a Tyrion de embarcar rapidamente para Casterly Rock. Deixara explicito que era um momento de crise. Anoitecia em Porto Real e o desaparecimento de Jaime, Cersei e as crianças já havia sido descoberto. Tywin apenas aguardava o momento em que seria convocado para esclarecer aquilo. Quando o mensageiro real apareceu, ele estava terminando de selar a carta.

De volta à antecâmara da Sala do Trono, Tywin encontrou com Lorde Varys.

-O senhor é um enigma, Lorde Tywin Lannister.

-Não mais difícil de decifrar que você, Lorde Varys.

-Tudo o que foi dito esta tarde...

-É a mais pura verdade. Uma verdade que você, com tantos espiões espalhados pela capital, já deveria saber há anos.

-E que o senhor descobriu apenas essa manhã?

-Quisera eu ter descoberto antes.

-Lady Catelyn deve ter ficado extremamente chocada com a cena que presenciou. Ela parece ser uma mulher de honra irrefutável. Não me admira que Jon Arryn e a esposa tenham tentado usar a palavra dela para acusar a Rainha.

Tywin não respondeu. Seu silencio fez Varys sorrir.

-Eu entendo. –o ultimo comentário não foi dito no tom de voz que indica compreensão. Havia um leve deboche nas palavras da Aranha, e Tywin sentiu-se profundamente incomodado em precisar ser tão conivente e colaborador quando na verdade sua única vontade era sair cortando algumas cabeças.

Para evitar cortar de Varys mais alguma coisa de sua anatomia, ele entrou na sala do Trono. Estava bem mais vazia que durante a tarde. Focou-se em observar o Rei. Apenas quando se aproximava mais do Trono pode perceber a forma pequena estendida no chão. Sentiu o sangue gelar, mas não se abalou. Continuou caminhando e pode perceber o silencio pesado entre os membros do conselho e a expressão de vitória no rosto de Robert, agora bem mais visível do que antes. Abaixou-se ao lado do corpo, coberto com uma capa de viajem marrom. Não precisava olhar para saber que era Cersei, seus cabelos estavam a vista. Mesmo assim, retirou a capa e observou o rosto da filha. Estava morta, fria e enrijecida.

-Ela foi trazida de volta. O capitão do barco que a levava para as Cidades Livres decidiu que era melhor trazer o corpo. –Renly Baratheon explicava- Ela cometeu suicídio. Acreditamos que tenha tomado o veneno que conseguiu para assassinar Lady Catelyn.

-Myrcella e Tommen não foram encontrados. –Jon Arryn informou, em tom de quem espera uma explicação.

-Onde está homem que a trouxe? –Tywin ignorou o outro.

-Ele foi dispensado após responder nossas perguntas. Ele disse que a própria Rainha o encontrou em seu barco, que lhe deu em ouro um valor superior ao que o barco valia.

-Acreditamos que o senhor tenha providenciado esse ouro, Lorde Tywin.

-Tommen e Myrcella estão com Lady Catelyn. –Petyr Baelish disse- O senhor nega isso, Lorde Tywin?

-Não. Eu providenciei para que eles fossem embora. Eu não podia permitir que Jon Arryn tivesse êxito em liquidar os Lannister de Porto Real.

-Você não tinha o direito. –era a primeira vez que Robert falava- Eles são meus.

-Eles não são. –Tywin permaneceu firme- Eles não estariam seguros aqui, não quando eu não sei como você agirá. Eles podem ser fruto de um incesto, mas isso não os faz culpados disso. Cersei e Jaime... –ele olhou para a filha a seu lado, estava branca como cera e Tywin ainda não podia acreditar que ela estava morta- Eles são os culpados, eles merecem ser punidos. Cersei... Pagou o preço.

-E quando seu filho for encontrado, eu colocarei a cabeça dele numa lança. Junto com a dela.

-Você o que? –Tywin olhou de Robert para o cadáver de Cersei e não pode entender a frase- Ela já está morta!

-Isso não exclui o fato de que seu cadáver é meu. Eu farei o que quiser com ele.

-Não. –Tywin ficou de pé- Você não fará. –pegou o corpo da filha do chão e rumou para fora da Sala do Trono.

Podia ouvir os berros de Robert ordenando que ele fosse impedido. Renly tentava amenizar a situação, mas Tywin desconfiava que teria Cersei arrancada de seus braços antes de atingir a antecâmara. Não ficaria omisso diante da cabeça dela num espigão, não conseguiria permanecer naquela atitude inerte que adotara desde o inicio daquele dia infernal, que parecia não acabar nunca. Agora que estava no corredor, não sabia o que faria com o cadáver.

Varys o alcançou e pediu que ele voltasse. Assegurou que Cersei não seria exposta, que não seria desmembrada, mas que o cadáver de fato pertencia ao rei. Eles estavam conseguindo manter-se na mais amena e plácida das diplomacias e uma atitude como aquela poderia significar o rompimento das boas relações. Mesmo enviar Myrcella e Tommen para longe poderia ser considerado traição, mas Tywin teria o apoio popular, já que agira de forma nobre levando os próprios filhos à justiça do Rei.

"Ao mesmo tempo em que tentei protege-los e ajuda-los a fugir. Mas eu falhei com Cersei. Eu falhei com ela."

Tywin apenas encarava o eunuco. Sentia-se completamente vazio de emoções, ou muito cheio delas. Não conseguia definir o que de fato sentia. Deixou que Barristan Selmy retirasse o cadáver de seus braços e o carregasse por um corredor lateral, que levava à ala dos aposentos Reais.

-Cersei... –ele sibilou quando viu o manto dourado desaparecer por uma escada.

-Vá descansar Lorde Tywin. Eu desconfio que o dia de amanhã será mais difícil do que este foi.

"Mais difícil do que este? Impossível."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo Décimo Sexto**_

-My Lorde. –ele ouve a voz feminina, temerosa e insegura, chamando-o.

-Sim? –responde abrindo apenas uma fresta dos olhos.

-Há uma situação que o senhor deve atender. –ela disse, agora atingindo um limiar entre o pânico e o horror.

-Do que se trata?

-É... é o cadáver da Rainha, meu senhor. –ela murmurou- O Rei Robert ordenou que ele fosse deixado na entrada do Septo. Ela esta despida, no meio da rua.

Tywin sentiu um forte impacto sobre seu peito. Era como se um martelo de guerra o atingisse. Cersei estava morta, e isso já era bastante ruim. Mas agora além de morta seu cadáver estava sendo desonrado, maculado, exposto... Uma Lannister.

Ele saiu do quarto, encontrando uma grande movimentação no corredor. Seus homens estavam se preparando para atacar.

-O que está acontecendo?! –ele perguntou ao primeiro que lhe deu atenção.

-Estamos nos preparando para recuperar o corpo da Rainha, My Lorde. Os homens já estão quase prontos para tomar a praça do Septo.

Tywin arfou, aqueles homens sabiam como agir numa ocasião extrema, era essa sua função, era por isso que eles recebiam pequenas fortunas, mas mesmo assim ele não acreditava que a lealdade deles se devia apenas ao financeiro. Havia um vinculo entre o Senhor e sua Guarda, e ele era grato por isso.

-O que faremos com o corpo quando conseguirmos por as mãos nele?

-Píer. Levem-no ao píer. Preparem uma galé, ainda que pequena, mas que tenha remos o suficiente para que estejam no Oeste o mais depressa possível. Ela deve ser sepultada, coloquem sal no corpo durante a viagem.

-E o senhor, My Lorde?

-Eu não posso partir ainda.

"'Não enquanto minha ira não se aplacar."

Chamou um dos guardas para fazer as vezes de escudeiro, e rapidamente colocou toda sua armadura dourada, pendurando a capa vermelha nas costas. Armou-se com tudo o que podia carregar sem ficar mais lento e rumou rapidamente para fora. Seus homens estavam a postos. Dez fileiras de treze homens cada. Uma parte a cavalo, outra a pé. Aguardavam apenas seu sinal para atacar. A criada que o despertou, segurava as rédeas de um cavalo que Tywin não pode reconhecer na penumbra. Ele apenas montou e desembainhou a espada, gesto repetido por todos os Guardas e com um grito em unissono, eles dispararam num galope firme e destemido.

Tywin foi o primeiro a entrar na praça, mas precisou puxar as rédeas com toda força, já que toda a Patrulha da Cidade estava postada, de armas em punho, circulando o corpo da rainha. Eram numerosos, mas não eram tão bem treinados como seus homens. Haveria uma batalha, mas cada vida perdida valeria a pena. Nenhum esforço seria capaz de devolver a vida a Cersei, mas cada gota de sangue que se derramasse lavaria a honra dos Lannister.

Ele percebe que seus guardas estão circulando a praça, escolhendo seu adversário. Os homens da Patrulha da Cidade berravam que aquelas eram as ordens do Rei, mas a Guarda Lannister não parecia muito inclinada a aceitar as explicações. Eles queriam lutar, esperavam apenas que Tywin desse a ordem para o ataque. As espadas, lanças e escudos estavam bem posicionados. Uma palavra seria o suficiente.

Tywin não conseguia ver o que acontecia no centro da praça, imaginou que aquilo podia ser uma peça pregada por Robert para fazê-lo perder a cabeça. Ele precisaria ser enredado de alguma forma, já que certamente o povo estaria do seu lado devido às suas ações completamente fiéis a coroa. Não conhecia muitos pais de familia que seriam capazes de delatar os filhos, sabendo que aquilo culminaria em suas mortes. E mesmo que ele tivesse protegido os dois antes, Cersei estava morta.

-Lorde Tywin! –Varys corria em sua direção, saindo de dentro do circulo que a Patrulha da Cidade formava- Lorde Tywin, por todos os deuses, não faça isso!

-Eles estão mantendo o corpo dela exposto! Sua maldita aranha! Você garantiu que o corpo dela não seria desonrado!

-Eu apenas transmiti as palavras da Mão do Rei! My Lorde! –ele abriu os braços, recuando alguns passos quando Tywin apontou a espada diretamente para o peito dele- My Lorde, eu imploro, não ataque! Ninguém irá se aproximar, ninguém vai passar pela Patrulha da Cidade!

-Eu passarei!

-E depois? Tomará o reino para si com uma centena de homens? Eu sei que isso deve estar sendo uma situação realmente delicada pro senhor lidar, mas me escute! Eu suplico! Não ataque.

-Eu não acredito em uma palavra que você diga.

-My Lorde, pense claramente!

Tywin observou o perimetro da praça, seus homens e os homens da Patrulha da Cidade com espadas desembainhadas, prontos para atacar-se mutuamente. Ele estava sendo movido por suas emoções, algo que não era muito sábio de se permitir numa situação como aquela.

-Recue, meu senhor! Amanhã a esta hora, ela será levada para a cripta das Rainhas. Ela descansará como uma Rainha, estará usando as cores Lannister.

-Não! Ela irá para Casterly Rock! –ele foi firme.

-E quanto tempo de viagem o senhor acha que esse corpo irá aguentar? Ela tomou Lágrimas de Lys, o veneno já está destruindo o interior do seu corpo. Ela chegará a Casterly Rock em uma condição de completa degradação, o senhor não quer que ela seja lembrada para sempre pelo fedor que expelia ao ser sepultada.

-Cuidado com as palavras!

-Mas é verdade! Meu Senhor... –ele aproximou-se mais alguns passos- Não permita que as atitudes do Rei façam com que sua boa imagem seja alterada. O Rei não se importa com isso! E se no futuro pudermos contornar toda essa história de incesto, nós o faremos... Num futuro sem o Rei Robert e sem Jon Arryn por perto.

Tywin estreitou os olhos. Seu cavalo pateava o solo, impaciente, como se quisesse partir logo para a ação. Odiava admitir, mas Varys tinha razão. Ordenou que as espadas fossem abaixadas e que os guardas recuassem alguns metros. Os primeiros raios de sol atingiram Porto Real.

Catelyn despertou com uma gaivota berrando na janela de sua cabine. Estava sozinha, já que durante a madrugada, Myrcella veio pedir que Sansa dormisse com ela e o irmão. Sentiam-se mais seguros perto da tia, o que era compreensivel. Cat ergueu-se e espantou a gaivota, podia ver o sol nascendo na linha do horizonte, tingindo tudo de vermelho. Podia voltar a dormir, mas decidiu que era a hora de começar o dia. Vestiu-se e subiu cuidadosamente ao convés, onde o capitão sentado ao lado do manche, a saudou alegremente.

-Bom dia, Lady Catelyn!

-Bom dia, Capitão Collins. Onde estamos, exatamente?

-Na costa de Dorne, my lady.

-O que? –Cat não pode acreditar- Mas não faz sequer um dia que nós deixamos Porto Real, como isso é possivel?

-Estamos navegando uma corrente rápida, temos o vento a nosso favor e os remadores se revezam a cada três horas. Lorde Tywin não queria que vocês passassem muito tempo no mar. Esse barco é o mais veloz de Kings Landing, e está viajando quase vazio.

-Então qual é a previsão para que estejamos em Lannisporto?

-Uma semana no máximo, minha senhora. Mas apenas porque não há correntes marinhas tão boas quanto esta para o norte.

-É impressionante...

-Sim, de fato é. –o homem riu- A senhora saberia dizer os motivos de tanta movimentação no Porto?

-Não exatamente.

-Os principes foram colocados na cabine a força. Eles estavam assustados e não paravam de fazer perguntas. Queriam saber quando a mãe se uniria a eles. Foi bastante penoso.

-Eu imagino. A mãe deles estará em segurança, acredito que eles logo irão se reunir novamente. As circunstâncias exigiam pressa, foi apenas isso.

Tywin permanecia de pé, ao sol, montando guarda em volta do corpo de Cersei. Ele pediu para se aproximar, apenas ele, desarmado, mas não lhe foi concedido. Ele exigiu a presença de Robert, mas o Rei jamais o atendeu. Permaneceu ali, gritando exigencias e dando ordens que pareciam não surtir nenhum efeito. Varys esteve ao seu lado durante toda a manhã, o sol estava abrasador e quando o vento batia na direção deles, podia-se sentir um odor bem caracteristico.

Ele sabe que é o corpo de Cersei, exposto ao sol, sendo devorado pelo veneno de dentro pra fora. Aquilo é mais do que ele pode suportar. Não apenas por ser uma desonra ao nome de sua casa, mas principalmete por ainda não poder aceitar que ela tenha se suicidado. Cersei não faria algo assim. Ela lutaria até o fim, até que a morte viesse para ela pela mão de outras pessoas ou de forma natural. Ela jamais se colocaria em risco, aquilo não parecia ser coisa dela. Mas ele ouvira o relato do capitão, ele já havia trabalhado com o homem antes e ele tinha uma forma muito convicente de manter a lealdade dele intacta. O filho dele fora libertado na primeira hora do dia.

Varys começava a ficar tenso, principalmente quando o odor sui generis do cadaver atingia suas narinas. Aquilo não ia funcionar bem, Tywin não iria tolerar aquilo, era necessário manter o homem ocupado. A aglomeração de pessoas em volta dos circulos de guardas não ajudava. Os comentários sobre o fedor da rainha logo chegariam aos ouvidos do pai dela, e ninguém poderia conter sua explosão.

-My Lorde...

-O que foi agora, Lorde Varys? –Tywin murmurou impaciente.

-São duas da tarde. O Pequeno Conselho está se reunindo. Não use a força.

-Eu já não planejo usar a força.

"Eu possuo armas muito mais dolorosas do que espadas e lanças."

Renly Baratheon protestava. Petyr Baelish apenas observava a explosão do irmão mais novo do rei.. Jon Arryn continuava enviando corvos e com a chegada do bronzeado Lorde Varys a reunião começou.

-Ele não pode ter feito isso! –Renly berrou- Ele não pode partir de Porto Real dessa forma! Ele ordena que o cadáver da Rainha seja exposto, mas não permanece aqui para lidar com Lorde Tywin! O que vocês esperam que o homem faça? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer quando Cersei estiver realmente fedendo?

-Está fedendo bastante, isso eu posso atestar com segurança. –Varys disse- Lorde Tywin parece ter se controlado, está convencido que a Rainha será levada para a cripta com o nascer do sol de amanhã.

-Robert ordena que ela permaneça três dias exposta. –Jon murmurou, sem erguer os olhos do papel.

-Eu não vejo como isso seria bom, Lorde Arryn... –Varys começou a manifestar-se.

-Eu não vejo como permitir que Lorde Tywin prmaneça na cidade, com esse pequeno batalhão que ele possui, seja algo bom. –Jon Arryn respondeu, erguendo os olhos por um breve momento- Eu enviei um barco partindo de Dorne para interceptar o navio de Catelyn. Recuperaremos os principes, Robert faz questão disso.

-Vocês irão causar uma guerra desse jeito! –Renly berrou- Vocês não veem que estão provocando mais do que o apropriado?

-Renly, se eu permitisse que Robert agisse como ele desejava agir, ai sim teriamos uma guerra.

-E porque Robert saiu da cidade? –Renly perguntou.

-Conseguimos uma pista de Jaime Lannister. Estimulei Robert a ir pessoalmente, assim podemos trabalhar sem os arroubos emocionais e inconstantes dele. Praticamente toda a Guarda Real foi com ele, por isso Sor Barristan não está presente.

-Então você está no comando? –Renly questionou.

-Sim. Acredito que eu esteja mais preparado para lidar com essa crise do que o Rei, que permanece emocionalmente instável.

-Meu Senhor... Eu peço que suas atitudes sejam meticulasamente pensadas. –Varys murmurou, obserando Pycelle tossir e se perguntando o porque do Meistre estar presente após as acusações feitas. Se Tywin Lannister tiver a oportunidade, ele sera destripado com um unico golpe- Lorde Tywin está indignado, ele devolveu o corpo da filha sob as condições de que ela não fosse desmembrada ou desonrada. E o senhor deu sua palavra.

-Robert ordenou isso. Como vocês dizem, o Rei caga e a Mão limpa.

Nesse ponto os sons do corredor atingiram o interior da Sala do Pequeno Conselho. Eram passos metálicos, bastante firmes, de quase uma dezena de pés. Quando a porta se escancarou, admitindo a entrada de Tywin e seus guardas, os membros do Pequeno Conselho se sobressaltaram.

-Escutem todos atentamente. –a voz sem emoção de Tywin atingiu os homens- Eu quero o corpo da minha filha sepultado imediatamente. Se isso não for cumprido, eu declaro publicamente que estou retirando todo meu apoio financeiro ao Rei Robert. Serei o principal inimigo da coroa, exigindo o pagamento dos emprestimos que lhes concedi, com juros.

Todos os presentes encararam Mindinho, que sorria do seu modo presumido.

-Tudo isso pelo sepultamento de um corpo?

-Ela é minha filha! –Tywin berrou, avançando alguns passos- É o nome da minha Casa que está ao sol, deteriorando-se e lançando um odor terrivel na praça do Septo! Não é por um corpo! É pela honra da minha Casa.

-Infelizmente, Lorde Tywin, essas são as ordens do Rei. –Jon Arryn respondeu.

-Isso não é coisa do Robert! –Renly rebateu- Isso não foi ideia dele, não pode ter sido. Meu irmão não pensa assim, ele não funciona desse jeito! Arrancar-lhe a cabeça, jogar o corpo para os cachorros, desmembrá-lo e enviar as partes por Westeros é bem mais a cara dele. Mas deixá-la apodrecendo ao sol... É elegante demais.

-O caso é que Lorde Tywin tem uma certa vantagem. –Varys murmurou- Ele possui o reino, financeiramente falando. Se ele exigir o pagamento das dividas... teriamos que converter o Trono de Ferro em ouro e isso ainda não iria ser o suficiente.

-Lorde Tywin não conta com o poder aquisitivo dos outros Lordes. –Mindinho ergueu-se e circulou a mesa, parando ao lado de uma janela- Se é de sua vontade retirar o apoio financeiro a Porto Real, My Lorde, faça-o. Muito em breve o teremos aqui de novo, nos oferecendo seu apoio, talvez de joelho dobrado.

-Você perdeu completamente o juizo. –Tywin murmurou.

-Lorde Baelish... –Renly interveio- O senhor tem certeza de que há uma forma de não precisar do apoio de Casterly Rock?

-Eu tenho como manter o reino por algum tempo até que as taxas de impostos sejam reajustadas.

-Impostos? –Tywin murmurou com a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios- Se esta é sua tatica, Lorde Baelish... –ele riu e virou-se para sair.

Ele agora, definitivamente, teria o povo do seu lado.

-Lorde Tywin! –Varys gritou, chamando por ele no corredor.

-E agora, aranha?

-Pense comigo por um segundo.

-Meus segundos são preciosos, eu preciso de um motivo realmente bom para escutá-lo.

-A patrulha da Cidade está cercando o Septo. A Guarda Real saiu da cidade com o Rei para caçar seu filho. Quem está protegendo a Fortaleza Vermelha?

-Os homens de Arryn.

-Oitenta soldados. M'lorde, o senhor alguma vez já pensou em ser Rei?


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo Décimo Sétimo**_

-My Lady! –Catelyn ouviu o chamado do capitão.

-Sansa, continue a leitura. –ela passou o livro pras mãos da filha, que continuou a ler a história dos Primeiros Homens para os sobrinhos.

Cat rumou para o convés. O céu estava claro, limpo de nuvens, mas a movimentação no barco era enorme. Agiam como se uma tempestade se aproximasse, mas sequer as ondas pareciam mais agressivas do que antes.

-O que houve, Capitão?

-Avistamos barcos adiante. Estamos a poucas milhas da costa de Dorne. Imaginamos que queiram interceptar esta embarcação. Eles estão ancorados exatamente no canal dessa correnteza.

-Não podem ser apenas pescadores?

-Dificilmente. São embarcações de contrabandistas. Eu ainda não posso reconhece-las a essa distancia, mas garanto que não parece ser muito seguro.

Catelyn o encarou. Ele entregou-lhe a luneta e indicou a direção que ela deveria olhar. Havia três embarcações de porte mediano. Era dificil para ela dizer se elas estavam ancoradas ou não. Não eram barcos pesqueiros, ela pode identificar, tampouco eram navios de luxo.

-O que devemos fazer? –ela perguntou ao capitão.

-Aportar seria uma ideia. Desviarnos para alto-mar, o mais distante da costa que pudermos, também é uma ideia.

-Mas se sairmos dessa correnteza, o barco ficará mais lento?

-Certamente. Perderiamos uma boa vantagem. Eles nos seguiriam, certamente.

-Capitão, não faz sentido que queiram interceptar o navio. –Catelyn sorriu- Saimos de Porto Real há um dia e meio! Nenhum corvo chegaria tão longe nesse espaço de tempo!

-Corvos? –ele apertou as sobrancelhas em estranheza- São contrabandistas, minha Senhora. Se eles puserem as mãos em você, ou na sua filha, ou ate mesmo nos principes...

Catelyn congelou no lugar em que estava. Não havia como negar quem eles eram, havia quinze gaurdas Lannister a bordo, trajando suas armaduras, carregando suas espadas especialmente bem forjadas... Seriam eles o bastante?

-Há quantos homens em sua tripulação?

-Somos doze, ao todo. E mais os quinze soldados.

-Cada soldado vale por dois piratas. –Cat murmurou- Eles são extremamente bem treinados.

-Não será o bastante, My Lady.

-Precisa ser. Se aportarmos em Dorne teremos problemas. –ela disse- Os Lannister jamais passarão impunemente por essas terras.

-É sobre as crianças Targeryan, não é verdade?

-Exatamente. Tentaremos a sorte com esses navios. Cada um que possa empunhar uma espada deve fazê-lo. Nós não fugiremos.

"Leões não fogem."

Tywin voltava para a praça, sua cabeça cheia das especulações e conselhos de Varys. Ele não atacaria a Fortaleza Vermelha, ainda que o lugar estivesse pobremente guardado. Ele não teria utilidade para aquilo. A noite começava a chegar e o cheiro da praça era opressor. A Patrulha da cidade tentava manter-se firme, mas alguns deles desmaiaram ou vomitaram e pareciam incapacitados. Seus guardas pareciam estar menos afetados, mas não estavam de modo algum em condições de lutar. Ele dispersou seus homens, lhes dando um merecido descanso.

Ele pretendia passar a noite ali, mesmo que tudo conspirasse contra isso.

Tywin sentia-se perdido, mesmo sabendo exatamente como deveria agir, mas não sentia animo para isso. Cersei... sua pequena Cersei, de cabelos dourados e olhos verdes, sempre sagaz e ao mesmo tempo despreparada para a vida... Pela primeira vez em anos ele sentiu os olhos arderem, mas não derramaria nenhuma lágrima ali. Não derramaria lágrimas de nenhuma maneira. Tudo o que ele pretendia fazer jorrar era sangue. Eles pagariam por aquela humilhação. Pagariam caro.

-Minha Senhora, Lady Sansa e os príncipes estão em segurança nos porões. A Senhora tem certeza que não quer descer?

-Tenho. Obrigada pela preocupação, Rus. –Catelyn arrumou melhor a capa sobre os ombros. Os navios agora estavam próximos o suficiente para que seus capitães se saudassem a gritos.

-Jazean! –o Capitão Collins saudou alegremente- Eu imaginava que teria problemas quando vi essas embarcações paradas no horizonte!

-O que você traz ai? –o outro gritou, era um homem muito exposto ao sol, de barbas acinzentadas pela idade.

-São soldados de Tywin Lannister. –Collins respondeu.

-Isso eu já pude ver por mim mesmo! –Jazeon gargalhou- Eu quero saber quem você traz ai. De importante.

-Acredito que um time de soldados desse é bastante importante. Eles farão a defesa de Tombastela por uns tempos.

-Sempre achei que os Lannister jamais seriam bem vindos em Dorne, mas se você diz assim... Você carrega algum ouro?

-Imaginei que você iria perguntar isso. –Collins bateu no bolso e tirou de lá um saco de moedas- Eu sei que não é o suficiente para saldar minha divida, mas deve abatê-la em mais da metade. –e jogou precisamente nas mãos de Jazean.

-Você sabe o que eu digo: se não pode pagar, não toque nos dados. Espere, agora me dei conta! E essa mulher? Bem nascida demais para ser sua...

-Eu sou Catelyn Lannister, meu senhor.

-A leoa vermelha?

Catelyn franziu as sobrancelhas. Nunca fora chamada daquela forma antes, não que soubesse. Era um modo engraçado de ser chamada, mas era incomodo e de mau gosto também.

-Não seja indelicado, Jazean! –o Capitão interferiu- Lady Catelyn não deve conhecer os termos estranhos que você usa para não esquecer as pessoas.

-Bom, me desculpe.

-Está tudo bem. –Catelyn abriu um sorriso- Veja bem, Capitão Jazean... ela aproximou-se da amurada do navio, segurando uma bolsa de moedas bastante recheada- Eu aprecio muito quando as pessoas conseguem ser discretas a respeito de coisas que elas talvez não deveriam ter visto. Eu tenho aqui o suficiente para mostrar-me grata pelo seu silêncio e para saldar a divida do Capitão Collins. Basta você me garantir que ninguém jamais saberá que passamos por aqui.

-Eu adoraria colaborar. –ele disse com um sorriso torto, olhando para a mão dela- Mas estou curioso para saber o que a Senhora faria se eu não estivesse.

-Eu mandaria meus homens destriparem você e enforcarem você com suas entranhas, meu senhor. –ela disse com firmeza- Eu estaria em divida com o senhor se não o fizesse... e como deve saber... Um Lannister sempre paga suas dividas.

Tywin não podia mais suportar o cheiro. Ninguém mais podia. Quando o dia nasceu, ele ainda estava lá, mas a maior parte dos Patrulheiros havia partido. Seus homens começaram a chegar, junto com Lorde Varys e Lorde Renly.

-Viemos para leva-la até a Cripta das Rainhas. –Renly informou- Ele trazia uma manta vermelha nos braços.

Tywin apenas observou o homem cobrir o corpo com a manta, o que iria disfarçar o odor, e acompanhado pelos homens Lannister, eles pegaram nas pontas da mesa onde Cersei estava colocada e rumaram com ela para as criptas. Tywin caminhou atrás deles, seguido muito de perto por Varys. Renly ia à frente, segurando em uma das pontas. Detiveram-se diante da entrada da cripta. Renly precisou afastar-se para vomitar e ninguém pode culpa-lo por isso. Os guardas abriram a porta e levaram o corpo para dentro. Apenas Tywin os seguiu e observou atentamente Cersei ser colocada no lugar que fora preparado para ela tão logo seu casamento com Robert se fez realidade. Voltaram para encontrar Renly tomando agua desesperadamente, sendo ajudado por Varys. Sem dizer nada, Tywin rumou para o acampamento que havia se instalado no bosque. Ele não pretendia voltar para a Fortaleza Vermelha, mas não sairia dos muros da cidade.

Varys e Renly observaram a movimentação muda do homem e decidiram dar-lhe espaço. O dia já fora difícil o bastante e mal havia nascido o sol.

Catelyn abriu os olhos quando, inconscientemente, Sansa aninhou-se em seu ombro. O bebê remexia-se impaciente, o que a deixava enjoada e irritadiça. O barco agora começava a balançar, como se as ondas estivessem mais fortes. Ergueu-se e decidiu começar o dia. No convés tudo parecia calmo. O capitão estava dormindo tranquilamente numa rede, o manche deixado sob os cuidados de um dos seus rapazes. Woothon, como ele alegremente se identificou.

-Onde estamos? –Cat perguntou ao rapaz, entregando-lhe uma caneca de chá de ervas.

-Saímos da correnteza uma hora atrás, Minha Senhora. Sinal que a Costa de Dorne já ficou pra trás. Estamos rumando para o Norte agora. Vai ficar mais lento.

-Não há problema quanto a isso. Ainda assim seu capitão me disse que podemos chegar a Lannisporto em poucos dias.

-Uma semana, no máximo. –eles se calaram por algum tempo, até que o rapaz murmurou- Podemos estar sendo seguidos.

-Por quem?

-Pode não ser nada.

-Mas pode ser alguma coisa!

-Quando o sol nasceu eu tive a impressão de ver um barco no canal. Atrás de nós. Temos uma enorme vantagem, mas se ele está a nossa espreita, outros também poderão estar.

Catelyn pegou a luneta e procurou no horizonte. Não pode ver nada.

-Nós estaremos preparados. Se forem contrabandistas, temos ouro. Se forem enviados do Rei, temos soldados.

-O que eu quero dizer é que talvez a Senhora precise se preparar. Se forem enviados do Rei gordo, haverá uma luta. E não acredito que a Senhora esteja familiarizada com lutas em alto mar. Ou se vence ou se vira comida de peixe. O melhor a fazer é estar pronta para dar a esses homens o que eles pedem antes que lhe seja tomado.

"Dar a eles? Myrcella e Tommen, talvez até mesmo Sansa? Não sem uma boa luta. Não sem antes haverem me matado."

Quando Tywin despertou, o cheiro que o atingia era o de carne assada. Ninguém o incomodou durante toda a manhã. Apenas quando a fome foi maior do que o cansaço, ele decidiu erguer-se. Precisava se preparar para um longo dia, ou a longa continuação do que seria aquele dia. Seus homens estavam organizados e a postos. Os cavalos preparados e alimentados.

-Alguma coisa aconteceu enquanto estive dormindo?

-Um mensageiro nos trouxe os corvos que foram abatidos. Mas isso acabou de acontecer, ainda não pudemos abrir nenhum deles.

-Eu faço isso.

Tywin começou a desenrolar a correspondência. A primeira eram as notícias de Porto Real, enviadas ao Norte. Fora redigido por Jon Arryn, como a maioria dos outros. Nele Catelyn era citada como uma provável visitante do Norte, o que deixou Tywin apreensivo sobre a verdadeira lealdade do Capitão Collins.

O segundo pergaminho fora enviado para Dorne, também por Jon Arryn. Ordenava a interceptação de toda e qualquer embarcação proveniente de Porto Real. Oferecia uma recompensa de valor misterioso para aquele que levasse os Príncipes de volta para a Fortaleza Vermelha. Não dizia nada sobre Catelyn ou Sansa. O terceiro e ultimo pergaminho continha instruções e atualizações para Sor. Barristan Selmy, que acompanhava o rei em sua caçada absurda.

"Veados não caçam leões. É o exato oposto."

Mas a verdade era que ele não conseguia pensar na possibilidade de também perder Jaime. Ele não se recuperaria disso. Sua principal preocupação no momento era com a segurança de Catelyn. O barco era veloz, a essa altura eles já estariam fora dos domínios de Dorne, mas e se aquela mesma carta havia chegado a portos da Campina?

"Na Campina ela estaria segura. Todos sabem que é melhor esperar as recompensas vindas da minha parte."

-Lorde Tywin, um mensageiro veio dizer que Lorde Renly deseja uma audiência particular com o senhor, quando o senhor esteja pronto para uma conversa puramente politica. Ele virá até o acampamento quando o senhor solicitar.

-Eu estou pronto agora.

Em menos de meia hora, Renly entrava no acampamento. Suas armas haviam sido recolhidas e ele vestia apenas um gibão simples de sua casa, onde predominava o negro. Ele parecia querer convencer Tywin de que estava guardando luto. Tywin indicou-lhe uma cadeira do outro lado da mesa, onde ele prontamente se sentou. Após as saudações habituais, ele disse a que veio.

-Lorde Tywin, eu preciso do seu apoio.

-Meu apoio? –Tywin ergueu as sobrancelhas em estranhamento- Para que, exatamente, Lorde Renly?

-Jon Arryn enlouqueceu.

-Isso eu pude perceber por mim mesmo.

-O homem estava trabalhando com Stannis. Eles suspeitavam das atividades da Rainha, Stannis pôs em duvida a legitimidade das crianças e Jon Arryn decidiu investigar. Foi assim que chegamos até aqui. Quando sua esposa descobriu, apenas deu um novo animo para que eles prosseguissem. Lysa levou o menino para o Ninho da Águia. Eu temo que as coisas aqui possam ficar piores.

-E no que você precisa do meu apoio?

-Eu tenho excelentes relações com a Campina, meu Senhor. –Renly respondeu- Sou o Lorde de Ponta Tempestade e possuo abandeirados sem conta. Acredito que se somarmos meus soldados aos da Campina chegaríamos facilmente aos cem mil. O senhor possui cinquenta mil homens sob seus favores. Ganharíamos qualquer batalha facilmente. Mesmo que Eddard Stark reúna seus homens com os homens do Vale, não seria o suficiente. Eu espero que se eles virem que estamos unidos, desistam de partir para qualquer situação violenta.

-Você quer prevenir um derramamento de sangue, promovendo a união de um exercito contra seu irmão e a Mão do Rei?

-Meu irmão me traiu, Lorde Tywin. –Renly disse desenrolando um pergaminho- Ele nomeou Jon protetor do reino caso alguma coisa lhe aconteça antes que ele consiga legitimar seus bastardos.

-Bastardos?

-Bastardos, meu senhor. É sabido que Robert possui quase uma dúzia de bastardos. Há um garoto em Pedra do Dragão, Edric Storm. Filho de Robert. Acredito que ele será legitimado para ser o próximo Rei.

-E seu irmão, Stannis, está de acordo com isso?

-Stannis me enviou um corvo me estimulando a apoiar Jon Arryn. Mas nós sabemos que meu irmão... Meus irmãos, não foram feitos para governar os Sete Reinos. Robert não entende de outra coisa que não seja a respeito de fornicar, Stannis esteve tempo demais preso em Pedra do Dragão. Imagine se nosso futuro rei for um garoto nascido bastardo, despreparado e destreinado nas artes da politica? Meu senhor, o que eu quero dizer é que estou noivo da sua adorável filha, Minha Senhora Sansa, e que se ainda for do seu gosto que nosso casamento ocorra, ao me apoiar contra Jon Arryn e suas loucuras, o senhor estará deixando sua filha cada vez mais próxima de ser uma Rainha.

Jaime caminhava de um lado para o outro imaginando que sua vida estava acabada. Cersei estava morta, havia tirado a própria vida. Aquilo era inconcebível. Para completar, Robert iniciara pessoalmente uma caçada em que o premio seria sua cabeça. Tinha desvantagem numérica, mas possuía um excelente disfarce de andarilho careca e bêbado.

Estava a menos de um dia de viajem para chegar a Highgarden, onde pegaria Joffrey e rumaria para as cidades livres. Planejava enviar um corvo a Cersei após chegar lá, perguntando em que cidade ela estaria, e iria em busca dela. Corvos sempre encontrarão seus destinatários. Seria um plano excelente, se Cersei tivesse pensado exatamente a mesma coisa. Fora um conselho de Tywin, já que ele imaginava que separados, eles estariam muito desprotegidos. Agora Jaime se sentia completamente perdido, nu, faminto, ferido. Aquele era seu segundo dia de desespero, mas precisava começar a pensar claramente. Por Joff, Myrcella e Tommen. Ele reuniria os três e os levaria consigo para onde fosse.

Robert cavalgava a frente de sua guarda. Segurava um odre de vinho enquanto contava novamente como havia esmagado o peito de Rhaegar com sue martelo de batalha. Sor Barristan Selmy não parecia estar realmente escutando, mas permanecia ao lado do Rei como sua função determinava. Fora por uma ideia sua que eles estavam indo para Highgarden, resgatar Joffrey. O Rei se negava a deixar que "suas" crianças fossem separadas dele. Ironicamente a criação dos pequenos nunca foi sua preocupação, Barristan temia que eles estivessem apenas levando três inocentes para a morte.

Mas não, Robert poderia ser tudo, menos cruel. Ele se importava com os "filhos" e não permitiria que nada acontecesse com eles. Mesmo Joffrey sendo um intratável arrogante a maior parte das vezes, ainda era um garoto de quatorze anos de idade, lançado cedo demais num casamento. Myrcella era a mais dócil das criaturas, e Tommen ainda era tão pequeno que sequer se podia afirmar qualquer coisa sobre sua personalidade. Eles não iriam sofrer, não como sofreram os príncipes antes deles. Barristan se asseguraria disso.

Catelyn despertou no meio da noite, com leves sacudidas de sua ama.

-Minha Senhora, o capitão me pediu para chama-la.

Olhou em volta e a única luz presente era a da lâmpada a óleo que a moça segurava. Sansa estaria com os sobrinhos. Catelyn ergueu-se, vestindo um pesado robe de veludo azul marinho. O bebe remexeu-se, como se quisesse sair e ver o que estava acontecendo. Subiu as escadas para o convés e assustou-se. Os quinze soldados estavam a postos, armas nas mãos e elmos nas cabeças. A tripulação movia-se rapidamente, puxando amarras e içando velas. Os remadores haviam parado, e muitos deles estavam por ali também.

-O que está acontecendo, Capitão?

-Estamos cercados, minha senhora.

-Mas eu não estou vendo nada! –ela olhou em volta, assustada.

-Isso não significa que eles não estejam ai.

Quando os ganchos começaram a prender-se na amurada do navio e os soldados começaram a cortar as cordas, um deles pegou Catelyn nos braços e a levou para as cabines. Sansa estava desperta, apavorada. Dizia ter sentido um impacto contra o navio, mas Catelyn não se lembrava disso. Estivera dormido tão profundamente que não chegou a sentir nada.

-Mamãe, o que vamos fazer?

-Fique calma, tente não acordar as crianças.

Mas aquelas palavras foram em vão, tanto porque Catelyn estava em pânico, quanto porque os sons da luta na parte de cima do navio invadiram o ambiente e fizeram com que as crianças despertassem. Sansa agarrou-se a Tommen, enquanto Myrcella fez o mesmo com a "avó".

-O que essas pessoas querem, minha Mãe?

-A nós. –Cat respondeu- Mas eles não conseguirão, fique tranquila.

Durou uma eternidade, mas finalmente os sons da batalha pareciam estar morrendo. Já não se podia escutar passos pesados de corrida sobre a madeira do assoalho, nem o barulho de laminas se chocando. Mas isso só podia significar uma coisa: já havia um vencedor.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capitulo Decimo Oitavo**_

Tywin cavalgava para o Oeste. Partira ao amanhecer daquele dia que se anunciava chuvoso, seguido por seus guardas. Juntaria seus vassalos e esperaria Catelyn chegar a Casterly Rock antes de rumar para o Sul novamente. Decidiu unir suas forças com Renly. Antes disso, ele precisaria viajar até Casterly Rock, o casamento aconteceria tão logo Sansa estivesse pronta. Não havia muito tempo a perder.

Tywin avisara de sua resolução de isolar-se em Casterly Rock ao Pequeno Conselho por meio de um mensageiro, o que lhe renderia tempo. Imaginava que aquilo significava sair em paz. Os homens certamente acreditavam que ele poderia ser persuadido no futuro a apoiar novamente a coroa. Apenas Jon Arryn não confiava nisso, e junto com Petyr Baelish começou a reajustar os impostos cobrados tanto ao povo, quanto aos Lordes das grandes Casas.

Tywin via uma clara vantagem nisso. Ninguém iria aceitar pagar mais tributos a coroa, sabendo que eles seriam revertidos em banquetes e torneios que não beneficiam a todos. Seu suporte financeiro seria requisitado como jamais fora antes, e os senhores das Grandes Casas certamente apoiariam qualquer que fosse sua decisão.

A viagem não foi muito longa, embora tenha sido cansativa. Três dias a cavalo, parando após começar a noite e erguendo-se antes que o dia nascesse. Quando enfim apeou em Lannisporto, foi recebido por seu irmão, Kevan, que já estava cuidando de enviar corvos para todo o oeste.

-Noticias de Catelyn?

-Ainda não, mas acreditamos que ela deva estar aqui no máximo depois de amanhã.

-Eu esperarei por ela aqui, para que partamos juntos para o Rochedo. –Tywin informou.- Preparem minhas acomodações e descansem.

-Onde está Jaime?

-Eu não sei. –Tywin disse em voz baixa- Eu espero que ele tenha partido para as Cidades Livres, como eu instrui. Ele encontraria Cersei lá, mas ela não foi astuta o suficiente.

-Portos de toda a costa receberam cartas enviadas por Jon Arryn. Eles oferecem ouro indeterminado pelas duas crianças menores de Cersei.

-Eu soube. Jon Arryn não sabe com quem está lidando.

-Minha Senhora, devemos chegar a Lannisporto antes do meio dia.

-Bom.

-Há alguma coisa que a senhora precise?

-Não, nada.

Sansa olhava para o horizonte, perdida em lembranças ruins. Ainda podia ouvir os gritos de Myrcella e Tommen, sendo carregados por piratas suados e sujos de sangue. Podia ver claramente sua mãe sendo arrastada pelos cabelos, enquanto pedia que não fizessem nada com sua filha. Sansa tentou, mas não pode fazer muita coisa para impedir. Ela não sabia se eles estavam vivos ou mortos. Ela não sabia se queria continuar viva.

Navegaram por longe da costa. Apenas ela e o que restou da tripulação. O Capitão Collins fora assassinado, todos os soldados também, incluindo Rus, um dos homens mais fortes e bem treinados do exercito de seu pai, atrás apenas da dupla de Clegane. Os corpos foram jogados no mar, ela havia feito uma prece silenciosa em nome de todos eles.

Quando reconheceu Lannisporto sentiu um alivio imenso. Era como se seus problemas desaparecessem. Ela não queria sentir-se feliz, sua mente não deixava sua mãe, imaginando quem a teria levado e porque. Sabia que Myrcella e Tommen seriam procurados, mas não imaginava que valor Catelyn teria para Robert. Seria ela uma refém? Ou talvez a teoria dos piratas, que a viram ser levada numa direção diferente daquela que o navio dos príncipes tomou, estaria certa? Seria Catelyn agora uma escrava? E porque não Sansa também? Estaria o Rei em guerra declarada contra sua família?

Quando aportaram, Sansa pode avistar seu pai antes mesmo de ser retirada do navio. Chorava copiosamente quando seus passos apressados a levaram de encontro ao braços dele. Tywin compreendeu antes mesmo que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

-Emboscaram vocês. –ele murmurou, acariciando os cabelos dela- Levaram Tommen e Cella.

-Pior, meu pai. –ela ergueu os olhos azuis para observar o homem a sua frente- Eles estão com a mamãe.

Catelyn abriu os olhos apenas para se frustrar. O local em que estava não possuía janelas. O escuro era sempre soberano. Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, mas já devia ser o quarto ou quinto dia desde que ela vira Sansa a ultima vez.

Sua menina gritava, atacava os piratas com suas unhas e mordidas, agindo como uma força da natureza. Cat não sabia o que havia sido feito dela. Tudo o que sabia era que agora ela estava sozinha. Sansa nunca havia ficado sozinha antes. Pedia a Mãe e à Donzela que não permitissem que nada acontecesse com sua pequena, e que protegesse esse bebê que ela ainda carregava no ventre e que se movia cada vez menos. Sem saber pelo que esperar, Catelyn apenas rezava e tentava não pensar naqueles que amava. Mas constantemente se traia pensando nele e tudo o que parecia restar de sua vida era um nome.

-Tywin.

-Controle-se. –Kevan murmurou, observando Lancei ajudar Sansa a se acalmar.

-Mas Cersei... –ela soluçava- Oh, pelos Sete! Cersei está morta! Tommen e Myrcella estão perdidos! Eu não sei o que houve com minha mãe! Minha mãe gravida!

-Fique tranquila, tudo passou... –Lancei acariciava a cabeça da prima- Seu pai já está nervoso o bastante.

Tywin estava no escritório ao lado. Destruiu o lugar com sua fúria e se recusava a receber qualquer pessoa. Não podia olhar para Sansa, ela era parecida demais com a mãe, e Tywin sentia que seu coração era atravessado por duzentas flechas quando pensava nela.

-Catelyn... Eu disse uma vez que lutaria uma guerra por você. E eu lutarei.

Sansa foi levada por Lancei a Casterly Rock. Tywin, Kevan e um numeroso grupo de guardas partiram pela estrada costeira, decididos a descobrir o paradeiro de Cat. Enviaram corvos antes de sair, prometendo cem mil dragões de ouro a qualquer um que trouxesse sua Senhora de volta.

Tywin não procuraria por Myrcella e Tommen, sabia que eles deviam estar chegando a Porto Real. Seriam resgatados em algum momento, mas Cat era sua prioridade. Os primeiros dias se passaram sem que nenhuma noticia chegasse aos ouvidos deles. No final da primeira semana, Tywin recebeu um corvo.

"Lorde Tywin, acredito que Lady Catelyn esteja sob o domínio de Petyr Baelish. O homem desapareceu de Porto Real na véspera de sua partida. Todos sabemos da afeição que ele nutre por ela. Seu sequestro não era planejado pelo Pequeno Conselho. Jon Arryn está bastante nervoso com isso, ele acredita que o Senhor irá atacar em breve. Os Príncipes estão em segurança. Em todo caso, meus vassalos já estão se agrupando na Campina. Edmure Tully me enviou um corvo dizendo que uma grande comitiva está se formando em Riverrun, sob o comando de Brynden Tully. Cerca de quinze mil homens. Eles observarão a costa Leste. Partirei em breve para a zona portuária de Dorne. Alguém deve ter alguma noticia. Atenciosamente, Renly Baratheon."

Jaime estava a mais de uma semana escondido na floresta. Seus companheiros, Hander e Kloves, começavam a ficar impacientes. Aproximaram-se o suficiente de Highgarden e observaram as movimentações do Rei. Ele apenas bebia, comia e se lamentava. Joffrey estava com ele.

Jaime imaginava que Joff estaria perdido, que Robert o levaria de volta para Porto Real e que ele passaria a ser um dos inúmeros filhos bastardos e negligenciados do Rei. Diante disso, Jaime queria apenas partir para Casterly Rock, reaver Myrcella e Tom. Kloves era rápido e bastante comum, portanto ele sempre entrava na cidade e observava o Rei. Era ele quem trazia as noticias. E essas noticias estavam cada vez piores.

Jaime sabia que Tywin precisava dele. Catelyn fora sequestrada, gravida de sete meses. Myrcella e Tommen estavam de volta a Porto Real. Jaime não sabia o que fazer. Na situação em que estava, não podia fazer muita coisa, mas faria tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para ajudar o pai.

Catelyn chorava. Já fazia muito tempo em que não sentia o bebê se mover. Imaginava que ele deveria estar morto. Começou a esmurrar as paredes de sua câmara até que alguém decidisse vir por ela. Não sabia o que ainda podia ser feito, mas sabia que não podia ficar parada. Pelas contas que fazia baseada nas refeições que lhe eram trazidas, eles deveriam estar a pelo menos meia volta de lua no mar.

Após muito tempo, a única mulher que Catelyn via desde que fora sequestrada, resolveu aparecer.

-Você vai se machucar desse jeito. –ela disse numa calma revoltante- Ele não vai gostar de você se machucar.

-Quem é ele? –Catelyn perguntava pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez- Pra quem você trabalha? Por todos os deuses... não podemos continuar assim.

-Eu posso. –a mulher sorriu- Você talvez esteja achando tudo muito cruel, muito desconfortável, mas isso logo irá mudar, eu lhe garanto. Vamos começar a aproximação da costa em três ou quatro dias, você sairá desse porão.

-Escute... –Cat deu alguns passos em direção a ela- Meu bebê não está se movendo. Eu não sei o que fazer.

-Nem eu, eu nunca tive filhos. –ela deu de ombros- Vou falar com o meistre e ver o que ele pode fazer.

-Vocês tem um meistre a bordo? –Catelyn surpreendeu-se.

-Claro, você acha que ele ia deixar que você viajasse nesse estado sem um meistre por perto?

-Devemos ir para o Oeste, Sor. Jaime.

-Não, Kloves. Não sem que eu tenha certeza que Joffrey ficará na Campina.

-Então estamos esperando que o Rei se decida entre mudar a capital para Highgarden ou voltar pra Porto Real? Esse homem não vai a lugar nenhum, Jaime. E a cada dia que passa fica mais difícil conseguir mantimentos sem levantar suspeitas. E se eu for seguido como naquele outro dia?

-Tenha mais cuidado então. Eu não vou desistir, não agora.

-Você tem certeza de que ouviu bem? –Sor. Barristan perguntou.

-É Jaime Lannister. Eu tenho certeza.

-Aquele maldito é meu! –esbravejou o Rei, bêbado e impossível de ser controlado.

-Sua Graça, por favor. –Sor. Barristan tentou intervir pela décima vez desde que o espião encontrou o acampamento- Não devemos esperar até que...?

-Que eles fujam? –Robert enfureceu-se.

-Não, sua Graça. Até que o senhor esteja mais em condições... emocionais, quero dizer.

-Eu estou bastante condicionado a matar um Lannister hoje.

-Eles estão por perto! –o Rei gritava- Espalhem-se!

Jaime segurava sua espada bem próxima ao corpo. Ocultava-se atrás de uma arvore, esperando que alguém o encontrasse. Ouviu os berros de Robert antes de poder vê-lo, por isso dispersou rapidamente. Não sabia onde seus companheiros estavam, mas imaginava que eles estivessem melhor escondidos que ele.

Barristan Selmy permanecia ao lado do Rei, e pelo pouco que Jaime viu, Robert estava bêbado. Praticamente todos os membros da Guarda Real estavam ali, e Jaime sabia que não seria sensato atacar. Mas Kloves, após ser encurralado, desembainhou sua espada e atacou. Trocou golpes e chegou a ferir Handal Hoyt, o mesmo com Sor. Barristan, que estava próximo o suficiente pra impedir que Kloves o matasse.

Hander estava exatamente atrás de Jaime, e quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo com Kloves, resolveu ajudar. Sacou sua espada e correu, gritando "Aproveite", que Jaime entendeu como um sinal para que ele fugisse enquanto os guardas estavam distraídos. Mas ao tentar afastar-se mais da área já vasculhada pela Guarda Real, Jaime percebeu que Robert vira sua movimentação.

O Rei apenas gritou furioso e ainda montado em seu cavalo, partiu para cima dele empunhando uma lança. Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido, e de repente Jaime tinha se esquivado de um golpe, puxado as rédeas do cavalo e observado Robert desmoronar no chão como um saco de batatas. E antes que ele pudesse se erguer, Jaime encostou sua espada na garganta de Robert e enfiou, antes que a Guarda Real se aproximasse demais. Montou o cavalo e partiu em disparada por entre as arvores. Sabia que estava em sérios problemas agora.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo Décimo Nono**_

Catelyn já não conseguia ficar muito tempo acordada. Seus olhos se habituaram a escuridão e seus ouvidos estavam muito mais aguçados. Ela conseguia ouvir todas as vozes no convés e conseguia distinguir a maior parte das conversações. O bebê havia se movido um pouco no que parecia ser o amanhecer, e aquilo fez com que ela decidisse que ficaria firme e forte. E que lutaria até o fim.

Naquele dia a mulher que cuidava de suas necessidades veio busca-la. O sol a cegou por tempo o suficiente para que alguém vendasse seus olhos sem lhe dar nenhum vislumbre do lugar em que chegavam. Ela caminhava insegura por um convés desconhecido e era conduzida a uma rampa. Ela não conseguiria descer nem se estivesse enxergando o caminho, já que seu ventre estava maior do que nunca. Vendada foi impossível. Então um homem forte e fedido a ergueu nos braços e a conduziu pelo caminho.

Quando Cat foi colocada novamente em pé, sentiu a areia da praia. Foi forçada a caminhar por alguns minutos, até que finalmente sentiu que o chão havia mudado. A pedra gelada que formava o assoalho da casa fez com que ela tropeçasse e quase caísse. Então foi erguida novamente nos braços do homem, que subiu uma escada com ela e a depositou numa cama. Apenas quando restaram apenas ela e a mulher no quarto, a venda foi retirada.

-Eu disse que você estaria em segurança. –a mulher sorriu.

Era mais odiosamente feia do que Catelyn pudera perceber na luz fraca da lâmpada a óleo que ela sempre carregava. Tinha o cabelo ralo e sem vida, num loiro tão pálido que se assemelhava a palha. Os olhos eram dispares e tinham um profundo tom de chá com leite. Era magra, muito magra, e tinha uma expressão cínica e orgulhosa no rosto.

"Orgulho é tudo o que lhe resta."

-Então, my lady, o que me diz dos aposentos reais?

Cat olhou em volta e percebeu que era um belo quarto. Muito semelhante ao que ela tinha na ilha.

-Onde estamos?

-Dorne. –foi tudo o que a mulher falou.

-Dorne? Oh, céus... –estava irremediavelmente fora do alcance de Tywin- Tanto tempo no mar e apenas agora chegamos a Dorne?

-Quanto tempo ficamos ancorados, esperando o aviso de que ele a esperava? –a outra troçou- Você não pensava realmente que estávamos no mar esse tempo inteiro? Estaríamos a meio caminho de Bravos a essa altura!

Catelyn balançou a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos, ergueu-se e foi até uma janela.

-Já passou do meio dia? –ela perguntou.

-Ainda não.

Então estavam realmente em Dorne, pela posição do sol.

-Quem me quer aqui?

-Você não acha melhor se recompor antes de ser recebida por ele? Um banho, talvez? Devo dizer que mesmo sendo bem nascida e Senhora de um reino, você também é capaz de cheirar mal como qualquer outro mero mortal.

Catelyn não discutiu. Foi deixada sozinha na casa de banhos que era ligada ao quarto onde estava. Dentro d'água, o bebe se movia muito mais. Aquilo foi a única coisa capaz de plantar um sorriso em seu rosto.

Quando estava perfeitamente limpa, saiu da agua, evolvendo-se numa manta macia, e foi para o quarto. Tinha uma veste pronta sobre a cama, muito parecida as que ela sempre usava. Mas aquela não era uma das suas roupas. Mesmo assim vestiu-se e aguardou enquanto penteava os cabelos.

Quando ouviu as batidas na porta, foi até ela para abrir, apenas para descobrir que estava trancada.

-Que cabeça a minha! –ouviu uma voz conhecida- Eu tenho a chave!

Quando a porta se abriu, Cat sentiu o horror dominar seus sentidos.

Tywin finalmente encontrava o cunhado, Edmure. Ele estava à frente de um pequeno exercito. Vinham trocado corvos nas ultimas semanas. Nenhum dos dois estava tendo nenhum êxito em encontrar Catelyn.

-Tio Brynden está viajando para a costa Sul. Sabemos que seus homens não serão bem vindos lá. Eu fiz todo o Leste, e não encontrei nada.

-Na costa Oeste não há nenhum sinal dela. –Tywin respondeu- Ned Stark garantiu que seus homens irão cuidar do Norte.

-Os Baelish dos Dedos, disseram que Mindinho apareceu por lá, mas que estava de ida para o Vale. –Edmure informou- Ele viajava a cavalo, tinha alguns guardas, mas nada fora do comum. Seu pai atendeu nossa convocação e enviou duas dúzias de homens que conhecem bem a região para ajudar.

-Você confia neles?

-Ramset Baelish sempre foi um bom homem. E Petyr ama Catelyn. Se ele não tiver nada a ver com o desaparecimento dela, ficaria bastante feliz em ajudar a encontra-la.

-Então você também desconfia dele?

-Mais do que isso. Eu colocaria minha mão no fogo de um dragão para provar meu ponto. Petyr fez uma dezena de loucuras por conta dela. Ele certamente viu alguma vantagem e resolveu aproveitar. –Edmure disse parecendo convicto e enfurecido- E se ele a levou para as Cidades Livres?

-Iremos por ela. –Tywin disse.

-Lorde Edmure! –um homem invadia a tenda- Um corvo de Lorde Peixe Negro! –entregou-lhe um pergaminho.

"_Edmure, prepare-se para vir a Dorne. Oberyn Matrell encontrou um dos barcos que participou da emboscada. O homem me deu algumas coordenadas de quem pode ter sido a pessoa que a levou. Imaginamos que tenha sido sob o comando de Petyr Baelish. Ainda não sabemos do paradeiro dela, e o homem não sabe informar muito mais a respeito, mas em seu navio foram encontradas joias e vestes Lannister. Lorde Tywin não é bem vindo aqui, mas os Matrell não hesitam em nos ajudar. Venha o mais rápido que puder. Brynden Tully"_

-E então eu devo ficar aqui e esperar? –Tywin esbravejou.

Odiava sentir que qualquer outra pessoa estava no comando, principalmente seu cunhado extremamente despreparado. Era a vida de Cat!

-Escute... Imagino que resgatar Catelyn seja uma questão de honra para você. Te desafiaram muito e você tem razão em estar nessa situação. É o nome da sua casa. Mas é minha irmã e eu a amo. Tio Brynden é extremamente louco por ela. Temos dezessete mil homens aqui, a maioria deles ainda se lembra dos tempos em que Cat governava as Terras do Rio praticamente sozinha. Eles a amam.

-Você fala como se eu estivesse apenas com o orgulho ferido! –Tywin disse friamente- É minha esposa, mãe dos meus filhos.

-Não é como se você a amasse. –Edmure deu de ombros- Eu me lembro muito bem da época em que ela levou Sansa para que nosso pai a conhecesse. Vocês eram praticamente dois estranhos.

-Ora cale-se, sua truta inútil! –Tywin ordenou com uma voz potente- Você não tem ideia do que está dizendo!

-Você não me engana, Tywin. Mesmo assim, eu trarei Mindinho para que você possa acabar com ele pessoalmente. Agora me dê licença, eu preciso organizar as coisas para partir.

Tywin sentiu novamente a arrasadora vontade de chorar quando a comitiva de Riverrun desaparecia numa curva. Eles tinham uma dica de onde Catelyn estava e ele precisava esperar. Naquele momento arrependeu-se pela primeira vez de ter ordenado a morte de Elia Matrell e suas crianças. Podia sentir exatamente o que a família dela havia sentido na ocasião. O desespero é crescente em situações assim. Tudo o que ele queria era ver sangue jorrar... Fazê-lo jorrar. Nada mais aplacaria sua fúria, apenas isso.

No entardecer do dia seguinte, Tywin recebeu um corvo. Jaime honrara seu titulo de Regicida e dera um fim no infame Robert e escapara com vida e liberdade. Havia lavado a honra de sua irmã como o leão que era. Tywin não podia deixar de sentir-se orgulhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupou-se, imaginando que agora deveria correr com a coroação de Renly. Tomar Porto Real uma vez fora fácil, uma segunda vez seria impossível. Imaginava se Renly já sabia do acontecido.

Pensava no que Varys dissera: uma Westeros sem Jon Arryn e Robert Baratheon.

Sim, aquilo não estava longe de se cumprir. Decidira agrupar-se com Renly na Campina e partir. O contingente de Porto Real estaria muito baixo agora. Com aquela quantidade de homens não seria difícil estabelecer um cerco. Invadir a cidade dependeria muito de como a situação se desenvolveria após a chegada.

Em três dias encontrou-se com Renly e Loras Tyrell. Seus exércitos se uniram, formando uma compacta massa de barracas e tendas ao longo de um grande vale na Campina.

-Robert esteve embebedando-se em Highgarden por quase um mês. –Renly disse- Jamais veio a saber desse acampamento próximo o suficiente para acolher seu assassino.

Renly sorriu olhando para Tywin, que continuava com a face livre de expressões. Ele compreendera o que havia acontecido e apenas esperava que Jaime surgisse por algum lugar. O que não aconteceu.

-Jaime está aqui?

-Sim, mas acredito que ainda não tenha sido encontrado. Ele está mantendo os Guardas de Robert prisioneiros. Os que sobreviveram, para ser claro. –Loras Tyrell disse. –Foi um pequeno massacre.

-Quando o senhor pretende rumar para Porto Real? –Renly perguntou, estranhando a face inexpressiva do homem. Seu filho estava vivo e em segurança, e ele permanecia uma pedra de gelo. Era como Lady Sansa havia dito: seu pai não costumava externar suas emoções.

-Logo. Os homens devem se preparar para partir.

-Stannis chegou a Porto Real dois dias atrás. Varys nos informou que ele não tem mais do que cinco mil homens.

-Mas ele estará protegido dentro das muralhas da cidade.

-Mesmo assim. Temos cento e quarenta mil homens nesse vale. –Loras Tyrell comentou com um imenso sorriso presumido em sua cara de donzela- Nenhuma muralha pode conter isso!

-Não queremos matar civis.

-Pelo menos não um numero abusivo deles. –Tywin disse- Stannis está guardado por imensas muralhas de pedra. Se ele tomar o Trono para si ou se legitimar algum dos bastardos de Robert, não irá levar muito tempo para que ele consiga o apoio popular.

-Lorde Tywin, estamos falando de Stannis e aquela mulher vermelha que vai tentar pregar sua seita obscura no meio de religiosos da Fé dos Sete. Varys informou que as pessoas estão descontentes com a politica de impostos que Jon Arryn levantou. Stannis precisará manter isso para manter o reino. Se oferecermos qualquer coisa que impeça que isso aconteça, tanto as grandes casas, quanto o povo da Baixada das Pulgas irá nos apoiar!

Renly estava malditamente coberto de razão. Tywin sabia de tudo aquilo, mas no momento seus pensamentos estavam fixos em uma única pessoa: Catelyn.

-Você...?

-Fique tranquila. Ninguém lhe fará mal. –Petyr disse, abraçado Catelyn, que apenas permaneceu com os braços esticados ao lado do corpo- Você está linda!

- O que você faz aqui? O que eu faço aqui?

-Você está em um lugar seguro, confortável e estrategicamente longe da guerra.

-Guerra?

Catelyn queria morrer ou matar alguém. Ela não sabia o que fazer, o que pensar, o que sentir...

-Espero que você não esteja muito chateada sobre a forma como foi trazida até aqui.

-E baseado em que você espera que eu não esteja? –ela disse com uma frieza moderada- Eu fui tratada como uma prisioneira!

-Não era exatamente minha intenção fazer isso, mas era o único modo de deixar você completamente oculta, caso a embarcação fosse interceptada.

-Você planejou isso desde o principio. Você...

-Eu tentei salvar sua vida, logo que soube dos planos de Cersei. Lysa estava realmente disposta a ajudar, seu único erro foi incluir Jon Arryn e seu imenso rancor pelos Lannister nisso tudo. Eu sabia em que navio você estava, eu sabia que você tinha os principes consigo, eu precisei apenas enviar alguns corvos.

-O que você pretende?

-Ter você. –ele disse simplesmte, fazendo com que Catelyn gargalhasse sem energia- Você sabe que sempre amei você, e agora mais do que nunca.

-Claro, há um herdeiro do Oeste em meu ventre.

-Não seja injusta! –ele aproximou-se- Eu sempre te amei, você sempre soube disso!

-O que te faz acreditar que eu irei corresponder esses seus anseios, seus sentimentos distorcidos e mutados?

-O tempo! Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo, Cat! Quando seu bebe nascer, iremos para as Cidades Livres... Eu, você e ele.

-Você enlouqueceu, Petyr. Você está insano. Tywin irá...

-Seu querido Tywin, assim como Brandon, também vai te deixar! A única coisa constante na sua vida sou eu! Desde nossa infancia, desde o inicio... sou eu.

Catelyn não pode deixar de se preocupar com Tywin, mas naquele momento sua principal preocupação era em desvendar a situação em que estava metida.

-O que você quer de mim? –ela disse apenas.

-Tudo.

O cerco a Porto Real já durava mais de uma semana. Tywin não recebia noticias dos Tully desde que Edmure partiu para Dorne. Renly Baratheon, Loras Tyrell e Jaime organizavam o inicio do saque. A situação dentro dos portões da cidade estava se tornando insustentável, já que os cidadões não aceitavam pagar os impostos e se uniram na praça do Septo, formando uma massa compacta e revoltosa. Tywin queria realmente saber como Stannis estava lidando com aquilo. Ele pensava que apoiar Stannis não seria de todo ruim. Seria o ciclo natural da pretensão ao Trono.

-O senhor não pode estar falando sério. –Renly esbravejou- Dobrar o joelho, apoiando Stannis!

-Está bem claro que seu irmão não legitimará os bastardos de Robert. E ele não tem um herdeiro.

-E o que o faz acreditar que eu seria seu herdeiro, Lorde Tywin?

-O acordo que pretendo propor, caso você concorde.

-Que tipo de acordo? –Jaime perguntou- Temos que começar a pensar em diferentes formas de tomar o reino, ninguém vai abrir esses portões.

-Abaixamos o cerco e propomos aceitar Stannis como Rei caso ele concorde em fazer de Renly seu herdeiro. Evitaria confrontos.

-E sobre o apoio financeiro? –Loras Tyrell perguntou.

-Eu não pretendo esquecer as dividas da coroa. Em todo caso... se torna essencial que eu volte a apoiar o Rei.

-Você realmente pretende fazer isso, meu pai? –Jaime perguntou, achando que a postura de Tywin estava muito submissa.

-É claro que não. O que eu realmente pretendo fazer é acabar com esse grupo de pantomineiros de dentro pra fora.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo Vigésimo**_

Dentro da Fortaleza Vermelha um debate acontecia.

-Sua Graça, as pessoas estão começando a tomar atitudes mais violentas. –Varys dizia- Tywin Lannister está sendo citado como um benfeitor do reino, mantendo as despesas de Porto Real incondicionalmente. O povo apoia aquele que faz suas vidas menos penosas.

-Sua nova politica de impostos está abusiva, Lorde Arryn. –murmurou Melisandre de Ashai- Não é de se admirar que as pessoas estejam tão revoltadas.

-Talvez devêssemos excluir esses impostos e recomeçar do zero. –Stannis sugeriu- sem depender dos Lannister, sem precisar extorquir a população...

-Isso não é simples assim, sua Graça. –Jon Arryn respondeu- Petyr Baelish deixou a cidade. Robert criou uma imensa divida com Tywin Lannister. Não existe começar do zero.

-Por que devemos enxergar Tywin Lannister como um inimigo? –Melisandre perguntou, andando em volta da mesa com seus passos lentos e sensuais- Por que não podemos nos aliar a ele de alguma forma?

-Porque ele está comandando um exercito de quase cento e cinquenta mil homens, cercando a cidade, esperando apenas o momento mais oportuno para atacar e dizimar a todos que estão aqui. –Jon Arryn respondeu.

-E o que ele ganharia atacando? Isso não o deixaria mais próximo de receber o ouro que o reino lhe deve... Isso não faria dele rei, não um verdadeiro rei.

-Mas faria de Renly um rei, caso eu viesse a morrer. –Stannis murmurou- O que no final significa a mesma coisa.

-Uma coisa não se pode esquecer. –Varys pontuou- Lorde Tywin possui não apenas um exercito numeroso e uma imensa divida para ser recebida da coroa. Ele tem o apoio de todas as grandes casas de Westeros, com a exceção dos Arryn e dos Matrell. A maior parte dos abandeirados dos Baratheon está seguindo Renly. O que significa que a Campina também estará apoiando sua causa. Com o desaparecimento de Lady Catelyn até mesmo Ned Stark esqueceu um pouco do seu discurso sombrio e repetitivo sobre a chegada eminente de um inverno e decidiu ajudar nas buscas. Isso para não falar de Riverrun. Norte, Oeste, Terras do Rio, Campina, Ponta Tempestade... Ele poderia se tornar Rei por aclamação.

-O que ele quer é encontrar a esposa. –Melisandre disse- E seria uma boa moeda de troca se pudéssemos entregá-la.

-Lady Melisandre, a senhora não conhece Tywin Lannister. –Jon Arryn murmurou- Ele não ama ninguém, talvez nem mesmo a esposa. Ele deseja tomar o reino e é apenas isso.

-Você tem alguma coisa a ver com o desaparecimento de Lady Catelyn? –Stannis perguntou, encarando Jon Arryn.

-Não. Nessa atual situação, eu bem que gostaria. Talvez pudéssemos ter alguma vantagem.

-Mas nós podemos... –Melisandre murmurou- Você colocou o cadáver da filha desse homem no meio de uma praça, sem roupas, apodrecendo diante dos olhos dele... Você estava armando para que a família dele fosse dizimada de Porto Real, matando filhos, netos e possivelmente até ele mesmo. Tenho certeza de que ele adoraria colocar as mãos em você, Lorde Arryn. Usado de um jeito sábio, isso pode ser uma vantagem ainda maior do que entregar-lhe a própria esposa.

-Eu apenas cumpri ordens, minha senhora.

-Sim, claro. –Melisandre sorriu- Em todo caso, se Renly Baratheon está garantindo o apoio da Campina e do Oeste apenas com sua pretensão ao trono, podemos de modo bem simples contornar essa situação.

-O que a senhora que dizer com isso?

-Que no caso de ervas daninhas... devemos sempre arrancar o mal pela raiz.

Naquela noite Tywin foi despertado pela movimentação intensa no acampamento. Jaime invadiu sua tenda falando rapidamente sobre o assassinato de Renly. Dirigiram-se para a tenda dele, onde encontraram Loras Tyrell semi-vestido e transtornado, falando sobre como uma sombra havia apunhalado Renly pelas costas enquanto...

Havia sangue na cama e o cadáver estava nu.

-Uma sombra? –Jaime murmurou quando ficou sozinho novamente com o pai- Morto por uma sombra enquanto desfrutava dos prazeres da Campina...

-Eu não sei se podemos confiar nisso. Mas em todo caso, devemos nos preparar para ver uma debandada dos homens dele em prol de Stannis.

-Aliar-se a ele parece ser a coisa mais sensata a se fazer, meu pai. Isso e encontrar rapidamente um noivo apropriado para Sansa. De preferencia um que não costume deitar-se com outros homens.

-Se fizermos isso, perderemos o apoio dos Tyrell.

-Apenas se seu plano de acabar com Stannis de dentro para fora estiver esquecido.

-E quem teria a pretensão ao Trono nesse caso?

-Ora, meu pai! –Jaime sorriu- O senhor não acha que já está na hora do Reino se submeter a quem o pertence por direito?

Catelyn olhava para a pequena figura adormecida a seu lado. Assim como aconteceu com Sansa, o pequeno leão nascera sem maltratar muito sua mãe. Tinha olhos verdes e cabelos dourados, ainda que muito finos e delicados, mas inegavelmente dourados. Ela não sabia o que aconteceria a seguir, e preocupava-se intensamente por isso. O menino nascera saudável e ela estava bem. Não demoraria ate que Petyr decidisse partir para as cidades livres.

Ela começava a perder as esperanças de que conseguiria sair ilesa daquilo. Começava a acreditar que jamais veria Tyrion, Sansa ou Tywin novamente, e que o seu único motivo para não abandonar a vida estava agora ao seu lado, farto de tanto mamar e sereno como as aguas de um lago.

-Que nome eu escolherei para você? –ela sussurrou- Seu pai adoraria estar aqui agora. Eu daria tudo para que ele estivesse aqui agora. Oh, Tywin... Por favor, não desista de mim... não desista dele. Eu não quero encarar uma vida em que você não esteja nela.

Edmure e Brynden Tully observavam a movimentação na bela construção de pedra erguida numa praia deserta, na Costa de Dorne. A informação da localização daquela praia custara muito ao capitão do navio que ajudou a formar a emboscada onde Catelyn e os Príncipes foram pegos. Brynden ainda tinha os nós dos dedos feridos de tanto esmurrar o homem.

-E se este não for o lugar correto? –Edmure perguntou.

-Não devem haver muitos locais como este por aqui. Se não for esta casa, será outra.

-Devemos prosseguir?

-Assim que tenhamos cercado toda a área.

Não demorou e eles ouviram um assovio, sinalizando que os soldados estavam bem espalhados pelas dunas. Havia cerca de mil homens ali, e certamente haveria algum derramamento de sangue.

-Se Catelyn estiver ai, não será seguro atacar a casa. Quem quer que esteja mantendo-a cativa pode tentar mata-la.

-E o que o senhor sugere?

-Que esperemos a noite cair. Não há mais do que vinte guardas e uma única rota de escape, que seria pelo mar.

-E se formos vistos aqui?

-Não seremos.

Ao dizer isso, Brynden Tully perdeu o folego por um segundo, ao observar a figura ruiva, vestida em um tom ameno de amarelo, sair para a varanda no segundo piso da construção. Catelyn segurava um bebê. Pela distância eles não podiam dizer se ela estava exatamente bem.

-Cat... –Edmure murmurou.

-Ela não parece estar machucada. –Brynden assinalou.

-Ela se move devagar.

-O bebe deve ter nascido há pouco tempo. Ela está sozinha, podemos enviar-lhe uma mensagem.

-Como?

-Observe e veja se há algum guarda olhando para cá.

-Não. Todos parecem acreditar que estão em um local perfeitamente seguro.

Catelyn sentava-se num banco de pedra. Parecia estar amamentando a criança. Seus cabelos balançavam suavemente ao sabor da brisa. Quando Brynden ergueu um estandarte da Casa Tully, ela ficou de pé rapidamente, olhando na direção em que eles estavam.

-Ela já sabe que estamos aqui.

Catelyn correu para dentro do quarto. Seu coração tentava sair pela boca. Ela vira, certamente, ainda que por apenas poucos segundos, o estandarte azul e vermelho de sua casa. A truta prateada brilhou na luz do sol e ela não teve duvidas.

-Tio Brynden. –sussurrou com um sorriso.

Todo seu desalento, toda sua falta de esperança, dissipou-se como que por ordem dos próprios deuses. Depositou o pequeno na cama, cercando-o com almofadas, e começou a pensar numa forma de trancar sua porta por dentro. Certamente haveria uma batalha, sua segurança estaria comprometida.

Tentou arrastar alguns moveis, mas eles eram pesados demais para isso. Então pensou por um segundo e decidiu que sairia do quarto e encontraria um local para se esconder. Já fazia quase uma volta de lua em que sua movimentação pelo local era permitida. Todas as noites Petyr a esperava para jantar, numa tentativa de estabelecer uma relação de confiança com ela. Com o nascimento do bebe, aquilo mudou, já que ela precisava de descanso.

Catelyn preparou-se para sair do quarto após envolver os ombros com uma echarpe de algodão. A noite que se aproximava e ela tinha certeza que o local não seria atacado enquanto houvesse luz do dia. Se conseguisse sair a tempo estaria protegida. Mas se não conseguisse, tentaria se trancar em algum lugar do piso inferior.

-Ah! É exatamente reconfortante ver que você já consegue sair do quarto! –Petyr comentou passando um braço em torno dos ombros dela e plantando um beijo em seu rosto.

-Eu me sinto melhor. –ela disse, abrindo um sorriso- Na verdade, eu pensei em caminhar um pouco até a praia, já que o sol pareceu dar uma trégua. Depois eu pretendia verificar as cozinhas e talvez ajudar um pouco com o jantar de hoje. Eu sempre fiz isso...

-Sim. –Petyr a interrompeu- Eu me recordo bem de como você gostava de opinar no que deveria ser cozinhado. E de como você dizia que uma refeição bem preparada demonstra como a senhora de um castelo trata bem daqueles que ali vivem.

-São ensinamentos da minha mãe.

-Eu fico feliz que você esteja mais a vontade aqui.

-Petyr, se eu vou viver para sempre dessa forma... eu preciso começar a encarar tudo de um modo menos extremo.

-Sim... –ele sorriu- Esse é seu novo castelo por enquanto... Não é Casterly Rock, mas é uma amostra da vida calma e sossegada que teremos. Eu lhe darei tudo aquilo que você merece quando estivermos longe o suficiente de Westeros.

-Eu posso ir?

-Claro. –ele estalou os dedos e fez sinal para que um guarda a acompanhasse.

Catelyn sabia que aquilo aconteceria, então não demonstrou resistência. Aninhou o filho o melhor que pode em seus braços e saiu pela primeira vez desde que entrara ali. A excitação tomava conta dos seus sentidos e ela sorria abertamente, imaginando que se sua ideia funcionasse, estaria nos braços do tio, e possivelmente do irmão também, em poucos minutos.

Caminhou até a praia, observando que dentro do bosque havia soldados. O guarda não parecia estar ciente daquilo e ela tinha consciência de que os via apenas por saber que estariam ali. Ela viu quando um dos homens deu alguns passos para fora da proteção das arvores, retesando uma flecha em seu arco. Catelyn abaixou-se rapidamente, formando uma proteção em torno do bebe. No momento seguinte a flecha passou zunindo pelo ar. O baque surdo do guarda impactando contra a areia fofa da praia denunciou que ele havia sido abatido.

-Lady Catelyn, por aqui! –o homem chamou, e ela rapidamente ficou de pé e foi até ele.

-Lorde Mallister! –ela arfou quando o encontrou- Pelos Sete!

-Pequena Cat... –Jason Mallister, um dos mais proeminentes Lordes das Terras Fluviais, a envolveu com os braços- Você está segura agora.

Ela não conteve o choro. O alivio a dominava completamente e reencontrar várias pessoas que fizeram parte de sua vida quando ainda era uma menina em Riverrun, foi mais do que seus nervos puderam aguentar. Eles atravessaram Westeros por ela.

-Seu irmão e seu tio estão aqui.

-Alguém ergueu um estandarte Tully alguns minutos atrás. –ela disse- Foi por um curto espaço de tempo, mas eu pude vê-lo.

-Certamente eram eles lhe enviando um sinal. Venha, vamos nos afastar daqui. Devemos deixa-la em segurança antes que o ataque aconteça.

Catelyn caminhou por dentro do bosque com certa dificuldade. O parto acontecera poucos dias antes e ela ainda se sentia fraca e dolorida. O bebê estava adormecido em seus braços e ela se sentia grata por isso. Ela avistou Edmure antes que ele pudesse vê-la. Seu tio Brynden observava a construção de pedra com seus olhos incisivos. Lorde Mallister soltou um assovio baixo, chamando a atenção deles.

Ao vê-la, Edmure pareceu ter levado um par de socos no rosto. Seu tio apenas sorriu, ficando de pé e indo agarrá-la.

-Catelyn! Eu vi quando você saiu da casa! Eu não podia imaginar que você teria tanta audácia assim!

-Tio... Eu quase não consigo acreditar que vocês estão aqui!

Quando Edmure finalmente saiu de seu torpor e veio até ela, ambos choravam.

-Por todos os deuses, Catelyn... –ele a segurava com força- Eu cheguei a pensar que jamais te veria de novo...

-Eu não sei como expressar minha gratidão por vê-los aqui...

-Gratidão? Nós somos sua família, Catelyn... Nós amamos você, sempre amaremos você...

-Nós iriamos até o fim do mundo para encontra-la. –Brynden Tully acrescentou;

-Vocês sabem alguma coisa sobre Sansa? –ela perguntou.

-Ela está em segurança, em Casterly Rock. Seu marido está mantendo um cerco levantado em Porto Real.

Ele não estava procurando por ela?

-Não faça essa cara. –Edmure murmurou- Ele está fora de si por sua causa. Tenha certeza de que ele fez tudo o que pode para encontrar você, mas não havia nenhuma dica a não ser a que os Matrell conseguiram. Ele não pode vir a Dorne, você sabe que isso não seria possível.

-Eu sei. –ela sorriu brandamente- Eu não sei de nada do que anda acontecendo.

-Nós teremos tempo para conversar no caminho pra casa. Agora fiquem aqui. –Brynden ordenou aos sobrinhos- Nós precisamos pegar o maldito Petyr. Proteja sua irmã.

-Tio! –Catelyn chamou quando ele fez sinal para que os soldados ficassem a postos.

-Sim, minha querida?

-Traga-me Petyr com vida.

-É claro. Nada vai me dar mais prazer do que ver o que seu marido fará com ele.

Catelyn abriu um sorriso que não parecia ser seu. Tywin não saberia o significado de misericórdia ao tratar de Petyr Baelish. E aquilo era tudo o que ele merecia.

Tywin e Stannis encaravam-se com firmeza. Ambos desarmados. Os grandes Portões da Cidade estavam abertos, permitindo que os dois se encontrassem exatamente debaixo da sombra da muralha.

-Então o senhor está dobrando o joelho? –Stannis comentou.

-Estou propondo que não aconteça derramamento de sangue. –Tywin rebateu com frieza- Caso o senhor não aceite minha proposta, deve estar ciente que eu atacarei com toda minha força.

-E tomará a cidade? –Stannis desafiou- Você esqueceu que seus netos estão sob meu poder?

Tywin sabia que era um blefe. Tommen e Myrcella estavam em Pedra do Dragão. Loras Tyrell havia dominado a ilha quatro noites atrás. As crianças estavam protegidas. Pelo que Tywin percebia, apenas o corvo que lhe informara sobre o sucesso da missão havia voado. Stannis parecia ignorante ao fato de que sua fortaleza havia ruído com facilidade e que sua esposa e filha foram feitas refém.

-Isso não me parece relevante agora. –Tywin respondeu- Em uma guerra sempre existirão altos preços a serem pagos.

Stannis o encarou ainda mais duramente. Não acreditava no que tinha acabado de escutar. O homem estava disposto a sacrificar a vida dos netos para tomar o poder.

-Eu devo então assumir que o senhor deseja apenas o cargo de Mão do Rei?

-Apenas? –Tywin comentou- Apenas isso? Você sabe realmente o poder que existe no cargo que eu pretendo ocupar?

-Perfeitamente, Tywin Lannister. Agora me escute aqui... Anos atrás você saqueou Porto Real numa situação semelhante a esta. Se você realmente acredita que eu serei tolo como Aerys II e permitirei que você faça o mesmo novamente, devo desapontá-lo e dizer que você está extremamente enganado.

Tywin sorriu.

-Stannis Baratheon... Seu irmão menor tinha toda razão. Renly seria um rei mais preparado que você, seria um politico melhor, um articulador melhor, saberia defender seus interesses e proteger o reino com ajuda dos mais poderosos. Você está se confiando em uma única mulher, uma feiticeira... Acredita que conseguirá manter os Sete Reinos sem se dar conta que se eu decidir forjar uma nova coroa e estabelecer Casterly Rock como a nova Capital de Westeros, você não teria nenhum reino para governar.

Stannis sabia que aquilo era verdade. Sabia também que levaria algum tempo, mas que aquele homem conseguiria tomar Porto Real. O exercito que o seguia era gigantesco, e as pessoas no interior da cidade apoiavam seu retorno. Se abrisse os portões, corria o risco de acabar como Aerys II. Se os deixasse fechados poderia perder toda a cidade.

-Então você vai ouvir claramente o que eu tenho a dizer. –Tywin prosseguiu- Não importa quantos soldados de sombras essa mulher vermelha possa comandar... Em algum momento Porto Real irá cair. Aconselho a abrir os portões e permitir que entremos pacificamente. Nenhum sangue, exceto o de Jon Arryn, precisa ser derramado.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo Vigésimo Primeiro**_

"_Eu estou livre, meu amor. Não imaginei que um dia escreveria essas palavras e muito menos que elas seriam verdadeiras, mas eu de fato estou livre e perfeitamente bem. Nosso filho nasceu saudável, com olhos verdes e cabelos dourados, assim como você. Ele dorme tranquilamente ao meu lado agora, farto de tanto mamar. Recuso-me a pensar nos dias de horror que vivi, apenas anseio por deixa-los para trás e retornar para a paz que só encontro no seu abraço. Edmure e Tio Brynden estão mantendo Petyr Baelish, meu captor, preso. Tive o prazer de chutar-lhe exatamente onde dói mais, mas estou guardando a melhor parte para você. Não sei quando o verei de novo, estou tentando evitar ir a Porto Real, e sequer posso imaginar ser colocada num navio novamente... então eu aguardarei suas instruções de como e para onde proceder. Tudo o que eu mais quero é chegar em casa, dormir na nossa cama, ao seu lado, com nossa princesa enfiando-se entre nós e nosso tão sonhado herdeiro seguro em meus braços. Imaginei que seria impossível, mas eu apenas posso ama-lo cada vez mais e sempre com mais intensidade. Com todo meu amor, Catelyn."_

Tywin leu e releu as palavras sentindo uma emoção crescente tomar conta dos seus sentidos. Catelyn estava viva e segura! Catelyn dera à luz a um herdeiro, um menino, saudável e de cores Lannister! Jaime observou o sorriso formar-se nos lábios do pai e imaginou exatamente do que se tratava. Havia apenas uma coisa no mundo capaz de fazer com que Tywin Lannister titubeasse em sua resolução gélida de parecer inabalável. E essa coisa tinha cabelos vermelhos e uma voz de comando macia como veludo.

-Lady Catelyn está bem? –ele perguntou.

-Está... –Tywin respondeu num sussurro- Ela está... bem! Ela deu à luz a um menino...

-São excelentes noticias meu pai! –Jaime abraçou o pai, um ato extremamente incomum, mas que o outro não repeliu- Quando ela estará aqui?

-Ainda não sei... Imagino que eu deva ir por ela.

-E desfazer o cerco?

-Você será capaz de manter o cerco. –Tywin disse- Eu apenas não posso mais me eximir. Ela foi encontrada e não graças a mim.

-Você está colocando sua mulher antes dos interesses da nossa Casa.

Mas que interesses? Tomar Porto Real? Ele realmente queria tomar Porto Real e tornar-se rei de uma nação fragmentada? Ele precisaria disso? Tudo o que ele sabia que precisava agora estava a uma semana de viagem para o Sul, hospedada sob os domínios de Oberyn Martrell. O que deixava Tywin completamente desconfortável. Rapidamente escreveu uma resposta, orientando-a a seguir para Blackhaven, nas terras da Tormenta, agora comandadas por Loras Tyrell.

"_Eu não sei expressar o alivio que sinto ao finalmente ter noticias suas, escritas de seu próprio punho. Quantas vezes julguei que estivesses irremediavelmente perdida, para sempre longe de mim... Quantas vezes pensei em invadir Dorne e procurar por você eu mesmo... Catelyn, eu já lhe disse isso inúmeras vezes, talvez nenhuma delas por escrito, mas eu a amo e a quero muito mais do que necessito qualquer outra coisa. Sansa e Tyrion estão perfeitamente bem e em segurança no Rochedo, lhes enviarei um corvo avisando sobre sua liberdade e sobre a chegada do nosso herdeiro. Preciso que você siga, caso esteja em condições, para Blackhaven, nos domínios dos Baratheon, agora comandados por Loras Tyrell. Certamente Edmure lhe contará os detalhes de tudo o que houve. Estarei esperando por você lá. Não posso esperar muito mais para tê-la em meus braços. Com todo o amor que já fui capaz de sentir um dia, Tywin."_

-Então você vai mesmo partir?

-O comando das tropas fica com você. –Tywin explicou, preparando vestes e provisões para uma viajem cansativa- Devo estar de volta em quinze ou vinte dias.

-Mas meu pai... –Jaime interveio- Não seria melhor deixa-la a salvo em Ponta Tempestade? Então em poucos dias num navio confortável, ela estaria aqui com o bebê. Há realmente alguma necessidade de que o senhor precise ir até lá?

Não havia, mas ele queria ir.

-Stannis concordou em abrir os portões, o povo está clamando por você.

-Isso pode esperar. –Tywin disse resoluto.- Apenas permita que as provisões chegadas da Campina sejam distribuídas pelo povo e esteja presente em cada reunião do pequeno conselho.

-E Jon Arryn? E a família de Stannis Baratheon, o senhor não acha que ele ficará possesso quando descobrir que Pedra do Dragão foi tomada?

-Ele já deve saber a essa altura. A Mulher Vermelha enxerga coisas no fogo, aparentemente. Jon Arryn deve ser preso, seja bastante firme em relação a isso. Mas se surgir uma oportunidade de entregar a Stannis sua família, faça-o.

-O senhor está confiando em mim para comandar as tropas no seu lugar? –Jaime pareceu confuso- Eu fui praticamente banido da família...

-Jaime... –Tywin deixou o que estava fazendo e se aproximou dele- Eu já perdi sua mãe, já perdi sua irmã... Eu não posso me permitir perder você também. Mesmo Tyrion... mesmo ele importa. Então por mais que eu tenha sido duro e agido mal... Eu estava...

-Tentando nos salvar. –Jaime segurou a mão do pai- Vá por ela, eu cuidarei de tudo aqui.

-Esse reino nos pertence. Precisamos nos organizar para tê-lo sob nosso poder. Mas enquanto a rainha esteja longe e nas mãos dos tontos Tully... Eu não conseguirei pensar como um rei.

Catelyn sorria abertamente, observando Edmure tentar acertar um alvo de palha com uma lança curva.

-Como você foi cair nas mãos de um Lannister? –perguntou Ellaria Sand, sentando-se ao lado de Catelyn.

-Acho que muitos já conhecem minha história. –Catelyn disse agradavelmente- Era o melhor a ser feito na situação em que estávamos. Meu noivo havia morrido, todos estavam em guerra...

-Seu marido ordenou que Elia e suas crianças fossem mortas.

-Isso é algo pelo que eu não posso perdoa-lo até hoje. –Catelyn tocou a mão da mulher- Eu pedi que ele vencesse a guerra, pedi que subjugasse os Targeryan, que se tornasse Protetor do Reino ou algo assim, até Aegon ter idade para governar... Eu sinceramente jamais imaginei que os planos eram outros. Eu lhe peço perdão abertamente por tudo isso.

-As princesas se negam a conhecê-la, Lady Catelyn. –Ellaria disse- As Serpentes de Areia, elas se recusam.

-Não posso culpa-las. Em todo caso, eu desejo que elas prosperem e sejam felizes.

-Bom... Eu tenho uma carta para você. –e a mulher passou-lhe o pergaminho enrolado e lacrado com o leão Lannister.

-Obrigada. –Catelyn sorriu, rompendo o lacre rapidamente e lendo o que estava escrito.

Chamou Edmure e disse o que Tywin queria que ela fizesse.

-Você se sente forte o bastante para uma viajem assim? Serão pelos menos dez dias até Blackhaven.

-Podemos comparar uma carruagem. –Catelyn disse- E viajaremos sem pressa.

-Se você se sente pronta... nós iremos. Quando Tio Brynden retornar dessa caçada que empreendeu com Oberyn Matrell, já estaremos prontos para ir.

-Eu aceito tudo... mas nada que envolva um navio.

-Como quiser, irmã.

Melisandre observava o fogo, ajoelhada diante de uma lareira. Stannis estava postado exatamente ao lado dela, mas nenhum deles dizia nada.

-E então? –Stannis perguntou, após uma espera longa e silenciosa.

-Devemos esperar pela Rainha. –Melisandre disse.

-Selyse?

-Não, a verdadeira Rainha. –ela olhou para Stannis parecendo envelhecer alguns anos- Eu temo que R'hllor não esteja exatamente de acordo com o seu reinado, meu senhor. As chamas... elas mostram que somos requeridos em outro lugar.

-Do que você está falando? Que rainha é essa?

-A rainha vermelha. Catelyn Lannister.

-O que você...? –ele titubeou, olhando para Melisandre sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

-Meu Senhor... Um verdadeiro rei faz o que é necessário para proteger seu reino, e com a chegada do inverno no Norte... o reino está em perigo. O Senhor é um guerreiro, não um politico. Talvez seja a hora de estabelecer as novas diretrizes de Westeros. Abra os portões, entregue o Trono de Ferro aos Lannister. Em troca, peça apoio.

-Apoio?

-Apoio, meu senhor. O terror que se anuncia na Muralha é maior do que a Patrulha da Noite pode lidar. Ned Stark estará em sérios problemas.

-Quando?

-Um ano... dois, talvez um pouco mais. Mas até lá, precisaremos do apoio financeiro dos Lannister. A coroa está falida. Seu irmão assegurou-se disso.

-E porque devemos esperar pelo retorno de Catelyn Tully?

-Por que o leão nasceu.

Tywin cavalgava com quase duzentos homens em direção a Blackhaven. A travessia não durou mais do que cinco dias e ele rapidamente se ambientou no lugar. Buscou a melhor acomodação, que esperaria por Catelyn e o bebê, que pelo que ele entendia ainda não tinha nome. No terceiro dia após sua chegada recebeu um corvo de Ned Stark, ao qual não deu muita importância, já que seus homens anunciaram que os estandartes da Casa Tully foram vistos na estrada.

Ele rapidamente montou seu cavalo e partiu para observar a chegada deles do topo da muralha. Viu uma bela carruagem negra, ornamentada com prata e azul metálico. Não parecia ser exatamente confortável, mas sabia que Catelyn estaria ali, contrafeita por não poder estar cavalgando. Edmure e Brynden Tully lideravam a comitiva.

Catelyn estava sonolenta e cansada, já que o filho passara toda a noite acordado, chorando e vomitando. Foi assim durante toda a viagem, ele não gostava de estradas. Apenas quando a mãe resolveu cavalgar com ele, bem preso ao seu corpo por uma echarpe bem amarrada, foi que ele descansou. Então durante todo o caminho ele estivera daquele jeito, passando pelos braços dos tios, de alguns Lordes menos grosseiros, já que a maioria achava que carregar um bebe era uma afronta a sua masculinidade, e sempre voltando para a mãe, decidido a mamar até a exaustão. Mas naquele final de tarde, ela se rendera, apeando do cavalo e refugiando-se na carruagem por conta da chuva que caia. Dormiu quase instantaneamente, com o pequeno deitado sobre seu peito, que mesmo protestando a principio, rendeu-se ao sono.

Quando finalmente a comitiva cruzou os portões, Catelyn despertou, para ver que ainda chovia um pouco. Desceu da carruagem, ocultando o bebe o máximo que podia com uma pesada manta de peles. Foi quando viu a figura de Tywin, encharcado e enlameado, praticamente correndo em direção ao grupo. Ela por um segundo imaginou que estivesse numa espécie de sonho.

-Tywin...? –ela sussurrou caminhando em direção a ele

-Cat... –ele parou, seu rosto contorcido numa expressão que denunciava que ele estava prestes a chorar, algo que ela jamais vira antes.

Ele a olhava como se não pudesse acreditar que a via, observou o volume em seus braços e titubeou, sentindo os olhos queimarem e uma lagrima maldita trair suas convicções. Eles não disseram mais nada, apenas uniram seus lábios num beijo que poderia ter durado eternamente. Ele arfava, sentindo que se coração iria explodir, olhava para o rosto a sua frente, o rosto que amava e com o qual sonhava todas as noites e quase não conseguia acreditar que era real. O alivio que sentia era tanto que suas forças pareciam estar sumindo. Catelyn apenas sorria, secando as lagrimas que insistiam em escorrer por seu rosto.

-Eu estou bem... Meu amor...

-Eu... eu não pude fazer nada... não quando soube que você estava em Dorne, eu não tinha o que fazer, me perdoe, era eu quem deveria estar com você... Eu falhei...

-Tywin... –ela segurou seu rosto com a mão livre- Você fez o que pode, você revirou os Sete Reinos por minha causa.

-Como eu poderia não fazê-lo? –ele disse, encaixando o rosto a curva do pescoço dela- Como não lutar por você? Você é tudo o que eu mais amo no mundo... Tudo o que realmente importa.

-Eu não viveria num mundo sem você. –ela o beijou- Veja, conheça seu herdeiro...

Ela retirou o manto e apresentou o pequeno ao pai, que apenas o observou maravilhado. Tywin passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele, que ainda dormia serenamente. Olhou então para a mulher e a beijou mais uma vez.

-Como ele se chama? –Tywin perguntou.

-Você decide essas coisas. –ela sorriu- Eu o chamava de Tywin a maior parte do tempo, eu conversava com ele como se fosse você, ainda no ventre.

-Eu não consigo pensar em nada... Ele é apenas tão bonito e perfeito...

Catelyn havia pensado em sugerir o nome do pai de Tywin, Tytos, mas sabia que ele o desprezava, mesmo assim, imaginou que a tentativa poderia valer a pena.

-Não, querida. Não este nome. Seu pai ainda vive, Catelyn, e mesmo assim eu o chamaria de Hoster de bom grado.

-Você não está falando serio? –ela riu baixinho.

-Eu estou.

-Hoster Lannister? –ela repetiu, observando o pequeno aninhar-se melhor em seus braços- Você tem certeza?

-Apenas se for do seu agrado.

E como não seria? Catelyn o beijou novamente, agora sorrindo plenamente satisfeita. Observava o rosto do marido, livre de lagrimas e de expressões difíceis. Acariciou sua barba e voltou a beija-lo.

-Eu senti tanto sua falta... –ele disse, fechando os olhos- Cada dia que passava eu sentia que algo em mim morria... algo bom, algo que você criou e que só existe pra você...

-Eu estou aqui agora. Tudo ficará bem... Querido, eu sinto muito por Cersei...

-Não... –ele murmurou- Sem Cersei e assuntos difíceis agora. Você precisa descansar e nosso garoto precisa de um berço.

-Tywin... E sobre Petyr Baelish?

O rosto dele sombreou e ele tocou instintivamente no cabo da espada.

-Você não vai querer estar por perto para ver.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capítulo Vigésimo Segundo**_

-Qual é a situação? –Catelyn perguntou, quando finalmente pode ter um segundo a sós com o marido.

-Não vamos falar sobre isso agora. –Tywin murmurou, segurando o pequeno Hoster e observando o rosto dele, como se quisesse memoriza-lo.

-E o que você quer fazer agora? –ela perguntou, um pouco impaciente. Ouvira coisas preocupantes e estava realmente ansiosa por ter aquela conversa.

-Eu não acho que você esteja pronta para fazer aquilo que tenho em mente agora. –ele a olhou com um meio sorriso torto.

-De fato. –ela respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dele e observando Hoster levar as mãos à boca- Mesmo assim, eu passei tanto tempo longe de você e eu não sei o que se passa na sua cabeça...

-Agora? Tudo o que eu quero é voltar pra casa, levar você e esse bebê para Casterly Rock, deixa-los seguros, ver Sansa e Tyrion... E depois, apenas depois disso... Decidir o que farei sobre Porto Real.

-Mas há um cerco em Porto Real, Tywin.

Ele percebeu que não poderia escapar da conversa. Catelyn sabia como ser incisiva quando queria. Colocou o bebê de volta no berço e foi para a cama. Fez sinal para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado e começou a pensar por onde iniciaria sua narrativa.

-O que você quer saber primeiro? –perguntou, quando ela sentou-se no meio da cama, puxando as pernas para debaixo do corpo e observando-o no rosto.

-O que houve depois que eu e Sansa partimos?

-Eu consegui enviar Cersei num navio para Ashai, mas por algum motivo ela decidiu tomar o veneno que tinha conseguido para usar em você. Imagino que ela tenha pensado que jamais veria os filhos novamente, ou algo assim.

-Ou talvez não tenha conseguido lidar com o fato de que já não seria mais rainha.

-Jaime havia escapado de Porto Real com dois soldados, ele conseguiu chegar a Highgarden, de onde pretendia resgatar Joffrey. Robert chegou lá antes, e tentou convencer Joff de que seria melhor continuar em Porto Real com a esposa. Mas eu preferi enviá-lo a Casterly Rock. Myrcella e Tommen estão a caminho de lá agora. Sansa saberá lidar com eles.

-E Tyrion? –Cat perguntou.

-Ele voltou para o Rochedo assim que recebeu meu corvo. Ele e Sansa estão governando bem. Kevan está à frente de uma parte do exercito, lanceiros como é sua especialidade. Jaime conseguiu escapar após matar Robert. Tudo está sob controle.

-E porque Jaime matou Robert? Houve um duelo, ou algo assim?

-Quando Cersei morreu... –ele hesitou- Quando ela morreu Robert ordenou que o corpo dela ficasse exposto na praça do septo. Foi ideia de Jon Arryn. Se eu tivesse mais homens ao meu comando, eu teria tomado Porto Real. Foi uma das piores situações em que já estive. Minha filha estava apodrecendo ao sol e eu não podia fazer nada a respeito. Cortar a garganta de Jon Arryn aliviaria minha angustia, mas eu sabia que aquilo não seria recomendável. Então eu me mantive firme, esperando que ela fosse finalmente sepultada, o que aconteceu na manhã seguinte. Eu retirei todo o apoio financeiro que dava à coroa, planejando inclusive cobrar as dívidas, que não teriam como ser pagas. A situação se complicou, Jon Arryn criou um sistema de taxas absurdas e impôs à população. A revolta foi instantânea, milhares de pessoas tomando a praça e circulando a Fortaleza Vermelha. A essa altura, Robert estava morto, Jaime o fez em legitima defesa, mas tenho certeza de que ele pensava estar vingando a humilhação que Cersei passou já morta.

-Mas e a humilhação de Robert? –Catelyn disse, arrependendo-se em seguida de haver proferido as palavras.

-Quantos bastardos Robert não esfregou na cara dela? Quantas prostitutas ele enfiou na cama em que dormia com ela? Não me venha falar sobre a humilhação dele! –Tywin esbravejou, fazendo com que Cat estremecesse- Ele mereceu!

-Eu não vou discutir com você. –ela disse simplesmente- Temos opiniões diferentes, eu apenas não quero discutir.

-Você discorda de mim?

-Seus filhos... –ela interrompeu-se observando-o e percebendo que não queria brigar por aquilo- Tudo bem, querido. Eles não são meus filhos, eu não tenho nada a dizer sobre o assunto.

-Mas você os condena?

-Do fundo do peito.

Fez-se silêncio.

-Joanna era sua prima. –Catelyn assinalou após um longo momento- Vocês se casam entre si quando podem.

-Os Targeryan fizeram isso por séculos.

-Então você não os condena?

-É claro que sim! –ele disse irritado- É obvio que eu sinto vergonha pelas atitudes deles! Mas era o cadáver dela... Catelyn, você não pode imaginar a dor... –ele parou de falar, organizando as ideias- Como se cada instante em que você não esteve ao lado do seu filho te fosse cobrado... Como se você pudesse mudar algo, trocar de lugar com ela ou... Apenas poder sepultá-la como se deve...

-Querido... –ela curvou-se e acariciou seu rosto- Perdoe-me, eu não devia estar falando assim.

-Realmente não devia. Mas não se preocupe com isso. De alguma forma ela mereceu o que houve. Eu apenas não quero admitir isso.

-Você não precisa. –ela beijou-lhe o rosto- Não precisa admitir nada.

-Eu terei a cabeça de Jon Arryn e isso é tudo o que eu posso fazer para limpar o nome da nossa Casa.

-Manchando-o com sangue? –Catelyn assustou-se- Tywin, por todos os deuses! –ela agora ficou de pé- Você vai matar Jon Arryn, você vai... Pelos Sete!

-Stannis me enviou um corvo dizendo que ele está preso, aguardando.

-Aguardando o carrasco? –Catelyn estava fora de si- Aquele homem...

-Aquele homem vem conspirando para nos derrubar durante anos... Anos, Catelyn! Eu entendo que ele seja seu cunhado, entendo que...

-Jon Arryn...

-Jon Arryn estava arquitetando nossa morte, inclusive a de Sansa! Você sabe disso, apenas não quer se sujar de sangue, mas é necessário!

-O que nós ganhamos com a morte dele? Lysa governando o Leste sozinha? Criando aquela criança estranha e doentia para ser um Lorde? Ou você planeja banir minha irmã? Matá-la para dominar o Vale?

-Você está exaltada, Cat. –ele disse com sua voz de estalactite- Venha... –lhe estendeu a mão, mas Catelyn o ignorou- Catelyn...

-Petyr... –ela começou, andando de um lado para o outro- Petyr merece morrer do jeito que você quiser! Mas Jon?

-Não discuta. –ele disse- Não discuta, eu farei isso e ponto final.

-E o que acontecerá com Lysa?

-Sua irmã está perfeitamente bem no Vale, e ela continuará assim.

-Eu quero sua palavra, Tywin... Nada acontecerá a Lysa.

-Não sob minhas ordens. –ele disse- Se for este o seu medo, tranquilize-se. Agora sente-se aqui. –ele indicou novamente onde ela deveria acomodar-se, ao lado dele- As coisas estão longe de depender apenas de Jon Arryn vivo ou morto.

Catelyn sentou-se junto dele. Sentia os seios cheios de leite, o que significava que Hoster logo choraria com fome. Estava cansada da viagem, mas sua curiosidade era maior. Deixou que Tywin beijasse seu rosto e a acomodasse em seu peito.

-Quando Renly morreu, sob as circunstâncias suspeitas que eu já lhe disse antes, a única alternativa era apoiar Stannis ou desmembrar os sete Reinos. Eu lhe garanto que estou mais inclinado à primeira alternativa, mesmo sabendo que talvez precise tomar o reino de dentro para fora quando for necessário.

-Tomar o reino? Tornar-se o Rei de Westeros?

-É o que eu sou na pratica. –ele disse cuidadosamente, como se a mínima variação na sua voz fosse capaz de fazer com que os ânimos dela explodissem novamente- Nós possuímos o reino, Catelyn. Nós já governamos. Não precisamos matar ninguém para isso, a coroa nos pertence porque podemos pagar pelo reino.

-Pagar pelo reino... –ela riu sem vontade- Isso fará de você um verdadeiro rei?

-O que você está dizendo? É sobre sangue? Sobre...

-Eu estou dizendo que você não precisa comprar um reino quando já possui um. Você não precisa de Porto real, não precisa do Trono de Ferro... Se você tem o apoio de toda Westeros... Faça-se rei dos seus domínios e espere que os outros reinos dobrem o joelho.

-Dividiríamos Westeros ao meio com isso.

-Eu duvido muito. –ela murmurou- Todos estes Lordes precisam de você, lhe devem dinheiro ou lealdade... e aqueles que não dobrarem o joelho... –ela deixou a frase suspensa no ar.

-Serão convencidos a fazê-lo.

-Com um governo próspero e igualitário. Onde os pobres não passem fome, onde cada aldeão tenha um pedaço de terra... Temos o bastante para prover isso.

Ele a observou, imaginando sua cabeça repleta de cabelos vermelhos coroada com uma bela peça de ouro e rubis.

-Minha Rainha... –ele murmurou, seu olhar não deixando o dela- Minha Catelyn.

-Eu o apoiarei, meu amor. Se você deseja fazer isso, eu estarei do seu lado. Governarei com você, farei o possível para que as pessoas sejam bem assistidas... Criarei Hoster como um príncipe, assim como fiz de Sansa uma princesa. Apenas peço que... –ela se deteve.

-Peça o que quiser.

-Eu peço que Tyrion receba uma herança de acordo com sua posição. E que Jaime, embora não deva ser banido, seja punido por suas ações. Faça-o senhor de algum castelo longe de Casterly Rock. E Sansa...

-Eu tenho algo a dizer sobre ela. –ele interrompeu a esposa- Eddard Stark me enviou um corvo, pedindo a mão de Sansa para seu filho, Brandon. Eu li quando você estava no banho, ainda não sei o que dizer.

-Garantiria o Norte. –Catelyn disse com a voz esgoelada- Faria dela Lady Stark de Winterfell no futuro.

-Como você seria.

-Como eu seria.

-O que você acha que isso significa?

-O que mais poderia significar?

-O que você pensa sobre isso? Deixar Sansa ir para o Norte?

-Eu não sei querido... Eu não... Sansa deve pensar sobre isso. Deve ser uma decisão dela. Ela acabou de perder o noivo.

-Não é como se ela se importasse verdadeiramente sobre isso. Renly, além de tudo...

-Você já falou sobre Loras Tyrell. Eu não preciso ouvir de novo. –ela disse apenas, enjoada por imaginar a situação- De algum modo me sinto grata por minha filha não precisar se envolver em algo assim.

-Eu me sinto do mesmo modo.

-E então? Como devemos proceder?

Tywin refletiu por um longo momento. Segurou o rosto da esposa, observando a expectativa crescer em seus olhos.

-Primeiro iremos a Porto Real. Stannis deve ter aberto os portões da cidade, e ainda que não tenha... Nós nos retiraremos para Casterly Rock. Você deve começar a pensar numa coroa. –ele acariciou sei queixo com a ponta dos dedos- E em formas de transformar Casterly Rock numa capital... As pessoas começarão a chegar e não queremos que a cidade fique maior do que o que podemos suprir.

-Aldeões nas aldeias e comerciantes nas cidades.

-Para começar. Até lá, Sansa terá se decidido sobre casar-se ou não com o rapaz Stark.

-Tyrion? –Catelyn insistiu.

-Podemos fazer de Tyrion protetor do Leste, com a morte de Jon Arryn.

-E você realmente acredita que Lysa irá concordar com isso?

-Eu serei o maldito rei, ela precisará aceitar! Poderia ser pior, eu poderia designar-lhe Jaime.

-E o que você fará com ele?

-Jaime jurou servir ao rei. –Tywin começou- Ele continuará em sua função. Sansa será a Senhora do Norte, Hoster será um príncipe, Tyrion será Guardião do Leste e Jaime continuará exercendo suas funções na Guarda Real. Você será a melhor rainha que Westeros já conheceu e eu governarei aquilo que me pertence por direito.

-Você tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?

-Não. –ele disse com sinceridade- Surgirão reis vindos do nada, e contanto que eles não nos desafiem, não temos com o que nos preocupar. Se cada Lorde forjar uma coroa e decidir autoproclamar-se rei, como eu farei, talvez não seja uma coisa ruim.

-Dorne não cederá, Stannis tampouco. O Vale...

-Nós não precisamos de ninguém, Catelyn. –ele afagou a nuca dela- Nós não precisamos de ninguém.

-E tudo o que a coroa te deve?

-Será cobrado a seu tempo. Eu não perdoarei dividas.

-E se Stannis ceder Porto Real? E se ele recuar e...

-Nós não precisamos de Porto Real, você mesma disse. Não tenha medo.

-Reis, Tywin...? –ela suspirou insegura.

-Fomos feitos para isso. Você e eu. Você o carisma e eu a força. Você a politica e eu a estratégia. Você a visão e eu o dinheiro. E depois de mim, Hoster será o melhor rei de que já se teve noticias... Ele será ensinado por você. E os Sete Reinos se curvarão a ele.

-Tywin...

-E já não haverá nenhum limite, e ninguém jamais vai tocar você, ou ameaçar você... Afastá-la de mim.

-E se você estiver errado sobre tudo isso?

-Eu estarei. –ele disse apenas- Reunirei as tropas e marcharei sobre Porto Real para recuperar o que é meu por direito. Mas enquanto eu puder evitar isso...

-Eu... –ela sussurrou- Eu apenas quero ir pra casa. Rainha ou não.

-Nós iremos. Você vai se recuperar completamente agora, e então partiremos. Agora deite-se aqui... –ele abriu espaço para ela na cama- Descanse. –beijou sua testa, observando as feições preocupadas da esposa relaxarem aos poucos.

-Eu amo você. –ela disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos quase que completamente brancos dele. Já não era mais um homem jovem, apesar de se manter forte e viril- Eu confio em você.

-Você sabe que tem a melhor parte de mim, não sabe?

-Imagino. –ela sorriu, piscando cada vez mais devagar.

-Durma, meu amor...

Mas quando ela estava quase adormecendo, Hoster acordou, chorando enfurecido. Catelyn fez uma leve careta e ergueu-se.

-Tudo bem, seu pequeno esfomeado... –ela o pegou no colo, abrindo as fitas do decote, desnudando um seio e deixando que ele mamasse. Sentou-se na cama, cuidadosamente.

Tywin apenas observava o modo como ela conversava com o filho, que não tirava os olhos do rosto dela.

-E agora você é um príncipe... –ela sorriu- Príncipe Hoster Lannister de Casterly Rock.

-Ele ama você. –Tywin comentou.

-Fomos apenas nós dois durante muito tempo.

Tywin segurou a mãozinha dele, que logo agarrou seu dedo mindinho enquanto se distraia com a voz da mãe. Mamava incessante até finalmente render-se ao sono, ainda agarrado ao dedo do pai.

-Você quer leva-lo de volta ao berço? –Catelyn perguntou.

-Não... –Tywin acomodou o menino sobre o próprio peito, como costumava fazer com Sansa- Ele vai precisar se habituar a mim também.

Catelyn encostou-se no ombro do marido, após beijar-lhe os lábios suavemente. Permaneceram em silencio, apenas observando o sono do bebê. Quando por fim Catelyn dormiu, Tywin conseguiu relaxar. Estava em paz agora.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo Vigésimo Terceiro**_

-Você é tão bonito...

Tywin sorriu, olhando pra esposa, que observava seu sono e testemunhava seu despertar. A cabeça apoiada numa mão e uma perna nua enroscando-se na dele. Ela o beijou por um momento bastante breve, sentindo o familiar arrepio na espinha, plantado pelas mãos dele passeando exatamente no lugar correto. Ele a girou na cama, deslizando os dedos por entre o decote da camisola.

-Não, querido... –ela sussurrou- Perdoe-me, mas eu ainda não estou pronta. O parto, eu quero dizer.

Ele não disse nada, apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e continuou fazendo a trilha que percorria seu corpo. Beijou seu rosto e o pescoço, arrancando um gemido bastante audível... Acariciou os seios, mais fartos do que jamais estiveram antes... Quando seus dedos estavam prestes a tocar no ponto mais sensível, ela o deteve.

-Apenas para você. –ele disse, tentando argumentar.

-Não... –ela murmurou, afagando seus cabelos- Eu quero você por inteiro, não apenas se esforçando para me dar prazer.

-Mas eu também desfruto disso. –ele sorriu maliciosamente- Ou você acha que eu não sinto prazer ao ver você... –ele deslizou os dedos por entre a fenda, tocando a elevação suavemente- ... se entregar dessa forma? Seus olhos escurecendo de prazer, sua voz sumindo e se tornando apenas um emaranhado de murmúrios pedindo por mais...

-Ty...

-Shhh... –ele colou seus lábios nos dela- Apenas sinta.

Catelyn curvou-se um pouco para trás quando sentiu a massagem intensa e ao mesmo tempo suave que os dedos do marido aplicavam no lugar mais sensível do seu corpo. Fechou os olhos, relaxou e apenas deixou-se levar... Já fazia tanto tempo! Tywin beijava seu corpo, elogiando as curvas que a gravidez deixara, declarando seu amor pelos cabelos dela. Catelyn apenas se entregou ao clímax que não demorou a chegar. Sufocou um grito, prendendo a mão dele entre as pernas enquanto o sentia o corpo estremecer e passar pelos prazerosos espasmos que apenas aquela situação era capaz de causar. Tywin a beijou, puxando-a para seu peito.

-Não retribuir seria deselegante da minha parte. –ela sorriu, olhando-o nos olhos.

-Você não precisa.

-E se eu quiser? –ela enfiou uma mão dentro das calças dele, segurando gentilmente o membro pulsante e estimulando-o.

-Ah... –ele começou como se pretendesse discutir o assunto, mas rendeu-se quando ela capturou o lóbulo da sua orelha entre os lábios.- Ah...

Ela escorregou pelo corpo dele, os olhos jamais se abandonando enquanto ela plantava beijos por toda a extensão do peito, puxando as calças pelas pernas.

-Você não precisa, querida... Oh! –ele gritou quando os lábios dela circularam seu membro, sugando-o levemente- Catelyn...- ele permaneceu ali, apenas enroscando os dedos em seus cabelos enquanto seus pensamentos ficavam cada vez mais incoerentes. No final, ele a puxou com força para cima, deixando que sua semente se espalhasse sobre o próprio corpo- Talvez nós estejamos sentindo muita falta um do outro... Talvez seja apenas isso... Mas eu tenho bastante certeza de que nunca foi tão bom quanto foi agora...

-Faz bastante tempo. –ela disse com um sorriso- Temos que começar o dia. Hoster não vai demorar muito para acordar.

-Eu não sinto a menor vontade de sair daqui agora. –ele confessou girando na cama com ela, afogando-a em alguns beijos.

Mas a vontade de Hoster era superior à dele, e quando ele despertou, seu choro foi tão exigente que Catelyn não teve alternativa a não ser ir atendê-lo. Tywin rendeu-se e enfiou-se no banho. Quando desceram para tomar café, deixando o bebê aos cuidados de uma das mulheres do castelo, encontraram Edmure e Brynden Tully.

-Você parece cansada. –Brynden murmurou beijando a testa da sobrinha.

-Hoster chorou toda a noite.

-Você precisa de uma ama. –Edmure disse- Não deve ser exatamente simples precisar estar sempre à disposição de um bebê.

-É o que as mães fazem. –ela sorriu, permitindo que o marido puxasse a cadeira para ela e sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Você ainda não está completamente recuperada para começar outra longa viagem. –Edmure disse- Você permanecerá aqui?

-Ela ficará por mais algum tempo, pelo menos até o bebê cumprir um mês de vida. –Tywin respondeu.

-O que vocês pretendem fazer sobre Porto Real? –Brynden perguntou.

Catelyn observou o uso do _"vocês"_ na frase do tio, e percebeu que Tywin também havia notado isso. Apenas deu de ombros, deixando que o marido respondesse.

-Abaixaremos o cerco. Iremos para Casterly Rock. Desmembrarei o Oeste das Terras de Westeros. E fim.

-Parece uma ideia bastante acertada. –Brynden Tully comentou- O Oeste é auto sustentável, vocês sempre terão a hegemonia sobre os outros reinos.

-Tudo o que eu quero é ficar o mais distante possível de Porto Real. E governar como reis não deve ser mais complexo do que é governar como Lordes. –ela murmurou, levando uma uva à boca.

-Considerando que já é isso o que fazemos... –Tywin comentou.

-Antes de tudo isso, fundar um novo reino e fundir uma nova coroa, você pretende matar Jon Arryn. –Edmure apertou as sobrancelhas, parecendo descontente com o fato.

-Ninguém mais precisa morrer. Apenas ele. –Tywin disse- Certamente o Vale se revoltará contra mim, mas isso não me importa.

-O Vale significa Lysa. –Brynden pontuou- Seu marido vai matar o marido da sua irmã e você não diz nada sobre isso? –ele encarou Catelyn.

-Jon planejou a morte dos filhos dele, incluindo minha Sansa. Apoiado por Lysa. Ele expos o corpo de Cersei na praça do Septo. Ele certamente não está agindo como uma pessoa pacifica.

Brynden e Edmure se entreolharam. Sabiam de tudo aquilo, e sabiam perfeitamente que Tywin não permitiria que aquilo ficasse impune.

-E nesse caso, quem você acha que devemos apoiar? –Edmure desafiou- Você ou Lysa?

-Ninguém. –ela disse apenas- Vocês são minha família e eu os amo. Meu pai lhes diria, se estivesse em condições, que vocês devem seguir seus corações.

-E quando o Senhor desmembrar o Oeste, Lorde Tywin... Haverá uma nova coroa? Uma nova família real? –Edmure seguiu falando no seu tom debochado.

-É obvio. –Tywin murmurou- Porto Real é direito de Stannis. Mas não é minha obrigação manter a cidade funcionando. Casterly Rock é minha prioridade. Certamente terei prazer em admitir os reinos que queiram se unir ao meu, mas declararei independência e soberania total. Isso já é algo decidido.

-E você está plenamente de acordo, Cat?

-Meu tio... –Catelyn murmurou, segurando a mão dele- O que te faz pensar que isso depende de mim?

-Eu ajudei a criar você, eu sei que isso é ideia sua para prevenir uma guerra. Você pode estar criando uma ainda maior com isso!

Catelyn e Tywin se entreolharam.

-Não se pode dizer que é uma má ideia. –Brynden ajuntou- Mas implicará em serias consequências.

-Não tão ruins quanto deixar que Stannis permita que os Sete Reinos definhem até o fim. -Tywin disse apenas, levando uma xicara aos lábios.

-Cat... Lysa irá enlouquecer. Com Jon morto...

-Estou pensando em Lysa tanto quanto ela pensou em mim quando me informou sobre o golpe que Jon planejava. Ela ficará segura, seu filho irá crescer para governar o Leste. É o máximo que eu posso fazer. Isso, especificamente, não depende de mim.

-Eu quero a cabeça dele. –Tywin disse simplesmente- Uma afronta como aquela não ficaria impune. Vocês, mais pacíficos do que eu jamais fui, não deixariam isso impune. Imaginem o corpo de Catelyn, ou Lysa, exposto diante do Septo de Porto Real, apodrecendo diante de milhares de pessoas, completamente despido... E nada do que vocês podiam fazer surtiu algum efeito e vocês estão sendo forçados a observar aquilo acontecer. Ouvindo comentários sobre como o fedor era intenso, observando soldados desmaiando e vomitando por não conseguir mais suportar permanecer naquele ambiente... Não me digam que aceitariam isso tranquilamente. Vocês atravessaram Westeros com um exercito gigantesco para resgatar Catelyn e vocês esperam que eu mate Petyr Baelish com requintes de crueldade... Não me digam que vocês perdoariam.

-Eu não perdoaria algo assim. –Brynden pontuou- Mas apenas porque eu não consigo visualizar um mundo onde alguém faria isso com Catelyn, ou Lysa. E eu talvez me eximisse de agir se considerasse que elas mereceriam aquilo.

-Ninguém merece algo assim, meu tio. –Edmure pontuou- Incestuosa e traidora ou não... sangue é sangue.

Fez-se um longo silêncio, e Cat apenas tentou concentrar-se em comer. Tywin observava o próprio prato em silencio, enquanto Brynden e Edmure conversavam sobre o que eles deveriam fazer em seguida. Catelyn segurou a mão do marido, buscando seus olhos. Aproveitou que seu irmão e seu tio estavam distraídos e acariciou a barda dele por um instante.

-Não em publico, querida. –ele murmurou muito baixo, fazendo com que ela sorrisse.

-Você está pensando em Cersei. –ela sibilou- Não faça isso, não agora. –ele piscou os olhos bem devagar.

-Eu fiz tudo tão errado... Eu gostaria de não ter dito metade das coisas que disse a ela se soubesse que aquela seria a ultima vez que a veria viva. Eu penso em quantas vezes eu disse a Sansa o quanto a amo, e quantas vezes eu tratei Cersei como... –ele suspirou- Quando ela era criança e Joanna morreu, ela passou a maior parte do tempo me seguindo pelo castelo. Eu não sabia o que dizer a ela, eu estava realmente devastado. E quando ela finalmente se rendeu e agarrou minhas pernas buscando alguma espécie de consolo, eu apenas... –ele se deteve, olhando pra esposa- Eu não fui um bom pai. Eu me arrependo. Eu me arrependo tanto.

Então ele se calou, voltando a observar o prato e não protestando quando Catelyn o envolveu em seus braços. Não se importou quando percebeu que a dupla de Tullys o observava. Ambos o consideravam um homem frio e incapaz de amar, mesmo a Catelyn e aos filhos, e agora eles tinham uma amostra do que realmente acontecia em seu interior, oculto pela casca fria e imbatível que ostentava, muitas vezes como defesa. Catelyn havia encontrado rachaduras naquela barreira com o passar dos anos, e Sansa conseguiu destruí-la quase completamente com seu jeito doce e carente de ser. Mas Cersei, Jaime e Tyrion jamais tiveram nenhuma amostra daquele lado humano e paternal.

-Você pode fazer tudo diferente agora. Para Jaime, Tyrion, Sansa e nosso pequeno Hoster. –Catelyn murmurou ao ouvido dele. -Você sabe que pode.

-Eu farei. –ele disse encerrando o assunto.

Seguiu-se outro silencio, dessa vez bem mais incomodo do que o de antes. Para amenizar as coisas, Brynden Tully decidiu mudar de assunto.

-Se vocês fundarem esse novo reino, como esperam mantê-lo? Eu quero dizer, eu sei que Casterly Rock é uma mina de ouro, mas isso não é o bastante.

-Governando com justiça e igualdade. –Catelyn respondeu- Vocês sabem que é possível. Eu lhes peço que... Confiem em mim.

-Os homens estão reunidos numa vila, a umas cinco milhas daqui. –Brynden disse- Praticamente todos os Lordes das Terras do Rio. Estávamos nos preparando para lutar uma guerra, caso a coroa tivesse algo a ver com o seu sequestro. Mas nesse caso, com você já em segurança e arquitetando planos para desmembrar o Oeste dos Sete Reinos, temo que eles precisarão de melhores motivos para continuar aqui... Catelyn, vocês são poderosos, mas não o suficiente.

-O que o senhor sugere, meu tio? –Cat perguntou, percebendo que Tywin não estava realmente prestado atenção em nada, preso em seus pensamentos.

-Convença-os. –ele disse como se fosse o obvio- Você. Não ele. –e indicou Tywin, que agora parecia prestes a sacar a espada- É apenas uma forma de fazer com que as pessoas se sintam confortáveis com o plano de vocês. Ninguém morre de amores por nenhum Lannister, ainda mais com o escândalo envolvendo a rainha. Mas você talvez consiga convencê-los. A ideia de fazer de você uma rainha... e não apenas uma rainha, mas A Rainha, certamente irá convencê-los.

-Seus argumentos devem ser bons. –Edmure ajuntou- Deve nos convencer a todos, porque me desculpe, irmã... Mas eu ainda não vejo razão para um ato tão extremo.

-Quando Stannis não souber mais o que fazer com o reino, com as dividas, com a revolta do povo... o que você acha que vai acontecer? –Tywin desafiou- Todos os Lordes se protegerão. Todos, começando pelo inabalável Lorde Stark. E também você, Edmure. Surgirão reis por todos os lados, guerras entre si pela soberania... Nós já temos a soberania e o direito. Temos praticamente todo o exercito de Westeros a nosso favor, sob meu pagamento e comando. É uma chance única nessa situação. Sem batalhas, sem mortes desnecessárias, sem pobreza.

-E Dorne? E o Leste? E o Norte?

-Edmure, é tudo uma questão de se fazerem os acordos corretos! –Catelyn interferiu- Eu conheci o príncipe Trystane, filho de Doran Martell. Durante os dias que fiquei em Dorne, conversei com eles sobre um acordo que possivelmente incluiria Myrcella, e eles se mostraram bastante interessados. Talvez Dorne não seja mais um lugar completamente hostil para os Lannister.

-Ned Stark pediu a mão de Sansa para seu primogênito. –Tywin disse- O Norte se aliará certamente.

-E o Leste? Vocês realmente acham que matando Jon Arryn, Ned Stark vai ficar quieto? Catelyn, você os conheceu quando era jovem, você sabe como é o relacionamento deles.

-Jon é como um pai para Lorde Stark. –Catelyn murmurou.

-Matar Jon Arryn, nesse caso, é suicídio politico.

Catelyn sabia que eles tinham razão, mas Tywin não abriria mão daquilo. Por Cersei.

-O que eu digo é que vocês já governam os Sete Reinos. Principalmente o senhor, Lorde Tywin. Vocês saberão como agir e o que fazer. Não deixem que vinganças inúteis estraguem tudo.

-Tywin, eu acho que precisamos conversar. –ele a olhou de soslaio e ele ergueu-se da mesa sem dizer nada.

Catelyn o seguiu. Ele parou de andar quando atingiu um jardim coberto, sentando-se num banco de pedra. Ela sentou-se bem junto a ele, segurou sua mão.

-Você acha que estamos indo pelo caminho certo? –ele perguntou antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa- É isso o que você quer?

-É isso o que você quer. –ela disse simplesmente- E se você quer seguir por este caminho, eu irei com você.

-Sobre Jon Arryn. Seja sincera no que vai dizer.

-Sem mentir... –ela lembrou-se da promessa que os regia desde o primeiro dia de casados- Eu acho exagero. Eu acho que libertá-lo e força-lo a conviver com sua benevolência ao invés de cortar sua cabeça fora e demonstrar publicamente para os Sete Reinos o quão impiedoso e mau você é... Talvez seja uma estratégia mais acertada.

-Forçá-lo a conviver com minha benevolência? –ele repetiu- Você quer dizer, obriga-lo a se sentir grato a mim por sua vida miserável?

-Pode ser mais cruel do que uma decapitação. Manteria o Leste, manteria os Starks... Seriam os Sete Reinos a nosso favor.

-E o que faremos com Stannis?

-Deixe-o em Porto Real, apenas recue as tropas. Reúna o máximo de Lordes que possa conseguir, para o casamento de Sansa com o garoto Stark. Durante as festividades, faça as alianças corretas, essa é sua especialidade. Enquanto isso, eu prepararei a cidade. Certamente as pessoas começarão a sair de Porto Real. Lá não se produz nada, não há colheita, o comércio é sustentado pelas pessoas que trabalham para a coroa, mas a coroa esta falida, então tudo indica que esses comerciantes irão para onde o dinheiro estará.

-Casterly Rock.

-E por si só, teremos nossa capital. As pessoas estarão desesperadas, precisamos estar prontos para prover uma chance a cada um que necessite de ajuda. Assim fundaremos a base de uma nova Westeros.

-Você tem total razão.

-E com o tempo, quando possuirmos toda a estrutura de um verdadeiro reino... até discordar do que você disser poderá ser punido com morte. No caso de Jon Arryn, conspirar contra a coroa é apenas uma questão de tempo.

-Se Stannis abrir mão do reino, teríamos Porto Real como capital.

-Não. –Catelyn disse apenas- Eu estaria eternamente em desacordo. Deixe Jaime cuidando de Porto Real, mas se a nova Família Real será a Casa Lannister, não faz sentido que a sede seja qualquer outro lugar que não Casterly Rock. É nossa casa, Tywin. Tudo o que eu peço, por todo o apoio incondicional que eu lhe darei, é que você me leve pra casa.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo Vigésimo Quarto**_

-Você me parece pálida. –Tywin comentou, sentando-se num banco de pedra ao lado da esposa, que amamentava o filho num dos jardins de Blackhaven.

-Eu realmente me sinto um pouco cansada.

-Você deveria estar no quarto, tentando recuperar-se para a viagem pra casa. Desde que o bebê nasceu você não teve exatamente o descanso necessário.

-Está tudo bem. –ela sorriu, observando as feições preocupadas dele.

-Eu recebi um corvo de Loras Tyrell. –Tywin informou, após receber o filho dos braços de Catelyn, que agora se concentrava em fechar o decote do vestido- Ele está vindo para cá, trazendo Myrcella e Tommen. –ele sorriu quando o rosto dela abriu-se numa expressão de alegria genuína- Eu sei, eu devo admitir que também precise vê-los para ter certeza de que estão bem.

-Pobres crianças. A última vez em que os vi, eles gritavam aterrorizados. Sansa lutava como podia para mantê-los junto a ela, e eu me lembro claramente de ouvir Tommen pedir que não fizessem nada com sua irmã, que se alguma coisa tivesse que acontecer, fosse feita a ele.

Tywin não imaginava que aquilo havia acontecido, eles jamais entraram em detalhes sobre aquela noite e ele não tinha exatamente certeza se queria saber. Lembrou-se de Sansa e de como ele a deixara sem muitas explicações, sem sequer despedir-se, antes de partir em busca de Catelyn. Quando contou isso a ela, arrependeu-se instantaneamente.

-Você o que? –ela apertou as sobrancelhas, parecendo extremamente contrafeita- Sua filha foi uma guerreira! Uma verdadeira leoa naquele navio! Você não podia ter agido como se ela tivesse alguma culpa!

-Mas eu jamais cheguei a pensar assim! –ele retrucou- Era apenas doloroso demais olhar para ela, tão parecida a você e imaginar que eu jamais te veria de novo! Eu sei o quão errado estou, mas naquele momento tudo o que eu conseguia sentir era raiva e medo.

-Ela não merecia, Tywin. –Catelyn suspirou- Ela definitivamente precisava ser colocada no colo, autorizada a chorar o quanto pudesse e adormecer nos seus braços como sempre acontece quando alguma coisa a incomoda.

-Ela não respondeu nenhum dos corvos que enviei ao Rochedo. Tyrion cuidou disso e tudo o que diz a respeito dela é que ela está bem.

-Envie um corvo a ela. Diretamente a ela. Diga o quanto a ama e que sente falta dela, diga tudo o que quiser dizer, diga que está orgulhoso dela, informe sobre o garoto Stark e pergunte o que ela acha disso. Atue como o pai dela novamente. –e chateada, Catelyn ergueu-se do banco e deixou o marido com o bebê nos braços, rumando diretamente para o castelo.

-Catelyn! –ele chamou, e percebendo que ela não se deteria, resolveu segui-la- Eu enviarei quantos corvos você queira, mas me desculpe por isso!

-E trate de dizer a Tyrion algo diferente do costumeiro! Comece a tratar seu filho como tal, não importa as deficiências que ele tenha, não importa se sua idolatrada Joanna morreu ao dar a luz a ele, não importa! Não cometa o erro de jamais permitir que seus filhos saibam o quanto você se importa! E sobre Tommen e Myrcella, atue como um avô quando eles chegarem, aquelas crianças precisarão do máximo de afeto, carinho e compreensão da nossa parte e eles vão esperar isso de você também, não apenas de mim.

-Cat, acalme-se.

-Tantos anos, Tywin... Tantos anos e quando eu olho pra você eu ainda posso ver o homem frio e danificado com o qual me casei! Não importa o quanto a vida seja dura, não importa o que aconteça... Mas família é algo sagrado. Eu aprendi isso desde que nasci e muito me admira que casado com uma Tully você ainda tenha essa deficiência.

Ele não disse nada, resumiu-se a aninhar Hoster em seus braços. Pensou em Cersei e nos erros cometidos, um após outro. Pensou em Jaime e em quantas vezes durante toda sua vida ele recebeu um abraço do pai. Pensou no quão duro ele conseguia ser quando se tratava de Tyrion. Pensou no rosto manchado de lágrimas de Sansa, deixada entregue a Kevan sem nenhuma palavra de despedida após ela ter enfrentado uma situação como a que enfrentou. Então se deteve observando Hoster, ainda tão inocente e alvo de tanta devoção.

-Eu jamais errarei com meus filhos novamente. –ele disse, agora encarando Catelyn nos olhos- Eu aprenderei com sua família, me lembrarei do medo que vi nos olhos do seu irmão quando você estava desaparecida, levarei sempre em conta o modo amoroso e dedicado que seu tio usa para tratar você, como se você ainda fosse uma menina. Não é que eu não ame meus filhos, ou mesmo meus netos. Eu apenas não sei como expressar isso. –ele pontuou- Você me ensinou a ser um homem melhor e Sansa fez de mim o pai que eu deveria ter sido para os gêmeos.

-E para Tyrion.

-Eu não sei o que sinto sobre ele. –Tywin confessou, parecendo seriamente envergonhado- Mas eu tentarei descobrir. Eu sei que você o ama, que verdadeiramente o ama. E eu gostaria de sentir isso também. Mas agora, por favor, pare com isso. Seus hormônios se voltaram contra mim, eu ainda não estou pronto para uma discussão e você muito menos.

-Perdoe-me. –ela disse percebendo que o magoara com sua explosão. Deu um passo a frente e encostou o rosto no ombro dele- Eu sinto muito se fui muito dura, apenas não consigo não me enfurecer ao imaginar Sansa ser desprezada por você no momento mais difícil de sua vida.

-Catelyn, eu já estou culpado o suficiente.

-Perdoe-me. –ela repetiu e permaneceu em silencio, abraçando-o e deixando Hoster entre os dois enquanto beijava seu pescoço, exatamente atrás da orelha, o que sempre fazia com que ele soltasse um pequeno gemido seguido de um arrepio na espinha- Não vamos mais falar sobre nada disso. Eu deixarei Hoster com a ama e virei para que possamos caminhar um pouco juntos, o que você acha?

-Você deve descansar. E Hoster está perfeitamente bem aqui, se você realmente quer dar um passeio, não vejo problemas em leva-lo conosco.

-Eu estava pensando em não precisarmos nos preocupar com ele enquanto estivermos cuidando um do outro. –ela disse suavemente, seus lábios tocando o lóbulo da orelha dele, denunciando suas intenções.

-Cate... –ele disse num tom de advertência, mas deixando que um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios.

-Lamento interrompê-los. – a ama responsável por Hoster os abordava silenciosamente no meio do jardim, o que fez com que ambos se sobressaltassem.

-O que houve? –Tywin perguntou, a voz agora impregnada de frieza, como sempre acontecia quando ele se dirigia a algum subordinado.

-Meistre Janus recebeu um corvo, destinado a Lady Catelyn. –ela entregou-lhes um pergaminho- E um cavaleiro enviado por Sor. Loras Tyrell trouxe noticias de que eles devem estar aqui no inicio dessa noite.

-Obrigada. –Catelyn disse com um sorriso- Você pode levar o bebê agora. Ele está alimentado e certamente irá dormir por um longo tempo. –ela pegou Hoster dos braços do pai e o entregou a ama, após beijar-lhe a cabecinha repleta de fios dourados- A mamãe estará com você antes mesmo que você desperte, meu anjo.

-A senhora não deve se preocupar. O príncipe estará confortável e seguro. –e a moça retirou-se levando-o consigo.

Catelyn e Tywin se entreolharam.

-O príncipe. –ele murmurou, abrindo um sorriso.

-Parece que não tem mais jeito, querido. Você agora é de fato um rei. –ela comentou, rompendo o lacre do pergaminho e desenrolando o papel.

"_A Rainha Vermelha de Casterly Rock está finalmente a salvo, o que significa que em breve se dará inicio a uma nova era em Westeros. Assim como algumas pessoas nasceram para servir, outras nasceram para governar nações inteiras e você, Minha Senhora, nasceu para ser exatamente o que é agora: uma Rainha coroada com fogo, feroz como uma leoa e cálida como a mãe que Westeros necessita. Nesse exato momento, o Trono de Ferro está sendo enviado a Casterly Rock em sinal de apoio e submissão da Casa Baratheon à nova Família Real dos Sete Reinos. No Norte começa a surgir uma batalha que vale à pena ser lutada, e é exatamente sobre governar com sabedoria de que se trata a atitude de Lorde Stannis Baratheon. Eu realmente espero que as profecias se cumpram e estejam corretas a seu respeito. Esperamos Sua Graça em Porto Real para entregar-lhe oficialmente o poder. Melisandre de Ashai."_

Tywin olhava para a mulher em expectativa. O rosto dela denunciava o mais intenso assombro, misturado com traços de excitação. Sem conseguir proferir palavra, ela apenas entregou a carta ao marido e caminhou sem rumo pelo jardim. Quando Tywin finalizou a leitura, permaneceu num estado letárgico, semelhante ao dela. Stannis entregou Westeros a Catelyn. Stannis enviou o Trono de Ferro a Casterly Rock e tudo o que ele pede em troca é apoio a uma batalha nortenha. Havia profecias sobre Catelyn ser uma Rainha, e observando o modo como ela se movia pelo jardim, com seu porte elegante e seu semblante sábio e sereno, Tywin não discordaria daquilo, mesmo sendo cético em relação a deidades.

-Cate?

-Eu entendi bem o que está escrito ai? –ela perguntou num murmúrio inseguro.

-Acredito que sim! –ele sorriu, aproximando-se dela com passos largos e tomando-a em seus braços- Catelyn! –ele a girou uma vez em meio a uma onda de riso triunfante e quando a colocou no chão novamente, percebeu que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos- Não chore...

-Tywin... –ela murmurou dividida entre um imenso sorriso e uma intensa vontade de chorar.

-Eles reconheceram você como Rainha, Catelyn! –Tywin exclamou intensamente satisfeito- Obviamente eles não fariam isso comigo, mas Stannis abriu mão do Trono de Ferro em seu favor!

-Mas...

-Sem hesitações, minha querida! –ele a puxou contra o peito- Você venceu uma guerra onde nenhuma gota de sangue foi derramada!

-Eu ainda não posso acreditar nisso... –e as lágrimas finalmente escorreram por seu rosto- Eu jamais... Oh, Pelos Sete!

-Os Sete Reinos pertencem a você agora, meu amor...

-Não. Não apenas a mim. –ela segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos- Você é o verdadeiro Rei e ainda que seja eu a me sentar naquele trono, o poder verdadeiro é seu.

-Eu estarei do seu lado a cada instante.

-Você estará. Como sua Rainha eu lhe ordeno... –ela começou, fazendo com que ele sorrisse enternecido- ...que você jamais me deixe sozinha, em nenhuma situação, e que nesse momento você me beije como se essa fosse a primeira ou a ultima vez.

Tywin sentia que seu peito iria explodir de emoção. Capturou os lábios dela nos seus e a segurou em seus braços como se ela fosse a coisa mais valiosa do mundo – e para ele, de fato ela era. Catelyn o agarrava com força, sentindo o sabor do beijo dele e imaginando se em algum outro momento de sua vida ela se sentiria tão... forte. Quando eles finalmente separaram os lábios, perceberam que havia mais alguém ali.

Brynden Tully não os observava diretamente, parecendo estar aguardando que a cena finalmente acabasse. Ele trazia uma série de pergaminhos nas mãos, alguns lacrados e outros já lidos.

-Eu suponho que vocês já devam saber das novidades! –ele disse parecendo uns quinze anos mias moço- Catelyn! –e abriu os braços, recebendo-a em seu aperto orgulhoso e acolhedor- Você será a melhor Rainha de que se já teve noticia!

-Obrigada... Obrigada, meu tio! Eu... Apenas não sei como me sentir ainda.

-Sinta-se orgulhosa de si mesma! Sinta-se poderosa, porque você agora é a pessoa mais importante de Westeros, mas ao mesmo tempo seja cuidadosa. Muito poder, muita responsabilidade. –ele a beijou na testa- Enviarei um corvo a seu pai, eu espero que ele ainda possa entender o que está acontecendo.

-Eu mesma o farei, meu Tio. Eu sinto que há muito que fazer e ainda não imagino por onde começar...

-Primeiro nós devemos celebrar! Depois teremos tempo para cuidar de problemas. –ele a beijou na testa- Irei em busca de Edmure. –e se retirou.

Catelyn retornou para junto do marido, que abria os pergaminhos que Brynden deixara cair ao agarrar a sobrinha. Todos diziam basicamente a mesma coisa. Jaime estava a caminho de Casterly Rock, levando consigo praticamente todo o contingente que eles conseguiram reunir em Porto Real. Stannis Baratheon reiterava as palavras da Sacerdotisa Vermelha, pedia apenas que no momento correto, Catelyn não se eximisse de apoiar a causa mais importante que seu reinado enfrentaria.

No inicio da noite, Catelyn e Tywin observavam de cima da muralha a pequena comitiva de Loras Tyrell chegar aos domínios do castelo. Havia duas pequenas carruagens, simples e que pareciam ser bastante desconfortáveis. Quando eles se detiveram, após atravessar os portões, Tywin conduziu a esposa ao pátio.

-São eles... –Catelyn murmurou, observando Myrcella sair cuidadosamente da carruagem, parecendo extremamente cansada- Tywin... –ela olhou para o marido, como se esperasse que ele agisse conforme o combinado.

-Ela se parece tanto a Cersei que machuca meus olhos. –ele disse, parecendo assombrado por dezenas de fantasmas.

-Mas ela não é Cersei, ela é a melhor parte de sua filha, por isso vá até lá e a segure junto de si como você deveria ter feito com a mãe dela. –Catelyn murmurou, sorrindo em encorajamento.

Tywin pareceu inseguro quando caminhou em direção à menina, que olhava para o castelo, como se procurasse por algo. Ao vê-lo, Myrcella sorriu abertamente, parecendo aliviada. Deu alguns passos em direção a ele, mas se deteve, recompondo-se numa postura mais condizente com a que o avô esperava dela. Tywin a segurou pelos ombros e a puxou contra seu peito. Catelyn aproximou-se, observando Myrcella finalmente acreditar que estava sendo abraçada, e colocar os delicados braços em torno da cintura do avô.

-Você está bem, minha querida? –ela apenas sorriu- Você está segura e a salvo agora. Eu jamais permitirei que algo de ruim lhe aconteça novamente. –ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

-E comigo também? –o rosto redondo e cheio de expectativa de Tommen apareceu na porta da carruagem.

-Com você também! –Tywin agora parecia outro homem, retirando o garoto de dentro da carruagem e segurando-o nos braços- Eu estou muito feliz por ver que os dois estão bem.

E os três permaneceram abraçados por um longo momento, até que Catelyn tocou as costas de Myrcella, chamando sua atenção. Quando a garota a viu, desabou em lágrimas.

-Eu vi o que fizeram com você! Eles machucaram você, eles bateram em você... Eles... –ela começou dizendo, agarrando Catelyn com força.

-Eu também vi. –Tommen informou, ainda no colo do avô- Eles puxaram ela pelos cabelos, ela caiu e tentou escapar... Um homem bateu no rosto dela e eu só pedia para que eles parassem! Eu não sabia onde tia Sansa estava...

-Foi horrível! –Myrcella tremia- Quando eles me puxaram pelo barco eu pensei que eles fossem me matar! Eu não vi para onde eles levaram Tommen... Eu...

-Acalmem-se. –Catelyn pediu- Já passou, está tudo perfeitamente bem agora.

-Você nunca me disse nada disso. –Tywin olhou para a esposa, parecendo doente e enfurecido.

-Não é algo exatamente fácil de relembrar. –ela sorriu tristemente, uma lágrima traindo suas convicções e escorrendo pelo rosto.

Tywin aproximou-se dela, e a envolveu com o braço que não sustentava Tommen, incluindo-a no abraço coletivo.

-Está tudo bem agora. –ele disse- Vocês devem estar cansados e famintos.

-Mais cansada que faminta. –Myrcella murmurou.

-Vamos... Eu cuidarei de vocês. –Catelyn os conduziu para o castelo, parando apenas para cumprimentar Loras Tyrell.

-Fico feliz que esteja bem, Lady Catelyn. –ele curvou-se em respeito- Lady Selyse e Lady Shireen Baratheon estão na outra carruagem. Eu gostaria de saber para onde devo leva-las.

-Elas devem ser tratadas com todo respeito e cuidado. –Tywin disse.

-Direi que preparem acomodações para elas. –Catelyn completou- Mas primeiro eu cuidarei das crianças.

-Faça isso. –Tywin disse.

-E então? Como devemos prosseguir?

-Você deve ficar a par das novidades, Sor. Loras. –Tywin disse com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios- Você acabou de falar com a nova Rainha de Westeros.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Capítulo Vigésimo Quinto.**_

Catelyn estava sentada na biblioteca do palácio na manhã seguinte à chegada da comitiva de Loras Tyrell. Ainda não conhecera a esposa de Stannis, mas foi informada de que elas deveriam se reunir antes do almoço. Hoster estava adormecido numa cesta a seu lado e Tywin havia saído bastante cedo àquela manhã, ela não tinha exatamente certeza de onde ele estava. Desde o inicio do dia anterior, ambos estiveram extremamente atarefados.

-Lady Selyse Baratheon e sua filha, Sua Graça. – uma moça anunciou, após bater na porta da biblioteca e interromper os pensamentos da rainha. Escancarou a porta, admitindo a entrada da mulher.

A primeira impressão que Cat teve foi que a esposa de Stannis parecia ter sido afogada e ressuscitada. Os olhos eram fundos e sua pele era macilenta e pálida. O nariz era um pouco avantajado e ela era magra como alguém que viveu cem dias de fome. A menina, Shireen, tinha metade do rosto recoberto por escamagris, o que plantou um medo genuíno em Catelyn, devido à presença de Hoster no mesmo ambiente. Mas tirando isso, a menina era bem bonita.

-Um bebê! –ela exclamou, aproximando-se com passos rápidos, excitada por estar na presença de uma criança.

-Shireen, não se aproxime muito. –a mãe advertiu, e a menina se deteve.

-Mas eu ia apenas...

-Não, Shireen.

Catelyn sentiu-se incomodada pela situação desconfortável criada tão instantaneamente naquele ambiente. Era certo que preferia não ter a menina e Hoster muito próximos, mas não podia deixar de sentir-se mal quando viu as feições leves e agradáveis da menina se tornaram sombrias e tristes. Certamente era renegada em todos os lugares em que chegava. Catelyn indicou o sofá para que as duas sentassem. Puxou uma cadeira para si e tentou ser agradável.

-Obrigada por nos receber. –Selyse Baratheon disse, parecendo bem incomodada.

-Eu peço desculpas pela situação que se formou. Vocês foram tiradas de casa e trazidas até aqui como...

-Prisioneiras.

-Sim. Prisioneiras. Eu estive em semelhante situação até poucos dias atrás e posso entender perfeitamente o que vocês sentiram. O Senhor meu Marido e eu consideramos seriamente como agir com vocês durante uma reunião na noite passada. Com o governo de Westeros tendo sido passado pra mim por Lorde Stannis, eu acredito que seja justo que vocês tenham alguma compensação significativa. Então eu quero informar a senhora que Lorde Stannis agora é protetor das Terras da Tormenta, assim como das antigas terras da Coroa, incluindo a cidade de Porto Real. Eu acredito que agora vocês irão se instalar na Fortaleza Vermelha. Não parece ser muito, mas por agora é o máximo que eu posso fazer.

-É muito mais do que o irmão dele fez ao ser coroado. –Selyse pontuou.

Catelyn sorriu.

-Stannis certamente já sabe disso. –ela murmurou, encarando Catelyn- Lady Melisandre enxerga nas chamas.

-Em todo caso, eu lhe enviei um corvo ainda na noite de ontem.

-Quando nós iremos até onde está o senhor meu pai? –a menina perguntou.

-Vocês são livres para partir quando desejarem, mas se for do seu agrado, poderíamos ir juntos quando eu esteja finalmente recuperada do parto. Não fazem mais do que vinte dias desde o nascimento do bebê, e eu ainda não estou bem o bastante para outra longa jornada.

Selyse apenas observou Catelyn friamente, evidenciando que não estava muito inclinada a passar mais tempo ali do que o estritamente necessário.

-A senhora é muito bonita. –a menina disse, abrindo um sorriso envergonhado.

-Oh, obrigada, Shireen! –Catelyn segurou a mão da pequena, tocando o lado saudável de seu rosto- Você também é linda, jamais permita que alguém lhe diga o contrário. –a menina sorriu satisfeita- São ordens da Rainha, você deve sempre levar em consideração.

-Sim senhora.

Selyse agora tinha a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios.

-Eu acredito que torna-la Rainha tenha sido uma decisão acertada. –ela disse- Talvez não fosse a mesma coisa se a coroa fosse pertencer a Tywin Lannister, mas a senhora é uma Tully. Uma donzela Tully que sobreviveu na toca dos Leões. Isso demonstra a força e a sabedoria que você tem.

-Obrigada.

-Se não houver mais nada a ser dito, eu gostaria de sua permissão para me retirar com minha filha.

-É claro. Sintam-se à vontade para andar pelo castelo, ele está dentro dos seus domínios e eu sou a convidada aqui.

-Obrigada, Sua Graça.

Elas rumaram para a porta, após Shireen depositar um beijo nas costas da mão de Catelyn.

-Shireen! –Cat chamou, ao perceber o olhar curioso da menina em direção ao cesto onde Hoster começava a protestar por atenção.

-Sim, sua Graça? –ela deteve-se alarmada.

-Venha até aqui. –Catelyn pegou a cesta onde o bebe estava e colocou no sofá, numa altura em que a menina pudesse observar sem dificuldades.

-Sua Graça, é melhor não. –Selyse disse preocupada- Shireen, não toque o menino.

-Sim senhora, mamãe. Ele é... –ela olhava maravilhada para Hoster- Tão pequeno.

-Não tão pequeno quanto outros bebês. –Catelyn pontuou- Sansa, minha filha mais velha, era bem menor que ele aos vinte dias de nascida.

-Eu nunca vi outro bebê antes. –ela assinalou- Nunca pude estar perto o suficiente de nenhum. Por causa do meu rosto. A senhora não tem medo?

-Eu mentiria se dissesse que não. Mas tenho fé de que ele vai ficar bem. Assim como tenho certeza de que você também ficará bem.

-Obrigada, Sua graça. –Selyse disse, quando a filha finalmente se afastou o menino e veio para junto dela.

-Obrigada você, Lady Selyse.

Quando elas se retiraram, Catelyn fez uma longa oração à Mãe, pedindo proteção para seu filho, e também para pequena e doce Shireen. Quando Tywin entrou na biblioteca, encontrou a esposa absorta em divagações.

-Querida?

-Olá. –ela sorriu

-Você esteve com Lady Baratheon, eu suponho?

-Sim. Ela e a menina.

-Hoster estava aqui? –ele alarmou-se.

-Estava. Mas não há com o que se preocupar. –ela foi até o marido, colocando as mãos sobre o peito dele.

-Todos os Lordes das Terras Fluviais foram informados sobre sua nomeação como Rainha. Eu acabo de chegar do acampamento, há uma festa acontecendo desde ontem.

-Eu deveria ir?

-Não, ninguém espera que você apareça. –ele murmurou- Muitos deles estão vindo para cá. Há um assunto que você deve decidir.

-Sobre o que?

-O que faremos com Petyr Baelish?

-Tywin, isso é com você.

-Sim, eu serei seu executor. Mas as ordens devem ser suas.

-Que ordens? Essa é a punição que ele terá pelo que fez comigo. Você é livre para fazer o que quiser, contanto que não seja tão cruel quanto um esfolamento nem tão misericordioso quanto uma decapitação.

-E você pretende assistir?

Ela pensou por um instante. Petyr fizera de sua infância e inicio de juventude algo doce e bom de ser vivido. Mas sua obsessão tornou-se doentia. Colocou a vida dela e de Hoster em risco, ocasionou uma grande mobilização em Westeros...

-Sim. –ela disse finalmente.

-Devemos fazer disso um ato público, ou um pouco de tortura no calabouço.

-Tywin, eu odeio quando você me pergunta o que fazer. Faça o que quiser, onde quiser e como quiser.

-Sim, sua graça. –ele sorriu.

-Estou começando a odiar isso também. Eu sou sua esposa, não sua rainha. É muito estranho.

-Mas é assim que serão as coisas agora.

-Eu ainda posso desistir? –ela disse sorrindo tristemente- Não era isso que eu tinha em mente quando falávamos sobre desarticular o Oeste de Westeros. Eu imaginei que as posições estariam invertidas, você seria a base e eu apenas o apoio.

-As decisões serão suas, mas eu jamais permitirei que você passe por isso sozinha.

-Como você se sente a respeito de tudo isso?

-Eu estou orgulhoso de você. –ele respondeu afastando os cabelos dela de seu rosto- É mérito seu que tudo tenha acontecido dessa forma.

-E o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Eu quero dizer, eu sou sua esposa e sou uma mulher bastante normal... Uma mãe, Senhora de um castelo, mas isso não faz de mim alguém feita para governar os sete reinos. Isso é algo mais parecido com você.

-Eu não sei exatamente o que você fez para merecer a coroa, mas é como se não dependesse das suas atitudes, e sim de quem você é. E eu só posso me sentir orgulhoso por isso. Eu ofereci apoio financeiro, eu fiz tudo o que foi necessário. Eu estaria enfurecido ou preocupado se fosse diferente. Se Stannis tivesse enviado uma carta a Daenerys Targeryan, declarando sua soberania, ai sim eu estaria pronto para iniciar um massacre. Mas não sinta como se você estivesse me escondendo debaixo de sua sombra. Nós temos o poder, isso é o que queríamos, não importa por que caminho ele tenha vindo. Nós dois somos apenas um, e eu me sinto mais livre para articular as coisas sabendo que você cuidará perfeitamente bem dos assuntos mais práticos que envolvam o povo.

-Fazem apenas vinte e quatro horas e eu já me sinto incrivelmente pressionada. Minhas mãos doem, eu já enviei tantos corvos desde o nascer do dia que sequer sei como continuar.

-Devemos ir devagar. Não há nenhuma pressa. Algumas medidas devem ser tomadas. –Tywin murmurou- Mas tudo isso pode esperar.

-Que medidas?

-Apenas comece a considerar esses pontos, não é estritamente necessário que nada seja decidido agora. Mas a criação de um Conselho, a definição da linha sucessória... Se o domínio será da Casa Lannister ou dos Tully...

-Acredito que Tyrion seja o Terceiro na linha de sucessão. Após Sansa e Hoster.

-Tyrion? Catelyn...

-Tyrion. E se Tyrion tiver filhos, passará aos filhos dele. Eu não discutirei isso. Sansa será Senhora do Norte, as obrigações dela serão com seu senhor. E Hoster será criado para ser um príncipe justo e aprenderá como governar. E se algo acontecer a ele há Tyrion.

-No seu reino, haverá a necessidade de uma Mão? –Tywin perguntou para mudar de tema, desconfortável por perceber que Catelyn considerava mais Tyrion do que o próprio Tywin fazia.

-Esse é o nosso reinado, e eu tenho você para dividir o fardo comigo. Então, não.

-Sobre o Conselho, Varys se mostrou leal, o próprio Stannis, seu tio Brynden parece realmente bastante preparado... Lorde Stark deve ter voz em decisões mais gerais, mas sem retirá-lo do Norte.

-Kevan.

-Kevan. –Tywin concordou- Loras Tyrell para a Guarda Real.

-Devemos cuidar das nomeações apenas quando estivermos em Casterly Rock. Após a coroação e coisas do tipo. Eu estive pensando em coisas mais femininas... –ela sorriu parecendo envergonhada- Os Sete Reinos caem no meu colo e eu estou pensando na decoração da Sala do Trono e em como devem ser as coroas!

-Querida, você tem todo o direito de ser vaidosa. Você sempre foi, agora não seria diferente.

-Eu não pretendo usar o Trono de Ferro. Ele é o sinal da submissão de Stannis, mas eu não sou forçada a utilizá-lo. Ou sou?

-Você não é forçada a nada. Mas por que não usar o Trono?

-Porque não temos mil espadas e um dragão para forjar outro Trono. Você se sentará ao meu lado, como o Rei que é. Sem contar que eu tenho medo daquelas laminas afiadas e ele é visualmente agressivo.

-Isso talvez não seja uma ideia muito boa. –ele pontuou, desconsiderando o senso estético da esposa- Nós divergiremos o tempo inteiro, como sempre.

-Vamos aprender a lidar com nossas opiniões sem externa-las ao publico. E querido... Eu tenho certeza de que não sempre estarei disponível para as obrigações da coroa, isso será com você. Hoster acabou de nascer e antes de qualquer outra coisa, eu tenho obrigações com a minha família.

-Tudo bem. Se você quer que as coisas sejam assim, eu estou de acordo. Dois tronos, duas coroas.

-Fardo dividido.

Tywin não estava confortável com aquilo, mas sabia que era a única forma de evitar que Catelyn se sentisse pressionada. Resolveu cuidar das cartas que chegaram, muitas delas em apoio à nova Rainha, outras contendo os primeiros problemas e pedidos. Catelyn foi receber os Lordes das Terras Fluviais, que chegavam para dobrar os joelhos. Da janela ele pode observar como ela atuava com humildade perto daqueles homens, o que de certa forma poderia indicar uma fraqueza. Preocupou-se com isso por um instante até perceber que talvez fosse daquele modo que ela conseguiria ser amada por todos.

Ao cair da noite, após um dia cheio e cansativo, Tywin notava que a esposa estava pálida e visivelmente cansada. Ela e o irmão conversavam no que parecia ser o primeiro momento de paz dela durante o dia. Falavam sobre algo acontecido na infância dos dois e parecia ser uma boa lembrança. Ele a abraçou e Tywin pode ouvir que ele aconselhava que Catelyn fosse descansar um pouco antes do jantar.

-Eu concordo. –ele disse passando o braço em torno das costas dela- Você parece estar a ponto de desmaiar.

-Eu cuidarei dos convidados. –Edmure disse- Você precisa tomar conta de si mesma em primeiro lugar, suas obrigações com Westeros virão depois.

-Lorde Mallister me informou que a maior parte das pessoas que está aqui agora, espera que Petyr Baelish seja executado essa noite. Eles ainda não entendem o motivo dele permanecer vivo. –Catelyn atualizou o marido.

-Sim, eu sei que eles pretendem isso. Eu vejo o cárcere como uma forma de prolongar seu sofrimento. –Tywin respondeu simplesmente- Mas se você acredita que devemos fazer isso hoje...

Catelyn pareceu sentir o peso da decisão que estava prestes a tomar.

-Você não quer fazer isso. –Tywin percebeu no olhar dela.

-Você não pode deixa-lo vivo. –Edmure ajuntou.

-Não. –ela disse olhando para o marido- Eu não quero fazer, mas é o certo e o necessário. Edmure você se recorda dos ensinamentos de Lorde Rickard Stark?

-De alguns...

-Você se lembra de quando ele disse, na primeira vez que esteve em Riverrun, que o homem que dá a sentença é o mesmo que deve brandir a espada?

-Você é uma mulher. –Edmure rebateu, prevendo o que ela diria.

-Eu fui a vitima, eu devo ser a executora. Seria politicamente útil. Faria de mim...

-Temível. –Tywin completou com um sorriso enviesado nos lábios- Eu estaria totalmente de acordo, se não soubesse como você ficará depois disso.

-Eu preciso aprender a ser forte. Forte nesse sentido.

-Cate... –ele pareceu inseguro.

-É melhor não, irmã.

-Seria bom se ninguém precisasse morrer, mas já que é assim... Eu mesma o farei.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capítulo Vigésimo Sexto.**_

Um terrível barulho de correntes arrastando-se por grades de ferro fizeram com que Petyr Baelish se assustasse. Estava atado pelas mãos a uma corda que pendia do teto e o forçava a ficar de pé. A primeira figura entrou na cela carregando uma tocha, sendo seguida por duas outras pessoas. A luz fraca da tocha era o suficiente para cegá-lo, estando ele há alguns dias sem ver qualquer outra luz. Tentou falar, mas sua garganta estava seca e sua língua inchada.

-Eu tenho uma divida com você. –foi a primeira coisa que escutou, ouvindo o ruído metálico de uma adaga sendo sacada da bainha- Eu lhe disse uma vez que se você tentasse colocar os olhos sobre minha mulher novamente eu os arrancaria da sua cara e faria com que você os comesse, está lembrado?

Então a imagem de Tywin Lannister entrou em foco, para completar o efeito congelante que suas palavras deixaram pairando no ambiente.

-É mais ou menos isso que vai acontecer agora, exceto porque eu desejo que você ainda possa enxergar o que vai acontecer com você quando a hora final se aproximar. E para isso você vai precisar de pelo menos um olho.

Catelyn estava imóvel e mantendo a respiração curta, enquanto uma das aias puxava os cordões do espartilho. Sabia o quanto Tywin detestava aquele tipo de vestido, difícil de ser retirado, mas aquela noite aquilo não tinha muita importância. Estava com medo, mas tentava manter-se serena a todo custo. Antes de deixa-la sozinha com as aias, Tywin colocou um punhal de aço valiriano sobre a mesa. Era visível que ele estava empolgado com aquilo, mas ela apenas conseguia sentir-se nauseada.

As vestes que envergava eram muito semelhantes às roupas de Cersei. Imaginou se aquilo seria uma espécie de sinal ou regra.

"Todas as rainhas devem vestir-se assim?"

Quando saiu do quarto, encontrou Edmure no corredor. Silenciosamente ele lhe ofereceu o braço e a conduziu pela escada abaixo.

-E o bebê? –perguntou apenas

-Está dormindo. Bebês mamam e dormem, qualquer coisa a mais do que isso parece estar fora de rotina.

-Catelyn, você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. –Edmure disse pela décima vez- Foi uma excelente ideia, mas você não é uma assassina. Isso é algo muito Lannister, vingar-se com as próprias mãos, e você...

-Oh, Edmure... –ela suspirou cansada, porém resoluta- Quando Tywin Lannister me cobriu com aquele manto ficou bastante claro quem eu passaria a ser a partir dali.

-Você não pode se perder na sua essência.

-Eu não me perdi. Eu apenas encontrei dentro de mim uma Catelyn que mesmo eu desconhecia.

Todos os anos vividos como Lady Lannister ensinaram a Cat uma nova constante em sua vida: a necessidade de ser forte. Aquele lugar, Casterly Rock, não foi feito para pessoas fracas e submissas. Aquele homem, Tywin Lannister, não respeitaria mulher nenhuma que aceitasse calada seus abusos e constantes desvios de humor. As crianças nascidas para herdar aquele lugar jamais poderiam ser como Tyrion, que mesmo tendo uma personalidade única e forte, não era perfeito. Sansa fora criada como uma princesa, cercada de amor e cuidados, mas ao mesmo tempo era colocada contra a parede e forçada a aprender a ser fria e segura como o pai, e impor suas vontades do jeito que a mãe sempre fazia. Depois de dez anos em que ela havia nascido e Cat jamais pudera engravidar novamente, Tywin entendeu que Sansa possivelmente herdaria o Rochedo e a preparou para isso.

Ele conseguia ser abissalmente duro quando queria, muitas vezes cruel, mas Catelyn sabia que por dentro, se ela atuasse do modo correto, ele mudaria de atitude. Foi necessário muito tempo e muita paciência para entender que independente de suas atitudes rudes e hostis, Tywin jamais faria algo para machuca-la, e com um pouco mais de persuasão, ela pode perceber que ele a amava, antes mesmo que ela pudesse desenvolver alguma afeição verdadeira por ele. Todas as experiências vividas ali, e daquele modo, modificariam até mesmo a mais doce das criaturas. Cat não seria diferente. E baseando-se naquilo tudo, ela não podia duvidar que seria capaz de executar Petyr. Ou que de algum modo, desfrutaria daquilo.

Quando fechava os olhos podia lembrar-se de todo o horror vivido naquele barco, ou das constantes discussões quando finalmente foi levada para terra firme, ou do modo como ele a tocava, tentando sempre forçar alguma interação mais intima entre eles. Catelyn estremeceu de fúria ao lembrar-se disso, e foi sentindo-se assim que irrompeu pelas portas do castelo, saindo para o pátio lotado de pessoas conversando em tons festivos. Tywin aproximou-se dela com passos cautelosos. Identificou a adaga bem segura na mão dela.

-Você está pronta? –ele perguntou.

Ela o encarou longamente. Ele parecia ansioso e ela começava a se sentir mais firme e decidida.

-Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser.

-Eu quero.

Quando sua presença ali foi finalmente registrada pelas pessoas presentes, ela sentiu o que era ser ovacionada pela primeira vez. A sensação era de triunfo extremo. Estava entre o marido e o irmão, que claramente não gostando um do outro, mas respeitavam-se mutuamente por ela.

-Eu deveria dizer alguma coisa? –ela perguntou sentindo-se insegura.

-Não, apenas termine logo com isso. Todos sabem porque Lorde Baelish está morrendo.

-Vocês virão comigo? –ela olhou para ambos, que assentiram silenciosamente.

Ela desceu os degraus que levavam ao pátio, observando os homens curvarem-se em reverencia, abrindo um caminho direto ao centro do jardim, onde um homem permanecia amarrado a uma estaca. Estava nu e fora bastante surrado, mas estava vivo o suficiente para sorrir debochadamente quando a viu.

Catelyn notou que um dos seus olhos havia sido retirado da orbita e pode imaginar exatamente quem havia feito aquilo. Olhou para o marido por cima do ombro por um instante. Sorriu quando ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, confirmando que antes de levar Petyr para a execução, tivera alguns momentos de diversão com ele. Ela notou também que algo mais faltava na anatomia do homem a sua frente, e dessa vez sorriu ainda mais abertamente. Eles sequer se deram ao trabalho de costurar o corte deixado pela remoção de suas partes intimas, apenas queimando a pele para evitar que ele se dessangrasse até a morte.

-Petyr. –ela disse, a voz firme e decidida.

-Você veio observar enquanto seu marido finalmente termina o serviço? –ele estava praticamente sem voz.

-Não. –ela respondeu, dando mais alguns passos adiante, retirando a adaga de dentro da bainha- Eu vim terminar o serviço.

-Você não será capaz. –ele debochou.

-Petyr Baelish, eu, Catelyn Lannister, Rainha dos Sete Reinos, primeira de seu nome, Senhora de Casterly Rock, sentencio você à morte por inúmeros crimes cometidos contra mim. Suas ultimas palavras devem ser ditas agora.

-Em toda minha vida só houve uma mulher, Cat... –ele esganiçou-se, sentindo a proximidade dela empunhando uma lâmina brilhante- Uma única mulher.

Ela ainda o observou por um instante, esperando que ele fosse dizer qualquer outra coisa, mas ele permaneceu em silencio, o único olho restante pousado nas mãos dela. Cuidadosamente, Catelyn deu o ultimo passo que restava entre ela e o homem. Segurou os cabelos dele, puxando a cabeça para o lado, como se fosse segredar-lhe algo, e ele realmente esperou por isso. Então quando ela deslizou a lâmina pela sua jugular, ele arfou surpreso. Catelyn apenas ficou observando o sangue esguichar por quase um metro. Ele não gritou, sua reação se resumiu a uma careta de dor. Em pouco tempo, estava acabado. Ela recuou alguns passos, sentindo a mão de Tywin repousar em seu ombro, retirando a adaga de sua mão.

-Você está bem? –ele perguntou em voz muito baixa.

-Acredite ou não, eu estou. –e o encarou com um sorriso.

-Vamos lavar essas mãos antes do jantar. –só então Catelyn percebeu que estava muito suja de sangue.

-O que será feito do corpo? –Brynden Tully perguntou.

-Queimem-no. –Cat disse- Ele não merece um tumulo.

Sansa e Tyrion caminhavam pela praia durante aquele entardecer. Estava quente e abafado, e os dois já não podiam mais aguentar um minuto no salão menor, ouvindo reclamações e problemas de praticamente todos os habitantes do Oeste. E durante aquele dia eles estiveram ainda mais pressionados, já que as noticias de que Stannis Baratheon cedera o Trono de Ferro para Catelyn finalmente chegaram ao Rochedo.

-O medo das pessoas é bem aceitável. –Sansa pontuou- Imagine que repentinamente o lugar em que você vive vai passar a ser uma nova Porto Real... Eu quero dizer, se você tem ouro o suficiente para se impor na sociedade, tudo bem, mas se você vai ser para sempre alguém da Baixada das Pulgas...

-Escreva o que eu estou dizendo, irmãzinha, não haverá Baixada das Pulgas aqui.

-E por que não? Eu pensei que esse fosse um aspecto constante de todas as cidades!

-Mas e Casterly Rock? Por acaso temos algo parecido à Baixada das Pulgas aqui?

-Temos o Mangue. –ela disse.

-Mas não é nem minimamente comparável. O que eu estou tentando dizer é que antes do nosso pai se casar com sua mãe, as coisas costumavam ser bem diferentes por aqui. Não havia apoio financeiro àqueles mais pobres, ou às mulheres que perderam seus maridos... Ela convenceu nosso pai a resumir os impostos pagos ao Protetor do Território, considerando que não necessitamos nada disso. Imagine que tudo isso será ampliado Westeros afora, através dela. A Baixada das Pulgas eventualmente sumirá.

-Mas não é você quem diz que dar dinheiro às pessoas apenas serve para forçar as coisas a custarem cada vez mais caro? Isso não estaria fazendo dos comerciantes cada vez mais ricos, e dos pobres cada vez mais pobres?

-Não é isso o que acontece aqui, mas seria isso que aconteceria em qualquer lugar que não fosse comandado por sua mãe.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? Não é como se ela fosse perfeita com estratégias e coisas do tipo.

-Não, mas nosso pai é impecável nesse aspecto. A grande jogada de sua mãe é o poder politico direto que ela tem. Imagine, Sansa... Imagine que ela determine que os comerciantes mantenham os preços num limiar aceitável após começar a ajudar o povo financeiramente... Imagine as pessoas de toda Westeros tendo o que comer, roupas para vestir, condições de suportar um inverno...

-Isso faria o reino mais pobre.

-Esse é um pensamento do nosso pai na sua cabeça. –Tyrion riu segurando a mão dela- Mas o pensamento que deveria estar ai agora é o da sua mãe.

-Você quer dizer que fazendo o reino mais pobre, ao mesmo tempo está fazendo dele mais prospero, já que as pessoas estariam bem assistidas.

-Não era bem isso o que eu diria. Eu diria que assim ela estaria fazendo de Westeros uma massa sólida de pessoas que seguiria o que ela determinasse independente de qualquer outra situação que surja. Mas você tem razão no seu ponto.

-Porque eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso tudo?

-Por que é diferente de tudo aquilo que você já viveu. Eu estou animado! Eu quero dizer, ela acabou com as prostitutas de Casterly Rock, mas contanto que ela não faça isso por todo o continente, estaremos bem.

Sansa gargalhou, sentindo a agua do mar tocar seus pés descalços. Olhou o irmão, a quem amava incontestavelmente, e fez a pergunta que maltratava seu coração desde o dia anterior.

-Sobre o rapaz Stark... O que eu devo fazer?

-Você deve aceitar. –ele respondeu- Não sobram opções melhores do que ele, Sansa.

-Mas Winterfell, Tyrion... –ela gemeu insegura- Uma fortaleza gelada no coração do Norte, cercada de bárbaros e lobos gigantes!

-Eu conheci o garoto. Ele é exatamente o que se diz por ai.

-Eu não sei exatamente o que se fala dele por ai.

-Ele é uma espécie de Eddard Stark II. Extremamente honrado. E calado. Quando fala é com uma voz baixa, mas mesmo assim é respeitado por todos. É um rapaz um pouco tímido e frio, mas é uma boa pessoa. Você estará bem com ele, estará segura e governará metade do continente quando se tornar a senhora do lugar.

-Eu imaginei uma vida diferente pra mim. –ela sorriu triste- Algo mais alegre e colorido do que uma planície de gelo.

-Lady Catelyn teria aceitado isso com um humor melhor do que ela tinha quando aceitou casar-se com nosso pai. Você conhece a história.

-Desde garotinha. –ela murmurou.

-E se ela tinha uma opinião tão boa em relação ao Norte, porque você está tão arredia? Você acha mesmo que ela na sua idade não era exatamente como você é agora? Talvez ainda mais encantada por cavaleiros e bailes, se você quer saber! Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela sabia que a melhor opção para ela era casar-se com um Stark. E antes mesmo de completar os treze dias de seu nome, ela já estava noiva. Mas ele morreu e ela ficou sozinha. E a opção que ela teve, a melhor chance que surgiu para ajudar a causa pela qual o amado Brandon dela morreu, foi casar-se com nosso pai. Ela fez o que precisava ser feito pra que a morte dele não fosse em vão.

-Uma Tully, de fato.

-E agora você descobre que sua mãe recebeu os Sete Reinos e sua única preocupação é com quem irá se casar, e a melhor opção que você tem é aceitar um Stark, e você certamente está pensando em como a vida na Campina seria mais interessante!

-Se eu tivesse aceitado Loras Tyrell em primeiro lugar, eu estaria praticamente casada a essa altura. Mas eu pensei com a cabeça do nosso pai. E agora meu noivo está morto e eu irei pro Norte porque você sabe como me fazer sentir culpada por não pensar como minha mãe pensa.

-Você deve fazer o que precisa ser feito. Negar o Norte é uma afronta. Aquele é o reino mais instável que temos. Os nortenhos podem muito bem declarar Lorde Eddard como seu rei, forjar uma coroa e não ajoelhar perante sua mãe. E você negando um pedido como este, é apenas mais um passo nessa direção. Eu quero que você tenha isso claramente na sua mente. O Norte é sua responsabilidade, Sansa. E se eles querem outra coroa, assegure-se de que ela esteja na sua cabeça daqui a alguns anos.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capitulo Vigésimo Sétimo**_

A viagem de Blackhaven a Porto Real durou pouco mais de seis dias. Durante a maior parte do trajeto, Catelyn e Tywin viajaram separados, já que ele não aceitava que ela estivesse em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse completamente cercado de soldados. Como Hoster não aceitava ficar mais do que o tempo de ter suas fraldas trocadas dentro de uma carruagem, ele e a mãe vinham a cavalo, bem camuflados dentro de uma horda de quase quinze mil homens das terras do rio. Tywin vinha à frente, liderando a imensa comitiva.

Durante a noite eles eram conduzidos a uma bela tenda negra, onde podiam finalmente descansar. O bebê havia completado um mês de vida e estava cada vez mais forte e esperto. Era, sem duvidas, o sonho da vida dos pais tornado realidade. No terceiro dia de viajem, Catelyn recebeu uma carta enviada por Sansa. Ela manifestava seu desejo de aceitar o rapaz Stark e contava que o Trono de Ferro já estava nas terras do Oeste, mas ainda bem longe de Casterly Rock. Explicava também, em riqueza de detalhes, como ela e Tyrion estavam lidando com as novidades, narrando como as pessoas começavam a chegar a Casterly Rock, empolgadas com as grandes noticias. Por fim, dizia que estava cuidando da nova decoração do palácio, e que ela e Tyrion estavam providenciando um imenso baile pra quando Catelyn finalmente chegasse.

Tywin parecia enternecido, segurando Hoster nos braços enquanto ouvia a mulher ler a carta. Registrara o fato de que Sansa não respondeu a carta que ele lhe enviou pedindo desculpas, havia semanas. Imaginou que deveria levar alguns presentes para ela, ideia abonada por Catelyn que durante as compras, tratou de encomendar várias coisas pensando em Tyrion também. Estava profundamente grata pelo esforço dos dois e tinha certeza de que quando finalmente chegassem a Casterly Rock, o que aconteceria em poucas semanas, o lugar estaria impecável.

Porto Real fedia, como sempre. Ao aproximar-se da cidade, Tywin veio por ela, para que estivessem juntos liderando a comitiva ao atravessar os portões. Viram Jaime ao longe, imaginando porque ele estaria ali e não acompanhando o Trono de Ferro, como foi dito que ele faria.

-Sua graça! –ele saudou Catelyn, curvando a cabeça.

-Jaime. –ela abriu um sorriso educado, não podendo esquecer-se de quando ele e Cersei tramaram para envenená-la.

-Senhor meu pai. –Jaime repetiu o gesto, curvando-se para Tywin também.

-Filho.

-E esta pequena criatura deve ser Hoster. –ele adiantou-se alguns passos, em direção a Catelyn, que tentou permanecer firme, lutando contra a vontade de afastar-se do homem a todo custo.

-É bom ver você. –Tywin murmurou segurando o ombro do filho.

-Eu digo o mesmo, meu pai. Onde estão Myrcella e Tommen?

-Em uma das carruagens. O que houve com o Trono de Ferro?

-Está se movendo lentamente, quando eu soube de sua chegada aqui, voltei para recebe-los. Mas amanhã cedo devo partir para finalizar a expedição.

-Tudo bem. –Tywin concordou- Depois disso você deve nos esperar em Casterly Rock, ajudando seus irmãos o máximo que puder. Eu não confio completamente no que Tyrion está fazendo por lá.

-Tio Kevan disse que tudo está sob controle. Lady Catelyn, eu quero me desculpar pelas atitudes de Cersei.

Ela apenas acenou educadamente com a cabeça e olhou para uma direção completamente diferente de onde Jaime estava. Chamou uma ama, que pegou Hoster de seus braços, e sugeriu ao marido que eles atravessassem os portões, já que Lorde Stannis e sua mulher vermelha esperavam por eles.

Quando finalmente puderam ficar frente a frente, Catelyn não soube como agir, já que Stannis e Melisandre curvaram-se, repousando sobre um joelho. Os cabelos da mulher encostavam no chão, tão curvada estava sua cabeça. Cat olhou para o marido, buscando alguma ajuda no que fazer, mas ele parecia perdido, observando a multidão que se avolumava pelas ruas da capital. Aos poucos eles também foram curvando-se e ajoelhando-se e pela primeira vez Catelyn sentiu medo da posição que ocupava agora. Tywin deu um passo a frente e segurou a mão dela no momento em que os gritos de "Red Queen" começaram a soar.

-Tywin... –ela murmurou insegura.

-Aproveite querida. Esse momento é todo seu.

Em algum lugar do alto da muralha de Casterly Rock uma moça criada na baia da Agua Negra, chamada Kaye, esperava pacientemente pela chegada de uma das figuras mais conhecidas de toda Westeros. Tinha, bem guardada em um tronco de arvore no meio do bosque que cercava grande parte das terras do Oeste, uma carta destinada ao Regicida, escrita pela própria Rainha Cersei, agora morta.

Aquela carta poderia ter-lhe custado a vida, já que após a morte da Rainha, várias situações perigosas começaram a surgir por toda Westeros. Quando o Rei Gordo ordenou que o corpo da Rainha fosse exposto na praça do Septo, ela imaginou que Tywin Lannister começaria uma guerra dentro das Muralhas da cidade, mas aquilo jamais aconteceu. Era certo que a tensão presente no local era o suficiente para meter medo em qualquer um. E ela, como sendo apenas uma moça órfã e mal alimentada, temia que as coisas ficassem piores por ali.

Não se ouvia uma palavra sobre o Regicida desde a fuga de Porto Real, por isso Kaye esperava pacientemente que algo desse sua direção. A promessa de uma grande quantidade de ouro, o suficiente para que ela pudesse deixar Westeros para sempre, fazia com que ela não desistisse da missão, dada pela Rainha em seu leito de morte.

"Entregue isso a Jaime, e apenas nas mãos dele. Ele fara de você uma mocinha rica, e apenas me prometa que irá pedir a ele que o mate. Diga a ele para matar nosso pai."

Kaye imaginava que jamais faria aquele pedido, já que agora Tywin Lannister era algo como o Rei, já que o Trono fora entregue a sua esposa, coisa que ainda deixava a população de Westeros insegura e desacreditada. Todos concordavam que quem governaria na pratica seria Lorde Tywin, e o porque do Trono não pertencer a ele diretamente ainda era um mistério. Conjecturava-se que talvez Catelyn Lannister tivesse algum vestígio de sangue Baratheon ou Targeryan, diluído no seu vibrante sangue Tully. A moça era de opinião semelhante, mas aquilo mudou quando ela finalmente chegou a Casterly Rock e pode ouvir de todos a quem perguntava sobre a nova Rainha, quais eram realmente os motivos que levaram Stannis a ceder o trono de Ferro em favor dela.

A mulher sabia como tratar o povo. Ninguém nas Terras do Oeste passava fome ou não tinha o que vestir. Viúvas e órfãos recebiam ajuda financeira do Lorde a cada quinze dias. Todas as crianças, ao cumprir os oito anos de vida, aprendiam a ler e a escrever, bem como a usar os números, e apenas ao cumprir os dez anos podiam deixar as lições e começar a ajudar os pais no trabalho. Meistres chegavam da cidadela para atender a população, sob pena de morte se caso se negasse a prestar atendimento a qualquer um que necessitasse. E tudo isso era uma cópia melhorada do que acontecia nas Terras dos Rios e eram todas medidas adotadas pela Rainha quando ainda era apenas uma menina recém chegada à toca dos Leões.

Diante disso, o pedido da Rainha Cersei ficaria esquecido, pelo menos naquele ponto. Mas a carta seria entregue, ela viajara muitas e muitas milhas para isso. Ainda que o resultado fosse desastroso, ela acreditava que valeria a pena arriscar-se.

-Eu apenas não consigo entender as suas motivações, Lorde Stannis.

Ele e a mulher vermelha trocaram um olhar meio constrangido. Imaginavam que Lady Catelyn faria aquela pergunta e estavam preparados para responder, ainda que aquilo pudesse parecer loucura. Estavam todos na sala do Pequeno Conselho. Stannis, Melisandre, Lorde Varys, Edmure Tully, Loras Tyrell e o novo casal Real. Cada um dos presentes parecia estar curioso sobre aquele ponto em particular.

-Venha comigo. –Melisandre chamou Catelyn, ficando de pé e estendendo-lhe a mão.

Cat olhou para o irmão e para o marido, esperando que alguém fizesse menção de acompanha-las, mas ninguém se moveu. Ela então ficou de pé e acompanhou Lady Melisandre para fora da câmara. Elas atravessaram a antiga sala do Trono, que parecia bem estéril sem a presença da monstruosidade do Trono de Ferro. Entraram num corredor longo, que Catelyn sabia que levava à ala dos aposentos reais e passaram por uma porta larga, que abria-se para um pequeno escritório que estava bastante escuro, dadas as cortinas cor de vinho fechadas sobre as janelas.

Melisandre acendeu o fogo da lareira e posicionou duas almofadas no tapete. Indicou a Catelyn que se ajoelhasse numa delas, mas Cat não se moveu.

-O que estamos fazendo aqui?

-Eu vou lhe mostrar. –ela murmurou, no seu profundo tom misterioso, cheio de sotaque estrangeiro.

-Você não pode simplesmente falar?

-Temo que algumas coisas sejam demasiado difíceis de expressar em palavras.

Catelyn não estava confortável com aquilo, mas decidiu que olharia para o fogo, como lhe era sugerido. Tinha uma adaga presa na panturrilha, bem acessível caso a mulher tentasse algo estupido. Ajoelhou-se em uma das almofadas, sentindo que Melisandre também fazia o mesmo, numa almofada mais recuada. Ela segurou os ombros de Catelyn delicadamente e sussurrou em seu ouvido um tipo de oração em uma linguagem que Cat não podia identificar.

-Pelos Sete... –Catelyn sibilou assustada, quando imagens começaram a surgir no fogo.

A primeira coisa que ela via era uma imagem de si mesma, contorcida sobre uma cama, dando à luz a Hoster sem ajuda praticamente nenhuma. A imagem tremula mudou para um ponto que claramente ficava no futuro, e Catelyn agora bem mais velha, com uma coroa na cabeça, observava alguém, que ela sentia amar, montando num cavalo. Era novamente Hoster, ela tinha certeza, agora com seus vinte anos, liderando um imenso exercito.

-Uma guerra?

-Não, minha Senhora. Um inverno. –Melisandre murmurou.

A imagem agora mostrava Tywin, impossível de dizer se vivo ou morto. Estava caído no chão, sua espada jogada a seu lado e uma grande poça de sangue se avolumando perto de sua cabeça. Catelyn estremeceu ao ver aquilo, mas não conseguiu proferir nenhuma palavra sobre a cena, já que no quadro seguinte as coisas pareciam muito confusas.

Essa cena mostrava uma grande quantidade de pessoas caminhando na neve, ela não podia distinguir quem eram aquelas pessoas, mas sabia que elas não estavam exatamente bem agasalhadas.

-São Caminhantes Brancos, sua Graça. Eles estão se movendo, estão se aproximando da Muralha.

Agora Catelyn podia ver uma grande batalha acontecendo na Muralha. Um dos exércitos era liderado por Stannis e a mulher vermelha também aparecia nessa imagem, lançando fogo de cima da muralha em alguma coisa que se movia no solo. Em seguida, Catelyn viu a si mesma, próxima a alguém muito parecido a Brandon, ambos curvados sobre um mapa, recriando estratégias de batalha. Alguns passos mais ao fundo, Oberyn Matrell desenrolava alguns pergaminhos.

-Ned Stark. –Melisandre disse.

A ultima imagem a aparecer, mostrava o rapaz que Hoster seria um dia, agitando uma espada cujo cabo era de ouro, mas a lamina era negra, atravessando um morto vivo após o outro, fazendo com que eles explodissem em uma chuva de flocos de neve por todos os lados.

Quando o fogo já não mostrava mais nada, Catelyn encarou Melisandre. Seu rosto estava cheio de assombro e medo.

-Há uma profecia. –Melisandre murmurou- Seu filho nasceu para livrar o mundo dos caminhantes brancos.

-Como você sabe disso? Como você pode ter certeza que aquele rapaz é Hoster?

-Você sabe que é. –a sacerdotisa disse cheia de convicção- Você pode sentir nos seus ossos que aquele rapaz é quem aquele bebê será um dia.

-Mas porque e como? O que essa profecia diz?

-Está em alto valiriano, mas a tradução literal para o idioma comum é bastante clara. Diz que da única rainha capaz de unificar os Sete Reinos em um, nascerá o Leão de Fogo, e que o Leão de Fogo irá eliminar para sempre a ameaça dos caminhantes brancos.

-Então vocês me deram a coroa para que eu unifique os Sete Reinos?

-Apenas um exercito será capaz de conter a ameaça que este inverno nos guarda. Não serão apenas os homens de lorde Stannis combinados aos nortenhos que conseguirão manter os mortos além da muralha. Westeros precisará ser forte e a única forma que temos de fazer isso acontecer é enviando o grande exercito para as dádivas quando a hora chegar. Os passos dados e as decisões tomadas agora irão influenciar diretamente no que acontecerá quando seu filho tenha que ir para o Norte no inverno do vigésimo primeiro dia de seu nome.

-E ele sairá vivo disso?

-Eu não sei lhe dizer. –Melisandre murmurou olhando para o fogo- Eu entendo que tudo esteja realmente confuso na sua cabeça agora, mas as imagens que o Senhor da Luz lhe mostrou, devem ter alguma finalidade.

-Ele me mostrou a morte do meu marido. Essa imagem não parece ser algo que vá demorar muito a acontecer. –Catelyn sentiu-se gelada ao dizer isso.

-Ele podia estar apenas ferido. Ou morto. Eu também não sei explicar isso. Mas o que eu sei... o que Lorde Stannis sabe, é que a Rainha Vermelha surgiu e que apenas aquelas pessoas fracas e de pouca fé serão capazes de não curvar-se a ela. As pessoas vão amá-la e respeitá-la... Ainda que o imenso poder do seu marido morra junto com ele. Você terá o seu próprio poder.

-A espada do fio negro... É obsidiana?

-Sim.

Passaram alguns minutos em profundo silencio, onde que elas apenas olhavam para direções opostas, refletindo sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer ali. Catelyn estava aterrorizada, principalmente com a visão sobre o ferimento de Tywin. Nenhuma daquelas imagens mostrava nada sobre Sansa, mas o fato de que Hoster parecia ter um brilhante destino traçado para si.

-Essas imagens... Essas visões... Elas sempre acontecem?

-Na minha experiência, sim. –Melisandre respondeu.

Catelyn pode sentir um intenso calafrio percorrer seu corpo.

-Eu preciso descansar. –ela murmurou- Eu tenho que pensar sobre tudo o que vi.

-Eu só tenho uma pergunta a fazer, sua graça.

-Faça.

-A senhora agora acredita que nasceu pra estar onde está agora?

-Eu acredito que eu serei aquilo que se espera, independente do quanto isso vá me custar.

-Isso pode significar muito. Pode custar muito caro, pode implicar em muitos sacrifícios.

-Oh... eu tenho certeza que tudo isso é sobre um imenso sacrifício. Mas esse sacrifício nunca irá atingir ou prejudicar minha família.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capítulo Vigésimo Oitavo**_

Catelyn andava de um lado para o outro no quarto que ocupara em sua ultima estadia em Porto Real. Quando Tywin entrou, parecendo bastante apreensivo, ela lançou-se a ele, agarrando-o com força e buscando seus lábios como se eles fossem agua num deserto escaldante.

-Catelyn, o que houve?

-Apenas me beije. –ela implorou aflita. Ele atendeu seu pedido.

-Você está bem? –ele insistiu, percebendo que ela parecia à beira das lágrimas- Você precisa me dizer o que houve.

-Eu enxerguei coisas no fogo. Eu vi... eu vi Hoster matando Caminhantes Brancos.

-Caminhantes Brancos? –Tywin a afastou de seu corpo para olhá-la bem no rosto- Catelyn isso é...

Quando ela começou a chorar, ele percebeu que ela de fato tivera uma experiência bastante atípica. Abraçou a esposa, puxando-a para a cama e beijando-a delicadamente. Caminhantes Brancos! Aquilo era completamente insano!

-Você quer me contar como tudo isso aconteceu?

-Eu vi coisas no fogo. Coisas que aconteceram e que irão acontecer.

Catelyn narrou a profecia para Tywin, disse detalhadamente o que tinha visto no fogo e esperou pela reação dele.

-Então Stannis está desistindo da coroa por conta de um monte de coisas ditas por uma mulher que afirma enxergar no fogo?

-Eu não acredito que ela seja uma charlatã. Eu sei o que vi, Tywin.

-Você pode ter sido iludida. Você sabe que eu não acredito em deuses e coisas do tipo. Mas respeito sua fé. –ele acrescentou quando ela pareceu bastante ofendida- Se Stannis é tolo o suficiente pra isso, eu não irei me queixar. Você deve manter a calma. Eu não pretendo morrer e deixa-la sozinha com toda essa responsabilidade. Hoster ainda vai precisar muito de mim.

-Não apenas ele. –ela pontuou.

-Você está mais calma agora?

-Eu estou aterrorizada, Tywin...

-Respire fundo, fique tranquila. Seu irmão, seu tio e Sor Loras estão preparando as coisas para que você possa falar com o povo de Porto Real. Os Lordes de toda a região estão vindo para ver você, dobrar os joelhos e jurar lealdade.

-As medidas que devo tomar serão aquelas que decidimos durante a viagem?

-Acredito que é o melhor a fazer. Você deve relaxar, você já fez isso mil vezes em Casterly Rock e todas as coisas que você dirá, farão com que as pessoas a amem.

-Depois disso iremos pra casa? Não é?

-Sim. Sansa e Tyrion devem estar precisando de ajuda. Enquanto isso você deve descansar. Confesso que estou exausto, acho que cinquenta e cinco dias do meu nome começam a pesar sobre mim. –ele sorriu.

-Você está perfeitamente bem, querido.

-Você está aqui comigo, então eu estou bem. Feche os olhos... –ele passou a mão no rosto dela, descrevendo uma linha da testa ao nariz fino- Respire devagar, eu estou aqui. Não chore mais. Apenas durma um pouco.

Ela aninhou-se contra ele e tentou relaxar. Tywin a envolveu cuidadosamente, sentindo-se insensível por apenas conseguir pensar naquele belo corpo despido e suado. Não podendo se conter, ele a beijou bem devagar. Catelyn deixou que ele erguesse sua saia e acariciasse sua perna. Fazia muito... muito tempo desde a ultima vez. Ela ainda estava gravida e em Casterly Rock quando eles compartilharam os prazeres do matrimonio.

Eles apenas deixaram que as coisas fluíssem. Aos poucos ele a despia, sem nenhuma pressa. Catelyn parecia estar mais relaxada do que jamais estivera em semanas. Ele estendeu o corpo sobre ela e bem devagar deslizou para dentro dela. Estavam fazendo amor tão suavemente que era de se admirar que o prazer fosse tão caustico e intenso. Quando estava a ponto de atingir o clímax, Tywin ouviu o pedido dela.

-Não ainda, querido... Não pare ainda...

-Você não está cansada?

-Nem perto disso. –ela respondeu, fazendo-o sorrir malicioso- Eu sei que podemos passar horas assim, e eu pretendo fazer isso. Faz tanto tempo, eu estava sentindo tanto sua falta...

-Eu te amo. –ele disse- Você não deve esquecer isso.

-Eu não posso duvidar disso quando escuto você declarando seu amor tão abertamente! É tão raro ver você sentimental... –ela riu, o que fez Tywin relaxar sobre o fato de ela ter estado tão aflita e chorosa antes.

-Eu não estou sentimental.

-Não, você está apenas um pouco menos frio hoje. –ela acariciou seus cabelos- Eu amo você de todas as formas.

-Diga isso mais uma vez... –ele pediu, beijando o meio dos seios dela.

-Eu o amo de todas as formas... –Catelyn gemeu quando ele impulsionou-se dentro dela- Sendo frio... –ele moveu-se novamente- Sendo o poderoso Lorde Tywin... Sendo o pai dedicado dos meus filhos... –e a cada frase, uma nova estocada fazia o corpo dela vribrar de prazer- Sendo impiedoso e vingativo... Torturando qualquer um que ameace nossa família... Sendo meu marido amoroso... Meu amante insaciável...

Estavam tão entregues um ao outro que quando finalmente chegaram ao ponto mais alto de todo aquele prazer, o fizeram em perfeita sintonia. Catelyn relaxou sobre os travesseiros, com o marido repousando a cabeça sobre seu peito, observando o rosto dela enquanto lentamente se rendia ao sono.

-Eu não deixarei você sozinha. –ele prometeu, os olhos piscando lentamente- Eu me recuso a desistir de viver enquanto você ainda estiver nesse mundo. Eu ainda quero fazer outro filho com você, eu ainda quero ver nossos netos crescendo...

-Nós faremos tudo isso juntos, meu amor. Mas por enquanto, eu vou ver o bebê que já temos. Você deve dormir um pouco. –ela o beijou nos lábios e ergueu-se, indo vestir um robe.

-Catelyn, você deve descansar. Você.

-Eu estou ótima! –ela riu- Melhor do que nunca. Eu estava realmente sentindo sua falta. Nesse sentido.

Ele apenas sorriu, observando-a deixar o quarto. Cansado e satisfeito, adormeceu. Pela manhã, Catelyn terminava se vestir quando ele despertou. Estava linda, usando uma veste bastante trabalhada, característica das coisas vindas de Highgarden. Era azul cor céu, bordado com fios de prata e ouro, formando delicados padrões de flores. Os cabelos dela estavam completamente soltos e suas joias, embora simples, eram elegantes ao extremo. Tywin não podia deixar de sentir-se orgulhoso quando a via daquela forma, mesmo um pouco desconfortável pelos braços nus e o decote insinuante.

-Bom dia. –ele disse observando-a.

-Bom dia, sua graça. –ela se aproximou, deixando a escova de lado.

-Você esta linda hoje. Mais linda que sempre.

-E você está muito doce ultimamente. –Catelyn o beijou suavemente- Quase não posso reconhecer o meu Tywin.

-Seu Tywin está se sentindo mais feliz, talvez seja por isso. Seu Tywin percebeu que há coisas que devem ser ditas, que há beijos que não podem esperar para acontecer e que eu jamais devo deixar você em duvida sobre o que eu quero ou sinto.

-Meu Tywin está bem diferente, devo admitir. Mas me agrada profundamente. –ele a abraçou- Você vai me acompanhar hoje, não é? Vai estar comigo quando eu precise falar para as pessoas?

-Querida, eu acho que não. –ele respondeu- Você deve fazer isso sozinha, eu sinceramente acho que minha presença ao seu lado pode indicar que eu esteja manipulando você de algum modo. Você deve entender que embora eu vá ajudar você o máximo que possa, é você quem manda.

-Tywin isso é completamente irracional. –ela protestou- Como eu mandaria em você? Como alguém acreditaria que eu domino o poderoso Lorde Tywin?

-Lorde Tywin não precisa estar à vista. A coroa foi passada a uma Tully, muito me admira que Stannis não tenha enviado o Trono de Ferro a Riverrun.

-Aquele trono pertencerá a Hoster, e Hoster é um Lannister. Eu sou uma Lannister e se você não estiver comigo... Eu já lhe disse, senhor meu marido, que não farei nada sem você ao meu lado.

-Mas eu estarei ao seu lado, apenas não estarei à vista. Tenha certeza de que depois do que Petyr Baelish fez, você nunca mais ficará longe de mim novamente. Nós somos um só, não importa o quão distante estejamos.

Catelyn decidiu não argumentar. Tywin ergueu-se e foi preparar-se para começar o dia. Saíram juntos do quarto, indo quebrar o jejum com os Lordes que estavam chegando. Catelyn não conseguiu comer o suficiente, já que era interrompida a todo instante por dezenas de homens que apoiavam seu reinado. Por volta da metade daquela manhã, Lady Melisandre veio chama-la para uma reunião com Stannis. Nessa ocasião, onde apenas aqueles que eles haviam selecionado como o novo Pequeno Conselho, observaram Stannis e Catelyn assinarem um longo documento, lido na voz misteriosa da sacerdotisa, que abdicava de todos os direitos que Lorde Stannis tinha sobre os Sete Reinos em favor de Catelyn Tully-Lannister de Casterly Rock.

Quando a pequena e reservada cerimonia terminou, Tywin aproximou-se dela segurando uma caixa de madeira. Abriu a caixa e retirou dela uma coroa de ouro, bastante simples e elegante, com pequenas ramas de rosas entrelaçando-se para formar o arco. No interior de cada flor, uma pedra vermelha e outra azul. Observando melhor, Catelyn notou que em alguns pontos havia um pequeno peixe camuflado na folhagem das ramas e que olhando rapidamente, as rosas pareciam um leão com um olho de cada cor. Pensou em Tyrion e em Sansa. Os dois eram muito unidos e aquela imagem simbolizava ambos, ao menos para ela. Tywin repousou a coroa na cabeça da esposa, mesmo sabendo que aquela não era a cerimonia de coroação que ela merecia. Mas Cat estava encantada.

-Oh, por favor, não se ajoelhem! –ela pediu- Eu gostaria de dizer que me sinto honrada por tudo isso, e devo adverti-los de que há muito trabalho pela frente.

-Nós estamos dispostos a tudo, Sua Graça. –Brynden Tully garantiu- Teremos prazer em servi-la.

-Obrigada a todos.

-Você deve se preparar para o pronunciamento. –Tywin disse.

-Tudo bem. Senhores, eu gostaria que todos me acompanhassem ao Septo de Baelor. Eu tenho algumas considerações a fazer.

Diante de toda Porto Real, Catelyn sentiu o sangue fugir de sua face. Repetiu para si mesma que já fizera aquilo dezenas de vezes com uma população cem vezes mais complexa do que aquela. As pessoas de Casterly Rock eram essencialmente soberbas e se sentiam superiores, o que transformava qualquer tipo de evento realizado para os menos favorecidos numa grande cama de gatos. Mas em Porto Real todos pareciam ser mais amigáveis e estavam ali em apoio a ela.

A Rainha ouviu a bonita voz de Stannis realizar os anúncios iniciais e declarar que naquela manhã abdicara oficialmente do Trono. Por fim, ele passou a palavra a ela. Catelyn falou durante cerca de quinze minutos. Explicou quais seriam as suas primeiras medidas, que consistiam em repetir suas ações em Casterly Rock como Lady Lannister. Prometeu ajuda financeira aos que realmente precisavam, impostos mais baixos, reajuste programado dos preços do comercio, alfabetização a todas as crianças e outra serie de medidas que transformaram Casterly Rock no reino mais próspero de Westeros.

Alguns Lordes estavam incomodados com aquilo, prevendo que os gastos para executar todas aquelas medidas seriam exorbitantes, mas mesmo assim acreditavam que tudo podia funcionar. Entenderam rapidamente como a decisão de Stannis de transformar os Lannister na nova casa Real, personificada naquela bela mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis como o mar, era a mais acertada de sua vida. As pessoas já amavam a nova Rainha e ela tinha a coroa na cabeça a menos de duas horas. Os gritos de "Red Queen" sinalizaram o final do pronunciamento. Tywin subiu ao estrado e ofereceu o braço à esposa, que orgulhosamente segurou sua mão e deixou-se conduzir de volta à liteira.

-Você está ouvindo isso? –ele perguntou.

-Sim! –ela sorriu- Deve estar ecoando pelos Sete Reinos!

-O que você pretende fazer agora?

-Pegar nosso bebê e ir pra junto dos nossos filhos. Eu não aceito mais nada que fuja desse cronograma.

-Eu também não posso pensar em mais nada. Vamos pra casa, Minha Rainha. Seu apogeu apenas começou.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Capitulo Vigésimo Nono.**_

Choveu durante toda a manhã do segundo dia de viagem a Casterly Rock. A Rainha liderava a comitiva, com o marido a seu lado e o filho bem preso a seu corpo, como parecia ser a posição mais confortável para ele viajar. Tywin tentava convencê-la a não permitir que o Trono de Ferro fosse inutilizado ou escondido num dos porões do castelo. Ainda que aquela cadeira realmente estranha e desconfortável fosse um símbolo do reinado Targeryan, representava poder, e poder era algo que Catelyn precisava reafirmar constantemente dada a posição em que se encontrava.

Antes de partir, Catelyn ordenou que os crânios de dragão fossem recolocados na Sala do Trono, na exata posição em que eles estavam antes da Rebelião de Robert. Stannis não gostou disso, mas sua sacerdotisa do fogo achou que aquela era uma boa maneira de honrar a Casa Targeryan e que se um dia Daenerys atravessasse o Mar Estreito aquela atitude poderia significar alguma coisa ao estabelecerem-se os termos de paz. Catelyn estava mais assustada com as histórias sobre dragões nascendo no Mar Dotraki do que com a possibilidade de Daenerys surgir reclamando um Trono, que podia até pertencer a ela em outros tempos, mas não agora. Catelyn recebeu o reino e faria de tudo para mantê-lo, e para isso contava com a paixão de Tywin pelo poder.

Ele parecia sério e distante durante a maior parte do tempo. Quando Catelyn perguntava ele dizia que era apenas cansaço. Mesmo movendo-se rapidamente sem um imenso exercito seguindo a comitiva, eles ainda levariam uma semana para chegar a Casterly Rock. Edmure e Brynden Tully saíram de Porto Real um dia antes deles, levando consigo os homens das Terras dos Rios. Lorde peixe Negro se responsabilizou por acompanhar Jon Arryn até o Ninho da Águia em segurança.

Aquele foi um momento bastante tenso para Catelyn. Libertar Jon era importante, mas era também revoltante de alguma forma. Ela temia que ao libertá-lo estaria colocando em risco seu reinado e talvez os bons termos que tinha estabelecido com Eddard Stark através de cartas. Jon não seria ninguém sozinho, mas unido aos nortenhos ele representava perigo. Ela e Tywin confiavam que Eddard Stark continuaria preocupado com o inverno e satisfeito com o casamento de seu primogênito com uma belíssima princesa. Confiavam também que ele tentaria por algum sentido na cabeça de Lorde Arryn, caso o homem decidisse rebelar-se novamente. Dessa vez Catelyn permitiria que Tywin fizesse a ele o mesmo que fizera a Petyr. E se asseguraria de estar presente.

-Não há nenhuma chance de Lorde Stark declinar do acordo de casamento e rebelar-se contra o reino. –Lorde Varys, que agora acompanhava a Rainha para Casterly Rock, onde passaria a viver, tentou expor seu ponto- Lorde Stannis lhe enviou uma carta escrita de próprio punho onde explicava as razões pelas quais ele lhe entregava o Trono, sua Graça. Lorde Stark é um homem honrado e cumpridor das regras, ele jamais irá contra aquilo que é certo por direito.

-Ele certamente não está satisfeito com um Lannister no poder. –ela murmurou.

-Mas não há nenhum Lannister no poder. –Varys objetou- Pelo menos não diretamente. Lady Catelyn, Minha Rainha, eu lhe peço que abra sua mente para uma única coisa.

-Que coisa?

-Lorde Tywin não foi feito para o Trono, se me permite a franqueza. Lorde Tywin é um homem de batalhas, um homem de praticidades, um homem que sabe tomar as decisões. Mas Westeros precisa de alguém que dê um motivo a ele para fazer todas essas coisas. Tê-la sentada no Trono de Ferro com aquela belíssima coroa na cabeça é motivação o suficiente. Cuide das nuances do governo, seja a bela face de voz potente que o povo dos Sete Reinos necessita para finalmente encontrar algum tipo de apogeu. Deixe Lorde Tywin fazer o que faz de melhor. E por fim lhe faço um pedido... Pare de dizer que é uma Lannister. Todos sabem disso, mas ninguém consegue vê-la assim, e é isso que faz com que as pessoas a aceitem imediatamente em qualquer lugar onde a senhora ponha os pés. Ninguém precisa de um lembrete do que Cersei Lannister foi, ninguém necessita que um sobrenome manche sua imagem.

Catelyn não pode negar que as palavras de Varys faziam sentido. Ao conversar com Tywin a respeito, durante uma noite bastante fria, ele concordou plenamente, o que a surpreendeu.

-Você é a Rainha Catelyn de Casterly Rock, minha senhora e soberana. –ele murmurou, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela- Varys tem toda razão, você deve comandar tudo. Você deve sentar-se no Trono de Ferro e individualizar o poder, ao menos aparentemente. Eu estarei logo ao seu lado, dois passos atrás, cuidando de tudo aquilo que seja demasiado para você lidar. Não tenha medo. –ele acrescentou quando ela abriu a boca para replicar- Você não estará sozinha. Se aquela mulher vermelha diz que você será capaz de reunir os Sete Reinos num único proposito, sem sequer conhece-la, eu endosso a posição dela sabendo que você é perfeitamente capaz. Mas você, Catelyn. A mulher nascida nas Terras dos Rios, criada para honrar a família e cumprir o dever a todo custo. As pessoas confiarão nisso. Ninguém se sentirá seguro debaixo do poder de alguém que ameaça rugir. –ele riu- Eles precisam sentir-se vistos e seguros, e há muito tempo morreu o ultimo Lannister capaz de despertar algo assim em alguém.

-Ainda temos Sansa. –ela ajuntou- Por falar nisso, ela não lhe deu nenhuma resposta?

-Não. –o rosto dele pareceu envelhecer um pouco- Ela está furiosa, eu posso entender isso. Espero que haja um modo de pedir desculpas.

-Eu me pergunto o que ela está tentando provar ao manter-se tão firme em relação a você...

-Minha Senhora acredita que ela não tem razão?

-Ela pode ter razão, mas nós mulheres devemos ser mais compreensivas. Eu sei que aquele é o seu modo de reagir quando alguma coisa o desagrada, ou quando sua preocupação não o deixa agir mais delicadamente.

-Mas ela jamais experimentou isso. –ele pontuou- Ela jamais foi alvo de algo assim. Sansa nunca passou por nada mais difícil na vida do que precisar aturar Joffrey. Eu agi mal e ela está sendo bastante incisiva ao me mostrar isso.

-Ao menos ela estará para sempre segura de que você não repetirá isso.

-Oh, tenho certeza que sim.

Ao chegar a Lannisporto, onde uma festa os esperava, Catelyn encontrou também o Trono de Ferro. Estava atado sobre uma carroça bem reforçada, molhado de orvalho, sendo puxado por dez bois. Era horrível e ela o odiava, mas decidiu que tanto trabalho precisava ser compensado de algum modo. Ela usaria o Trono.

Encontrou Kevan, seu cunhado, e a esposa dele, Lori. Ambos pareciam bastante excitados por acreditarem que agora faziam parte da família real. Mesmo as vestes da mulher pareciam mais luxuosas e sequer Catelyn se permitira tais mimos àquela altura das coisas. Eles certamente estavam fazendo as contas sobre quando seria possível para Kevan ter o Trono para si mesmo. Catelyn ficaria encantada ao ver como Tywin destruiria o mundo de sonhos daqueles dois, quando contasse que a casa real só pertenceria aos Lannister se Tyrion fosse assumir o Trono, do contrário, o primeiro filho homem de Edmure Tully seria o rei. E Catelyn se asseguraria disso contratando toda a guarda real vinda de Riverrun e Highgarden, já que Edmure se casaria com uma Tyrell. Sor Loras estava providenciando a união.

Cat e Tywin não suportavam mais a espera, e mesmo sob os protestos fervorosos de todos, incluindo Jaime que continuava guardando o Trono de Ferro, partiram na manhã seguinte determinados a não parar até estarem em Casterly Rock. Levaram consigo apenas uma dezena de guardas. Tywin pediu a Jaime que os acompanhasse. Ele parecia querer que toda a família estivesse reunida, e apenas por isso Cat não protestou. Chegaram em casa no inicio da noite, o que representou uma surpresa para a maior parte das pessoas. Eles não eram esperados até dali dois dias.

Catelyn sentia-se tão aliviada por estar em casa que foi retirada do cavalo pelo marido. Sentia-se sem forças. Entregou-se às lagrimas quando viu Sansa.

-Mãe! –ela gritou, correndo em sua direção, os cabelos ruivos e lisos chicoteando o ar a sua volta- Mãe!

-Sansa! –Catelyn também correu, parando apenas para receber a filha em seus braços.

Ninguém pode separá-las por um longo tempo, não que alguém tivesse tentado. Tywin tinha Hoster nos braços e aquela imagem era recorrente na mente das pessoas ali. Eles certamente ainda podiam recordar-se de quando Sansa era apenas um bebê e não se separava do pai. Tyrion saiu do castelo ao mesmo tempo que a irmã, mas apenas depois de bastante tempo conseguiu alcançar o grupo. Suas pernas curtas não permitiam corridas efetivas. Jaime foi até ele, e os irmãos trocaram um abraço. Ao aproximar-se do pai, Tyrion assumiu uma expressão mais firme e apenas estendeu a mão para saudá-lo.

Como se revivesse o momento em que Myrcella e Tomen chegaram a Blackhaven semanas atrás, Tywin recordou-se da promessa que fizera a esposa. Abaixou-se e repousou sobre um joelho, deixando Hoster a altura dos olhos do irmão. Passou um braço em torno do filho, que apenas agora percebia que não odiava muito seriamente, e o puxou para si. Tyrion não estava pronto para aquilo, nem Catelyn. Muito menos Jaime e Sansa. Myrcella e Tomen, que viajavam junto a Jaime desde a chegada a Porto Real, pareciam estarrecidos.

-É bom ver que você cuidou bem da sua irmã durante nossa ausência. –Tywin disse quando libertou Tyrion de seu abraço atípico- Você fez um bom trabalho.

-Estamos gratos por isso. –Cat aproximou-se, afagando a cabeça do anão e deixando que ele abraçasse suas pernas.

-Minha Senhora, é realmente muito bom vê-la em perfeita saúde! Eu estive tão preocupado... É como se eu estivesse perdendo minha mãe novamente.

-Você não se lembra de quando sua mãe morreu. –Tywin reassumiu seu tom cortante.

-Mas eu posso me lembrar como foi difícil crescer sem uma mãe, e como minha vida melhorou exponencialmente quando Lady Catelyn chegou a este lugar.

-Meu querido... –ela o beijou na testa- Eu me sinto honrada ao ouvir isso!

Sansa, que estava bem presa ao abraço de Jaime, tentou ignorar o pai, mas seus olhos não se desviaram dele. Quando Tywin se aproximou ela tentou se manter firme, mas suas forças se dissiparam quando ela pôs os olhos em sua mãe, minutos atrás. Agora Tywin se aproximava a passos confiantes, porém lentos, e trazia Hoster nos braços. Sansa desviou os olhos do rosto do pai para o bebê, e soltando-se de Jaime foi até ele e pegou o irmão menor. Tywin percebeu que ela estava tentando evita-lo e decidiu concordar com ela. Antes de dormir, aquela noite, ele iria até ela para se desculpar e preferia fazer isso num lugar onde ninguém fosse assisti-los.

Caminharam para o castelo. Catelyn e Sansa iam à frente, os braços em torno uma da outra, conversando sobre tudo o que podiam lembrar. Jaime e Tywin ouviam as novidades que Tyrion contava. Pela primeira vez em meses as coisas pareciam estar em ordem. Foi quando uma moça bastante magra chamou Jaime. Ela segurava um pergaminho e parecia ansiosa.

-E-e-eu tenho algo para o senhor. –ela gaguejou dando alguns passos à frente.

Jaime foi até ela.

-Do que se trata?

-É algo bastante confidencial, meu senhor. –ela olhou ansiosamente na direção de Tywin e Tyrion, que não pareciam dar importância alguma ao que ela tinha a dizer e continuavam caminhando, deixando o outro para trás.

-De quem é essa carta, senhorita?

-Da Rainha, meu senhor. Da Rainha Cersei.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capítulo Trigésimo**_

Tywin olhava Catelyn acomodar Hoster no berço. Discutiam em voz baixa sobre o que ele deveria fazer para aproximar-se de Sansa, fazendo o máximo que podiam para entrar em um consenso que não implicasse em despertar Hoster novamente.

-Entregar-lhe os vestidos e joias instantes antes de pedir-lhe perdão pode significar que você está tentando compra-la. –Catelyn argumentou.

-É algo bem semelhante a isso. –ele respondeu parecendo bastante irritado- Que diabos! Eu nunca fiz nada a essa garota! Porque ela precisa agir assim?

-Você deve estar aberto a algumas implicações que ela esteja tentando evidenciar.

-A que você se refere? Que classe de lição Sansa poderia estar tentando me dar?

-Tenho certeza que ela deixará você saber.

-Ela disse alguma coisa a você?

-Não. E mesmo que ela tivesse dito eu não falaria nada. Esse é um assunto entre vocês dois.

Ele bufou em desagrado e foi até a janela observar a noite. Usava apenas um roupão de algodão, tendo saído do banho momentos antes. Catelyn ainda estava bastante ocupada com o bebê e certamente o jantar demoraria um pouco a ser servido àquela noite.

-Eu vou preparar suas vestes, querido. –ela disse caminhando até a porta.

-Espere! –ele pediu, erguendo a mão- Você está ouvindo isso?

Catelyn deteve-se em silencio e concentrou-se em escutar os sons que, indiscutivelmente, atingiam aquela parte do castelo. Eram passos apressados e suplicas feitas em uma voz feminina desesperada. Alguém escancarou uma porta com violência, Catelyn estava bastante segura que aquela era a porta dos seus aposentos. A voz de Sansa soou bastante próxima agora, implorando a alguém por calma e discernimento.

-Catelyn, afaste-se da porta. –Tywin murmurou indo até sua espada, deixada ao lado da cama.

Ela pegou Hoster e recuou até a parede. Tywin posicionou-se, parecendo mais tenso à medida que Sansa gritava cada vez mais próxima à porta. Quando Jaime invadiu o quarto com a espada na mão, destruindo a porta com um potente chute, Tywin não entendeu.

-Jaime?

-Você a matou! –ele berrou cruzando as espadas com o pai, que mal teve tempo de reagir- Você matou Cersei! –e atacou uma segunda vez, fazendo com que as lâminas de ouro soltassem faíscas.

-Jaime, o que você está dizendo é um despropósito! –Sansa tentava argumentar, próxima demais de duas espadas cruzadas.

-Sansa, afaste-se! –Jaime e Tywin gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu não vou me afastar! –ela gritou- Você precisa raciocinar! Essa carta foi escrita por uma Cersei transtornada! Se nosso pai a quisesse morta, ele teria deixado que Robert Baratheon pusesse as mãos nela! Pense Jaime!

-Sansa, recue. –Tywin murmurou- Tire sua mãe daqui.

-Não! –ambas gritaram.

-Do que você está me acusando? –Tywin perguntou, dirigindo-se a Jaime- Você conhecia meu plano, você sabia o que eu estava fazendo e por que!

-Mas Cersei não! Ela acreditava que jamais veria os filhos novamente, que não veria a mim, que não retornaria a Westeros e que você se asseguraria que ela tivesse uma vida miserável! Você a deixou sem esperanças! –ele berrou- Você não podia...

-Eu... –Tywin titubeou, recordando-se do imenso discurso de ódio que fizera quando enfiou Cersei naquele navio.

Ele estava possesso com as atitudes dela, ele fizera de tudo para garantir-lhe uma coroa, para torna-la uma mulher poderosa e autossuficiente. Mas Cersei era obtusa como uma pedra, mesmo acreditando ser um gênio politico. Cersei tinha uma coroa na cabeça e um reino a seus pés, mas não gerou nenhuma criança do marido para assegurar-se, e pior do que ser infiel ela era incestuosa.

Jaime tinha uma grande parcela de culpa, mas Tywin podia ver que ele era dominado pela irmã de diversas formas diferentes. Ele também quebrou votos e agiu mal, mas as conversas entre pai e filho conseguiam fluir com mais proveito, já que Jaime tinha uma capacidade intrínseca de admitir seus erros. Cersei não aceitava estar errada e era comum desafiar o pai.

-Jaime... –ele expirou o ar dos pulmões precisando admitir que talvez tivesse deixado Cersei muito desalentada durante aquela fuga- Jaime, Cersei amava muito a si mesma. Ninguém jamais imaginaria que ela fosse capaz de envenenar-se...

-Você a torturou mentalmente! Você falhou conosco uma e outra vez! Durante toda a vida!

-Jaime, não... –Sansa rendeu-se às lágrimas- Não diga isso...

-Cersei, eu, Tyrion! Você é um péssimo homem.

Tywin olhava para o filho diretamente nos olhos. Sentia o corpo tremer, o braço fraquejar, o peito contrair-se e a culpa dominá-lo. Ele falhou com os filhos, aquela era uma certeza perene em seu peito e ele não precisava de ninguém para lembra-lo disso. Ele era culpado por não ter mais Cersei. Ele desprezou Tyrion, menosprezou Jaime, humilhou Cersei, magoou Sansa e não conseguiu fazer nenhum mal a Hoster até então por falta de tempo. Seu queixou tremeu. Jaime o olhava com tanto ódio que era doloroso presenciar. A espada em sua mão parecia pesada demais e conforme os segundos se arrastavam ele perdia a motivação de continuar segurando-a.

-Por favor... –a voz de Catelyn soou muito fraca e chorosa- Por favor, parem com isso...

-Por todos os deuses... –Sansa parecia desesperada e ofegante.

-Não é certo manter uma espada cruzada com meu próprio filho. Não é como se eu fosse capaz de ataca-lo ou mata-lo, Jaime. –e recuando um passou, Tywin puxou a espada, jogando-a no chão.

Jaime ergueu a própria espada com as duas mãos. Catelyn agora gritava, dividida entre a vontade de lançar-se diante daquela espada e a necessidade de manter Hoster seguro. Jaime estava enfurecido e cada vez mais perigoso. Tywin tinha certeza que ele atacaria. Quando a espada cortou o ar e a única reação de Tywin foi saltar para trás, o tempo pareceu congelar-se. A ponta da lâmina atravessou o peito do homem, formando uma linha sangrenta do ombro esquerdo ao flanco direito.

Catelyn gritou, sua voz rouca e frágil dominando o ambiente. Tywin vacilou, andando para trás, o rosto estampando uma expressão desalentada. Caiu de costas, golpeando a quina de um baú com a cabeça, que imediatamente começou a jorrar sangue. Catelyn reviveu o momento em que viu aquela exata cena desenvolver-se no meio do fogo, e o pânico que sentiu foi tão intenso que ela perdeu os sentidos.

Jaime ergueu a espada mais uma vez, decidido a acabar com aquilo, mas Sansa lançou-se diante do pai, os braços abertos, a expressão de uma mulher madura dominando o rosto.

-Você está apontando uma espada para mim, irmão? –ela murmurou ofendida- Você está realmente fazendo isso?

-Sansa, saia daí...

-Você não acha que eu vou permitir que você o mate, ou acha?

-Você não pode me impedir. Saia daí.

-O que houve com você, Jaime? –ela deu um passo à diante, aproximando-se ainda mais da ponta da espada- Ambos perdemos Cersei, ambos sofremos e choramos por isso... E por mais que eu saiba que nosso pai pode ter alguma culpa nisso, não há nenhuma justificativa em mata-lo! Ele fez o possível...

-Não, ele não fez! –Jaime gritou- Ele ocasionou tudo isso, Sansa... É tudo culpa dele, esses anos todos... Você nunca sentiu na sua pele o que é ser torturada mentalmente por esse homem! Você sempre teve sua mãe ao seu lado para te defender, mas nós... Cersei agiu daquela forma porque acreditava fielmente que ele seria capaz de manter sua palavra! Myrcella, Tommen e Joff vão crescer sem uma mãe por culpa dele! Eu estarei sozinho para todo sempre por culpa dele!

-Irmão... Eu sinto muito. Nosso pai nos ama, Jaime. Nosso pai fez de tudo para nos proteger a vida inteira, fez de tudo para nos tornar pessoas fortes e preparadas... Você deve admitir isso. Cersei fez sua escolha, uma escolha errada. Cersei não pensou nos próprios filhos, ela se precipitou! Veja minha mãe... Minha mãe foi sequestrada, mantida em cativeiro por meses... Mantida no porão de um navio por semanas... Mas ela não se rendeu.

-Sua mãe é feita de outro tipo de fibra. –ele rebateu- Cersei não suportaria uma vida assim!

-Cersei fez sua escolha.

-Não a culpe! –ele gritou- Não ouse culpa-la!

-Ela bebeu aquele veneno! Ela decidiu assim! Não é culpa de mais ninguém, a não ser dela mesma! E se você quer continuar com isso, matar nosso pai, você precisa me matar primeiro!

-Sansa! –ele segurou o braço dela, mas Sansa rapidamente fechou a mão em torno da lâmina, mantendo-a colada ao meio dos seus seios- Solte essa lâmina!

-Não! Largue você essa espada! Fuja daqui!

-Sansa! –ele pareceu vacilar em sua determinação

-Jogue essa espada pela janela, ou eu darei outro passo à diante!

-Você não teria coragem!

-Você não sabia que eu também sou em parte Tully e que eu protejo minha família, nem que isso signifique colocar-me em perigo? Irmão... não me obrigue a isso.

Ele encarou o chão. Tywin agora estava deitado numa crescente poça de sangue. Sansa havia deixado de ser uma menina doce e meiga e se transformara numa leoa feroz. Ele repentinamente sentiu-se esgotado e vencido. Ela não deixaria que ele fizesse aquilo, ela o impediria e aquilo era motivo de orgulho para Jaime, ao mesmo tempo em que o deixava impotente.

-Eu entregarei a espada a você. –ele decidiu- Quando eu sair, pressione alguma coisa no ferimento da cabeça dele. Vai parar o sangramento.

-Você deve se esconder e fugir. Minha mãe não vai parar até por as mãos em você.

-Sansa...

-Jaime...

-Adeus.

Ele soltou a espada e correu para a varanda. Sansa deixou a espada cair, cortando a própria mão. Não deu nenhuma importância a isso. Lançou-se ao pai, enrolando as saias do vestido num bolo de tecido e o pressionou no corte da cabeça dele. O peito nu tinha um arranhão profundo, mas não parecia ser muito grave.

-Pai... –ela chamou tentando acordá-lo sem sucesso- Senhor meu pai, por favor...

Ela começou a gritar por ajuda, mas durante alguns minutos ninguém apareceu. O choro de Hoster, que fora todo o plano sonoro da confusão, continuava soando estridente e revoltado. Catelyn também machucou a cabeça ao cair, Sansa podia ver o sangue sujar o tapete numa vertente bem menor do que acontecia com Tywin.

Quando um dos guardas chegou foi para sair imediatamente em busca do Meistre. Sansa olhou o ferimento e percebeu que o fluxo de sangue estava contido. Ficou de pé e foi até a mãe, pegando Hoster que estava desconfortavelmente posicionado sobre o peito da mãe. Catelyn despertou quando Sansa umedeceu seu rosto.

-Sansa?

-Estamos bem, mãe. Como você se sente?

-Minha cabeça dói.

-Fique deitada, não está mais sangrando. Hoster está no berço.

-Seu pai...?

A face de Sansa não deixou duvidas. Tywin estava em perigo.

-Tywin... –Catelyn chamou, tentando se erguer, mas não conseguindo.

-O Meistre está vindo. Fique deitada.

Sansa voltou para perto do pai, que continuava desmaiado. Umedeceu a mão novamente e tentou despertá-lo, sem sucesso. Começava a se apavorar, mas fazia de tudo para que Catelyn não percebesse.

-Pai... –ela sussurrou percebendo uma fresta formar-se nos olhos dele- Fale comigo...

-Sansa... Você ainda está frustrada comigo?

-Não! –ela acariciou o rosto dele- Não, me perdoe por ter sido tão dura, eu estava tentando provar algo... Foi bastante infantil da minha parte...

-Está tudo bem. –ele sibilou- Onde está Jaime?

-Eu... disse a ele pra fugir.

-Você fez bem. Sua mãe?

-Ela está aqui, está tudo sob controle.

-Hum... –ele gemeu, fechando os olhos e segurando a mão da filha- Prometa-me, Sansa...

-O que o senhor quiser.

-Prometa-me que enquanto eu estiver machucado demais para fazer qualquer coisa você se encarregará de proteger seu irmão... Jaime está fora de si, nada de ruim deve acontecer a ele.

-Eu prometo, papai. Agora descanse, o senhor ainda vai precisar ser bastante forte hoje.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Capítulo Trigésimo Primeiro**_

Catelyn sentia a agulha atravessar seu couro cabeludo, a linha arrastar-se pelo orifício e dedos gentis atarem um nó. Seus olhos enchiam-se de lagrimas a cada novo ponto. O sangue que escorria da sua cabeça embebia o vestido marfim e tornava seus cabelos doentiamente vermelhos. Tywin estava desmaiado, seu peito aberto numa fenda que embora não fosse muito profunda, deixava seus músculos à mostra. A cabeça dele também estava bastante machucada, um corte três vezes maior do que o que havia na cabeça da esposa. Ele estava pálido como um boneco de cera e o meistre parecia estar bem ocupado cuidando dele.

Tyrion estava ao lado de Catelyn, segurando sua mão, enquanto a septã fechava seu corte. Sansa precisou narrar tudo o que aconteceu no quarto após os pais perderem os sentidos, e Tyrion ficou claramente dividido entre as posições apresentadas. Enquanto a Rainha ordenava que Jaime fosse caçado, Sansa implorava que o deixassem fugir. Rapidamente perceberam que não importava o que mais ninguém quisesse, apenas o que Catelyn dizia era levado em consideração e durante a madrugada, quando Tyrion estava preparando-se para dormir, os guardas avisaram que Jaime fora colocado na masmorra.

-Mãe, por favor... –Sansa choramingava aos pés da mãe, que não conseguia ficar deitada e permanecia recostada no divã do quarto.

-Sansa, você realmente acredita que eu vou permitir que Jaime fique livre para nos atacar novamente? –ela murmurou muito baixo, temerosa de acordar o marido.

-Você não pode fazer isso... Jaime está descontrolado, mas eu tenho certeza que ele jamais irá fazer nada estupido... E o senhor meu pai não irá ficar feliz com isso!

-Eu não estou mandando enforcar seu irmão. –Catelyn disse apenas- Ele ficará preso até que seu pai esteja bem o suficiente para tomar uma decisão. E muito embora eu acredite que tentar matar o rei, já tendo assassinado outros dois, significaria pena de morte para qualquer outra pessoa, Jaime estará vivo por um longo tempo, e eu deixarei ordens de que ele não seja maltratado, mas eu me recuso a deixa-lo ir.

Percebendo que jamais poderia remover a mãe daquela posição, Sansa retornou para seu lugar, numa poltrona ao lado da cama, junto do pai. Quando Catelyn finalmente dormiu, ela imaginou que também deveria retirar-se e trocar suas vestes ensanguentadas. No inicio da manhã, Catelyn despertou com o chamado de Tywin.

-Querida?

-Oh, meu amor! –ela ergueu-se rapidamente, e mesmo ficando tonta, conseguiu firmar o corpo e ir até a cama- Você está bem? Como se sente? Precisa de alguma coisa?

-Acalme-se. –ele pediu segurando a mão dela, entrelaçando seus dedos- Eu estou me sentindo bastante dolorido, mas eu já estive pior.

Ela o beijou suavemente e ele manteve seus rostos unidos por um longo instante.

-Eu estava preocupado com você. Eu não a vi ferida, mas soube que você também bateu a cabeça.

-Sim... –ela mostrou a atadura na parte de trás da sua cabeça- O meistre Janus comentou que somos tão unidos que quando nos machucamos é praticamente do mesmo modo.

-Jaime não atacou você... atacou?

-Não. –ela o tranquilizou- Eu não estava desperta para poder narrar como aconteceu, mas em suma, Sansa conseguiu convencê-lo a ir embora. Ele fugiu, mas nossos guardas o encontraram.

-Você o prendeu? –o rosto de Tywin assumiu a perigosa expressão de desagrado.

-Sim. –Cat disse com firmeza- Eu o prendi, ele deve estar numa masmorra a essa hora.

-Você não pode prender meu filho! –ele disse com aspereza- Ele não fez nada a você, aquele era um assunto nosso!

-Tywin! –ela não entendeu a reação dele- Eu não mandei que o enforcassem! Ele está apenas preso. Não é seguro mantê-lo circulando pelo castelo estando descontrolado!

Ele a observou furioso, mas decidiu não argumentar. Acomodou-se melhor sobre os travesseiros e fechou os olhos. Catelyn ainda permaneceu ao lado dele, sentindo uma indigna vontade de chorar. Ela acreditava não estar fazendo nada errado, mas Sansa e Tywin agiam como se ela estivesse sendo injusta e má.

-Isso é extremamente frustrante. –ela disse irritada- Pobre Jaime, tenta matar meu marido e eu preciso deixa-lo livre e apenas esperar que outra palavra vinda do além tire ele de si novamente e ele me dixe viúva e sozinha!

-Cate... –Tywin murmurou em tom de advertência.

-Pelos Sete Infernos! Eu realmente posso ver que ainda sou apenas uma truta entre os leões!

Ficou de pé e se retirou do quarto. Tywin sequer tentou fazer alguma coisa para impedi-la, já que qualquer movimento o incomodava seriamente. Ele não queria parecer injusto, mas acreditava que prender Jaime não resultaria em nada bom. E quando ele fosse solto? O que aconteceria? Quanto tempo ela o manteria preso, acreditando que estava acalmando seus nervos, sendo que estava deixando-o cada vez mais enfurecido? E dessa vez, enfurecido com Catelyn! Tywin queria apenas poder ler a carta que Cersei escreveu e descobrir o que sua filha sentia a seu respeito nos seus últimos momentos de vida. Imaginou que ninguém permitiria que ele pusesse as mãos na carta.

Pouco tempo depois, após as amas surgirem com o meistre e cuidarem do ferimento e de sua alimentação, Sansa apareceu. Tywin sorriu ao vê-la, usando um bonito vestido verde claro, bordado com fios prateados. Ela sentou-se ao lado do pai, segurando sua mão.

-Eu tive muito medo ontem. –ela murmurou- Medo de que alguma coisa definitiva acontecesse ao senhor e eu não tivesse mais nenhuma outra oportunidade para lhe dizer o quanto o amo, meu pai.

-Eu tive duvidas do seu amor, querida. –ele disse, estendendo uma mão e acariciando o rosto dela- Você permaneceu tão magoada comigo, durante tanto tempo, que eu cheguei a imaginar que fosse algo que não tinha volta...

-Eu só queria provar meu ponto.

-Que ponto?

-Já não é importante, meu pai. Esqueça isso, por favor.

-Não, filha. Eu quero que você me diga o que estava sentindo.

Ela o olhou sentindo-se insegura. Pensou por um minuto inteiro e apenas então começou a falar.

-Eu vou começar dizendo que eu já não estou mais chateada. E que por mim está tudo esquecido.

-Certo. –ele concordou.

-Quando eu cheguei a Lannisporto... –ela interrompeu-se e buscou outro ponto para começar a narrar- Durante o tempo em que eu estive no navio, eu imaginei que minha mãe estivesse morta, que Myrcella e Tommen estivessem perdidos para sempre e que nunca mais estaríamos juntos de novo. Foi um tempo muito difícil. Muito difícil. Quando eu cheguei a Lannisporto e o vi, meu mundo inteiro pareceu voltar aos eixos. Eu acreditei que você resolveria tudo, que encontraria a mamãe e que afastaria todos os meus medos. Mas você se afastou de mim tão pronto eu disse o que aconteceu. Você partiu sem se despedir, você sequer me olhou. Eu imagino que naquele momento tudo tenha ficado muito confuso e o senhor tenha estado tão preocupado com a mamãe quanto eu estava. Tio Kevan tentou me consolar, me disse que você certamente estaria vendo a mamãe no meu rosto, que é algo comum entre todos. Eu confesso que não esperava que você agisse daquele modo, mas eu tentei compreender você. Eu juro que tentei. Mas passaram-se meses e eu não recebi nenhuma carta sua, e quando você resolveu me escrever já foi após o resgate da mamãe e eu tenho total certeza que ela pediu que você fizesse isso.

-Sansa, eu não tinha cabeça pra nada durante aquele tempo...

-Mas você escrevia para Tyrion semanalmente. Você agiu de modo a fazer com que eu me sentisse culpada por não ter sido levada com eles! Eu não sei explicar o que senti, mas de algum modo eu me imaginava como Tyrion.

-Como Tyrion?

-Sim. –ela reiterou- Você o culpou durante toda a vida dele por algo que ele jamais poderia ter evitado!

-Sansa, você está pisando em terreno perigoso...

-Ele não matou a mãe! Mas durante anos e anos você o culpou por isso, agiu mal com ele por conta de algo que ninguém jamais poderia ter controle, ou ter evitado. E isso evidencia uma imensa falha de caráter de sua parte, papai. O senhor não sabe como dividir as coisas. Do mesmo modo que eu fui banida da sua mente durante toda a crise que envolvia minha mãe, você baniu Tyrion do seu coração por conta de algo que não era responsabilidade dele. E eu provei uma pequena colherada do que meu irmão sofreu a vida inteira e quando eu me dei conta de tudo isso eu me enfureci com você... eu o odiei durante semanas.

Tywin não disse mais nada, mesmo sentindo uma arrasadora vontade de rebater o que a filha dizia. A verdade era que ele encontrava pouquíssimos argumentos, e nenhum deles era capaz de modificar alguma coisa na mente de Sansa. Ele preferiu encerrar o assunto, contando que se ela estava mais calma sobre tudo aquilo, logo não precisariam mais lembrar aqueles tempos difíceis.

-Eu só quero pedir que o senhor nunca mais nos trate de modo injusto. –ela implorou, seu queixo tremendo um pouco- Eu não posso sequer pensar em tudo o que Tyrion passou durante toda a vida sem me revoltar com você! Faça diferente a partir de agora.

-Filha...

-Prometa, papai.

-Eu prometo. –ele murmurou e beijou sua mão- Desculpe-me por ter feito você se sentir tão mal.

-Está tudo bem. –ela encostou o rosto no ombro dele, delicadamente- Eu estou realmente feliz por tê-lo em casa.

Ele ficou em silencio. Estava envergonhado diante de tudo o que a filha dissera, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer do mesmo modo que não queria rebater nenhum dos argumentos dela. Optou pelo silencio e apenas pediu que ela o deixasse sozinho.

Tywin levou um longo tempo para se recuperar. Catelyn se recusava a mandar libertar Jaime, e como os dois discutiam cada vez que o assunto surgia, ambos consentiram silenciosamente a não dizer nenhuma outra palavra a respeito. Ele se sentia mal por deixa-la com toda a responsabilidade e o peso da coroa, ajudando muito pouco, praticamente nada. Ele almejava recuperar-se completamente e conseguir aliviar um pouco a carga que ela carregava sozinha.

-Oh... –Catelyn gemeu recostando-se nos travesseiros após um longo dia na Sala do Trono- Aquela terrível cadeira cheia de laminas afiadas está me matando aos poucos... E a maldita coroa continua pressionando o lugar machucado na minha cabeça.

-Não use a coroa e coloque uma almofada no trono. –ele disse simplesmente.

-Eu tentei, mas me sinto completamente frágil precisando de uma almofada para sentar-me no meu trono. E que tipo de rainha não usa sua coroa? Há lordes de toda Westeros em Casterly Rock e apenas o fato de eu ser mulher já me faz... menos que qualquer outro grande homem, de barba cheia e voz potente.

-Você leu a carta que Eddard Stark enviou?

-Não... Eu não tenho lido metade da correspondência que recebo.

-Essa veio destinada a mim, mas eu pedi que uma das suas amas entregasse a você. –ele disse- Eddard Stark quer trazer seu filho, Brandon, para conhecer Sansa.

-Um lorde a mais... um Lorde a menos... –Catelyn disse mau humorada.

-Esse Lorde será o futuro sogro da sua filha.

-Mas uma visita como essa será algo corriqueiro. Quando eu fiquei noiva de Bran, ele vinha a Riverrun pelo menos duas vezes ao ano. Eles se conhecerão agora, Lorde Stark irá se ajoelhar e me jurar lealdade e logo irão embora.

Tywin a puxou para seu peito recém cicatrizado, percebendo que ela estava tão cansada que não conseguia parecer interessada em mais nada. Certamente na manhã seguinte ela estaria agitada sobre a vinda dos nortenhos, e quando fosse dar as noticias a Sansa, faria com que a menina ficasse nervosa o suficiente por duas vidas.

-Starks, Tywin! Starks estão vindo para seduzir minha filha com seu modo exótico de ser e fazer com que ela queira ir para longe de mim o mais depressa que puder!–ela murmurou aflita, enrolando os cabelos e dispensando suas aias tão pronto o dia nasceu.

-Cate, você precisa relaxar. Ninguém levará Sansa daqui cedo demais! Não há nada de muito especial nesses Stark.

-Oh, há sim.

-Cate!

-Desculpe-me, mas sempre há algo interessante quando se conhece o homem com quem você se casará e passará o resto da vida! E nesse caso... É o noivo de Sansa!

-Sabíamos que esse momento chegaria.

-Oh... –e grossas lagrimas escorreram por seu rosto- Eu estou revivendo o momento em que era eu que esperava por um grupo de nortenhos...

-Foi assim de difícil? Você não age como se um grupo de nortenhos fosse algo indesejável. Longe disso, posso assinalar. –ele estava enciumado, mas não queria admitir.

-A principio? É assustador! Winterfell é um lugar tão estranho que eu sequer podia imaginar o que aconteceria comigo lá! Nortenhos são homens diferentes demais, um pouco rudes e de costumes estranhos...

-Mas você chegou a apaixonar-se seriamente por seu noivo. O que demonstra que não deve ser muito ruim.–ele argumentou.

-Com o tempo, é claro. Eu estive tão aterrorizada a principio...

-Vamos esperar que Sansa não se assuste.

-Desculpe-me, eu nunca entreguei uma filha em casamento. –ela soou bastante preocupada- Eu estou mais assustada por ela do que jamais estive quando eu fui entregue em casamento.

-Eu já passei por isso antes, eu garanto que entregar sua filha para viver algo natural em sua vida não é tão ruim quanto você imagina.

-Não é a mesma coisa.

-Oh, porque se tratava de Cersei? –ele rebateu irritado.

-Sim. Você e ela pensavam apenas em dominar o reino, você sabia que não importava com quem ela se casasse, ela seria poderosa e fim da historia. Mas Sansa tem as mesmas expectativas que eu tinha quando fiquei noiva a primeira vez.

-A primeira vez? –ele murmurou erguendo uma sobrancelha e encarando a esposa- E no segundo noivado?

-Tywin, você sabe muito bem que naquele ponto da minha história eu estava cumprindo minhas funções de mulher. Nosso noivado durou um mês, se muito. Eu só esperava que pudesse gerar um herdeiro e que você não fosse tão odioso como se propagava Westeros a fora. Minhas expectativas eram muito baixas, confesso.

-É bem decepcionante ouvir isso.

-Não... –ela afagou a barba do marido- Não deve ser decepcionante. Você me fez feliz como eu não imaginei que seria capaz, como eu não sonhei que Brandon faria um dia... Você me deu uma vida plena e feliz, filhos adoráveis, enteados complexos e para nada entediantes... Você me fez viver uma excelente vida, e com Brandon eu tinha apenas sonhos e expectativas... E eu devo confessar que viver é extremamente mais interessante do que alimentar apenas sonhos.

-Eu também não tinha muitas expectativas em relação a você. Mas isso mudou quando eu a vi pela primeira vez. –ele puxou o grampo que prendia os cabelos dela. Ele não podia aceitar que cabelos tão perfeitos permanecessem presos- Tão bonita, frágil e esperta... Tão corajosa e obstinada. Eu me encantei com você, Cat. E esse encanto permanece até hoje, extremamente bem alimentado por todos esses anos em que você consegue me surpreender a cada novo dia.

-Quando fizemos o pacto de não mentirmos um pro outro, eu não pensei que o levaríamos tão a serio ao longo dos anos.

-O que você quer dizer.

-Que você talvez não queira escutar o que eu vou dizer agora, mas eu direi de todos os modos porque é verdade.

-Sim, você dirá de todos os modos.

-Eu levei um longo tempo para realmente amá-lo. Ou para me dar conta de que o amava. Acredito que isso se fez claro em minha mente quando Sansa nasceu.

-Nossos primeiros anos juntos foram atribulados. Eu não culpo você, muitas vezes eu lhe dei motivos para resguardar seus sentimentos.

-E naquela época eu tinha minha mente muito presa ao passado. Ao meu passado e ao seu também. Eu não considerava possível que nos amassemos um dia. Eu sofria por Brandon e via você amargurar-se por sua Joanna. Era difícil crer que venceríamos essa barreira.

-Mas nós vencemos essa e muitas outras. Brandon e Joanna... eu decidi que eles deveriam ser guardados em nossas vidas como coisas boas que se foram. Eu jamais pude expulsá-lo de você, por mais que durante anos eu não pudesse escutar seu nome sem querer mata-lo novamente. Eeu não considerava certo privá-la de suas memórias. Inclusive, a principio, quando eu escrevi aquela carta pedindo sua mão, eu acreditava que dentre todas as donzelas de Westeros naquele momento, você seria a única capaz de respeitar meu luto por Joanna. E você foi capaz disso. Então eu estava certo.

-Sim, você estava. –ela o beijou- Eles são parte de nossas vidas, não se apaga o passado.

-Não, não se apaga. Apenas se aprende uma nova forma de conviver com ele.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Capítulo Final.**_

Aquela noite, quando Sansa e a mãe finalmente puderam ficar a sós e conversar, Catelyn informou sobre a chegada dos Stark em meia volta de lua. Sansa, que brincava com Hoster, precisou parar e encarar a mãe com imensos olhos azuis cheios de pânico.

-E se ele não gostar de mim?

-Eu estou mais preocupada em você não gostar dele.

-Porque eu não gostaria? –Sansa estranhou- Você amou um Stark, um Brandon, você esperou por uma vida no Norte e guarda luto por isso até hoje. Porque eu não seria feliz vivendo a vida que você esperou para si mesma?

-Você é Lannister o suficiente para achar que os nortenhos são inferiores. Eu temo por isso.

-Inferiores? A senhora os considerava inferiores, minha mãe?

Catelyn sorriu, imaginando como diria para sua filha que os Starks poderiam ser tudo, menos subestimados. Pensou que deveria, talvez, contar a ela qual era a intensidade dos seus sentimentos sobre Brandon, mas temia que aquilo, de algum modo, pudesse chegar aos ouvidos de Tywin. Não precisava deixa-lo ainda mais enciumado sobre a chegada dos nortenhos.

Como dizer que sua vida só ganhou cor e propósito após beijar Brandon pela primeira vez? Como contar a ela as sensações que seu corpo experimentava apenas ao estar no mesmo ambiente que ele? Como expor ao fruto do seu casamento que tudo o que Catelyn sonhou na vida era poder ter realmente sido a Senhora de Brandon?

-Eu não estou dizendo que eles sejam inferiores. –Catelyn explicou- Mas você verá que não há luxo em nada que eles fazem, que eles são simples e embora sejam muito sábios, eles não falam muito. Você pode ter um choque semelhante ao que eu tive a principio. E eu considero que você tenha uma visão sobre as pessoas bem semelhante à de Cersei, e isso me preocupa. Ela jamais seria capaz de valorizar uma pessoa do Norte, mesmo tendo sido essas pessoas que possibilitaram a ela a oportunidade de ter uma coroa na cabeça.

-Cersei sempre foi contra um casamento meu com um nortenho, meu pai sempre soube disso. Mas eu não estou pensando como ela, eu estou tentando pensar como Tyrion me estimulou e estou considerando suas aspirações, minha mãe, de quando você ainda era jovem. –Sansa garantiu, fazendo com que Catelyn sentisse o peso dos trinta e cinco dias do seu nome- E se a senhora me diz que eles são apropriados para mim, eu jamais me posicionarei contra.

-Eu devo confessar que me desapontei um pouco a principio. E se eu passei por isso, temo que no seu caso seja ainda mais difícil. E eu não posso dizer que alguém é apropriado ou não para você, filha. Eu jamais imaginaria que seu pai seria a pessoa perfeita pra mim, e veja só!

-Mulheres fazem o que precisam fazer.

-Você soou como uma verdadeira Tully agora.

Catelyn constatou que o senhor seu marido estava recuperando-se rapidamente, quando numa manhã chuvosa, foi acordada pelas sensações provocadas por uma respiração quente em seu pescoço. Ele pressionava seu corpo contra as costas dela, uma mão firme acariciando sua cintura, mantendo sua pélvis, com uma ereção bastante aparente, pressionada contra a dela. Seu rosto, encaixado na curva do pescoço da mulher, possibilitava que ele beijasse seus ombros e sua orelha, e quando ela finalmente estava desperta o bastante para esboçar alguma reação, ele já tinha deslizado os dedos para o lugar mais sensível de seu corpo.

Ela girou sobre ele, os cabelos caindo ao lado do rosto, a mão apoiada em seu peito enquanto os lábios uniam-se como os velhos companheiros que eram. Anos e anos de casamento, e as relações intimas jamais perderam o encanto. Ao contrario, eles conheciam-se perfeitamente, sabiam o que fazer para agradar o outro e não se eximiam disso. E ambos tinham a capacidade de entregar-se tão prontamente aos carinhos que surgiam entre eles com tanta naturalidade, que muitas vezes faziam amor sem pensar no que realmente estavam fazendo.

Catelyn ergueu a camisola deixando que Tywin a arrancasse de seu corpo. Pode sentir que ele pulsava exatamente onde ela estava sentada, arfando desesperadamente cada vez que ela afastava seus rostos. Ela estava preocupada com o ferimento dele, que ainda o mantinha enfraquecido, mas naquele momento, observando o rosto corado dele, e sentindo suas mãos fortes acariciando seu corpo, ela seria capaz de esquecer-se de toda e qualquer preocupação, pelo menos por um instante.

Ela continuou beijando-o lentamente enquanto sua mão o massageava com habilidade. Pode sentir o sabor da boca dele em cada pequena sucção de sua língua. Então se posicionou bem e encaixou o marido onde ele deveria estar. Tywin separou seus lábios para tentar conter o gemido que deixara escapar. Sabia o que viria a seguir, estava enlouquecendo em antecipação. Catelyn empurrou os quadris para trás, deixando que ele deslizasse inteiramente para dentro dela. Moveu-se num ritmo moderado, ainda preocupada com a saúde dele.

Tywin a olhava, perdido nas sensações que ela provocava. Ela sabia que aquela era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava de fazer na cama e conhecendo-o tão bem naquele sentido, ela movia-se de modos diferentes, fazendo movimentos circulares ou empurrando-o para trás, aumentando o atrito entre os dois. Agora, completamente sentada, apoiada nos braços que estavam as suas costas, ela era verdadeiramente uma rainha coroada com fogo, sentada em seu trono de prazer. Tywin já não segurava mais nenhum som, e ela tampouco. Podiam passar horas daquele jeito, mas não dessa vez. Ele não conseguiu se conter, e numa arremetida particularmente agradável, derramou-se dentro dela, estremecendo completamente.

Catelyn sorriu e deitou-se sobre ele, beijando seu pescoço. Ele a girou na cama e começou a mover-se rapidamente, o que sobressaltou a mulher.

-Você não deve fazer esforço algum, meu amor...

-É sua vez agora... –disse com a voz rouca, ouvindo os gemidos dela muito próximos do seu ouvido.

Pareciam animais naquele momento, lutando para fazer com que ambos os corpos ocupassem o mesmo lugar, se fundissem num só. Cada movimento era tão prazeroso que parecia uma injuria ao resto do mundo.

-Tywin... Oh...

-Assim?

-Sim... Tywin... OH! –e o ultimo som fora proferido no exato momento em que seu corpo entregou-se ao clímax.

Ela arqueou o corpo para frente, as unhas enterrando-se nas costas do marido, sentiu os espasmos já conhecidos e o prendeu entre as pernas, mantendo-o exatamente onde ele estava. Ele desabou sobre ela, beijando-lhe os lábios enquanto acariciava um seio farto. Permaneceram daquele modo por um longo tempo, os sons da chuva embalando-os de volta ao sono. Com a cabeça acomodada entre os seios da esposa e as mãos dela acariciando seus cabelos e suas costas, Tywin podia sentir cada um dos seus músculos relaxar.

As obrigações de ambos pareciam ser cada vez mais urgentes, conforme os dias se passavam. A principal delas pesava agora apenas seis quilos, mas era capaz de proferir sons que seriam ouvidos do outro lado do castelo, caso não fosse levado sempre que queria aos braços da mãe. Catelyn ouviu o choro de Hoster antes que a ama batesse a sua porta. Ficou de pé, desvencilhando-se do abraço do marido, e vestindo um roupão, foi recebê-lo.

-Bom dia, príncipe! –ela o segurou contra seu peito, percebendo como o choro dele cessava facilmente quando estava em seus braços- Você deve estar faminto...

Ela umedeceu a mão e limpou as lágrimas do rostinho dele, agora ainda mais parecido a Jaime do que jamais fora antes. Catelyn preocupava-se sempre que sua mente vagava até o enteado, preso numa cela no subsolo do castelo, principalmente agora que Tywin estava definitivamente recuperado e que com toda a certeza do mundo iria querer resolver aquele assunto.

Resolver o assunto consistia em libertar o homicida.

Com Hoster sugando seu seio sofregamente, Catelyn não conseguia pensar em muita coisa, principalmente quando ele interrompia sua mamada para abrir um grande sorriso desprovido de dentes, olhando diretamente para o rosto da mãe. Ele era um dos bebês mais espertos que Catelyn já vira na vida, e definitivamente o mais amado de todos.

-Ontem à tarde Tyrion veio me ver.

Catelyn surpreendeu-se. Tyrion estivera ocupado com uma série de assuntos do reino durante aquelas semanas. Viajou para o Vale a fim de descobrir como Jon Arryn estava lidando com as novas medidas estabelecidas pela Rainha. Chegara a Casterly Rock nas primeiras horas da tarde do dia anterior e uma das suas primeiras atitudes foi visitar o leito do pai. Realmente as coisas estavam diferentes entre aqueles leões!

-E o que ele disse?

-Ele veio ver como eu estava, o que me surpreendeu, devo confessar. Mas veio principalmente me perguntar o que eu faria sobre Jaime. Eu disse que o libertaria, mas que certamente a ordem deveria partir de você. Você o prendeu.

-Eu não me sinto confortável com isso. –ela disse com firmeza.

-Eu entendo você, Cate. Mas eu não quero mais dar nenhum outro motivo para que meus filhos se ressintam de mim. Eles sempre serão minha responsabilidade e eu me sinto sempre tão culpado por toda a dor que lhes infringi que não posso aceitar que nenhum deles sofra mais nada, em nenhum momento.

-Por isso você irá largar sua espada e desistir de se defender sempre que um deles esteja perturbado o suficiente para decidir vingar-se de você? –ela desafiou- Eles são seus filhos, Tywin, mas eu não posso permitir que eles ameacem sua vida. Sua vida é minha vida também.

Ele a encarou com seus brilhantes olhos verdes. Sempre se sentia paralisado quando ouvia Catelyn proferir seus sentimentos de modo tão definitivo e sincero. Ele caminhou até ela e acariciou seus cabelos, observando Hoster piscar lentamente enquanto fartava-se de leite.

-Jaime irá para longe, nós não precisamos ter contato com ele. Eu não o quero próximo a você após você ter ordenado que ele fosse preso. Pode tê-lo deixado vingativo.

-E Myrcella e Tommen? O que faremos com eles?

-Ambos ainda são muito jovens e precisam de atenção e cuidados. Podemos designar a Jaime um bom lugar onde ele pode reestabelecer-se. Eu pensei em algum dos castelos das Terras Fluviais, ele estaria cercado pelos homens do seu irmão e poderia ser uma boa ajuda. Ele levaria as crianças consigo, estaria livre do juramento feito à Guarda Real e eu espero que isso o estimule a encontrar uma mulher.

-Tywin...

-Eu não estou pedindo, Cate. Você irá libertá-lo ainda hoje. –ele disse não deixando nenhum espaço para contestações. Ela apenas assentiu silenciosamente e redirecionou sua atenção ao bebê- Excelente. –ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça- Eu estarei com você hoje na sala do trono. Eu já não posso suportar essas paredes.

Ele retirou-se para a casa de banhos, deixando Catelyn absorta em divagações. Precisaria de todo seu autocontrole para lidar com Jaime, e queria fazer aquilo sem ter Tywin por perto. Seria um dia bastante cheio, já que ela estava ocupada com os preparativos do banquete que Sansa planejava oferecer no dia da chegada dos Stark. Os membros do Pequeno Conselho não concordaram muito com aquilo, distrair a Rainha com assuntos corriqueiros, mas ela era mãe acima de tudo e Sansa queria que tudo fosse perfeito.

Após tomar o desjejum com a família, ouvindo as novidades que Tyrion trouxera do Vale, Catelyn envolveu-se melhor na echarpe que trazia sobre os ombros aproveitando o momento em que Tywin foi chamado para receber a correspondência, e rumou para as masmorras com meia dúzia de Guardas. Jaime Lannister estava bem instalado. Tinha uma boa cama, refeições fartas, livros para ler e um espaço considerável por onde circular. Era uma cela mais agradável do que as câmaras principais de muitas residências de Casterly Rock.

Ela entrou corajosamente, mantendo contato visual com o enteado, que lavava as mãos numa bacia de porcelana, certamente tendo terminado sua refeição.

-Olá, Jaime. –saudou com um leve sorriso.

-Sua graça. –ele curvou a cabeça com um floreio exagerado, evidenciando um certo tom de deboche.

-Podemos nos sentar? –ela indicou o par de cadeiras, colocado diante da mesa.

-A senhora é quem comanda o Reino, senhora minha madrasta. Devemos nos sentar?

-Sente-se e esqueça esse tom debochado. –ela desistiu de ser agradável e ordenou com frieza. Ele abriu um sorriso cínico e obedeceu.- Seu pai está plenamente recuperado. Ele deixou o quarto hoje pela primeira vez desde que você tentou mata-lo. –Jaime perdeu toda a atitude ruim que adotara e apenas respirou fundo de olhos fechados, o que para Catelyn parecia ser uma expressão de alivio- Eu imagino que essas semanas tenham sido tempo o suficiente para que você refletisse sobre sua atitude e sobre suas motivações. Seu pai foi contra mantê-lo preso desde o primeiro dia, mas eu não conseguia manter-me sã com você tão descontrolado ameaçando a vida do meu marido.

-A senhora não deveria ter se preocupado com minhas atitudes. Sansa já tinha me convencido a agir de modo diferente. Ou não reagir, em absoluto. Quando parei pra pensar sobre tudo o que aconteceu, percebi que há algo diferente no senhor meu pai desde a morte de Cersei. Ele se sente culpado, ele tentou, da forma dele, redimir-se dos erros que cometera, e mesmo que eu considere que ele foi o responsável pelo desespero retratado naquela carta, beber aquele veneno foi uma decisão dela.

-Jaime, você e sua irmã nos puseram em uma situação extremamente complicada, e durante aquela crise em Porto Real, nós estávamos buscando um modo de fazer com que ambos saíssem com vida. Eu, particularmente, queria proteger Cella e Tommen, e não estava muito preocupada com vocês, mas Tywin ficou para trás, sozinho, para garantir que vocês tivessem tempo e condições de escapar, mesmo estando errados. Sua atitude... aquele ataque... eu jamais poderei esquecer daquele momento, mas Tywin acredita que está justificado e ele quer que você tenha uma chance de criar seus filhos. Ele irá procurar você em algum momento, mas por enquanto eu quero que você saiba que se você realmente quiser essa nova chance, eu estarei aqui para auxiliá-lo. É contra tudo aquilo que meu instinto protetor diz que eu faça, mas eu estou confiando que você jamais agirá bestialmente de novo.

-Eu ficarei com as crianças? –ele perguntou- Você vai me deixar sair daqui levando meus filhos?

-Apenas se você me prometer que os trará aqui de tempos em tempos, e que honrará o acordo feito sobre casar Myrcella com o príncipe Trystane.

-Então você não está me banindo do seu precioso reino?

-Este reino pertence ao seu pai, assim como eu também pertenço às vontades dele. Eu o protegi enquanto ele estava ferido, mas agora é hora de deixar que ele retome o controle das coisas. E eu vim até aqui libertá-lo porque eu queria ouvir de você, sob juramento, que eu jamais devo me preocupar com suas atitudes de novo. Você jamais ameaçará a vida do seu pai de novo.

Jaime a encarou. Precisava admitir que Catelyn era uma mulher de coragem e que estava sendo muito politica naquele momento. Sabia que ela e seu pai eram loucos um pelo outro e estava surpreso por ainda ter uma cabeça para pensar, quando acreditou, ao ser pego pelos guardas de Riverrun a serviço da coroa, que seria executado num piscar de olhos. Ela apenas conteve os danos, deixou-o confortável e bem instalado enquanto juntava os cacos que sobrou do marido. Ela foi a mulher que criou Sansa e que a ensinou a ser aquela força da natureza, imprevisível e incontrolável em suas resoluções.

-Sua graça, eu lhe dou minha palavra que jamais representarei qualquer risco para qualquer pessoa que a senhora ame, especialmente meu pai. Eu também o amo.

-Eu sei. –ela segurou a mão de Jaime- Eu confiarei nisso.

E de fato, Cat confiava. Retirou-se da cela, esperando que Jaime se aprontasse, e aceitou seu braço ao ser conduzida de volta ao salão. Enquanto andavam, conversavam sobre o futuro casamento de Sansa. O tema recaiu sobre os Starks.

-Eu estou bastante seguro que jamais lhe disse isso, mas eu estava presente quando seu noivo morreu.

Ela o olhou com espanto nos olhos azuis. Imaginava que ele realmente estivesse presente, mas não queria, jamais, ouvir os detalhes de como aquilo aconteceu.

-Não deve ter sido uma visão agradável.

-Não, realmente não. –ele disse- Em todo caso, o que eu queria lhe dizer, mas certamente seria de mau gosto, considerando o escaldante ciúme que meu pai sentia do seu noivo morto, era que eu estou bastante seguro que ao morrer ele tinha você em seus pensamentos.

Catelyn estacou no meio do corredor. Suas mãos tremiam e sua respiração estava difícil. Seu queixo denunciava as lagrimas que se formavam em seus olhos e que escorreriam rapidamente.

-Por que você acha isso? –ela perguntou num gemido muito baixo.

-Porque ele disse seu nome segundos antes de ficar completamente sem ar. Isso evidencia o quanto ele a amava. Eu sempre me perguntei se deveria dizer-lhe isso, mas nunca fomos próximos o suficiente para uma conversação como esta.

-Eu amei Brandon com todo meu coração e não foi simples permitir que seu pai ocupasse seu lugar.

-Todos sabem disso. Todos sempre souberam como vocês lutavam contra o passado, mas jamais deixaram de respeitar-se mutuamente. Mas o que eu estava tentando demonstrar é que agora a senhora sabe como é estar nos pensamentos das pessoas que mais amamos no mundo inteiro, momentos antes delas morrerem. Faz com que queiramos honrar seus últimos instantes de entrega ao sentimento que nos dedicaram, faz com que um homem que ame seu pai seja capaz de puxar uma espada contra ele por considera-lo culpado de ceifar a vida da mulher que ama. Faz com que uma donzela se case com um homem com mais que o dobro de sua idade para apoiar a causa pela qual seu noivo morreu.

-O amor nos leva a lugares inimagináveis.

E com um aceno de cabeça, Jaime concordou, conduzindo a madrasta através de uma porta, diretamente para os braços do pai. Aquele era mais um obstáculo que eles deixavam para trás, e todo o riso que preenchia o ambiente era a festiva acolhida reservada para tempos que se anunciavam mais felizes.

*****FIM*****


	33. Chapter 33

**PARTE DOIS**

"_The Lioness Kingdom__"_

_**Capítulo Primeiro**_

Havia uma cadeira acolchoada com veludo vermelho, cujo espaldar reto representando uma leoa coroada, esperava pela chegada de sua Rainha. Na grande mesa redonda, os Lordes pertencentes ao Pequeno Conselho, bem como o conjugue real, discutiam em voz moderada sobre as noticias vindas das Ilhas de Ferro.

Então ela surgiu, vinda pela porta principal da Câmara Deliberativa, trajando um conjunto de vestes que poderiam ser considerados inapropriados para seu elevado posto, mas a verdade era que Catelyn Tully-Lannister não se preocupava muito em ostentar todo o ouro que tinha, e considerava que vestes mais simples, embora feitas com bastante capricho, eram mais confortáveis para brincar e dar atenção a seu filho, que embora ainda fosse um bebê de colo, exigia bastante energia. Seus cabelos ruivos, agora presos numa trança bastante apertada, brilharam como rubis quando ela atravessou a faixa de luz que adentrava a sala por venezianas. Era uma bela mulher, todos precisavam concordar.

Catelyn segurou o ombro do marido por um segundo, ao passar por ele, e foi sentar-se. O silencio que reinava no ambiente tornou-se praticamente palpável e após cumprimentar a todos, ela dirigiu sua atenção à pilha de pergaminhos desenrolados que puseram a sua frente.

-Acredito que a situação com a Cidadela esteja sob controle, Sor. Loras. –ela murmurou após dobrar cuidadosamente um pergaminho e coloca-lo de lado.

-Sim, sua Graça. Eu consegui que os novos Meistres que estão saindo da Cidadela aceitem instruir crianças mal nascidas. Eles deverão escolher os lugares para onde irão.

-Ninguém é mal nascido aos olhos dos deuses. –ela pontuou, impedindo que qualquer outra pessoa dissesse alguma palavra para contestar- Eu quero felicita-lo pelo êxito nesse ponto, Sor. Loras. Seria terrível precisar usar de métodos mais agressivos para tratar um aspecto tão simples.

Só então ela percebeu os rostos preocupados na mesa. Tywin, sentado ao lado dela, tinha uma expressão ansiosa no rosto, mas não do tipo de ansiedade ruim. Era mais uma expectativa.

-O que aconteceu? –ela perguntou, antes de ler outro pergaminho.

-Algo que já era esperado. –Lorde Brynden Tully murmurou- Algo que controlaremos facilmente.

-É sobre o senhor meu pai?-Catelyn arregalou os grandes olhos azuis, temerosa. Tywin segurou sua mão silenciosamente.

-Não, a saúde de Hoster está estável. –seu tio respondeu- O que não significa dizer que você não deva ir vê-lo tão pronto as coisas se acalmem por aqui.

-Quando os Starks se forem, planejo ir com eles até Riverrun. –ela informou.

-Por falar em Starks, quando Lorde Eddard estará aqui?

-Acreditamos que ao meio dia de amanhã. –respondeu Tyrion, que bebericava uma taça de vinho- De acordo com o que nos disse o arauto deles.

-Talvez não seja o melhor momento para um noivado. –Tywin disse.

Catelyn o olhou com estranheza. Como não seria o melhor momento? O noivo de Sansa estava a caminho, havia um baile preparado e mais uma serie de banquetes... Ela já bordara vários vestidos em diferentes tons de cinza para a ocasião, preparou inclusive um luxuosíssimo traje para a mãe, e não se falava de outra coisa por toda Casterly Rock!

-O que realmente está acontecendo?

-Balon Greyjoy se rebelou contra a coroa. –Tywin informou num suspiro- Podemos dar-lhe uma margem de tempo para que ele recupere o juízo, ou podemos esmagar as Ilhas de Ferro e deixar nada a mais lá do que pedras e poeira.

Catelyn sabia qual era a opção mais sedutora aos olhos dele. Mas não eram tempos para batalhas ou ataques. Mesmo que esperassem que aquela decisão partisse dela, Catelyn achava que tomar decisões de Guerra era o departamento de Tywin, e mesmo sabendo que poderia ser desastroso dar-lhe carta branca para definir aquele assunto, ela o fez.

-Senhor meu marido, esse tema fica sob sua responsabilidade. Qualquer que seja a medida que o senhor decida tomar, eu estarei do seu lado. Apenas... –ela acrescentou quando viu o furor das batalhas permear novamente os olhos dele- ... tentemos evitar muito derramamento de sangue.

-Talvez seja prudente esperarmos pela chegada de Lorde Stark para definir certas diretrizes. –Varys sugeriu- Ele e Lorde Greyjoy já têm uma boa dose de passado e inclusive, Lorde Stark tem um Greyjoy como protegido.

-Sim, sim, vamos esperar pelo homem. –Tywin concordou- Não há muita pressa em resolver este assunto. As Ilhas de Ferro são isoladas, elas não rendem nenhum subsidio pra coroa. Eles precisam muito mais de nós que nós deles, então basta abolir o intercambio de suprimentos e esperar. E naufragar alguns navios, é claro.

Nada atrapalharia o noivado de Sansa. Era apenas nisso que Catelyn pensava, o que a deixava insegura sobre sua capacidade de governar os Sete Reinos. Geralmente, ao fim do dia, tinha delegado funções a todos os membros do Pequeno Conselho, muitas vezes incluindo Sansa e Tyrion na equação, e apenas aguardava pelos resultados enquanto arquitetava planos com Tywin. Até aquele momento, não soubera de nenhuma atitude antagônica ao seu reinado, apenas Balon Greyjoy estava posicionando-se contra.

Sabia, muito bem, que Tywin não deixaria aquilo impune, mas ainda era muito cedo para desenvolver alguma tese ou elaborar alguma estratégia. A atitude de Tywin, isolar as Ilhas de Ferro, para Catelyn estava correta.

Durante o jantar daquela noite, Tywin e Brynden Tully, que Catelyn começava a perceber estarem tornando-se amigos, conversavam sobre o sistema de vida da das Ilhas de Ferro. Catelyn sabia que o tio estivera lá durante metade de um ano e seria uma boa fonte interna caso sua situação se agravasse.

-Mas e se for ocorrer uma batalha...? –Sansa perguntou insegura, olhando para o pai com temor nos olhos.

-Eu ainda não estou preparado fisicamente para nenhuma batalha, então você e sua mãe podem ficar tranquilas. –ele disse com sua voz monocórdica.

Tywin não planejava morrer quando sua vida parecia estar finalmente plena desde que perdera Joanna, mesmo com Jaime distante. Tyrion e ele conversavam constantemente agora, e ele até se permitia rir de algumas de suas piadas improprias aos ouvidos da irmã. Sansa brilhava como apenas donzelas comprometidas podem brilhar, e Hoster se negava a sair de seus braços sempre que eles podiam estar juntos. Negava inclusive a mãe, o que surpreendia a todos. Seu irmão, Kevan, que estava revoltado pela linha sucessória estabelecida por Catelyn, estava aproximando-se novamente, principalmente após o acontecido entre Jaime e o irmão.

Catelyn e Sansa se entreolharam. Nenhuma das duas podia negar que estava aliviada pela decisão de Tywin de eximir-se de um confronto físico, mas a mãe podia ver no rosto da menina que algo mais a inquietava. Ao final da refeição, quando todos decidiram retirar-se, Sansa se aproximou de Catelyn tocando sua mão.

-Eu gostaria de conversar com a senhora. –ela disse, temor nos olhos azuis e uma ruga estranha no meio de suas sobrancelhas.

-Eu irei em busca do seu irmão e encontrarei você no seu quarto, tudo bem?

-Sim... –ela sorriu mais aliviada.

Catelyn foi em busca de Hoster, que já estava começando a inquietar-se de fome. Seus seios estavam cheios e doloridos, implorando que aquele pequeno faminto os drenasse ao máximo. Acomodando o príncipe em seus braços, ela rumou para o quarto da filha, que andava de um lado para o outro, retorcendo as mãos e parecendo cada vez mais aflita. Quando abriu a porta e viu o rosto preocupado da mãe, ela pareceu titubear em sua resolução.

-Meu amor, o que você fez? –Catelyn perguntou com um sorriso ansioso, que deveria ser reconfortante, sentando-se na cama da filha e preparando Hoster para ser alimentado.

-Nada. –Sansa respondeu num suspiro- Nada ainda, o que significa que eu necessitarei da sua benção.

-Fique tranquila. O que você planeja fazer?

Sansa respirou fundo, se sentindo mais calma diante da expressão compreensiva de sua mãe.

-Minha mãe... Eu acredito que ambas concordamos que meu casamento com um Stark fortalecerá nossos vínculos e será o melhor a se fazer nessa nova era de Westeros.

-Sim. Apenas se você quiser.

-Não se trata de querer ou não. Trata-se de fazer o que se deve, como você sempre me ensinou. –ela sentou-se na cama, próxima da mãe.

-Você está nervosa com a chegada eminente dos Starks, eu compreendo você. –Catelyn acariciou o rosto da filha, bonito até não poder mais.

-Não, também não se trata disso. Eu não sei mais como fazer isso sem ser direta, por isso eu apenas lhe peço que me deixe falar de uma vez ou posso perder a coragem.

-De acordo.

-Eu venho pensando desde que Lorde Stark nos enviou aquela carta, dizendo que viria a Casterly Rock acertar meu noivado e que estaria preparado para jurar-lhe lealdade. Eu concluo que esses já não são mais tempos de hesitação. Um noivado, que poderá durar anos, é um vinculo ainda bastante débil para fortalecer sua influencia no Norte. Mas se ao invés de realizarmos um noivado, fizéssemos um casamento e eu fosse com os Starks para Winterfell... Eu me asseguraria de conduzir as pessoas da mesma forma que fiz aqui, durante a sua ausência.

-Você quer se casar? Com quatorze anos de idade e com um rapaz que você nunca viu?

-Minha mãe, esqueça minha idade e as características do meu noivo. Lembre-se de si mesma, ao aceitar se casar com meu pai. Lembre-se que em uma volta de lua após o senhor meu avô conceder-lhe sua mão, vocês estavam casados. E que não tinham o menor conhecimento um do outro antes disso.

Catelyn precisava admitir que Sansa tinha um bom ponto. A verdade era que a situação era extrema, naqueles tempos. Situações extremas exigem ações ainda mais extremas, e Catelyn fez o que precisava fazer. Mas agora os tempos estavam calmos e não havia nenhuma urgência.

-E há outro pormenor. –Sansa continuou- Você está preocupada com o inverno, Lady Melisandre alertou você sobre como será perigoso e nós devemos ter sempre em conta que o inverno está rugindo às nossas portas. –ela soou como uma Stark- Você já recebeu o corvo branco, você sabe que tempos difíceis virão. Eu acredito que minha adaptação a Winterfell possa acontecer de modo menos penoso se quando eu vá conhecer meu novo castelo, ele não esteja cercado por muralhas de neve. Eu preciso me preparar e me adaptar. Esperar que o tempo passe e que Brandon e eu criemos vínculos, pode significar que quando tenhamos essa chance, as coisas estejam difíceis demais para nos concentrarmos em nós mesmos.

Catelyn não sabia o que dizer, mas sabia muito bem o que Tywin diria. Sansa tinha razão em grande parte do que dizia, mas como mãe, Cat não aceitava que elas se separassem tão abruptamente. E o Inverno de fato estava chegando e já seria difícil o bastante para ela ser levada a um lugar como Winterfell durante o outono. Ela tinha razão, Sansa precisava ir pro Norte e corajosamente fazer com que aquelas pessoas se rendessem ao seu poder. Ela precisava governar seu castelo e estava pronta para isso.

Tywin quebrou algumas coisas antes de enxergar pelos olhos delas, mas quando se deu conta do que aconteceria, voltou à razão. Coçou a barba e caminhou de um lado para o outro, perdido em pensamentos. Adormeceu quando não pode definir nada.

-Eu não estou pronto, Cate. –admitiu quando, durante a madrugada, despertou a esposa para posicionar-se.

-Nem eu, meu amor. –ela sentou-se, acariciando o rosto dele- Mas Sansa está, e quando os Starks chegarem, restará apenas descobrir se o jovem Brandon também estará.

-Ele tem quase vinte anos, ele está bem pra isso. Mas Sansa... parece que foi ontem quando você deu a luz a ela, neste mesmo quarto...

-Pense da seguinte forma... –ela posicionou-se sobre ele, uma perna de cada lado, massageando seus ombros tensos, sentindo as mãos dele eliminarem as tensões do seu pescoço- ...temos Hoster agora. E essa hora iria chegar um dia.

-E se ela tiver filhos? Tão cedo assim?

-Eu estarei com ela em cada uma das suas camas de sangue. Eu estou tão nervosa sobre o assunto quanto você, meu senhor... Mas eu fui criada para pensar no melhor para minha família...

-... cumprindo seus deveres com honra, eu sei. –ele a puxou contra o peito e prolongou um silencio meditativo- Devemos fazer uma coroação.

-Uma coroação? Você já me deu uma coroa, querido! A não ser que você também queira uma.

-Eu sou rei o suficiente sem nada precisar adornar minha testa. –ele rebateu cuidadosamente- Eu falo de Sansa e Brandon.

-Coroá-los reis do Norte?

-Não. –ele a afastou de seu rosto para observá-la nos olhos- Façamos deles Príncipes de Winterfell.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Capítulo Segundo**_

Catelyn esperava, impaciente pela chuva que insistia em cair, pela chegada dos nortenhos. Eles tinham sido avistados a menos de uma milha dos portões, mas ainda não haviam alcançado os degraus cobertos de hera, onde a Rainha os esperava. Tywin estava serio, como se ao invés de esperar por seu futuro genro, ele estivesse recebendo um inimigo mortal. O que para ele representava uma mínima diferença.

Tywin sentia que se aquela situação não fosse penosa, seria trágica. Quando Eddard Stark pôs os joelhos no chão úmido, diante de Catelyn, e os dois se olharam como se fossem conhecidos íntimos de outras vidas, ele sentiu uma necessidade urgente e avassaladora de cortar fora a cabeça do nortenho. Reviveu o dia do casamento de Cersei, quando os dois se viram pela primeira vez desde a morte de Brandon. Ambos pareciam extremamente inclinados em correr para os braços um do outro e fugir de Westeros para sempre, mesmo tendo Stark se casado com uma das mais belas mulheres já nascidas em Westeros.

Catelyn e Eddard seriam sempre um perigo se colocados no mesmo espaço. E mesmo Tywin tendo plena consciência que sua esposa era honrada até a ponta dos seus cabelos de rubi, e que segundo era propagado pelos sete reinos, Eddard Stark poderia se encaixar na mesma qualificação, ele sentia-se doente ao saber que ambos tinham um vinculo. E que o Stark e ela tinham a mesma idade, enquanto o peso dos anos começava a deixa-lo cada vez mais inseguro sobre suas faculdades físicas.

Sobre o garoto Brandon, Tyrion e o pai não conseguiram encontrar nele nenhum tipo de defeito grave o suficiente para embargar o casamento de Sansa. Pelo contrário, eles deveriam passar a enxerga-lo como um futuro príncipe, já que se tudo ocorresse conforme os planos da Rainha, o casamento aconteceria em uma volta de Lua.

Catelyn era grata pelo fato de que Sansa estava muito encantada com o noivo. Ele era bonito e atencioso, muito mais do que seu tio Brandon fora. Sansa merecia isso, visto que sua dedicação em parecer receptiva e agradável superava tudo que qualquer outro Lannister fizera por qualquer outro convidado. Nem mesmo Cersei e Robert, enquanto casal real, tiveram uma acolhida como aquela em lugar nenhum em que chegaram.

Brandon Stark tinha os olhos cinzentos de sua família, mas os cabelos eram muito mais escuros bem pretos. Como os da mãe foram um dia, Catelyn recordava-se perfeitamente. Os traços eram mais suaves que os do pai, e a barba era tão cheia quanto. Ele era alto aos dezenove dias do seu nome, e embora não fosse uma compacta massa de músculos, demonstrava ter a mesma compleição física dos homens de sua família. Catelyn sorriu ao constatar que ele era ainda mais bonito do que seu tio Brandon fora quando vivo. Sansa tinha sorte, principalmente pelo fato de que o rapaz não tirava os olhos dela em momento algum.

Catelyn lembrou-se de Lyanna ao ver a jovem Lya, filha mais jovem de Eddard Stark e Ashara Dayne. O nome tornava ainda mais difícil não assimilar a menina à tia, que Catelyn conhecera quando jovem. Na época, ambas estabeleceram uma amizade e escreviam uma para a outra com frequência. Lyanna sempre muito cheia de sonhos e aventuras... Catelyn ansiosa por poder chamar-se Lady Stark.

Outra vida...

Ela agora olhava para o esposo, de cabelos dourados e olhos verdes, cuja mão direita repousava constantemente em seu ombro, mantendo-a junto dele como se temesse que algo fosse arrastá-la para longe. Lorde Eddard era um homem calado, mas sorria de um jeito misterioso e cansado. Conversava o mínimo, mas sempre que dizia algo fazia com que todos o escutassem. Seus olhos estavam sempre observando os movimentos da Rainha e ele parecia querer dizer-lhe algumas coisas, mas se dependesse de Tywin ele jamais teria a chance.

Quando uma ama trouxe um escandaloso Hoster para a saleta onde eles tomavam um chá de ervas, a menina Lya encantou-se imediatamente. Catelyn precisou sair por um instante para alimentá-lo, mas quando voltou deixou que a mocinha brincasse com Hoster até que ele adormeceu em seus braços. Sansa conversava com o noivo na varanda, Tyrion sempre por perto, observando.

-Sansa preparou um banquete para esta noite, Lorde Stark. –Catelyn informou, jogando as ondas de seus cabelos para trás, para que ela pudesse servir mais chá ao convidado de honra- Espero que o senhor não esteja tão cansado até lá.

-Eu poderia dormir um pouco. –Lya manifestou-se, com seu sorriso fácil- Quando chamam este lugar de Casterly Rock eles não mencionam a quantidade de pedras no caminho. Mesmo cavalgadas mais curtas podem ser bem cansativas.

-Eu estou perfeitamente de acordo. A chuva tem despido as pedras, devemos estar atentos a isso, meu senhor –Catelyn disse olhando para Tywin, mas pegando Hoster dos braços de Lya- Minha aia acompanhará a senhorita até os aposentos preparados para você.

-Obrigada, sua graça. –e com uma suave reverência, Lya se retirou. Aos dez anos de vida, era uma pequena dama, o que fazia com que Cat pensasse em Sansa e em como seria bom que ambas convivessem mais de perto.

-Lorde Stark, na noite de ontem minha filha surgiu com um tema que devo confessar parece ser bastante importante para seu bem estar. –Tywin começou, desistindo de deixar que Cat cuidasse daquele ponto, como ela pediu- E eu prezo pelo bem estar dos meus filhos, devo alertá-lo.

-Com certeza, Lorde Tywin. Assim como eu faço pelos meus.

-Sansa acredita que com a chegada eminente do inverno, adiar o casamento e força-la a mudar-se para o Norte em tempos de clima tão extremo, possam dificultar ainda mais sua adaptação.

-Os senhores desejam que antecipemos os votos? –ele sugeriu, colocando sua xícara na mesa- Eu acho apropriado, mas se a intenção é evitar grandes geadas e um clima muito baixo em Winterfell para a chegada dela, teríamos que apressar bastante as coisas. Tem nevado constantemente e eu percebo sinais do inverno até mesmo aqui.

-Sansa está preparada para casar-se amanhã se for o caso. –Catelyn informou- Mas não há razão para tanta pressa.

-O ideal seria que quando partíssemos de volta a Winterfell, ela viesse conosco.

-Isso é realmente necessário…? –Tyrion posicionou-se, abandonando sua taça de vinho- É apenas um pouco de neve, e se ela será uma Stark ela deverá acostumar-se com isso!

Ele não queria, de forma alguma, que sua irmã deixasse Casterly Rock tão cedo assim. Kevan também desaprovou a ideia, mas Tywin e Catelyn estavam decididos. Era o que Sansa queria, era sua decisão, e se tudo corresse bem, em pouco tempo ela seria Lady Stark, tingindo o Norte de crianças de cabelos vermelhos.

-Pode ser bem traumático, eu lhe asseguro, Lorde Tyrion. –Eddard Stark pontuou- Quando meu irmão, Bran, planejava o casamento com Lady Catelyn ele queria que ocorresse... –ele se interrompeu, observando o rosto frio e desafiador de Tywin.

-Eu me lembro bem. –Catelyn completou- Bran desejava que nosso casamento viesse com a Primavera, para que eu tivesse bastante tempo para habituar-me até o próximo inverno.

-O casamento de vocês aconteceria nos primeiros meses de primavera, após um inverno mais úmido do que gelado. Em todo caso, para Lady Sansa, esperar que esse inverno acabe pode levar anos, muito mais tempo do que esses jovens desejam esperar. Eu iria sugerir isso ao chegar, mas já que Lady Sansa pensou primeiro sobre o tema, Brandon ficará encantado em proferir os votos na data que ela acredite ser a mais apropriada.

Sansa estava cheia de considerações a fazer. Ela conhecera homens do Norte antes, mas nunca um Lorde. Certamente esperava que eles pudessem ser diferenciados de algum modo, mas tanto os senhores quanto seus guardas usavam vestes semelhantes. Apenas a menina parecia ter um pouco mais de delicadeza, em seu vestido amarelo de babados e saias de renda. Seus modos retratavam que ela tivera uma boa septã.

-Eles são bastante diferentes, eu não imaginei que seria tanto assim. Rudes e sérios... –Sansa comentou quando foi colocada na cama por sua mãe. Era uma desculpa para que elas pudessem conversar a sós.

-Eu tentei avisá-la. Em todo caso, passado o choque inicial, o que você achou do rapaz?

-Ele é adorável após alguns minutos de conversa! –ela disse, feliz- E é muito bonito, tenho certeza que a senhora notou. Eu estou dividida entre várias opiniões, mas no geral, acredito que ninguém tenha deixado uma impressão ruim. Apenas acho que Lorde Stark podia olhar menos para você, o que diminuiria exponencialmente as chances do senhor meu pai ter um ataque de ciúmes.

-Seu pai não precisa sentir ciúmes, Lorde Stark certamente se perde em lembranças quando estou por perto. Por um longo tempo, quando eu era a noiva de Brandon, ele pode nos observar de perto e eu devo fazer com que ele se lembre do irmão. São apenas lembranças pueris. Em todo caso Lorde Stark está de acordo com a data do casamento, seu pai é quem está inquieto com isso. Confesso que de certa forma eu estou em pânico, mas confio que isso seja o melhor a ser feito agora.

-Mas se eu me casarei com ele de todas as formas... Porque esperar muito tempo? –ela disse simplesmente, rindo graciosa- Eu não podia estar mais tranquila e satisfeita com a nossa conversa de ontem. Saber que terei seu apoio para adaptar-me melhor à vida que me espera é extremamente reconfortante, minha mãe. E Brandon não se opôs por nenhum instante, ele pareceu até mais animado que eu!

-Oh, você realmente está fascinada pelo rapaz, não é mesmo? –Catelyn comentou, lembrando-se de quando suas conversas aconteciam com Lysa e elas tinham liberdade de expor suas impressões descontraidamente. Com Sansa era diferente, mas mesmo assim ambas sempre soavam como amigas.

Na ala de visitantes do castelo, Eddard Stark conversava com o filho mais velho. Brandon apenas comentava sobre a beleza da noiva, e sobre como ela fazia o termo "Muito Lannister" não soar tão ofensivo.

-O pai dela me dá calafrios, mas Lady Sansa é incrivelmente bonita e me contou sobre as primeiras medidas de sua mãe para o reino e dos planos futuros... E que após nos instalarmos e descansarmos da viagem, ela pretende inclui-lo no Pequeno Conselho. Parece que ela tem uma grande preocupação com o inverno. Em todo caso, Sansa me parece bastante preparada para ser a Senhora de um castelo.

-Ela é uma princesa agora. E sua mãe é Catelyn Tully. –Lorde Stark pontuou com propriedade.

-O senhor meu pai tem muito respeito por ela, não é verdade?

-Lady Catelyn foi a razão dos sorrisos do meu irmão, seu tio Brandon, durante os anos em que estiveram comprometidos. Quando ela se casou com Lorde Tywin Lannister, seu presente de casamento foi a garantia do apoio do Oeste à causa pela qual seu tio morreu. Talvez o pedido dela tenha mudado os rumos da Rebelião de Robert e tenha dado uma boa vantagem ao que estávamos tentando conseguir. Por muito tempo eu considerei que ela estivesse se sacrificando pela causa, casada com um homem como Tywin Lannister. Hoje eu pude ver que ela está bem e que ela é uma Rainha por seus próprios méritos. Então sim, filho, eu a respeito intensamente.

-O senhor acha que uma moça como Lady Sansa... tão fina e cheia de mimos, se habituará ao Norte?

-Se ela for feita da mesma fibra que a mãe... ela fará com que o Norte se renda a seu modo de ser sem precisar dobrar-se. Você é um rapaz de sorte, filho. De muita sorte.

"Assim como o Tywin Lannister."


	35. Chapter 35

_**Capítulo Terceiro**_

"Brandon seria muito parecido a ele se estivesse vivo."

Catelyn pensava quando, durante o banquete oferecido para a chegada dos nortenhos, Sansa convidou seu sogro para dançar. Ele não parecia ser um homem muito adepto a bailes e danças, mas educadamente segurou a mão da Princesa e deixou-se levar para o salão. Brandon, estimulado pela impetuosidade da noiva, decidiu que talvez fosse apropriado fazer o mesmo com a sogra, mas Hoster não permitiu que a mãe deixasse a mesa, com seu choro irritadiço e insistente.

-Ele deveria estar acomodado em seu berço, a essa hora. –Tywin comentou com certa frieza, vendo como Sansa e Eddard Stark riam no salão com os passos desajeitados do homem.

-Sim, eu cuidarei disso. –Catelyn concordou, ficando de pé com o menino no colo.

-Não. –Tywin segurou seu braço- Deixe que uma ama faça isso. Você é a Rainha, deve começar a preparar seus filhos para sentir sua ausência. Não sempre você poderá estar a inteira disposição de Hoster, ou Sansa. Você tem um reino agora, deve ater-se a isso.

Catelyn estranhou o tom definitivo dele, tão firme e sem inflexões que soava como uma ordem. Era aquele o Tywin que falava com subordinados e que se mostrava temível aos olhos de todo um reino. Aquele não era o Tywin que abrandava a voz ao tratar com ela, que tinha sempre um toque ou gesto carinhoso para amenizar suas aflições, ou um beijo preparado nos lábios para demonstrar-lhe sempre seu amor.

Ela titubeou por um segundo, mas fez um gesto chamando uma ama e entregou-lhe Hoster sentindo um aperto imenso no coração. Odiava que outra mulher amamentasse seu filho, mas isso precisaria acontecer hoje. Ela usaria um modo bastante efetivo para punir Tywin por seu tom autoritário, que incluía excesso de vestes entre lençóis.

Quando Eddard Stark voltou à mesa, com sua expressão mais amena do que estivera durante todo o dia, e ocupou novamente seu lugar ao lado da Rainha, deixando-a entre ele e seu marido, percebeu que o clima estava mais pesado. Ele já não segurava a mão dela, e ela observava o salão com um olhar fixo no rosto.

Eddard só encontrava um assunto que gostaria de discutir com ela: Brandon. E não o Brandon que agora dançava com Sansa, mas sim aquele que os deixou precocemente. Ele tinha muitas coisas a dizer, mas nenhuma delas seria apropriada. Ele tinha perguntas a fazer, mas podia se machucar com as respostas. Ele queria inclusive cobrar-lhe uma explicação, mas não via como aquilo faria algum sentido àquela altura da vida de todos eles.

-Pro inferno, nenhuma outra mulher vai amamentar meu filho. –ela rugiu contidamente, empurrando a cadeira para trás, fazendo um ruído violento, e deixou o salão, andando com firmeza, arrancando a coroa da cabeça e depositando-a nas mãos de Tyrion, que vinha em direção à mesa.

-O que aconteceu com Cat? –o anão perguntou, um pouco ébrio, colocando a coroa diante do pai- Ela parecia furiosa.

-Nada. –Tywin respondeu com a voz cortante como uma adaga de obsidiana.

O resto da festa pareceu transcorrer de modo lento e tedioso, com poucas palavras trocadas. Quando Sansa se aproximou da mesa para falar com o pai, ouviu apenas a orientação de se retirar.

-Deixe nossos convidados descansarem. A viajem foi longa.

-Sim senhor, meu pai.

Quando Tywin chegou, finalmente, ao próprio quarto, não encontrou ninguém. Mesmo a lareira estava apagada. Catelyn estaria no quarto de Hoster, com certeza. Ele foi até lá e entreabriu a porta. Sua esposa estava recostada num divã aveludado, mantendo o bebê acomodado entre seus seios. Ambos pareciam serenos e entregues ao sono. Tywin retirou Hoster dos braços da mãe cuidadosamente e o depositou em seu berço. Depois se aproximou de Catelyn e a ergueu nos braços. Já não era tão simples fazer isso, não como fora vinte anos atrás, mas ela continuava com a mesma constituição física e seu corpo se permitia ser carregado com naturalidade. Ele a colocou na cama, que estava fria e pouco acolhedora, e foi acender a lareira.

Catelyn tinha bebido um pouco, por isso seu sono estava pesado. Em outra ocasião, ninguém seria capaz de tirar-lhe Hoster do colo sem antes precisar convencê-la disso. Ele retirou seus sapatos e as joias, puxou o cobertor sobre ela e deixou que ela descansasse.

Em seus sonhos, Catelyn se via com uma espada na mão. Um estranho vestido vermelho, um ambiente cercado por névoa e um filhote de lobo circulando a sua volta. Mas ele não a ameaçava, era uma espécie de guardião. A ameaça estava perdida no meio da névoa, camuflada entre as arvores e mesmo não sabendo o que fazer com aquela espada, ela continuava empunhando-a com propriedade.

"Tywin?" Ela sussurrava, como se buscasse sua ajuda, mas tinha muita certeza de que aquilo era em vão.

Estão ouviu o bater de grandes asas e sentiu o impacto do vento sobre seu corpo, fazendo o vestido erguer-se. Seu rosto desapareceu, como se suas feições tivessem sido cobertas por uma camada de pele, deixando-a cega e muda. Um único urro veio mesclado com uma única palavra em valiriano: _Dracarys_. E em um segundo, Catelyn estava em chamas.

Ela acordou gritando muito alto, debatendo-se, caindo no chão e lutando contra as peles que a envolviam. Quando abriu os olhos, viu a lareira exatamente a sua frente, o que aumentou seu pânico. Tywin correu para tentar acalmá-la, mas não conseguiu.

-Catelyn! –ele berrou, tentando conter os movimentos desvairados que ela fazia, chocando-se contra o chão de pedra.

Mas Catelyn sentia seu corpo queimar, o desespero a dominava e seu único conforto era gritar.

-Eu estou em chamas! Tywin! Faça parar! –ela implorava em agonia.

Ele, aturdido, jogou a mulher no ombro e entrou com ela dentro da grande piscina da casa de banhos. Fez seu corpo afundar quase completamente deixando apenas o rosto de fora. Ela se acalmava aos poucos, as mãos agarrando-se a ele com tanta força que suas unhas faziam com que brotasse sangue dos seus braços. Quando guardas, amas e todo tipo de pessoas invadiram o lugar, a ideia que tiveram foi a mais errada possível.

Tywin foi arrastado de dentro da piscina por um guarda, forçado a deixar a mulher afundar na agua. Loras Tyrell, cujos aposentos ficavam a apenas dois pisos de distancia de onde eles estavam, enfiou-se na agua e pegou a rainha nos braços. Ela estava desmaiada e sua pele estava ardendo em brasa. Logo Sansa surgiu, vestindo uma camisola fina que não deixava muito para imaginação, seguida por Tyrion.

Tywin lutava para desvencilhar-se do agarre forte dos guardas, todos pareciam acreditar que ele tentou matar a esposa, mesmo com todo o esforço que ele fazia para explicar a situação. Catelyn acordaria em breve e tudo seria explicado. Mas aquilo não aconteceu até o meio dia seguinte, e enquanto ela não explicava os fatos, ele foi mantido preso no quarto mais alto de uma torre, guardado por dez homens, incluindo um nortenho da comitiva dos Stark.

-Tywin... –foi a primeira coisa que Catelyn murmurou ao despertar, ainda de olhos fechados.

Suas roupas foram trocadas, seus cabelos penteados, seu corpo aquecido pelo contato com o corpo da filha, e ela parecia muito melhor agora. Sansa a olhou com expectativa. Chorou durante toda a noite, imaginando seu pai preso. Não acreditava que ele tivesse tentado fazer algum mal a Catelyn, mas as pessoas não viam Tywin Lannister pela mesma perspectiva de sua família. Ela soube, através de uma de suas primas, Ainne, que Tyrion estava sentado exatamente diante da porta do quarto em que o pai estava trancado, ouvindo a história. Mas nem mesmo ele foi capaz de convencer os guardas a libertar o homem. Catelyn, e apenas ela, teria o poder de fazer isso.

Eddard Stark também sabia da história, e deixara um dos seus homens protegendo Tywin. A revolta instalada em Casterly Rock estava imensa, alimentada pelo vinho abundante servido no banquete, e pela devoção incondicional das pessoas para com a nova Rainha. Tywin Lannister corria o risco de ser decapitado nos degraus da sua própria fortaleza. E quando ele fosse libertado, aqueles que o prenderam, precisariam começar a implorar por clemencia a todos os deuses, porque aquilo jamais ficaria impune.

-Mamãe?

-Tywin, Sansa? Onde ele está?

-A sua guarda o prendeu.

-Por quê?

-Eles acreditam que o papai estava tentando afoga-la. –Sansa sentou-se na cama, olhando para o rosto inchado de sua mãe- Dizem que ele fez isso por ciúmes.

-Isso não é verdade. –Catelyn tranquilizou a menina- Eu tive um sonho muito real e bastante perturbador. Meu corpo queimava e eu implorei que ele fizesse parar.

-Sor. Loras disse que sentiu que você tinha febre, que sua pele ardia. Mas ninguém acredita no meu pai, todos estão acusando-o de tentar mata-la.

-Me ajude a levantar. Eu irei resolver isso. Não quero amas por perto, seremos apenas eu e você.

Sansa esvaziou o quarto, avisando as amas para espalhar a noticia que Catelyn estava desperta. Ajudou sua mãe a colocar um vestido que fosse abriga-la bem. Naquela manhã, nevou por alguns minutos em Casterly Rock. Catelyn apenas enrolou os cabelos num nó no alto da cabeça e deixou o quarto. Na antecâmara que dava acesso aos seus aposentos, um grupo de pessoas esperava por ela com ansiedade.

-De quem partiram as ordens de prender o senhor meu marido? –ela soou bastante enfurecida.

-De ninguém, sua graça. –Varys respondeu alarmado- Seus guardas, os homens que juraram proteger sua vida, agiram de acordo com o que lhes era esperado.

-Onde está ele?

-Na terceira torre ao sul. –respondeu Lorde Brynden- Cat, você está se sentindo bem?

-Não, eu estou furiosa! –ela rugiu, seus cabelos desobedientes desprendendo-se do nó e emoldurando seu rosto com aquele vibrante vermelho- Tywin jamais agiria de modo a me ferir, ou de modo a ameaçar minha vida! Onde vocês estavam com a cabeça para permitir que algo assim acontecesse? Prender o Rei como se ele fosse um qualquer? O senhor deste lugar? O Grande Guardião de Westeros?

-Catelyn, as aparências...

-Meu tio, as aparências não me importam agora! Vocês permitiram isso! –ela encarou todos os membros do Pequeno Conselho, incluindo a imagem deslocada de Lorde Stark- Todos estão em problemas comigo agora!

-Minha Rainha... –Eddard Stark deu um passo adiante, sua voz contida, mas firme- O que de fato aconteceu? Lorde Tywin narrou uma história sobre um sonho e sobre sua pele estar queimando... Sor. Loras disse que a senhora estava febril, o que justifica que ele a tenha colocado na agua. Mas seus gritos...?

-Eu estava assustada. –ela respondeu apenas- Eu estava em chamas, eu não sei explicar como aquilo foi tão real, mas meu marido agiu de modo a deixar-me confortável. Nunca passe pela cabeça de vocês que aquele homem seria capaz de agir contra mim.

-Meus pais amam um ao outro, todos os seres desse mundo sabem disso. –Sansa pontuou, segurando a mão de sua mãe- Nem tudo é o que parece ser.

E com isso elas deixaram o lugar, caminhando decididas para a torre. Encontraram Tyrion e Tywin conversando. Tyrion, encostado na porta segurando um odre de vinho, falava sobre como as pessoas estavam comentando que certamente houve algo entre Catelyn e Eddard Stark durante a juventude.

-Obviamente houve. Brandon. –a voz de Tywin soava através da porta.

-Não... –Tyrion comentou como se refletisse sobre o assunto, dando um ar cômico a sua fala- Não é o que parece, aquele homem não tira os olhos dela!

-Eu sei.

-E o senhor parece bastante incomodado com isso, meu pai! É por este motivo que muitos acham que o senhor tentou mata-la movido por uma onda escaldante de ciúmes!

-Eu mataria a ele, caso houvesse motivo para tanto.

Tyrion percebeu a presença de Catelyn e Sansa observando a conversa, mas ela levou o dedo indicador aos lábios, sinalizando que ele não dissesse nada sobre sua presença ali.

-E o que mais as pessoas estão dizendo?

-Não muito. Esse mal entendido será esquecido rapidamente, tenho certeza.

-Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim, filho. –a voz de Tywin soou bem cansada, e era a primeira vez que Catelyn escutava Tywin chamar Tyrion de filho.

-E o senhor diz isso por quê?

-Todos sempre encontrarão um modo de divulgar para o mundo o quão perverso eu sou, e que a pobre Lady Catelyn está presa a um leão cruel e feroz para sempre. Eu pude perceber que todos acreditam que ela deva ser protegida, até mesmo de mim. Ou principalmente de mim. Como se ela não fosse forte o suficiente.

-Ela é uma mulher, se supõe que um bando de homens barbados e cheios de hormônios a enxerguem como uma coisinha frágil. –Tyrion disse fazendo com que Catelyn e Sansa abrissem um sorriso divertido.

-Eles estão bastante enganados. –Tywin disse por fim- Catelyn é mais forte do que se imagina, mais do que qualquer outra mulher que eu tenha conhecido.

-Mesmo minha mãe?

-Mesmo ela. Embora eu jamais venha a amá-la como eu amo sua mãe e as memórias que tenho dela, Catelyn preencheu minha vida com coisas que eu não esperava. E uma das principais coisas que ela faz é manter-me forte.

O silencio que se fez representava apenas uma coisa: ninguém sabia o que dizer diante da revelação de que Tywin ainda amava Joanna, mais do que amaria Catelyn um dia. A lágrima que escapou do olho dela, contornando seu rosto e indo esconder-se na gola do vestido, foi rapidamente afastada pela mão de Sansa.

-Ele não quis dizer isso... –Sansa sussurrou, vendo o rosto da mãe, aberto num sorriso até segundos antes, parecer tão profundamente magoado.

-Tyrion? –Tywin chamou quando o silencio se intensificou.

-Eu acho que Cat está vindo, ouvi a voz dela. –Tyrion disse, ficando de pé- Sim, é ela. Eu acho melhor deixa-los a sós.

-Tudo bem, filho. Obrigado por me fazer companhia e por me manter a par dos acontecimentos.

-Me agradeça depois, quando não houver uma porta ocultando sua cara. Sua expressão ao demonstrar gratidão a mim será algo impagável, talvez ninguém jamais acredite nisso!

Tyrion pegou Sansa pela mão e se retirou com ela. Catelyn, que recolhera as chaves do cadeado com um dos guardas na subida da Torre, destrancou a porta.

-Você está bem? –ouviu toda a preocupação dele empregada numa única frase, seus olhos aflitos esquadrinhando o rosto dela, e suas mãos trêmulas segurando-a pelos ombros.

-Estou. E você?

-Eles apenas me puseram aqui, e as pessoas espalharam boatos, mas nada de muito ruim aconteceu. –ele acariciou sua face, beijando-a na testa- O que foi aquilo ontem?

-Eu tive um sonho terrível. –ela murmurou, abaixando os olhos.

-Sim... Mas o que você sonhou?

-Eu não quero que você jamais conte a ninguém o que eu vou confessar.

-Não, meu amor. Eu não direi nada, será apenas entre você e eu.

-Eu sonhei que uma mulher me queimava viva, como se eu fosse uma bruxa amarrada numa estaca.

-Quem faria tal coisa a você?

-A mulher que está naquele quadro que você mantém coberto no seu escritório. Cabelos loiros, muito parecida a Cersei, mas com uma expressão doce no olhar. Joanna. Sua Joanna me quer morta, Tywin. Pela pior de todas as mortes.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Capítulo Quarto**_

-Foi apenas um sonho sem sentido, querida. –ele tentou reconforta-la.

-Será? –ela sorriu tristemente- Eu sempre sinto a presença dela nos rondando, aquele quadro me magoa, o quarto intacto dela é uma afronta.

-Por que você nunca disse nada disso antes?

-Eu não sei. Eu acredito que tenha decidido respeitar seu espaço, suas lembranças... mas isso tudo começou a me afetar agora.

-Você também tem suas memórias. –ele objetou- Não negue que tem pensado bastante em Brandon agora que os Stark estão aqui.

Era verdade, mas Catelyn jamais consideraria a opção de amar a Brandon mais do que a Tywin. Era diferente, sequer se aproximava em importância. Tywin não preenchia seus vazios, apenas. Tywin era tudo o que ela mais amava, um pedaço de si mesma, e não um complemento. Doía saber que ele a via apenas assim.

-Você me ama, Tywin?

-Que pergunta tola, Cate! Você sabe que sim...

-Mais do que ama Joanna?

-Joanna está morta, não pense nela.

-Então você destruiria aquele quadro por mim? Você se livraria dele, agora que sabe que eu o odeio?

Tywin sentiu um impacto forte sobre o peito, imaginou o fogo consumindo a tela pintada menos de um ano antes da morte de Joanna. Durante muito tempo, enquanto amargava a viuvez, ele sentava-se diante do quadro e se entregava às recordações dela. O artista que a pintou conseguiu retratar cada traço com perfeição, mesmo o brilho que havia em seus olhos, a pequena curva de sua boca precedente a um sorriso... Era Joanna em tamanho natural, com um dos belos vestidos verdes, sua cor favorita, divina sob um sol de verão.

-Cate, isso não é necessário. Eu mantenho o quadro coberto, você não a verá se não quiser.

-Mas não se trata de mim, e sim de você. Você irá ver sua mulher sempre que quiser, e mesmo que me acuse de estar pensando sempre em Bran... eu não tenho uma imagem dele para venerar.

-Eddard Stark está aqui, desejoso que você ponha seus olhos sobre ele, que o enxergue, mesmo que ele seja incapaz de admitir isso até para si mesmo. Quão desonrado deve parecer um homem que cobiça uma mulher casada?

-E assim, você me autoriza a deixar que minhas lembranças se personifiquem na imagem de Lorde Stark? Você prefere me ver sonhando com outro homem a desfazer-se de um quadro?

-Eu jamais disse isso. Eu não quero que exista mais ninguém na sua vida ou na sua cabeça que não seja eu mesmo. –a simples ideia o deixava possesso- Mas eu não posso destruir a única imagem que eu tenho de Joanna. Cersei está morta agora, tudo o que seria semelhante a ela se foi.

-Você a ama mais do que a mim. –não foi uma pergunta- E ela está morta enquanto eu ainda estou aqui.

Ela saiu do quarto, deixando-o sozinho. Por mais que não fizesse questão de ter aquele quadro destruído, ver Tywin tão protetor em relação à mulher que ele amaria sempre, ainda que morta, feria como uma espada de lâmina cruel. Catelyn desistiu de pensar sobre o assunto, e tudo o que fez foi programar uma reunião do Pequeno Conselho para aquela noite, onde atualizaria a todos sobre os planos que vinha desenvolvendo.

Westeros precisava dela, e nesse ponto do inverno ela não podia pensar apenas nos seus sentimentos feridos.

Naquela noite, quando ela se sentou ao lado do marido, trazia uma serie de mapas nos braços. Antes de expor suas ideias e resoluções, ouviu como os membros do Pequeno Conselho contornaram os boatos surgidos com os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Mesmo que aquilo fosse ser motivo de falatório durante muito tempo, não passaria disso. Tywin estava enfurecido pelo modo como foi tratado pela guarda real, mas Lorde Varys se pronunciou em favor dos homens.

-Eles agiram para proteger a vida da Rainha. Eles juraram com suas próprias vidas mantê-la a salvo, e foi isso que cada um deles fez. O senhor, Lorde Tywin, os treinou para isso.

-Senhor meu marido, eu tenho certeza que no fundo o senhor aprova as atitudes deles. Sandor Clegane, embora me assuste até os ossos, é fiel e leal e sabe como manter seus juramentos.

-Agora cada um de nós pode dormir tranquilo sabendo que mesmo que a ameaça seja o senhor, eles estarão prontos para agir por nossa Rainha. –Varys encerrou a questão.

Catelyn desenrolou o mapa que trouxera consigo, estendendo-o sobre a mesa redonda. Era uma representação politica e geográfica de Westeros, determinando onde ficavam todas as grandes cidades, e suas vilas mais importantes. Com uma pena e tinta vermelha fora traçada uma linha dividindo Dorne, no local onde o mapa se estreitava. As principais cidades dornesas foram circuladas com a mesma pena que traçou a linha. Ao observar o mapa, Lorde Stark sorriu.

-Mais uma Muralha para proteger o mundo dos homens, sua Graça?

-E cidades preparadas para acolhê-los caso a primeira Muralha falhe, Meu Senhor.

Desatou-se uma discussão imensa sobre gastos, inviabilidade, tempo de construção e sobre o ponto mais critico de toda a ideia.

-É Dorne! –Tywin disse categoricamente- Dorne não aceitará medidas assim!

- Uma nova Muralha? Feita de pedra? Isso é insanidade! –Kevan esbravejou.

-Cuidado, irmão. Você está se referindo à sua Rainha. –Tywin disse perigosamente, fazendo o homem se calar.

-Por quê tanto medo do Inverno, sua Graça? –Sor. Loras perguntou.

-E porque motivos não deveriam temê-lo, Sor. Loras? –ela rebateu- Lorde Stark, como estão as coisas no Norte?

-Será um longo inverno. –ele disse para começar- Temos provisões, abrigo para os vassalos dentro das Muralhas de Winterfell. Estaremos seguros. Mas se continuar como prevemos que continue, o Vale congelará e sabemos que o Ninho da Águia é um bom refúgio de verão, mas no inverno expulsa a todos os seus habitantes. Logo depois teremos Riverrun, pelo que eu soube, foram vistos lobos gigantes nos bosques do Tridente. Mas para falar especificamente sobre o Norte e sua necessidade de proteção... há relatos perturbadores. Homens da Patrulha da Noite tem desertado e chegado até Winterfell para receber a Justiça do Rei... quero dizer, da Rainha. Alguns vieram por vontade própria. Benjen, meu irmão, me escreveu falando sobre Outros. Caminhantes Brancos. Eu mesmo precisei abater um pequeno grupo de lobos que atacavam nossos rebanhos. Lobos Gigantes com seus filhotes. Eu trouxe suas peles de presente para a senhora e a princesa, sua graça. Este é de fato um inverno que se anuncia problemático.

-Qual sua opinião sobre a construção de uma nova Muralha?

-Eu acredito que não existam gastos em excesso quando se trata de proteger pessoas. E construir algo assim usando pedras não deve ser mais difícil do que fazê-lo com blocos de gelo. Seria uma precaução, talvez seja extrema, mas se a Muralha do Norte ceder, haverá um refúgio.

-Senhor meu marido? –ela dirigiu-se a Tywin, pedindo seu posicionamento sobre.

-Temos ouro para isso, se é o que deseja, Catelyn. Oberyn Matrell será um problema, ele ainda não veio ate aqui jurar-lhe lealdade. Se pudéssemos usar as terras da Tormenta... –ele traçou uma nova linha com o dedo, isolando uma parte de dos domínios de Stannis Baratheon- Fortificaríamos Ponta Tempestade, e ao invés de aumentar cidades em Dorne, no meio do deserto, fundaríamos novas em um local muito mais propicio. Seria inclusive, uma muralha bem menos extensa que uma feita em Dorne.

Catelyn o encarou.

-O senhor acredita que seja mais viável fazer desse modo?

-Sim, com certeza. Há uma rota livre para Essos, caso tudo se complique.

-Alguém tem alguma objeção a fazer? –Catelyn perguntou.

-Apenas uma coisa... –Brynden Tully ergueu a mão, pedindo a palavra- E as fortalezas? Riverrun, Winterfell, O Ninho, Casterly Rock...?

-Devemos pensar em uma defesa também para nossas grandes cidades. Ou ao final do inverno, Westeros terá desaparecido. –Lorde Eddard murmurou- Invernos são cruéis e difíceis de se atravessar, mas no outono é onde descobrimos os reais danos. Se planejarmos apropriadamente, como jamais foi feito antes, talvez não seja impossível vencê-lo com um pouco mais de dignidade.

-Quanto tempo levaria para erguermos algo como isso? –Lorde Varys perguntou.

-Anos, mas esse não é o ponto. –Catelyn disse- Se neste inverno a nova muralha ainda não esteja plenamente operante, no próximo ela estará.

Para abonar a resolução da Rainha, na semana seguinte ao seu decreto para a construção de um refugio de inverno isolado por uma grande Muralha, chegaram relatos de Skagos, narrando o ataque de meia centena de Caminhantes Brancos, vindos do mar. Nadadores Brancos, como Tyrion chamou. Catelyn e Tywin olhavam um para o outro, ouvindo as palavras do mensageiro. Ambos pareciam temerosos. Quase trezentas pessoas perderam a vida nessa ocasião e o pânico dominava a parte mais ao Norte do Norte.

-Um ataque dessa magnitude numa ilha... –Lorde Eddard murmurou- Eu jamais vi um Caminhante Branco antes, mas ouvi todas as histórias e nenhuma delas se refere a ataques vindos do mar.

-O que eu devo fazer? –Catelyn perguntou olhando para os membros do Conselho.

-Guarnecer a Muralha.

-Ordenar que as obras da nova Muralha se iniciem imediatamente.

-Enviar soldados para o Norte, não apenas para a Muralha.

Ela anuiu com um aceno de cabeça, sentando-se e puxando papel e tinta para começar a redigir as cartas que teria que enviar.

-Lorde Stark, não podemos permitir que mais ninguém morra nas mãos desses monstros. –Tywin disse, encarando Eddard- Ordene que seus vassalos se refugiem em Winterfell.

-Imediatamente, sua graça. –e se retirou.

Quando o susto inicial passou e restaram apenas os reis na câmara do Pequeno Conselho, Tywin puxou a mulher para um abraço.

-Não, Tywin... –ela tentou resistir, ainda bastante ferida pelos acontecimentos recentes.

-Você parece estar precisando disso. –ele massageou seus ombros enquanto respirava o perfume dos cabelos dela- Você tem toda razão em proteger o reino do modo que pode. E suas ideias tem sido excelentes, apenas uma mulher seria cuidadosa assim.

-Oh, Tywin... –ela suspirou, passando os braços em torno dele e beijando seu pescoço- Eu estou com tanto medo...

-Você seria tola se não estivesse. Mas nós resolveremos isso. De acordo? –ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e a encarou.

-Sim. –ela abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-Excelente. –ele beijou-lhe os lábios durante um curto espaço de tempo.- Eu fiz algo para você.

-Não tente me comprar. –ela advertiu- Nossa ultima discussão foi bastante grave.

-Eu fiz o que você pediu. Eu me desfiz do quadro de Joanna, enviando-o para Jaime. Eu não poderia destruí-lo, mas o enviei para longe.

Catelyn sorriu. Não era o suficiente, não para sanar a magoa deixada pela revelação dele, mas significava algo. Ele não a amaria como amava uma mulher morta, mas Catelyn não conhecia nada vivente na terra, com exceção dos filhos, que ela amasse mais do que a ele. Parecia injusto que aquilo não fosse inteiramente reciproco.

Mesmo a história que ela narrou, sobre seu sonho, fora algo armado para fazer com que ele se sentisse mal a respeito de Joanna. Catelyn não podia definir quem ordenara que um dragão a incendiasse, mas duvidava muito que se tratasse de alguém que morrera tantos anos antes. Acreditava que a pessoa no seu sonho fosse Daenerys Targeryan, mas não tinha como afirmar. Ela apenas não pode deixar passar a oportunidade de usar o poderoso nome de Joanna contra ela mesma. Sequer sentiu-se mal por uma atitude tão desonrosa. Sabia que um sonho não significava nada para Tywin, mas se ela podia fazer-se de vitima utilizando alguma vantagem, ela o faria.

A verdade era que durante aquela semana difícil, onde os dois mal trocaram palavras e toda a atenção fora direcionada aos visitantes do Norte, Catelyn revivia constantemente o momento em que a voz de Tywin confessava seus verdadeiros sentimentos sem saber que ela o escutava. Esquivou-se de cada toque, de cada beijo, de todas as tentativas de intimidade que ele lutava por estabelecer com ela...

Aquilo era exaustivo de inúmeras formas. E ali, junto a ele, sentindo seus lábios colados aos dela, percebia que não podia ter tudo, e que como dissera a Cersei certa vez, não havia competição quando sua oponente estava morta. Era seu corpo que ele tocava, era com ela que ele convivia, dormia e acordava todos os dias.

Catelyn se sentou na mesa e o puxou para junto de si, prendendo-o no meio das pernas. O olhar dele era capaz de fazer com que ela se derretesse completamente, principalmente quando ambos beijavam-se daquela forma. Ignorando o fato, ou apenas não dando importância alguma, de que estavam na câmara do Pequeno Conselho, eles lutavam contra as próprias vestes, erguendo saias e abrindo cintos, unindo-se num só embalados por um sonoro e avassalador gemido de completo prazer. Então nenhum deles tinha consciência de mais nada, apenas da necessidade de seguir se movendo, ainda que sobre a mesa onde ela estava colocada de costas, houvessem mapas, tinteiros e pergaminhos.

A porta, certamente, não estava trancada, e eles não se importavam com isso. Nada que não estivesse intimamente relacionado aos dois, importava. Quando Tywin atingiu seu ápice, sentiu as pernas perderem as forças. Recuou ate uma cadeira, as calças desabotoadas e o corpo completamente suado, mesmo num dia frio como aquele. Catelyn, ofegante, apenas abaixou as saias e ocupou a cadeira exatamente ao lado do marido. Ele segurou sua mão, beijando-a delicadamente.

-Alguém pode ter visto o que fizemos aqui. –ela comentou.

-Não foi errado. Foi, na verdade, extremamente bom.

-Sim! –ela riu baixinho, encaixando o rosto no pescoço dele- Devemos nos recompor, você está bem suado.

-E você muito despenteada. –ele acariciou seus cabelos- Cate, nós devemos entrar num consenso aqui.

-Sobre?

-A confiança que temos nos sentimentos um do outro.

-Eu ouvi você dizer a Tyrion que jamais me amou ou irá me amar, em detrimento de Joanna, e mesmo que ela atormente meus sonhos, você se recusa a bani-la de sua vida. Eu jamais lhe dei motivos para insegurança, Tywin, talvez apenas na ocasião do casamento de Cersei, mas naquele ponto da minha história, eu ainda estava profundamente enlutada por Bran. Eu sei que sou digna de sua confiança, eu o amo inteiramente. Mas você não corresponde do mesmo modo, e eu não posso força-lo a isso. Então eu concluo que não exista um consenso aqui.

-Você ouviu aquilo? –ele sentiu-se livido.

-Sim, eu ouvi. E sei que aquilo não significa que você não me ame, apenas que não me ama o bastante.

-O bastante para que? –ele perguntou- Você acha que eu não seria capaz de morrer por você? Que eu não a amo desesperadamente?

-Eu não sei, eu só sei o que eu faria por você. E há uma lista muito pequena de coisas que eu não faria. E todas elas relacionam-se com a segurança dos nossos filhos, mas de resto...

-Joanna me deu filhos, me fez feliz, me completou, foi tudo o que eu quis na vida desde os dez anos de idade, despertava em mim coisas que não encontravam espaço antes, e me deixou abruptamente. E eu ainda sofro por isso. E se eu pudesse fazer com que isso fosse diferente, com que ela não precisasse morrer antes de mim, eu faria.

-Ainda que implicasse em nunca termos nos envolvido?

-Sim. –ele sabia que poderia estar gerando mais problemas do que soluções com aquele discurso- Mas tudo isso aconteceu, ela se foi e eu fiquei só. Brandon morreu e você ficou só. E quando nos casamos e construímos essa vida plena da qual desfrutamos, eu tive certeza de que tudo acontece com um proposito. Eu amo você, eu mataria, morreria ou guardaria um luto eterno caso a perca. Eu lutarei por você, mesmo no mais profundo abismo, mesmo que isso me leve ao inferno. Porque eu a amo, a amo como não imaginava que conseguiria após sentir-me assim com Joanna. E se você espera que nada mais exista no meu coração a não ser você, eu lamento, mas eu nunca fui capaz de expulsar minha primeira esposa do meu peito e tem funcionado muito bem ter ambas comigo, memorias e realidade. Eu lamento se você espera algo diferente, mas se todo amor que eu sinto não é o suficiente, eu não sei mais o que fazer.

Catelyn recusava-se a ouvir mais. Ficou de pé, aturdida por tantas informações, e retirou-se da câmara do Pequeno Conselho. Tywin observou a mulher saindo, compreendendo que estava em sérios problemas agora. Não a seguiria, não faria mais nada para conter os danos. Passaria, ele confiou, e enquanto isso ele precisava assegurar-se da única forma que conhecia.

-Lorde Stark! –chamou, quando viu o homem deixar o gabinete do meistre, onde tinha ido despachar ordens a Winterfell.

-Sua graça.

Tywin se aproximou o bastante para que sua voz não precisasse ser proferida em alto volume. O nortenho o encarou com bastante coragem no olhar, talvez esperando por aquilo, consciente de seus olhares inapropriados.

-Você vai me escutar e irá gravar o que eu tenho a dizer. –Tywin começou com um tom perigoso, cortante como uma adaga- Certa vez um homem cobiçou minha mulher, eu prometi a ele que se sua atitude continuasse, eu arrancaria seus olhos e o obrigaria a comê-los. Eu cumpri minha promessa, acrescentado seu par de bolas no cardápio. Não pense que você e Petyr Baelish são diferentes para mim. Aquela mulher me pertence, e embora não se acredite que seja possível, eu a amo e faria qualquer coisa por ela. E se eu sentir que você está ultrapassando os limites, eu não terei piedade. Nenhuma.

-Eu não quero nada com sua esposa, Tywin Lannister. Não do modo como você imagina.

-Não é o que parece. –Tywin categorizou- Eu estou apenas deixando-o saber que Catelyn é mulher demais para seus olhos, e que talvez seu irmão pudesse ter feito dela metade do que ela é agora. Mas ele morreu e ela é minha, e será até o fim. Nem que para isso eu mate qualquer um que se interponha no nosso caminho, e você está no topo da minha lista. É apenas um aviso, na próxima vez que eu venha até você, assegure-se de ter uma espada bem afiada em mãos.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Capítulo Quinto**_

O som constante de areia triturando-se debaixo dos seus pés enchia seus ouvidos. Para unir-se à sinfonia, o bater das ondas do mar nas rochas, ritmicamente, dava uma sensação de conforto e Catelyn podia apenas seguir caminhando. Tinha plena consciência que cada um dos seus passos era observado por algum dos seus guardas, mas eles mantinham uma distancia apropriada para que ela pudesse se sentir sozinha e protegida.

A capa de viagem que pusera sobre os ombros, feita com a pele de algumas dezenas de coelhos, tentava resguardá-la do frio que se instalava no Oeste naquele inicio de noite. As rochas, úmidas e escorregadias pelo mar e pela neve que caia hora sim, hora não, foram seu assento e sua proteção contra o vento que insistia em soprar, fazendo seus cabelos vermelhos chicotearem tudo a sua volta.

-Tywin...

Ela repetia seu nome, mesmo que apenas num sussurro. Observava a Lua muito próxima de tocar o limiar do horizonte e imaginava se um dia poderia embarcar num navio e ir ver o que existia além daquilo que seus olhos podiam ver. Focava-se em coisas que não tinha como saber, divagações e pensamentos sem muito sentido... Mas essa era a única forma que conhecia para afastar do seu peito a dor que, egoisticamente, ela vivenciava sem dar-se conta de que ela já não tinha mais esse direito. Sofrer apenas por si mesma, quando o resto do reino precisava dela.

Deixou escapar todas as lagrimas que afogavam seu coração. Odiava, e permitia-se odiar, até mesmo as letras que formavam o nome de Joanna. E se ela dominava tanto assim do coração de Tywin, mesmo trinta e tantos anos após sua morte, Catelyn odiava também aquilo, o lugar onde as memórias dela repousavam. Nunca se imaginou capaz de odiar o coração do homem que ela amava, mas era imperativo e ela não sabia como arrancar isso de si mesma.

-Catelyn. –ela ouviu a voz rouca do nortenho que podia ser um grande causador de problemas apenas por estar ali, mesmo que suas intenções não fossem essas. Mas no fundo de seu peito, não queria repeli-lo.

-Lorde Stark... –ela virou o rosto, para secar as lagrimas na manga do vestido- O que o senhor faz aqui?

-Eu a vi caminhando pela praia. Não é seguro estar tão distante assim do Castelo. Mesmo com seus guardas estrategicamente posicionados e vendo tudo o que está acontecendo.

-Eu tinha que ficar sozinha. Tanta coisa tem acontecido... Há tanto o que considerar...

-Eu não devia ter vindo até aqui. Casterly Rock, eu quero dizer. –ele sentou-se na areia diante dela e costas para o Mar, apoiando-se numa pedra- Há implicações demais em estar no mesmo ambiente em que a senhora novamente. E eu posso estar causando conflitos no seu casamento, confesso que imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer, mas nunca foi minha intenção.

-O senhor não é o problema. –ela assegurou- Talvez não a esmagadora maior parte do problema.

-Eu partirei amanhã cedo. –anunciou- Eu preciso estar em Winterfell o mais rápido possível, mesmo que signifique perder o casamento de Brandon. E o senhor seu marido não me quer aqui. –ele disse tentando não dar espaço para que ela interrompesse o que ele pretendia dizer- Eu apenas não posso partir sem dizer-lhe todas as coisas que eu tenho prontas para serem ditas durante todos esses anos, desde a morte de Brandon.

Catelyn temeu o que escutaria, mas não fez nenhuma objeção. Recebeu um odre de vinho das mãos dele e tomou um gole. Era doce, talvez o mais suave que ela já tenha provado. Serviu para esquentar seu peito no meio de todo aquele frio.

-Quando a senhora se casou com Lorde Tywin, ou mesmo antes disso... Quando a noticia se espalhou pelo reino e eu estava atravessando a Campina, indo para minha primeira incursão em Dorne, eu decidi voltar. Eu não podia permitir que a senhora fizesse isso. Eu tinha na memória sua juventude, sagacidade... Tinha o som do seu riso mesclado ao riso de Brandon e fui testemunha, grande parte das vezes, dos planos que vocês faziam para o futuro. E então, no meio de toda aquela atrocidade, você estava aceitando Tywin Lannister. O homem mais cruel que eu já tive noticia. Mais que o Rei Louco, que assou meu pai vivo, mais do que qualquer outro. O Rei Louco era louco. Tywin Lannister era cruel, por apenas ser. –Catelyn não podia objetar-se a isso- Westeros sabia disso. E você também sabia, mas o aceitou mesmo assim, porque imaginava que o apoio dele nos daria ganho de causa na Rebelião. Você se sacrificou, ou estava se sacrificando, e eu não podia conviver com isso.

Ele fez uma pausa e tomou um gole de vinho, observava as lágrimas peroladas escorrendo pelo rosto dela, mas não podia secá-las. Seria muito intimo e talvez fosse mal interpretado. Ou talvez fosse o primeiro ato de uma serie de outros que fariam com que ele se arrependesse.

-Jon Arryn, após a morte de Brandon e do senhor meu pai, me disse o que eu deveria fazer a seu respeito. Era o correto, era o que se esperava de mim àquele ponto da historia.

-Eu esperei que o senhor pedisse minha mão. –Catelyn confessou- Todos esperavam que a carta chegasse, ou que o senhor aparecesse e honrasse o acordo entre nossas casas. Sempre fora um acordo entre nossas casas, não importava se eu ou Lysa o honraríamos, ou se seria o senhor ou Bran ou Benjen. –ela disse, tentando conter os cabelos que não paravam de esvoaçar por todos os lados- Eu esperei por sua carta e estava pronta para aceita-lo. Mas ela jamais veio e eu entendia que era pela guerra. Que não havia espaço algum para casamentos no meio de uma situação como aquela. E eu confesso que não saberia como lidar com uma união com alguém tão parecido a Bran, tão semelhante e tão diferente, alguém que nos viu juntos e que foi feliz por nós dois...

-Eu não sabia o que faria com a senhora quando minha carta chegasse a suas mãos e você, estimulada por todo seu senso de dever e honra, dissesse que sim. Mas eu resolvi me arriscar. Eu jamais seria alvo do amor que Brandon teve de sua parte, eu jamais seria tudo o que meu irmão foi, e era injusto prendê-la a mim. Você merecia muito mais, um lugar mais feliz, algo que preenchesse seu coração em luto... Mas não Tywin Lannister e seus odiosos gêmeos. Eu não podia lidar com isso, eu queria resolver tudo aquilo, eu queria toma-la para mim e unir nossas casas como foi o esperado, eu me esforçaria ao máximo por fazer com que você fosse feliz, a Catelyn de sempre, com um sorriso nos lábios e flores no cabelo, caminhando pelo rio enquanto cantava canções de cavaleiros... A Catelyn que ensinou Lyanna a arrumar os cabelos e a usar uma agulha do modo sulista... Eu não me conformava com a doce Catelyn pela qual o Norte esperava, presa entre leões.

-E por que razão você jamais chegou?

-O Senhor seu pai me impediu. Eu enviei a carta tão logo pude unir meus pedaços após a morte de Bran. Eu pedi sua mão, mas você não estava em condições de aceitar nada, ou lidar com mais nada. Seu pai me respondeu dizendo para esperar, que você ficaria melhor com o tempo e que apenas então se pensaria em unir casas novamente.

-Eu jamais soube. –ela murmurou, um pouco contrariada por aquilo.

-Mas eu me sinto grato por isso. Eu logo descobri que um ato de leviandade durante o Torneio de Harrenhal rendeu-me Brandon, no ventre de Ashara. Minhas obrigações foram outras, e mesmo que o irmão dela estivesse inclinado em mantê-la longe de mim e do bebê que ela esperava, eu tinha sentimentos por ela. Eu a amava, devo dizer-lhe com todo meu coração. Mas ao mesmo tempo, minha preocupação residia em você e no que aconteceria com seu futuro. Exatamente na mesma época em que surgiu a história que Brandon nascera morto e Ashara se suicidara, seu casamento com Tywin foi anunciado. Eu tinha a chance de fazer as coisas darem certo, e quando cheguei a Riverrun, sozinho, sem comitiva e sem anunciar-me previamente, eu a vi nos braços dele. No mesmo jardim onde Brandon destripou Petyr Baelish, e você tinha um sorriso no rosto e ele beijava seus lábios. Eu encontrei seu pai àquela noite e implorei que ele jamais dissesse a você sobre o que me levou até ali. Absurdamente, eu sentia que tinha perdido a mulher da minha vida para sempre. Ambas as mulheres que eu poderia amar, Ashara e Catelyn.

-Mas Ashara estava viva. –ela estava tentando não comover-se com a história, não diante dele, mas tudo, além de fazer muito sentido, era algo que machucava seu peito um pouco mais. Revelações de como sua vida poderia ter sido diferente... outro tipo de felicidade e plenitude.

-Ashara estava viva. –ele abriu um sorriso- E Brandon havia nascido saudável, mas ambos estavam sendo mantidos cativos numa torre isolada em Tombastela. E quando eu soube disso, pelos lábios de Lyanna minutos antes de sua morte, eu senti esperança de novo, uma chance, algo pelo que lutar, alguém para amar... E eu a encontrei e me casei com ela no mesmo dia. Então, mesmo seu nome tendo sido banido de Winterfell quando Ashara soube de tudo o que eu sentia a seu respeito, eu continuava mantendo uma vigília silenciosa, por meu irmão, por tudo o que você significou para minha família e pela gratidão que eu sentia por sua atitude de sacrificar-se assim pela causa do homem que você amou. Eu jamais pude expulsá-la de mim, e eu sei que nada do que eu diga agora mudaria nada, e nem deve mudar. Mas eu a amo, Lady Cat. Embora eu jamais possa de fato amá-la, eu sempre a amarei.

-Oh... –Catelyn sobressaltou-se. Definitivamente não esperava por uma declaração de amor como aquela, não naquele dia e muito menos estando tão fragilizada e magoada com Tywin- Lorde Stark, eu não sei o que lhe dizer...

-Nada. –ele sorriu- A senhora não deve dizer nada. Não é segredo que o que eu chamo de sacrifício de sua parte, tenha se tornado amor tanto no seu coração, quanto no dele. E aquele homem, ainda que não me inspire toda a confiança que eu deveria ter no meu Rei, moldou-se em alguém melhor pelas suas mãos. Há amor em cada olhar que vocês trocam, em cada pequeno gesto, nas palavras e no modo como um sorri para o outro. É o que me conforta, Lady Cat, minha Rainha... Você vive um amor e é feliz por isso.

Nesse ponto, lembrando-se de tudo o que aconteceram durante aquele dia, ela despencou em lágrimas novamente. Queria que Edmure estivesse ali, para poder aninhar-se em seu colo e contar todas as suas aflições. Necessitava um abraço, alguém que afastasse o desespero do seu peito, mas olhando para Eddard Stark percebia que a maneira correta de agir era sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-Meu marido não me ama como eu o amo. –ela disse.

-Ele seria o maior tolo do mundo se não a idolatrasse, minha senhora.

-Ele jamais superou sua primeira mulher... –e traindo-se, Catelyn contou a ele o que ouvira de Tywin apenas algumas horas antes.

Eddard Stark segurou sua mão e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso.

-Eu falarei por mim, mas imagine-o na mesma situação. –ele começou, seu polegar áspero afastando as lágrimas dos olhos dela- Eu amava Ashara. Amo. Cada momento em que estivemos juntos, cada dia e cada segundo em que ela esteve me apoiando, me inspirando a abrir um sorriso, a vencer o gelo que ao perder metade de minha família instalou em meu coração... Não há como esquecer as memórias boas, não é justo exigir de ninguém que deixe para trás aquilo que o manteve forte durante tanto tempo. Eu ainda amo Ashara, e Lya já tem dez anos. Eu perdi minha esposa, minha companheira, a mãe do meu garoto e a senhora da minha vida da mesma forma que o seu marido perdeu a dele. É a mesma situação, é o mesmo sentimento. Eu não pude olhar para Lya por dias, eu não pude lidar com mais nada a não ser com o desespero que eu sentia. E cada instante de dor, me fazia sentir mais falta dela, ela não estava ali para me consolar e ela jamais estaria novamente. Então eu sabia que ela odiaria me ver daquele modo, que eu precisava reagir... Então cada segundo em que eu fui forte por ela, eu reafirmava meu amor, meu sentimento, minha entrega às vontades de alguém que já tinha me deixado havia anos e anos. O amor cresce, mas ele cresce de modo diferente. E quando eu digo que a amo, Lady Catelyn, eu de fato a amo e se eu pudesse fazer com que você fosse minha, eu faria. Porque apenas mulheres como a senhora são capazes de fazer com que um homem esqueça seu luto e se vincule a alguém novamente. Então o senhor seu marido a ama, ele a venera, ele mataria e morreria por você. Eu mataria e morreria por você, eu lutaria uma guerra, eu a protegeria com minha vida. Mas é um sentimento novo e esperançoso, real e não apenas uma lembrança constante que lhe deu forças pra seguir. É algo que se pode tocar, ouvir, sentir e perceber que independente de qualquer coisa que tenha ficado no passado, ter um presente que viver e um futuro pelo qual esperar é extremamente melhor. Não o culpe, vá até ele e lhe diga que o entende. Não deixe uma sombra do passado estragar a felicidade que você tanto lutou para impregnar no coração daquele homem.

-Como o senhor afirma me amar, mas ao mesmo tempo me convence a voltar pros braços de outro homem? –ela estava abismada.

-Porque é o correto a se fazer. –ele segurou sua nuca e uniu suas testas- Por que jamais seremos nós dois, e eu não quero que você seja infeliz. –ele tocou seus lábios nos dela, sentindo o gosto do vinho que compartilharam- Agora vá, meu amor. Você pertence a ele agora.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Capítulo Sexto**_

-Sua Graça, esse é um jogo perigoso. –murmurou Sandor Clegane quando Catelyn cruzou com ele no caminho de pedras que levava à entrada do Castelo.

-Eu não lhe fiz nenhuma pergunta. –rispidamente ela entrou para o hall, onde Sansa parecia aflita a sua espera.

-Por onde a senhora esteve? –a menina foi até a mãe, segurando-a delicadamente pelos braços.

-Eu precisava de um tempo para pensar. Sozinha. –Catelyn respondeu- Você tomou conta do seu irmão?

-Sim... Sim, eu e Brandon estivemos com ele até instantes atrás. O Senhor meu pai está preocupado com você...

Catelyn resolveu ignorar qualquer menção feita a Tywin naquele momento. Ela ainda podia sentir o gosto doce do vinho que compartilhara com Lorde Stark e seu peito ainda estava aquecido pelas palavras ditas por ele. Não podia, de modo algum, permitir que sua raiva momentânea do marido lhe induzisse a uma falha de caráter como aquela, mas a verdade era que já fazia muito tempo em que seus lábios não sentiam um beijo como aquele. E ela teria repetido, caso isso não ferisse profundamente suas convicções.

Além de tudo, Lorde Stark a estimulava a voltar pros braços de Tywin, justificava as ações do homem colocando-se no mesmo lugar em que ele estivera no passado, mas ainda não era o suficiente. Não naquele instante. Catelyn jamais lidaria bem com rejeição, ou com o que quer que fosse aquilo que acontecia entre ela e seu marido.

-Você andou chorando? –Sansa perguntou, afagando carinhosamente o rosto dela- Minha mãe, você não quer conversar sobre isso? É sobre aquilo que ouvimos no dia do incidente do seu sonho?

-Meu amor... –Catelyn puxou a filha contra o peito e falou muito baixinho ao ouvido dela- Preocupe-se consigo mesma, com seu noivo e com seu matrimonio que não tardará a acontecer. Deixe que dos nossos problemas e aflições, cuidaremos nós mesmos. –e beijou o rosto dela.

Quando Catelyn começou a se afastar, rumo às escadas que a levariam para seus aposentos, Sansa a interrompeu.

-Eu devo espera-la para o jantar?

-Não. –Cat sorriu brandamente, olhando por cima do ombro- Eu não tenho fome alguma, querida. Mas não se preocupe, caso eu mude de ideia, as amas saberão.

Ela sentia que tinha areia por todos os lados, inclusive em seus cabelos. Ordenou que lhe preparassem um banho e foi ver Hoster enquanto a agua da piscina era aquecida. Ele parecia sereno, ainda que acordado, distraído com um brinquedo de pelúcia em forma de lua. Orientou as aias para que não deixassem que ninguém, com exceção do bebê, a incomodasse aquela noite e que os aposentos de Lorde Tywin deveriam estar prontos para ele. Estes aposentos eram raramente usados. Eram mais aquecidos, então nas noites mais frias, Catelyn e o esposo se rendiam ao aconchego daquelas paredes. Embora os aposentos de Catelyn fossem maiores e bem mais equipados com as coisas que ela usava, as grandes janelas de vidro faziam do ambiente muito frio. Mas ela ficaria ali aquela noite, próxima a Hoster e distante de Tywin.

Quando saiu do banho, de cabelos lavados e sentindo-se potencialmente mais relaxada, viu que Sansa ordenou a uma das amas que lhe servisse o jantar no quarto. Num pequeno bilhete escrito com a caligrafia perfeita dela: _"Eu não ficarei em paz se a senhora não se alimentar. Amo-a. Sansa."_

Catelyn comeu muito pouco e resolveu recolher-se. Ainda era cedo, mas todo o choro fazia com que ela se sentisse exausta. Deitou-se, puxando as cobertas de pele de lobo negro sobre si e adormeceu instantaneamente. Acordou pouco tempo depois, quando a voz profunda de Sandor Clegane informava que a Rainha não queria ser incomodada por ninguém que não necessitasse ser alimentado de seu seio. Tywin esbravejou uma serie de coisas que ela não pode distinguir, mas se retirou. Ou se calou como ela percebeu, quando uma das amas trouxe Hoster para o quarto. Ele entrou exatamente atrás dela e observou o menino ser entregue à mãe antes que ela notasse que ele estava ali.

-Saia. –Tywin ordenou para a aia, e a moça prontamente obedeceu, fechando a porta quando passou.

-Eu disse que não queria ser incomodada, Tywin.

-Eu sou um incomodo? –ele desafiou, sentando-se na cama. Ela instintivamente recolheu as pernas para longe dele e o encarou com frieza.

-Não me faça gritar com você ou ordenar que você seja retirado daqui. –ameaçou.

-Cate...

-Não diante de Hoster, Tywin, eu lhe peço por favor. Eu preciso de espaço.

Ele podia ver que toda aquela raiva na verdade era mágoa. Ela tinha chorado durante muito tempo, seu rosto denunciava isso, talvez tivesse adormecido dessa forma, num quarto frio e sozinha.

Ele não pode se impedir de sentir pena dela, reconhecia que não devia jamais ter proferido as palavras do modo como fizera. Catelyn estava sensível e sofrendo e a culpa era dele. Ela se sentia pouco amada, afinal, como se sentiria uma mulher cujo esposo ainda alegava amar mais uma morta do que a ela mesma? E tantos anos vividos juntos, tantas coisas compartilhadas, tanta plenitude e felicidade... Ele dissipara isso com uma serie de palavras mal organizadas. Por outro lado ele queria estapeá-la por estar sendo estupida. Como ele não a amaria, como ela consideraria não ser o alvo de todo o amor que ele tinha em si naquele momento, como depois de tanta agonia para tê-la de volta em seus braços, depois de tantas declarações, tantas noites em que ele não dormia se não pudesse sentir o peso do corpo dela sobre o seu, provando sua presença ali, ela duvidava do amor dele? Como duvidar de todo um amor se os piores pesadelos dele baseavam-se num mundo onde Catelyn já não existia mais? Sua Cate, sua amada...

Mas aquelas coisas existiam na mente dele, para ele. Ela não tinha como saber, e quando ele resolvia declarar algo, ele fazia um imenso discurso idolatrando Joanna. Então Tywin odiou a si mesmo, imaginando se Brandon, o noivo morto, a colocaria em tal posição.

Ela estava concentrada em alimentar Hoster, que calmamente sugava sem retirar os olhos dela. Ele a amava, Tywin podia notar. Sempre que presenciava aquela cena, ficava cada vez mais seguro disso. Ele sorria para ela, ainda com o mamilo entre os lábios, agarrava seu dedo e quando por fim se fartava, aninhava-se contra seu peito sentindo que aquele era o melhor lugar do mundo para descansar. Tywin concordava plenamente.

-Tywin, por favor... –ela repetiu com uma suave tristeza, indicando a porta com os olhos.

-Eu levarei nosso filho de volta ao berço, quando ele estiver pronto.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Algo dentro dela esperava que Hoster se fartasse imediatamente, enquanto outro pedaço de si mesma queria poder agarrar-se a Tywin e chorar, acusar e brigar por longas horas. Aquilo certamente terminaria com os dois despidos e fazendo amor até a aurora, aquela seria sempre a consequência. Parecia, muitas vezes, que apenas o imenso apelo sexual que tinham um com o outro era o que sustentava aquela relação.

-Ele está pronto pra ir. –ela disse, arrumando a manta em torno do bebê e entregando-o aos braços do pai.

Tywin se aproximou, pegando Hoster no colo e tocando a testa dela com seus lábios. Catelyn olhou para cima, para ver o que ele estava fazendo, mas ele foi mais rápido e a beijou. Com a mão que não segurava o bebê, ele acariciou seu rosto, mantendo-o junto ao seu.

-Eu te amo, não seja tola. Não durma aqui sozinha, este quarto está frio...

-Saia agora, Tywin. –eram ordens da Rainha.

Odiando cada centímetro do corpo dela, ele se retirou. Pôs Hoster no berço e rumou para o próprio quarto. Antes de abrir a porta, resolveu subir um lance a mais de escadas, que levava aos aposentos que foram ocupados por Joanna. Pegou a chave, sempre escondida numa saliência da pedra, e abriu a porta. Estava limpo, já que a ama designada para cumprir aquela função, era impecável. Estava frio, mas acendendo uma tocha pode iluminar todo o local. A cama de pedra, adornada com enfeites de ouro puro e coberta com a pele de vários coelhos, todos brancos, imperava num centro do quarto, diante de janelas que se abriam para o por do sol. A tapeçaria, predominantemente amarela e dourada, era macia e viera de Meereen, em Essos. O grande espelho, também de ouro, e os utensílios de cabelo e caixas de joias ainda estavam por ali, espalhados sobre a superfície polida de uma requintada mesa feita de madeira de represeiro. A porta semi aberta, que dava acesso ao quarto de vestir de Joanna, ainda mantinha todos os seus vestidos colocados em armações que imitavam o corpo feminino, mas como o ambiente estava escuro, ele não quis entrar. No meio do quarto, um lustre de velas e cristal esperava para ser aceso, e Tywin podia se lembrar de quando aquele lugar era iluminado pelas noites e parecia ter saído de dentro de contos fantásticos... E Joanna dourava tudo com seu sorriso fácil e seus cabelos longos, tão longos que a ponta de suas tranças geralmente tocavam a ondulação de suas nádegas.

Mas agora tudo aquilo havia desaparecido, e Tywin tinha outras cores em sua vida agora. O vermelho vibrante e o azul intenso daquela Tully que o moldara a seu bel prazer durante tantos anos... Aquela mocinha de dezoito anos que o encarava com a coragem de um titã ao despir-se para ele e que jamais se eximia de dar-lhe tudo o que ele precisava. Carinho, compreensão, prazer e até mesmo criticas. Catelyn, em beleza, superava Joanna. Era mais exótica, mais voluptuosa, tinha o rosto diferente daquilo que era costumeiro entre os Lannister. Tingira Casterly Rock com suas cores, gerou frutos ainda mais belos do que ela... Fizera de Tywin um homem melhor, posicionando-se contra as questões de sua personalidade que a feriam, estimulando as características mais dóceis que ele lutava para manter escondidas, despertando nele o pai que ele deveria ter sido naturalmente...

E ele estava magoando a mulher que fora sua fortaleza por não conseguir livrar-se do passado. Mas aquilo ia mudar, aquilo jamais se repetiria.

Sansa trançava os cabelos, observando a própria imagem no espelho. Sentia seu peito comprimir-se de dó quando pensava na mãe e na situação que ela enfrentava agora com seu pai. Tinha certeza de que tudo não passava de um mal entendido, e sofria por não poder interferir.

-Você não deve. –Tyrion disse, sentado no banco da janela, bebericando vinho- Eles jamais estiveram nesses termos antes, em nenhuma outra discussão. Mas isso não significa que as coisas não se resolverão.

-Não se supõe que mulheres devam discordar dos seus maridos. –Sansa disse com um leve tom de critica.

-Talvez não as mulheres normais, mas sua mãe foi sagrada uma Rainha sem rei, e ela pode fazer o que diabos ela queira. Se ela se sentir ofendida por algo, independente de onde parta a ofensa, ela irá se defender. E você deve pensar assim também. O Norte é selvagem demais para você, e se você não demonstrar que leões jamais se curvarão a lobos, será engolida por aquele sistema rude. E eu não me perdoaria se deixasse você virar uma daquelas mulheres submissas e que servem apenas para parir crianças.

-Mas esta é minha função, minha mãe me ensinou assim! –ela rebateu marota olhando para o irmão enquanto amarrava a ponta da trança com uma fita- Eu apenas jamais compreendi porque ela age tão diferente do que me diz sempre!

-Vamos esperar que este seu noivo não seja um bruto. Se ele não for, você poderá moldá-lo como quiser. Nosso pai era frio e insensível, mas sempre soube tratar uma mulher, por isso sua mãe tem uma boa vida. Lorde Stark é, definitivamente, um tipo diferente de homem do Norte, mas se esse rapazinho, Brandon, for um nortenho do tipo rude e que veja mulheres apenas como montaria, você deverá saber como lutar.

-Como montaria? –o rosto de Sansa contorceu-se em confusão. Tyrion fez uma careta, não imaginando que Catelyn ainda não tivera aquela conversa com a filha a poucos dias dos votos serem proferidos.

-Sua mãe saberá explicar. –ele ficou de pé e foi até a porta- E não mencione a ela que eu disse a palavra montaria relacionada a mulheres para você. –ele pediu.

-Tyrion! –Sansa chamou quando ele abriu a porta.

-O que foi, minha querida?

-Você não vai me deixar ir para a cama sem um beijo, vai? –ela perguntou meio ofendida.

Tyrion sorriu e veio até ela, segurando o rosto dela com as mãos pequenas e de dedos curtos, e beijando-a longamente na testa.

-Eu a amo, pequena San. E eu cresceria mais um metro para poder chutar o traseiro daquele nortenho caso ele te faça algum mal.

-Não será preciso. –ela o beijou no rosto, abraçando-o- Segundo você disse, minha mãe sabe se defender. Eu apenas devo aprender a ser exatamente como ela.

-Exatamente como ela. –ele concordou, retirando-se.

Catelyn realmente sentia frio. Ergueu-se da cama e foi colocar um pouco mais de lenha na lareira, mas aquilo não parecia bastar. Lavou o rosto, inchado de choro, e procurou algo para comer, já que seu jantar na noite anterior fora bastante negligenciado. Encontrou uma maçã verde e depois da segunda mordida, já não conseguia mais comer. Lembrava-se, repetidamente, das palavras de Eddard Stark. E o pior, do beijo dele e de como aquilo confortou seu peito por algum tempo. Olhou pela janela e viu os primeiros raios de sol banhando o horizonte, tingindo o mar e o céu de vermelho e tons de fogo. Lorde Stark partiria com o amanhecer.

Movida por algo que ela não podia conter, Catelyn correu a vestir um robe de peles e saiu do quarto. Encaminhou-se rapidamente para os estábulos, ainda descalça, e encontrou o homem exatamente como imaginou que encontraria. Ela segurou as rédeas do cavalo antes que ele percebesse sua presença ali.

-Minha Rainha! –ele se sobressaltou, deixando que a bolsa de couro que continha provisões caísse por terra.

-Meu nome é Catelyn. –ela murmurou apenas, e puxando a porta corrediça de madeira que isolava a baia onde estavam, trancou-se com ele.- Não vá embora.

-Minha senhora...

-Pelos seus deuses, não vá embora... –ela se aproximou alguns passos- Nossos filhos vão se casar em poucos dias, eles vão querer que o senhor esteja aqui... –e de repente, estavam tão próximos que as respirações de misturavam- Não vá... Não depois de ontem e de tudo o que foi dito.

-Eram palavras perigosas, minha rainha... –ele afagou seu rosto- Eu não posso ficar aqui depois de tudo aquilo.

-Não vá... –ela murmurou, suas bocas tão próximas que os lábios se tocavam.

Eddard Stark sabia que precisava resistir. Ela não estava agindo por mal, ela apenas se sentia ferida pelo comportamento do marido, mas ela parecia sincera ao pedir que ele permanecesse ali. Ela o queria de alguma forma, e aquilo era denunciado pelo modo como suas mãos entrelaçavam-se em seus cabelos e sua respiração ofegava junto a dele.

-Por favor, Catelyn. Você está descalça e fria. –ele pode sentir pela pele dos braços dela- Não me faça negar a mulher que eu mais quero no mundo...

-Não negue. –e o beijou.

Eles mergulharam num universo em que nada mais, senão eles dois, existia. Enroscados em beijos, onde as pernas dela o enlaçavam pela cintura, e as mãos dele a sustentavam pelas nádegas enquanto um lutava mortalmente contra o folego do outro... Ele a colocou sentada numa superfície de madeira enquanto erguia o pouco de roupa que ela trazia posta. Logo suas mãos passaram a lutar contra o próprio cinto, mas quando ele a olhou nos olhos novamente, sentiu o corpo esfriar e a razão o atingir. Ela tinha grossas lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, ele pode apenas reajustar as vestes de ambos e puxá-la contra o peito, confortando-a em silêncio.

-Não é assim que você resolverá seu casamento. –beijou-lhe o pescoço, com ela rendida ao choro presa em seus braços- Não é assim que você deixará de amá-lo, você não deve pensar nisso de todos os modos...

-Oh...

-Chore, meu amor... Chore o que você tiver que chorar. –ele a confortava- Eu estou aqui e eu não irei embora.

-Não? –ela o olhou esperançosa- Não me deixe sozinha, é o casamento dos nossos filhos...

-Você não está sozinha, você tem Tywin. –ele segurou seu rosto e a fez olhá-lo nos olhos- Eu lhe disse ontem, e repito agora... Ele não pode evitar lembrar-se com amor da primeira esposa, mas ele não pode deixar de amar você também. Ele a ama, ele a venera. Você nunca estará sozinha, nunca.

-Eu... –ela gaguejou, olhando para a situação em que estava, tão indigna e destoante de seu comportamento rígido e honrado- Eu... Oh, pelos Sete! Perdoe-me... Eu não posso coloca-lo nessa posição, eu não tenho o direito...

-Não, não se desculpe. –ele a beijou suavemente- Abrace-me e conforte-se.

-Eu estou sendo tão leviana!

-Não, Catelyn! –ele disse categoricamente- Leviana não é uma palavra que se aplica a você. Isso tudo é fruto da sua mente confusa pelos recentes acontecimentos. Mas isso vai passar, vai passar...

-Eddard...? –ela ergueu os olhos para observá-lo.

-Sim, meu amor...

-Diga-me o que fazer agora e eu o farei.

-O homem a quem esses beijos pertencem está naquele castelo agora. Embora eu deseje de toda alma que esse homem seja eu, é Tywin Lannister quem merece sua devoção. E não é porque um dia vocês se casaram, mas sim porque vocês se amam. Vá até ele, jamais fale sobre Joanna ou Bran ou nada disso novamente. –a voz dele titubeou, ele pareceu muito inclinado em dizer algo diferente do que dizia- E esqueça que eu a amo. –sua voz soou esgoelada, como se ele estivesse contendo um grito- Afaste isso da sua mente. Sua vida não tem espaço pra mim, não dessa forma.

-Mas... –ela começou

-Catelyn... –ele a afastou de seu corpo cuidadosamente- Vá.

Ela ficou de pé, sentindo-se trêmula e envergonhada por sua atitude leviana. Não havia rejeição em nenhuma das palavras ditas por ele, era apenas alguém fazendo o que precisava ser feito. Ela não podia negar que queria continuar ali, que queria ter terminado o que foi começado, mas nenhuma mulher de respeito faria isso tendo um marido, e nenhuma mulher de valor o faria num estábulo.

Quando ela saiu e ele pode ver que ela estava longe o bastante, redirecionou toda sua frustração num único soco na porta de madeira, que pendeu de sua dobradiça. Observou os nós dos dedos, sangrando e doendo, mas não se comparava ao perder a chance de ter a mulher quer almejava para si mesmo.

-Estupido senso de honra! –esbravejou enfurecido.

E como não havia nada mais que pudesse fazer, voltou para os aposentos de hospedes preparados para ele e tentou reorganizar a mente, arrependido por prometer não partir antes do casamento de Brandon. Ele teria que ser forte e ela teria que ser compreensiva, e muitos diriam que aquelas eram as verdadeiras funções de homens e mulheres.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Capítulo Sétimo**_

-Nós precisamos conversar. –ela murmurou, retirando-o da sua situação de sono.

Aturdido, confuso e ainda um pouco adormecido, Tywin sentou-se na cama coçando os olhos. Catelyn estava completamente vestida, cheirando a flores, usando um luxuoso vestido Tully, verde escuro com um elegante capuz bordado. Os cabelos estavam penteados do modo Lannister, com finas tranças prendendo-se na parte de trás da cabeça. Ele sempre tomava um segundo para observar o modo como Catelyn estava vestida, era sempre um deleite ver como ela podia ser elegante com tão pouco. A única joia que usava era um simples colar.

-Algum problema? –ele balbuciou inseguro.

-Todos. –ela disse simplesmente, dando de ombros- Nenhum deles importante o bastante para nos manter fora da cama um do outro por mais uma noite, eu espero.

Ele não pode deixar de abrir um pequeno sorriso, segurando as mãos dela e levando-as aos lábios.

-Então você esqueceu todo esse drama que inventou?

-Tywin... –ela gemeu, percebendo que seria impossível para ele admitir que sua postura estava errada. Ou talvez ele não se considerasse errado em absoluto.

-Está tudo acabado?

-Eu não disse isso. –ela balançou a cabeça com tristeza- Eu estou tão doente de ciúmes...

-Não fique. –ele a puxou para junto de si- Eu repetirei até a morte que a amo porque essa é a verdade. Cate... –ele a olhou, hipnotizando-se pelos longos cílios ruivos- Porque essas duvidas insanas agora?

-Mas você disse que...

-Eu sei o que disse. –ele a interrompeu- E não há forma de retratar-me disso, e eu não quero mentir pra você. Mas é tolice da sua parte pensar que, em alguma esfera desse universo, eu não te amo feito um louco!

Ela não queria mais discutir ou sentir que mendigava sentimentos. Ele dizia, e durante muito tempo, provava que a amava. Uma declaração como aquela iria ferir sempre, memórias machucam fundo, mas se ela não relevasse aquele ponto, como seria sua vida dali em diante?

-Iremos com calma. –ela disse- Eu ainda estou magoada, mas se deixarmos em comum acordo que nunca mais eu ouvirei uma palavra sobre aquela mulher...

-Você tem minha palavra.

-O quarto dela?

-Será desmontado e eu mandarei queimar seus vestidos. Podemos montar o quarto de Hoster ali, quando ele crescer um pouco mais.

-Sério? –ela estranhou.

-Qualquer coisa, Cate... –ele aproximou seus rostos, beijando-a no canto da boca- Qualquer coisa para que paremos de brigar por coisas mortas.

-Tudo bem. –ela desvencilhou-se dele e ficou de pé- Está tarde, você deveria levantar-se. O Pequeno Conselho nos espera em alguns minutos e eu quero levar Hoster para um passeio pelos jardins antes de me enclausurar naquela câmara.

Fria como uma estalactite, Catelyn deixou o quarto e pegou o filho com a ama, que esperavam por ela na antecâmara. Encontrou Sansa na descida da Torre. Sorriu para a filha, que usava vestes para cavalgar.

-Aonde você e Brandon vão esta manhã? –elas seguraram as mãos uma da outra.

-Apenas para a praia, está muito frio para que nos aventuremos mais longe. Tyrion estará conosco.

-Divirtam-se. –Catelyn beijou-lhe a testa

-E como você está? Eu quero dizer, sobre o senhor meu pai?

-Estamos bem, não se preocupe. O Pequeno Conselho me espera, eles querem debater como irá funcionar o titulo que eu pretendo conceder-lhes. Mas antes este pequeno irá banhar-se com um pouco de sol...

-Príncipes de Winterfell? Não é o lógico? Eu já sou uma princesa, meu consorte seria um príncipe automaticamente, ou não?

-Sim, mas dando-lhes uma coroa a cada um, eu reitero meu poder sobre o Norte, personificado em você e nos seus futuros bebês.

-Mamãe, você já possui o Norte... –ela brincou com um sorriso travesso- Você fará o que quiser com Lorde Stark.

-Sansa!

-Mas é verdade! Ele a ama, isso está evidente para cada pessoa neste lugar! Brandon muda de assunto quando eu pergunto algo, mas está bem claro. Tudo o que ele disse é que são temas de um passado distante.

-Que seja, mas você jamais deve comentar isso novamente. Seu pai...

-Iniciaria uma guerra ou o desafiaria a um duelo e infelizmente morreria porque Lorde Eddard é mais forte. Eu não direi uma palavra sequer. –ela beijou a mãe no rosto antes de se retirar.

Catelyn ainda pode ver o suave beijo que ela e o noivo trocaram pela sacada da varanda que dava para os jardins. Ambos iam para os estábulos, e Tyrion com suas pernas curtas, esforçava-se para alcança-los. Ela sorria abertamente agora, vendo como sua menina estava feliz. Tywin a encontrou ainda observando os jardins pela janela, esperando que Sansa passasse em seu cavalo. Ele a envolveu pelas costas, encaixando o rosto em seu pescoço.

-O que você faz aqui?

-Sansa está indo cavalgar com o noivo e Tyrion.

-Você quer ir junto? Eu posso tomar conta da reunião do Conselho agora.

-Não, obrigada. –ela o olhou com um sorriso suave- Devemos ir.

Mas durante toda a reunião e todos os discursos sobre a história dos Primeiros Homens e todos os prós e contras de criar mais coroas... Catelyn pensava em como Lorde Stark a segurava em seus braços, como sua boca a beijava, como seus olhos tristes a idolatravam...

-Minha Rainha?

-Sim? –ela voltou a si.

-O Senhor Sandor Clegane tem informações a dar.

Ela sequer percebeu que o homem entrou na câmara do Pequeno Conselho. Tywin a observava com estranheza, já que estar tão distraída não era bem do seu feitio.

-Sim, Sor.?

-Foram avistados navios, meia centena deles no mínimo. Estão se aproximando da costa do Rochedo, a frota Lannister está se preparando para defender os portos.

-Navios de quem?

-Ainda não sabemos dizer. Mas são navios de batalha e eles vêm do Norte, por isso ainda não tivemos noticias de Lannisporto.

-Tywin? –ela virou-se para ele, pedindo seu conselho.

-Greyjoys estão ao Norte do Rochedo, apenas eles teriam uma frota deste tamanho e são rebeldes. –Tywin disse- Precisamos estar seguros de suas intenções, e dependendo delas tomaremos atitudes.

-Atitudes repreensivas, certo? –Catelyn perguntou em expectativa- Ninguém pode margear nossa costa com cinquenta navios sem avisar-nos antes!

-Como a senhora desejar, minha Rainha. –Tywin curvou-se levemente, e seguido por Brynden Tully e Eddard Stark, foi verificar as mensagens que chegavam.

Loras Tyrell se aproximou se Catelyn com passos cautelosos.

-Sua Graça...

-Loras... –ela estava assustada, mas não queria denunciar-se.

-Eu a vi mais cedo, indo aos estábulos. Muitas outras pessoas também viram.

O sangue de Catelyn gelou e ela sequer tentou fingir que não sabia do que se tratava.

-A senhora é uma mulher decente e tem uma longa história com o Norte. Lorde Tywin soa doce e cálido aos seus ouvidos, mas ele sempre será o mais feroz dos Lordes de Westeros. Algo como... infidelidade –ele pareceu sentir-se mal ao proferir a palavra- ... faria seu sangue jorrar minha Rainha, e muitos de nós morreriam antes de permitir isso, matando-o se necessário. Não nos force a tal situação. Por todos os deuses, não se ponha em risco dessa forma.

-As pessoas que viram...?

-Ninguém dirá nada. –ele garantiu- Lorde Stark a ama, não é segredo, ele não precisa proferir palavra alguma. Alimentar seus sentimentos seria cruel.

-Eu aprecio sua consideração, Sor. Loras. Sua delicadeza ao tratar de um tema tão vergonhoso jamais será esquecida.

-Não há vergonha em seguir seu coração. –ele segurou sua mão e a levou aos lábios- Eu jamais poderei ser condenado por não seguir o meu. Mas seu coração é muito mais valioso, então vamos mantê-lo seguro. Eu vou à praia em busca de Lady Sansa e trazê-la para o castelo enquanto não resolvemos esse assunto.

Ele se retirou. Catelyn não podia expressar sua gratidão em palavras, por isso apenas abriu-lhe um sorriso genuíno e ele entendeu. As pessoas da Campina eram assim, sensíveis e prestativas. E liberais.

Ela retornou aos seus aposentos e esperou por Sansa. Suas amas distraiam Hoster e ela observava a costa ansiosamente. Pode perceber navios por todos os lados permeando a linha do horizonte, distinguindo as velas vermelhas dos seus navios das outras escuras. Greyjoys certamente. Ela rezava para que eles viessem dobrar os joelhos, não queria uma carnificina por absolutamente motivo nenhum às vésperas do casamento de Sansa.

Quando Sansa entrou no quarto, estava animada. Otimista, acreditava que aquela situação rapidamente passaria, mas aquilo não durou muito mais do uma hora, quando a batalha começou e seus ecos podiam se ouvir desde o castelo. Travou-se uma batalha em alto mar, navios afundando outros, barcos a remo tentando atingir a costa e todo o exercito Lannister preparado para manter o castelo protegido. As pessoas foram enviadas para dentro das muralhas, e Catelyn não tinha autorização, o que era irônico já que ela era a Rainha, de deixar sua torre.

No anoitecer do terceiro dia, Sansa estava em pânico. Já fazia um dia e meio que não chegava nenhuma noticia da batalha. Catelyn, embora morrendo por dentro, tentava não demonstrar sua agonia diante dela, mas seu corpo começava a mostrar os efeitos de sua aflição. Os seios não produziam leite e Hoster dependia de outra mulher para alimentar-se. Nem ele e nem a mãe gostavam disso, mas era o que precisava ser feito.

Quando Tywin irrompeu no quarto, sujo de sangue, suor e areia da praia, Catelyn lançou-se a ele.

-Você se machucou? Tywin?

-Não, eu estou bem. Nós controlamos o ataque. Um bendito pirata nos alertou sobre a presença deles na costa, se não fosse por isso, eles teriam invadido e teria sido muito pior. Não perdemos mais do que mil homens, eles perderam quase todos.

-E os outros? Tio Brynden? Sor Loras?

-Eddard Stark? –ele desafiou com uma sobrancelha erguida- Ninguém tem nenhum pedaço faltando. Arranhões e uma ou outra flechada, mas todos vão viver. E como você está?

-Melhor, agora que você voltou... E podia ouvir todos os gritos...

-Não, não podia. –ele negou, mas afagou o rosto dela- Estávamos muito longe daqui, foi sua imaginação. Nós capturamos uma moça, afirma ser filha de Balon Greyjoy, Princesa das Ilhas de Ferro. –zombou ele- Ela comandava toda a frota e ela só falará com você.

-Amanhã... Você precisa de cuidados.

-Um banho e uma cama. –ele jogou pedaços da armadura no canto do quarto, indo ao quarto de banhos- Avisei a Sansa para cuidar do noivo dela, ele bateu a cabeça esta tarde e passou o resto da batalha num porão. Ele ficará bem.

Sansa estava agora à cabeceira da cama de Brandon, observando o meistre costurar o supercilio rasgado do rapaz. Renderia uma excelente cicatriz no futuro, Catelyn pensou.

-Brandon, como está se sentindo? –ela perguntou.

-Eu estou bem, minha Rainha. Um pouco dolorido, mas bem.

-Todos estão. –a voz grave de Lorde Stark soou vinda da varanda- Sua graça, devo imaginar sua aflição.

-Não machucaria a nenhum de vocês enviar-nos noticias periodicamente. –ela disse em tom serio, mas sorriu para abrandar o clima- É bom saber que todos estão em perfeita ordem. Sansa, meu amor, deixe Brandon descansar...

-Ela...? –ele perguntou um pouco aflito, segurando sua mão- Ela não poderia ficar um pouco mais, sua graça?

-Mãe? –Sansa a olhou em expectativa.

-Que seja, apenas não fiquem sozinhos. –ela anuiu- Eu voltarei para verificar seu pai, querida. Não deixe de ir vê-lo antes de recolher-se.

-Jamais, minha mãe.

E retirou-se, evitando olhar para Eddard novamente. A atadura em suas mãos lhe incitava um instinto protetor que ela não poderia conter se por acaso tardasse mais ali. Junto a Tywin novamente, que cheio do calor da batalha tinha a mente focada em uma única coisa, Catelyn esquecia que existia outra pessoa no mundo que não fosse ele.

-E então... –ele estava abraçado a ela, as pernas dela em sua cintura, sentada sobre ele, e cada frase era pontuada por um movimento- ... quando a mulher se rendeu... eu estava com a espada a centímetros de seu coração... Lorde Stark a tinha na mira do arco... seu tio estava caído alguns metros atrás... E a vadia disse apenas... "Levem-me a sua Rainha. Eu dispenso conversas com seus cães de guarda."

-Ela terá que aprender bons modos...

-Ela se portará bem quando os homens que enviei às Ilhas de Ferro entregarem a maldita cabeça do seu pai numa bandeja, coroada com uma lula. A ironia de uma mulher lutando contra um reino governado por uma mulher...

-Ela deve acreditar que eu sou uma Lannister.

-E você é.

-Não, querido. Eu sou Catelyn, a Rainha dos Sete Reinos, primeira de seu nome. Nascida Tully, feita Lannister e sagrada Rainha... mas nunca deixando de ser a mesma pessoa.

-Catelyn... –ele sorriu- E você é minha.

-Desde o primeiro dia dos nossos dias juntos, até o final deles.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Capítulo Oitavo**_

Tywin Observava Catelyn dormir. O dia seguinte ao final da _Batalha da Lula Afogada_ foi intenso para ela. Foi quando suas próprias batalhas começaram a ser travadas. No inicio do dia, ela recebeu familiares dos homens que morreram lutando em seu nome, e apenas por pessoas terem morrido em seu nome já era ruim o suficiente. Ninguém a acusava ou repudiava, os homens morreram fazendo o que deveriam fazer. Todas as esposas, agora viúvas, estariam sob sua proteção, e todas elas pareciam gratas por isso. O restante de Casterly Rock comemorava a vitória e alardeava a bravura dos Stark em batalha, e por mais que Tywin se ressentisse com aquilo, devia admitir que era verdade. A espada pesava em seu braço cada vez mais ao longo dos anos, e seus movimentos já não eram tão rápidos.

Durante a tarde, o Pequeno Conselho se reuniu. Um ferido Brynden Tully redigiu os termos que Balon Greyjoy deveria obedecer para manter sua filha com vida. Eddard Stark ordenou, ainda que sob os protestos de Brandon e precisando argumentar com vários de seus homens, que Theon Greyjoy, seu protegido em Winterfell, fosse trazido a Casterly Rock como prisioneiro. Seu pai não estava cumprindo os termos do primeiro acordo que fizeram, estava pondo em risco a vida do único filho homem que tinha ao revoltar-se novamente com a coroa, e talvez agora com ambos os filhos presos ele decidisse pensar com mais clareza. Eddard, provavelmente, impediria que algo de ruim acontecesse a Theon, mas precisava usar as armas que tinha.

Catelyn permaneceu agressiva por toda a reunião, sua mente voltada inteiramente para o contragolpe que deveria ser aplicado e deixou muito claro que as Ilhas de Ferro iriam pagar por aquela afronta. Diante disso Varys estava desconfortável por permitir que ela e Asha Greyjoy se encontrassem àquela noite, nenhum dos seus argumentos foi ouvido e ele apenas podia esperar que sua rainha não ultrapassasse certos limites. Seu único conforto era que Catelyn não era uma pessoa cruel e por mais enfurecida que estivesse, talvez não ordenasse a execução da única pessoa viva capaz de reestabelecer o domínio sobre as Ilhas de Ferro. Tywin achava que Catelyn tinha muito mais da personalidade dele em si do que imaginava. Ele, embora ainda não tivesse exposto seus pontos de vista até aquele momento, já articulava uma forma de esmagar Balon Greyjoy.

Mas novamente para seu desprazer, foi Eddard Stark que se posicionou de modo mais efetivo. Um ataque sorrateiro como aquele, embora tivesse sido contido a tempo de ocasionar algum mal maior, podia estimular outros reinos mais descontentes, como o Leste e Dorne, a agirem de igual forma. Isso deveria ser impedido, e logo formou-se o plano de tomar protegidos. Robert Arryn, o doentio sobrinho de Catelyn, e Trystane Matrell. Seria arriscado e talvez acabasse em revoltas maiores, mas aquele ponto do reinado, seria crucial.

No inicio da noite ela foi conduzida por um par de guardas até a cela, anteriormente ocupada por Jaime, e que agora servia de moradia para Asha Greyjoy. Era importante deixa-la confortável, Catelyn imaginava, principalmente porque o que a moça esperava era uma cela gelada, numa masmorra, onde sua latrina consistiria num balde e suas refeições em restos de ratos. Quando a porta se abriu e Catelyn entrou, Asha foi acorrentada à parede. Ninguém jamais confiaria que a rainha estivesse ali sem proteção, já que os guardas deveriam ficar fora do quarto. Asha Greyjoy, com seus olhos de águia faminta, analisou a figura da rainha, vestida de modo simples e confortável, os cabelos presos numa trança e botas de caminhada envolvendo os pés. Tinha um xale de lã envolvendo os ombros, já que os dias estavam sempre frios e as noites ainda mais, e não trazia nenhuma joia ostensiva sobre o corpo. Definitivamente não era aquela imagem que a moça esperava.

-Eu espero que nenhuma das suas necessidades esteja sendo negligenciada. –ela começou, puxando uma cadeira para si e indicando outra para a prisioneira.

-Fora liberdade? –Asha desafiou- Mas ai seria pedir demais, concorda? Matar sozinha dúzias dos soldados do seu marido e esperar sair livre seria tolice!

-Seria. –Catelyn concordou- Atacar Casterly Rock e esperar obter alguma vitória também pode ser considerado algo tolo, eu devo dizer.

-Teria dado certo.

-E se tivesse dado certo e eu estivesse morta agora, quanto tempo você acredita que as Ilhas de Ferro iriam durar quando o restante de Westeros decidisse marchar sobre vocês?

-A intenção jamais foi matar você. –ela sorriu zombeteira- Mas sim o verdadeiro senhor do continente. Ou por algum instante passou pela sua cabeça que nós acreditamos que este governo seja seu, e não de Tywin Lannister?

-Desculpe-me, o que? –Catelyn não entendeu de primeira- Vocês estão atacando a Casa Lannister, imaginando que assim o meu reinado cairia?

-Seu reinado? –a outra desafiou- Ora, veja quem está sendo tola agora! Você não passa de uma estamparia bonita para encobrir a covardia de Stannis Baratheon de governar um reino decadente! Ele fez as escolhas fáceis, alegando estar sob o comando de deuses forasteiros! Ele entregou o reino ao homem que o comprou do seu irmão ao preço de uma atrocidade em forma de filha! Mas para não divulgar isso desse modo, ele usou você! Uma Tully, que se supõe devam ser tão honrados quanto Starks, que tem relações boas com todas as Casas de Westeros e que estão ligados aos Lannister por um laço de possessão, também chamado de casamento. Nós jamais nos curvaríamos a tamanha vergonha!

-Desculpe-me novamente, mas eu ainda não estou conseguindo acompanhar o seu raciocínio... Como você supõe que este reino está sob o comando dos Lannister se minha Linha Sucessória passa ao meu irmão, Lorde Edmure Tully, caso meu filho não possa assumir o Trono de Ferro? Como você sugere que o governo não seja meu, se nenhum de vocês jamais esteve aqui para ver de perto o que eu ando fazendo, as medidas que venho aplicando, e que muitas vezes não combina com a postura dos Lannister? Jamais responderam qualquer corvo, jamais agiram com a decência de retribuir a gentileza de respeitarmos vocês, já que as Ilhas de Ferro, ao fim e ao cabo, de nada valem para Westeros. Vocês repentinamente decidem atacar a nova capital, decididos a matar o consorte real, porque acreditam que a rainha, a qual vocês não consideram como tal, está sendo manipulada. E isso tudo comandados por uma mulher, já que uma outra mulher, no caso eu, não pode governar os Sete Reinos e que por fim, Stannis Baratheon se acovardou? Vocês não poderiam estar mais errados! –e riu- E eu que imaginava que este ataque poderia ter ferido meu reino de algum modo! Mas mesmo suas motivações são fracas e vazias, apenas suposições e invenções da mente salgada do seu pai.

-Prove seus pontos!

-Eu não devo provar nada a você, senhorita. –Catelyn pareceu levemente ultrajada- E veja bem como se refere a mim, eu sou sua rainha, ainda que você não tenha se ajoelhado diante de mim. Mas sua preciosa cabeça, bem como a do seu irmão, estão grudadas aos seus respectivos pescoços porque eu acho que não vale a pena matar ninguém que possa ser útil. Eu reconheço o valor que você tem. Ouvi dos Lordes que estiveram em batalha todos os seus pontos fortes e características que nos podem ser uteis, caso você por fim entenda o que se está tentando fazer aqui.

-Então, de algum modo, a senhora acredita que eu posso me aliar a vocês?

-Sim. –Catelyn ficou de pé- Você não é tola e valoriza sua vida, eu presumo. Amanhã você será levada à câmara do Pequeno Conselho e irá ouvir de todos os Lordes quais serão as medidas que adotaremos para sobreviver a este inverno. Poderá também descobrir os motivos que me levam a temer tanto que as pessoas estejam expostas durante este período, e ai novamente conversaremos. –e se retirou.

Agora ela estava adormecida já fazia algumas horas, desfrutando de um merecido descanso. Tywin ainda acreditava que punir as Ilhas de Ferro seria a decisão mais acertada e ele não via como Catelyn faria isso trazendo Asha Greyjoy para seu lado. Talvez a punição não fosse acontecer no estilo que ele imaginava o que o deixava ainda mais confuso e curioso a respeito do que ela tinha em mente. Em todo caso, eles precisavam se preparar, já que Sansa e Brandon estavam decididos a proferir os votos nos dias seguintes. Ambos sabiam e concordavam que era hora de levar Lorde Stark de volta para o Norte, que andava precisando muito de sua liderança naqueles tempos gelados, e por mais que Tywin estremecesse de pavor apenas ao imaginar que Sansa partiria para um lugar tão distante e hostil, ele precisava admitir que se ela tivesse que ir, que fosse de uma vez.

Estendeu-se ao lado da mulher, colando seu corpo ao dela e buscando descansar, mas alguma coisa em sua cabeça não permitia que ele relaxasse.

-Cate? –chamou baixinho.

-Hum? –ela gemeu, despertando devagar- O que houve?

-Você já conversou com Sansa a respeito da noite de núpcias?

Catelyn não podia crer que estava naquela situação. Sentada na cama da filha, com as pernas recolhidas debaixo do corpo, observando como Sansa estava nervosa pela conversa que logo se iniciaria. Na noite anterior, quando Tywin a despertou para perguntar sobre aquele ponto em especifico e ela teve que mentir dizendo que Sansa estava preparada, todo o seu sono e cansaço se dissipou numa imensa onda de adrenalina. Aquela conversa não seria fácil, não mesmo.

Como era de se esperar, Sansa não era completamente inocente sobre aquilo, mas seus conhecimentos iam apenas até o ponto em que os noivos são colocados despidos dentro do mesmo quarto. Para Catelyn, aquilo era um bom lugar para começar a explicar. O problema era a forma de começar. Tentou lembrar-se de como descobrira o modo com que os ritos funcionavam, e teve que admitir que fora durante seu noivado com Brandon, quando mais de uma vez eles se excederam em caricias e ela acabou percebendo que era aquele o caminho que se trilhava na noite do casamento. E houve todo o caso envolvendo Lysa e Petyr, então sua inocência foi interrompida muito cedo naquele sentido.

-Querida... –ela começou vendo os olhos de Sansa brilharem de antecipação- Amanhã a noite, após o baquete e os ritos nupciais, que você já entende... Você e Brandon estarão no mesmo quarto, na mesma cama, ambos despidos. Deuses, porque Cersei não está viva quando se precisa dela?! –Catelyn praguejou. Respirou fundo e continuou- Nesse ponto, as coisas dependerão dele. E de certa forma, da sua colaboração.

-De que modo?

-Vocês... –ela hesitou pensando no que já vira de intimidade entre eles, e não passava de castos beijos, onde muitas vezes eles sequer se abraçavam de modo mais intimista- Vocês já se beijaram varias vezes, eu presumo.

-Sim.

-Vai começar desse modo, mas dessa vez vocês terão total contato entre si, e o corpo de ambos vai despertar de acordo com o outro... –estava soando confuso, e o rosto de Sansa não negava isso- Você deverá deixar que ele conduza tudo, não há exatamente o que se aprender para a primeira vez. Seu corpo vai gostar do que acontecerá e quando você perceber, será a hora de que vocês se unam num só.

-O que acontecerá com meu corpo que me fara gostar?

-São toques, carinhos, beijos e... quando você se der conta, algo dentro de você estará esperando pelo que acontecerá a seguir. Essa é a parte difícil. Machuca um pouco, mas quando a dor se vai, passa a ser incrivelmente bom.

-É sobre partes intimas entrando em contato?

-Ele irá entrar em você, essa é a parte dolorosa. Seu corpo vai comportá-lo dento de si, mas para isso acontece uma pequena adaptação, pode ocorrer um pouco de sangue, mas é normal. A dor é suportável, bastante suportável aliás. Se você não pensar nela, ela talvez sequer exista. E ai ele vai se mover e quando você se acostumar com a presença dele dentro de você, nenhum dos dois vai querer parar. Falarei por minha experiência, e na minha primeira vez, quando seu pai tomou minha virgindade, eu já sabia pelo que esperar e não me assustei quando a dor veio, mas quando ela se foi e eu estava sentindo tanto prazer... isso sim me assustou, e as vezes me assusta até hoje.

-Eu ouvi as amas dizerem uma vez, que vocês deveriam ter trinta filhos pela quantidade de vezes que...

Catelyn riu. Não há modo de mentir para as mulheres que trocam sua roupa de cama, e elas tinham muita razão sobre aquele ponto. Ambos desfrutavam tanto um do outro, que era rara a noite em que eles apenas deitavam para dormir. Quando confessou isso para a filha, percebeu que ela relaxou. As obrigações conjugais não eram ruins, como ela pensou e como o nome fazia soar. Ela sabia sobre um momento de dor que precederia um imenso prazer, e por enquanto era disso que ela precisava. Era o máximo que Catelyn conseguia explicar.

-Porque a senhora não tem tantos filhos? Eu quero dizer, se é isso o que se faz para ter bebes...?

-Eu não sei, meu amor. Eu levei dois anos para engravidar de você, e depois disso, mais treze anos para Hoster... nesse meio tempo, eu tentei, nós tentamos, mas apenas não aconteceu. Muitas mulheres evitam que os filhos venham muito próximos um ao outro para que possam dar mais atenção ao bebe que já nasceu. Há formas, mas você não precisa saber disso agora. Você terá lindas crianças, e eu estarei com você em cada um desses momentos. Agora você deve descansar, seu dia amanhã será longo.

Catelyn segurou a filha contra o peito antes de sair.

-Você será feliz com seu Brandon, meu amor. –ela prometeu, e se retirou.

Foi até a varanda do andar inferior observar os flocos de neve que caiam lentamente enquanto tomava uma caneca de vinho aquecido. Estava bastante frio, mas a capa de pele de lobo que ganhara de presente do genro abrigava muito bem.

-Está frio, minha senhora. –ela ouviu a voz de Eddard Stark, que era capaz de lhe dar arrepios indiscretos por todo o corpo.

-Devemos nos habituar a ele, My Lorde.

Ele se aproximou da amurada, onde ela se encostava olhando para o mar ao longe. Sua mão tocou-lhe as costas por um instante e Catelyn estremeceu.

-Não. –ela disse de olhos fechados- Não se aproxime muito, parte de mim talvez não o deixasse afastar-se nunca mais.

-Eu partirei em dois dias. –ele disse, como se aquilo justificasse sua aproximação. E para Catelyn, infelizmente, justificava- Eu não a verei novamente em anos, irei me assegurar disso. Mas antes de ir...

-Não... –ela pediu quando ele aproximou seu rosto do dela.

-Eu não tenho medo de nenhuma consequência que possa surgir caso a beije... Eu tenho medo de ir embora para talvez nunca mais vê-la e não levar comigo a memória desse beijo.

Foi o bastante. Ela o envolveu em seus braços e beijou-lhe repetidamente. Ele a girou na varanda e a pressionou na parede, escondendo-a da neve que já molhava o capuz de seda que ocultava seus cabelos.

-Eu não devia... –ela gemeu agarrada a ele com tanta força que seu corpo contradizia sua boca- Oh, deuses, eu não devia...

-Nós não devíamos, mas aqui estamos.

-Expostos e completamente errados...

-Eu me sinto correto. –e a beijou uma ultima vez antes de afastar-se, observou o rosto dela, corado pelo frio e pela voracidade com que se uniram, e saiu. Ele precisava, urgentemente, conseguir uma esposa.

Aquela mulher seria sua ruina.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Capítulo Nono**_

Catelyn escorregou pela parede até o chão quando foi deixada sozinha na varanda gelada. Abraçou os joelhos, oculta pelas sombras que a parede projetava sobre si, e chorou. Não sabia dizer exatamente os motivos que a levavam a chorar, talvez fosse principalmente a confusão mental a respeito do que sentia e do deveria sentir.

Culpa, em primeiro lugar. Culpa por estar negligenciando suas obrigações com o reino, estando tão presa dentro de seus sentimentos conflitantes a respeito de dois homens que não sabia mais distinguir se deveria fazer o que era certo ou o que tinha vontade. Vergonha por estar manchando o sobrenome que ostentava com tanto orgulho, traindo o marido que amava desesperadamente. Família, Dever e Honra já não pareciam ser as palavras que a regiam. Desespero por ter total certeza de que queria estar nos braços de Ned Stark ainda que isso significasse sua ruina, não entendendo como era possível amar um homem e querer outro ao mesmo tempo. Isso fazia com que ela se sentisse indigna e suja. Por fim, o desalento, já que sua filha e companheira de toda a vida, estaria partindo para longe e mesmo que ela estivesse feliz com isso, sua mãe sangrava por dentro quando imaginava que ela já não estaria mais ali sempre.

-Cat? –ela sobressaltou-se quando ouviu a voz de Tyrion, que certamente estaria chegando de algum dos bordéis clandestinos da periferia de Casterly Rock. A varanda onde Catelyn estava agora ficava exatamente diante dos aposentos dele.

-Ty. –ela murmurou com a voz fraca.

Ele fez um gesto de entendimento com a cabeça e passando um odre de vinho às mãos dela, sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Você gosta do frio. –ele comentou percebendo que ela parecia uma menina assustada, enrolada naquele imenso manto de pele de lobo.

-Sim.

-Então porque seu rosto está tão manchado de lágrimas? –ele segurou o rosto da madrasta e limpou as trilhas formadas em suas bochechas, usando um lenço macio- O que aflige seu coração, minha senhora?

-Eu jamais teria coragem de proferir em voz alta. –ela sorriu com tristeza- Nem teria coragem de fingir que é apenas porque Sansa está partindo em poucos dias.

-A coroa pesa bastante na sua cabeça. Meu pai pesa bastante no seu peito. Eddard Stark pesa bastante na sua consciência.

Catelyn sobressaltou-se, olhando para ele. Seus olhos arregalados, vermelhos pelo choro, denunciavam a culpa, o medo, o desespero, o desalento... tudo. Ele segurou sua mão e a beijou.

-Eu a amo, você sabe? –Tyrion disse- Você é a mãe que eu jamais tive, você sempre me cuidou, me respeitou, lutou por mim impondo-se contra meu pai... Você também me ama.

-É claro que eu amo, Tyrion... Não duvide disso!

-Então partindo dessa premissa, sabemos que ambos desejamos o melhor um para o outro.

-Eu diria que sim. –ela sorveu mais um gole de vinho, sentindo o líquido esquentar seu corpo por dentro.

-Você e Eddard Stark tem uma ligação visível. Seja afeto, amor, paixão ou algo puramente físico... É visível e todos sabem a respeito. O que nem todos sabem é que você anda cada vez mais inclinada a aceitar a devoção que ele quer dedicar-lhe. Seus motivos são mistérios pra mim até o presente momento. Principalmente porque eu considero que não existam motivos, apenas impulsos. Impulsos estes que sua vida ao lado do meu pai sempre a forçaram a conter. Mesmo que você o domine do modo que quiser durante grande parte das vezes, você conhece seu lugar de esposa e se desempenha essa função com maestria, mesmo agora que todo o reino está jogado sobre seu colo e você deve decidir o que fazer com ele.

Tyrion pegou o odre de vinho e bebeu alguns goles, deixando o final para Catelyn, que parecia precisar muito mais daquilo do que ele.

-Em todo caso, mesmo que eu a ame e a respeite como um filho se devota à sua mãe, você está agindo mal. Meu pai pode ser o pior dos homens, mas não sobre você. Nunca sobre você, e beijar-se com Eddard Stark num celeiro é definitivamente o tipo de coisas que ele, neste momento específico, não merece, ainda que durante o início da história de vocês, naquela época estranha após o casamento de Cersei, ele tenha usado de uma ou outra virgem para se servir. Havia uma... Kaya, sim esse era seu nome... ela tinha suas cores, se parecia a você de certa forma... Ele deve tê-la mantido por um mês, talvez dois... Então você engravidou de Sansa e ele percebeu que o vazio que ele buscava preencher por suas negativas continuava crescendo e que nenhuma mulher iria preenchê-lo, senão você.

-Eu cheguei a saber disso. As amas não têm segredos. Eu nunca briguei a respeito porque exatamente naquela época, eu tinha sentimentos muito confusos por ele. Após Porto Real... eu levei um longo tempo para me convencer que seu pai era um homem capaz de amar e ser amado novamente. Sim, ele teve sua masculinidade reafirmada com um par de prostitutas... Eu tive minha dignidade retomada pelo amor de um homem como Eddard Stark. Ou você acredita que seja fácil saber que mesmo alguém morto, de quem apenas os ossos restam, inspira mais amor ao homem que se deita com você todas as noites do que você mesma? Tudo o que eu sempre fiz foi para comprazer seu pai... Tudo!

-Mas ele está mudando. –Tyrion pontuou- Eu mesmo observei a fogueira que queimou os vestidos da minha mãe... As joias foram guardadas para Myrcella, os móveis também queimaram... Tudo o que eu salvei para mim foi a coberta alva de pele de coelhos. Era a preferida dela, quente e macia, segundo meu pai disse, e eu queria ter algo que ela gostasse junto de mim. Jaime já deve ter recebido o quadro a essa altura... Minha mãe se foi de Casterly Rock, ainda que trinta anos após morrer. E ele fez tudo isso para agradar você.

-Ele não merece que eu esteja cheia de devaneios a respeito de nortenhos...

-E o nortenho em questão dificilmente é Eddard Stark. Esse nortenho ainda é o fantasma do seu Brandon, personificado no irmão. Não é saudável pensar dessa forma, agir assim. Você ama meu pai, ele ama você. Quem está morto... morreu. Acabou-se.

-Estamos embriagados. –ela concluiu quando sua cabeça girou quando ela tentou ficar de pé- Eu fui infiel, Tyrion.

-Beijos reais e beijos imaginados... qual a diferença? –ele se retirou, bamboleando-se diretamente para seu quarto- Boa noite, Cat. –ele disse antes de fechar a porta.

-Boa noite, querido. E obrigada.

Ela firmou o corpo e rumou para o corredor que levava á escadaria de sua torre. Tywin apareceu na volta da escada, parecendo preocupado.

-Onde você estava? –perguntou com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

-Com Tyrion.

-Há neve por toda sua capa! –ele brigou- Você devia parar com isso! E se você ficar doente, como será?

-Eu estou bem. –ela continuou subindo, estremecendo em suas culpas ao perceber que ele abriu os braços esperando que ela de aconchegasse neles.

Foi o que ela fez, mesmo beijando-o no rosto ao invés de fazê-lo na boca, como ele esperava.

-Você está gelada... Um banho aquecido seria bem vindo, não acha?

-Sim... Eu estou um pouco aflita por Sansa... Acho que não dormirei bem esta noite, não quero atrapalhar seu descanso. Direi que preparem meus aposentos pra mim.

-Um despropósito, meu amor. –ele retrucou, passando o braço por sua cintura e conduzindo-a ao quarto.

Então Catelyn se viu enfiada até os seios numa piscina de agua fumegante, com Tywin massageando suas costas e um silêncio pesado pairando entre eles. Ela sabia que sua consciência dizia para contar-lhe tudo de uma vez, mas tinha vergonha de admitir até para si mesma que estava tento aquele tipo de situação em sua vida. Tywin já havia percebido que alguma coisa muito grave atormentava sua mulher e aquela era uma das raras vezes em que ambos estavam abraçados e despidos e nenhum dos dois estava empolgado com isso. Para testar as resoluções dela, ele começou a descrever uma trilha de beijos ao longo da coluna dela, levando um das mãos a um seio e a outra ao meio das pernas.

-Não, por favor... –ela o olhou, adorável com os olhos vermelhos de um choro recente e uma expressão desconfortável que fazia com que ela tivesse traços virginais.

-O que foi dessa vez? –ele suspirou, afastando-se e indo recostar-se na beira da piscina de pedra.

Ela precisava tomar uma decisão rapidamente. Dividida entre começar uma guerra e conviver com a culpa e a vergonha para sempre, ela não tinha muitas escolhas. Muito menos na véspera do casamento de sua filha, que já não seria como o sonhado por elas. Tudo que Sansa menos merecia era que os pais estivessem se matando enquanto ela vivia o momento mais importante de sua existência.

-Eu fiz algo errado, eu busquei por isso... Eu não consigo mais conviver com minha culpa e vergonha.

-Do que se trata?

-É algo meu.

-Não existe algo seu ou meu... Principalmente relacionado a problemas. Nada que você faça ou tenha deixado de fazer poder ser condenado por mim. E serve o mesmo ao contrário. Devemos resolver tudo juntos.

-Eu cometi um erro, eu me embriaguei de raiva pela situação com Joanna, eu estava odiando você... E então havia alguém que me ama, muito próximo a mim, lutando contra o sentimento, me dizendo repetidamente que você não podia evitar ter sentimentos saudosos por sua esposa morta... me explicando sua situação, me estimulando a esquecer tudo... Tudo isso ao mesmo tempo em que ele já havia dito que me amava, mas aquilo não poderia ser, não poderia acontecer e que ele iria embora para evitar que algum de nós cometesse algo irremediável. Então eu fui até ele e pedi que ele não fosse, que eu não sabia o que fazer, que eu amava você, mas não sabia como era possível estar naquela situação...

-Que situação? –a voz fria e cortante como gelo.

-Amando você mais do que meu coração possa suportar, mas ao mesmo tempo estando tomada por um desejo inebriante de sentir-se amada novamente. Eu não acredito que você sente nada por mim, na minha mente você se habituou a mim... e que sim, você gosta do meu corpo, mas que não passa disso. Você ama Joanna.

-Catelyn... –ele suspirou entre irritado e exausto- O que você vez?

-Eu o beijei. Eu tomei a iniciativa, eu construí o momento e a situação. E eu me envergonho, mas não me arrependo. E minha vergonha não tem nada a ver com beijos, mas sim com o fato de que eu fui desleal a você. E principalmente, eu traí meus princípios. Eu não consigo me perdoar por nada disso.

Ele apenas a observou, o rosto vazio de expressões. Aquele era o momento que precedia o que viria, e o que viria não seria nada bom.

-Eu amo você, não é necessário nenhum beijo de nenhum outro homem para fazer você se sentir assim. Eu tento provar isso a você dia após dia, e por uma frase mal colocada... –ele interrompeu-se sacudindo a cabeça, parecendo mortalmente ofendido- Você mal interpreta tudo! Você se joga nos braços de um maldito nortenho, a personificação do seu amado Bran... para se sentir amada? Você não imagina que talvez o que ele sinta seja apenas desejo? Que ele a queira porque é isso que os homens fazem com mulheres como você? Eles as querem nuas numa cama, para fazer o que lhes aprouver com elas?

-Mulheres como eu? Você acabou de descrever uma prostituta.

-Eu não quis dizer isso! –ele fez um gesto como se espantasse a frase- Uma mulher bonita, forte, cheia de qualidades e que desperta sensações nos homens... Você não imagina que seja assim que Lorde Stark se sente sobre você? Apenas assim? Cate, você merecia morrer por isso.

-Por minha infidelidade?

-Por sua tolice! –ele a segurou pelos ombros e a sacudiu- Você esquece de si mesma, de mim, de tudo o que somos... por uma crise tola. Duvida dos meus sentimentos, do meu amor e devoção... e para sentir-se querida novamente por alguém, derrama-se nos braços de um homem que não a conhece o suficiente para verdadeiramente amá-la... Você merecia pelo menos uns bons tapas! –mas nenhuma palavra soava como ameaça, era mais como a constatação de uma serie de fatos.

-Tywin, nada disso faz sentido nenhum. –ela suspirou por fim- Nada. Joanna já não existe, Eddard Stark foi um devaneio... Todas as mulheres com quem você se deitou no período pós casamento de Cersei até a vinda de Sansa também não importam...

-Que mulheres?

-Eu sempre soube. –ela disse dando de ombros- Eu não me importava de modo algum, eu estava tão magoada com você que isso abafava o principio de amor que eu sentia... Depois de tudo isso, quando Sansa nasceu e nós começamos a viver plenamente... Um dia melhor que o outro, um dia após o outro nos tornando mais fortes e unidos, com todo aquele amor crescendo e crescendo... Eu hoje me dou conta de uma única coisa.

-Que seria...?

-Que não há nada além de nós dois no mundo. Nós somos tudo que há de importante. Eu sou apenas uma mulher e você apenas um homem. Mas juntos nós somos tudo.

Ele sentiu as mãos dela buscarem as dele por baixo d'agua. Entrelaçou seus dedos, e embora ainda quisesse sangrar a garganta do maldito Stark por ter tocado na sua joia mais valiosa, ele tinha que admitir que todo o caminho trilhado desde o início daquela crise precisava ter sido feito para que eles chegassem até ali. Ele a puxou para perto de si e a abraçou.

-Não duvide que eu a amo, Cate.

-Eu já não duvido mais. –ela garantiu com o rosto colado ao dele, os braços evolvendo-o carinhosamente- Você não está com raiva?

-Oh, eu estou... Com tanta raiva que eu seria capaz de matar aquele Stark e espalhar as partes dele por toda Westeros!

-Mas ele não fez nada. Eu fiz.

-Estou magoado, não posso negar. Mas eu também estou ciente de que a magoei a respeito de Joanna e que podemos contornar ambas as situações. E se eu for mata-la, Cate... Será olhando nos seus olhos... –ele a penetrou, pondo as pernas dela em sua cintura- Fazendo você chamar meu nome...

-Tywin! –ela arfou.

-Exatamente assim...

O dia seguinte começou muito cedo. Catelyn ergueu-se sentindo que a longa noite de amor que tivera com o marido cobraria seu preço durante todo o dia. Seus quadris doíam, os músculos do interior das coxas e mesmo seus braços estavam cansados... um cansaço relaxante e prazeroso. Ela vestiu-se num robe e foi ver Sansa, que andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, torcendo as mãos e parecendo prestes a desmaiar de pânico.

-Ouça... eu imagino como você se sente agora, mas nós precisamos começar a prepara-la. Sente-se aqui... –Catelyn indicou o banquinho diante da grande penteadeira.

-Mãe, e se algo der errado essa noite? E se não houver sangue, ou ele não gostar de mim?

-Ele seria tolo. Se não houver sangue, não significa que você não seja donzela. Às vezes não acontece assim!

-Mas o senhor meu pai ficaria orgulhoso...

-Ele já está orgulhoso de você. Fique tranquila.

Catelyn penteou os cabelos da filha, ajudou com o vestido e colocou um colar em seu pescoço esguio. Era a visão mais linda que ela já vira em toda a vida. Sansa, pronta para se casar, usando um luxuosíssimo vestido vinho, completamente bordado com pedras preciosas e fios de ouro, os cabelos arrumados de modo a receber a coroa que ela ganharia após proferir os votos... Mas o mais perfeito era o brilho em seus olhos e o sorriso em seus lábios. Foi abraçada pela mãe, que tentava não chorar diante dela, mas que já imaginava as saudades que sentiria.

Logo as amas lembraram Catelyn que ela também precisava se trocar, e ela foi vestir-se e aprontar-se, encontrando Tywin já pronto, segurando o Manto Lannister, o mesmo que cobrira Catelyn vinte anos atrás.

-Ela está pronta. –Catelyn anunciou, recebendo um beijo nos lábios.

-Eu deveria conversar com ela, não deveria?

-Sobre o que? –ela perguntou enquanto suas amas ajustavam a roupa interior.

-Sobre... Eu não sei. Sobre tudo o que eu deveria ter dito a Cersei mais não fui capaz.

-Você quer dizer, sobre o que sente a respeito de tudo?

-Sim. –ele pareceu inseguro- É o certo, eu acho. Ou eu talvez deva avisar aquele rapaz que ele não deve tocar na minha filha... coisas do tipo.

-Ele será seu marido. Ele cuidará, protegerá e amará nossa garota. Isso é o que você deverá dizer a ela. Dizer que ela não deve temer, ela não estará sozinha... E que embora era venha a ser Lady Stark, para sempre ela será nossa Sansa. E que nós dois iriamos até o fim de todos os mundos por ela.

Tywin repetiu as palavras da esposa ao falar com a filha. Sansa derramou uma ou outra lágrima, prontamente enxugada por seu pai e permitiu-se agarrá-lo longamente, não se importando se as sedas do vestido ficariam amassadas. Tywin também queria chorar, mas ele não chorava. Ele não se conformava em vê-la indo tão para longe, num inverno... Uma menina de quatorze anos!

-Meu pai, o senhor está chorando?

-Não... –ele negou, sendo traído pelas lágrimas que já molhavam todo seu rosto- Eu sentirei sua falta. –precisou render-se- Eu a amo, minha filha. Quando você precise de mim, apenas avise e eu irei até você. Não importa o inverno, não importa nada.

-Eu certamente avisarei. Eu usarei todo e qualquer pretexto que me venha à mente para ter você comigo sempre que possível.

-Estamos de acordo com isso. É um juramento.

-Sim, um juramento! –ela sorriu e o beijou no rosto, abraçando-o uma ultima vez antes de soltá-lo.

Tywin não sabia o que faria a seguir, mas tinha plena consciência de que sua vida jamais seria a mesma sem ela por perto. Com Catelyn agarrando sua mão dentro do septo, as lágrimas rolando livremente por seu rosto materno, ambos observavam Sansa caminhar pelo tapete que a levava diretamente ao rapaz Stark. Ela arrastava o manto Lannister atrás de si, completamente rubra e dourada... vestes, manto, cabelos e lábios... Bela como nenhuma outra donzela em Westeros de nenhuma outra época. Ela sorria, e quando parou diante dos pais e os beijou, pegando Hoster no colo por um instante e aninhando-o em seus braços do modo como ele gostava, agiu como se aquela não fosse uma despedida, mas uma metamorfose. Tyrion ganhou um abraço, e quando a soltou deixou escapar um soluço. Ele talvez ainda não se conformasse que aquele casamento estivesse ocorrendo de modo tão precoce.

Lya Stark lhe trouxe um belo ramalhete de rosas brancas e voltou a postar-se ao lado do pai, que olhava fixamente para Brandon, orgulhoso do filho. Ainda se podia ver o hematoma em sua testa, consequência da batalha de dias antes, mas fora isso, Brandon luzia muito bem num gibão branco com o lobo de sua casa gravado com fios de prata e uma elegante capa de algodão cinza clara pendendo de um dos ombros. No braço, a capa com a qual cobriria Sansa e a tomaria sob sua proteção.

Quando estiveram diante um do outro, Catelyn precisou passar Hoster aos braços da ama, porque não conseguia conter-se diante daquilo. Tywin a recebeu em seus braços, mesmo diante de toda a corte e já ouvindo os comentários maldosos a respeito de sua personalidade de gelo e da pobre Rainha que agora estaria completamente solitária. Não deu importância a isso, Catelyn precisava de apoio, e ele também. Sansa e Brandon sorriam tão abertamente que era impossível para qualquer pessoa discordar que ambos se queriam muito bem. Ainda não era amor, não era sólido ou repleto de histórias... Mas era o doce principio de algo que se anunciava duradouro e verdadeiro.

Quando os votos foram proferidos, Tywin os sussurrou ao ouvido da esposa, reafirmando os votos que disseram de modo potencialmente vazio tantos anos antes. Ela o olhou e sorriu, esquecendo-se de chorar, aliviada por sua revelação da noite anterior não ter destruído seu casamento... E quando Sansa e Brandon se beijaram, Tywin e Catelyn fizeram o mesmo. Eddard Stark chegou a observar a cena, mas rapidamente abaixou os olhos. Logo os mantos foram trocados, e o lobo Stark agora protegia Sansa. E ela estava radiante com isso.

Teve-se inicio à segunda parte da cerimônia, quando Catelyn precisou recompor-se, tomar alguns goles de água e ter sua coroa reajustada em sua cabeça. A Guarda Real, com seus elmos de batalha postos, cobrindo a maior parte do rosto, montou guarda respeitosamente enquanto Sansa e Brandon Stark caminhavam até o meio do septo e ajoelhavam-se em almofadas douradas. Diante da Rainha, uma caixa de madeira, postada sobre uma mesa. Uma espada de ouro com punho cravejado de rubis lhe foi entregue. Ela a apontou para baixo, repousando a ponta no chão e as mãos no cabo. Olhou para o jovem casal curvado a sua frente e tentou ordenar suas ideias.

-Lorde Brandon Stark de Winterfell, futuro protetor do Norte… Eu, a Rainha Catelyn, nascida uma Tully de Riverrun, tornada uma Lannister de Casterly Rock, Protetora do Reino e Rainha de Westeros, lhe concedo a honra de ser sagrado como o Primeiro Príncipe de Winterfel e de todo o Norte, com as funções de auxiliar a senhora sua esposa nos assuntos referentes ao reino.

Ela lhe entregou a espada, foi beijada na mão e dirigiu-se a Sansa.

-Lady Sansa Stark, nascida uma Lannister de Casterly Rock, Princesa dos Sete Reinos e Senhora do Norte... Eu, a Rainha Catelyn, nascida uma Tully de Riverrun, tornada uma Lannister de Casterly Rock, Protetora do Reino, Rainha de Westeros e o mais importante, sua mãe... Lhe concedo a honra de governar em meu nome como a Primeira Princesa da Fortaleza de Winterfell e de todo o Norte. Você e o senhor seu marido, juntos, serão a personificação do meu reinado no Norte. Sua autonomia não será suprema, devendo submeter-se apenas ao atual senhor do Norte, Lorde Eddard Stark. Em detrimento disso, vocês serão a realeza no Norte, e seus filhos continuarão essa linhagem.

Catelyn abriu a caixa de madeira e retirou de lá uma coroa de rosas de diferentes tipos de ouro e a depositou sobre a cabeça de Sansa, que a olhou fixamente.

-Ergam-se como os Príncipes de Winterfell!

E quando ambos ficaram de pé e todos os presentes aplaudiram e gritaram em tons comemorativos, Catelyn recuou para que apenas os dois estivessem no cento do septo. Ao seu lado um dos membros da Guarda Real impediu que ela se misturasse ao publico, cuidadosamente fechando a mão em torno do seu braço. Ela assustou-se quando sentiu uma lâmina tocar suas costas, e olhando para o rosto do homem percebeu que não o conhecia e que havia um pouco de sangue na bota de sua armadura.

-O que você quer? –ela perguntou tentando manter-se calma.

-Alertá-la sobre suas medidas extremas. Fale bem baixo, se alguém perceber o que está havendo aqui você não sairá viva.

-Você tampouco.

-Asha Greyjoy deve ser libertada.

-Você não é um homem das Ilhas de Ferro. –ela percebeu pelo sotaque- Você é um soldado do Vale. –seu coração afundou pensando em Lysa.

-Não vem ao caso. Ela deve ser libertada, imediatamente. Ou a revolta que se formará dividirá o reino ao meio.

Os olhos dela agora sondavam o septo procurando por Hoster, que estava junto do pai, nos braços da ama. Ele estava seguro. Seus olhos buscaram agora algum dos seus conselheiros, ou qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse significar ajuda. Pela primeira vez em meses os olhares não estavam pousados todos nela, apenas porque seria útil dessa vez.

-Solte a faca. –ela ouviu a voz de Eddard Stark, um punhal colocado exatamente na fenda da armadura, na articulação do peitoral com o elmo- Agora.

Então o homem pareceu deliberar por um instante, e percebeu que a tortura que viria após abaixar o punhal seria bem pior do que ser morto imediatamente. Então ele olhou dentro dos olhos de Catelyn e com um único gesto cortou-lhe a artéria da coxa, já que qualquer outro movimento mais agressivo seria inútil. Ela caiu no chão segurando a virilha. Tudo o que pode ver foi o homem vestido de guarda cair no chão expelindo sangue por todo o elmo. Lorde Stark atirou-se sobre ela, tentando estancar o sangramento, enquanto a gritaria e o pavor se instalavam no septo. Sansa desmaiou nos braços do marido ao dar-se conta do que estava acontecendo... Era muito, muito sangue... E os olhos de Catelyn começavam a se desfocar, o sague vertendo por entre seus dedos, e a única imagem que ela conseguia ter, pelo ângulo em que sua cabeça repousava no chão, era Hoster olhando para ela, sereno em meio à gritaria como se lhe pedisse calma. E ela estava calma... E agora ela já não sentia nada.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Capítulo Décimo**_

_Why? Oh why, my Gods_

_Have you abandoned me_

_In my sobriety?_

_Behind the old facade_

_I'm your bewildered child_

_So take me cross the river wide_

_(Abandoned – Kamelot)_

-Eu sinto muito, my Lorde. Ela está nas mãos dos deuses agora.

Tywin olhava sem ver, o rosto estático e transparecendo o mais profundo desalento. Sansa, segurando um lenço impedindo o nariz de escorrer, parecia não ter forças para mais nada. Tyrion estava olhando para a varanda, de onde a lua se mostrava imensa num céu tempestuoso. Aquela era uma noite sombria para comportar situações sombrias.

Por toda Casterly Rock orações eram feitas, velas acesas, mulheres ajoelhadas e de cabeças cobertas com véus enquanto os homens se reuniam para a batalha que certamente estava por vir. Brandon e Eddard Stark assumiram o controle da situação, descobrindo quem eram os homens infiltrados na Guarda Real e na Guarda Lannister. Eram muitos, agiram sorrateiramente como víboras. E era uma surpresa não haver ali nenhum dornês. Jon e Lysa Arryn se rebelaram contra o reino, contra Tywin Lannister, atacando seu único ponto sensível: Catelyn, ainda que ela e Lysa fossem irmãs. Essa informação foi obtida rapidamente por Brandon, que constatou que homem nenhum que tenha a chance de escolher entre falar ou tornar-se eunuco, passa muito tempo em silencio.

Brynden Tully, Loras Tyrell e Lancel Lannister partiram horas após o ataque, era novamente o momento de reunir seus abandeirados para suprimir a rebelião. Ned Stark enviou Jory, um dos seus homens de confiança, de volta para Winterfell com Lya. Ele prepararia os Nortenhos sob as ordens de manter a Muralha guarnecida. Abaixo do Gargalo, a revolta que se formava estava saindo do controle. Não se sabe quantos corvos foram enviados, mas cada pessoa capaz de escrever uma mensagem clara foi designada a avisar a todos os Lordes de Westeros da atual situação.

Tywin entrou no quarto, Sansa não tinha forças de segui-lo, ainda usava seu vestido de casamento, mas estava jogada no chão como uma mulher sem esperanças. Então Tywin precisou sozinho encarar a cena que mais temia na vida. Ela parecia não ter uma gota de sangue em seu corpo, em contraste com os cabelos profundamente ruivos. Suas mãos, postas sobre o peito, o rosto sereno como se sua morte viesse em paz, as vestes brancas como se esperassem que ela saísse dali diretamente para seu funeral... Mas ela ainda respirava e seu coração ainda batia... Ela precisaria ter uma chance, pessoas como ela não deveriam apenas morrer... Tywin buscava alguma coisa com o se enfurecer, mas sua única reação ali era adorá-la.

Podia lembrar-se do pânico, da gritaria... Lembrava-se claramente de Eddard Stark erguendo o vestido dela e amarrando pedaços arrancados das saias dela em torno de sua coxa. Suas mãos muito próximas do local onde apenas Tywin tocou um dia... Lembrou-se do real desespero do homem, dos olhos profundos e soturnos dele transtornados de fúria e pavor... Lembrou-se de sua pequena Sansa no chão, frágil demais para suportar tal cena, e dos gritos que começaram quando aquelas pessoas passaram a atacar a Guarda Real e da surpresa ao descobrir que alguns deles eram, em verdade, assassinos...

A carnificina começou, e Tywin jamais teve condições de chegar a Catelyn, já que Hoster estava em seus braços... Viu-se fugindo por uma escada e colocando o bebê dentro do quarto de um dos septões... Sansa jamais foi uma preocupação, seu marido rapidamente a retirou do meio da confusão, aniquilando cada um que se interpusesse em seu caminho com a espada de ouro que o tornava um príncipe. Ao voltar para o Septo, Stark já desaparecera com Catelyn, e quando Tywin pode encontra-la, deitada no meio de um gramado, o sangue sendo contido da forma como podiam, o meistre junto deles concentrado e nervoso... O rosto dela inexpressivo, os olhos vazios... Mas seu coração batia, ele continuaria batendo.

Com passos incertos, como se seus pés vagueassem sobre uma superfície de lama, Tywin se aproximou. Tocou o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos, era como se a pele fosse se rasgar a qualquer momento, mas abençoadamente ainda tinha calor. Se a vida dela dependia dos deuses, eles talvez lhe fossem gratos por tanta devoção de sua parte... e não seria justo que sua morte fosse permitida numa situação tão traiçoeira!

-Catelyn? –ele chamou, imaginando que seria inútil, já que certamente o meistre lhe dera leite de papoula- Cate, eu não sei o que fazer. É a segunda vez em que eu acredito que você esteja perdida pra mim, mas da primeira eu sabia o que fazer para lutar por você... agora tudo se resume a uma espera que eu não quero enfrentar. Eu quero lutar, mesmo não sabendo que de nada possa ajudar você. Mas por favor... não me deixe sozinho, não tão consciente do futuro que me espera, não já tendo passado por isso antes... Eu jurei inúmeras vezes que a protegeria, mas quem vai me proteger de toda a obscuridade que existe em mim mesmo? Cate...

Mas ela estava imóvel, respirando devagar, suas mãos pálidas... sua vida indo embora... E Tywin não conseguia ficar ali esperando para ver.

O bosque sagrado de Casterly Rock era um lugar abandonado, na periferia da cidade. Um homem manchado de sangue e de passos arrastados, mas esperançosos, dirigia-se para lá. O Represeiro, cujo rosto tinha muito mais seiva vermelha e espessa do que qualquer outro que ele já vira antes, parecia estar a sua espera. Sua espada gotejava sangue, como veludo liquefeito. Eddard Stark ajoelhou-se diante da árvore imaginando o que começaria a dizer para pedir algo que não parecia ser de sua competência.

-Eu a amo, e eu não suportarei se ela morrer. –ele disse em tom envergonhado, a voz esgoelada na garganta- Eu sinto como se jamais possuíssemos algum destino que fosse acabar diferente disso. Eu sempre estive fadado a querê-la e a perdê-la e a vê-la nos braços de outro homem, ainda que ele fosse meu irmão. Mas eu não posso suportar que sua vida esteja se esvaindo, como uma vitima, como alguém indefeso e despreparado... Não como a mulher de quem sinto emanar força... Se meus deuses ouvem cada palavra que digo sabem que eu jamais peço nada para mim, mas dessa vez eu lhes imploro... Não permitam que ela morra. Eu faria o que fosse preciso, eu abdicaria de todo e qualquer sentimento amoroso que tenho por ela para vê-la viva, nos braços de Tywin Lannister, sozinha... não importa. –e chorou- Mas não a deixem morrer, eu não sei como viveria com isso em meu coração, que já está vazio demais...

Sansa fora levada por suas amas para o quarto, que a essa hora da noite deveria abrigar sua primeira noite como Lady Stark, mas agora parecia frio e estéril... E aquelas flores, que tão graciosamente alegravam o lugar, talvez fossem levadas ao tumulo da sua mãe. As amas a despiram de suas desconfortáveis vestes e a puseram num vestido simples e aquecido. Pentearam seus cabelos, prendendo-os numa trança, lavaram seu rosto e lhe entregaram seu pequeno irmão. Ela o recebeu no colo, observando-o tão inocente e calmo, tão sorridente ao ver-se em seus braços que não pode conter também um sorriso. Ele esperava os braços da mãe, e Sansa era o mais próximo disso que alguém poderia lhe proporcionar. Ela queria rezar por ambos, pedir aos deuses que não levassem sua mãe... eles não mereciam viver sem ela, e ela não merecia morrer daquela forma.

Sansa deixou o quarto e caminhou até o pequeno septo construído no alto de uma das torres de Casterly Rock. O Grande Septo da praça deveria ser destruído, em sua opinião. Ainda assim, com Hoster seguro em seus braços, ela ajoelhou-se diante da imagem da Mãe.

-Não é justo que ele cresça num mundo diferente do que eu cresci... sem lembrar-se do som do riso dela, dos seus olhares restritivos e de aprovação, do calor dos seus braços que não importava o momento... estavam sempre prontos para me receber. Não é justo que outra mulher o alimente, se é do seio de sua mãe que ele precisa... Apenas não é justo. Não é justo comigo, que estou perdida diante do que o futuro me reserva e que tinha nela meu verdadeiro porto seguro, alguém para me orientar e me apoiar, alguém que segure minha mão quando seja minha vez de ser mãe... Por todos estes fatos injustos, eu lhe rogo, Mãe, que não nos prive da nossa mãe... Não nos deixe desamparados e perdidos, não permita que ele cresça sem saber como era ser amado por ela, não permita que... –e rendeu-se ao choro.

-Não permita que Westeros perca sua mãe, que é muito mais do que ser apenas sua Rainha. –Tyrion completou, e silenciosamente ajoelhou-se ao lado de Sansa, oferecendo o dedo indicador para Hoster agarrar. E então, pelo tempo que parecia ser o de uma tortura, os irmãos rezaram quietos e focados. Naquele momento, apenas a fé lhes restava.

Tywin saiu do castelo, não sabendo para onde ia. A noite estava gelada, ao longe, muito ao longe, ele podia ver os corpos dos atacantes sendo queimados. Repentinamente recordou-se que não fora apenas Catelyn que se feriu no ataque. Kevan também recebera um golpe, e uma dúzia dos seus guardas, pegos desprevenidos, também estavam machucados. Caminhou até o palácio onde Kevan vivia com a família, ostensivamente Lannister, corrimões de ouro, tapeçaria de Myr e lustres do mais puro cristal vindo de Dorne. Mas o ambiente ali também parecia incrivelmente pesado.

-Lorde Tywin? –uma ama sobressaltou-se profundamente ao vê-lo ali, naquela situação.

-Kevan?

-O senhor não soube? –ela perguntou com a voz fraca- Um dos guardas acabou de sair daqui com a notícia.

Tywin não quis escutar, subiu as escadas e invadiu o quarto do irmão. Sua irritante esposa chorava abertamente debruçada sobre seu peito, e ele agora tinha a exata mesma face que Tytos, o pai de ambos, tinha ao morrer. Sempre foram incrivelmente parecidos.

-Kevan? –ele chamou inutilmente.

Como as coisas conseguiam perder o controle tão rapidamente? Agora precisava reunir Gerion e Genna, espalhados por todo o Oeste. Seus irmãos sempre foram uma parte importante de sua formação, mas Kevan era seu melhor amigo. Gerion seria o Lorde de Casterly Rock se não fosse tão livre, algo que Tyrion herdou dele. Genna era agora uma Frey, mãe de inúmeros Frey's... mas que ainda podia manter seu porte Lannister. Passaram-se muitos anos desde que Tywin a vira, mas era a única irmã que tinha e ele lamentava apenas por tê-la casado tão mal. E Kevan estava tão perdido como Catelyn parecia estar...

Ele também já não queria ver aquilo, e saiu para a noite novamente, sozinho, esperando apenas que alguém corresse em sua direção com lágrimas nos olhos para anunciar que a Rainha se fora. E Deuses, como a Lua estava bonita esta noite!

-Lorde Tywin, há estandartes na estrada! –um homem gritou da muralha do castelo.

-Pode-se identificar a Casa? –ele perguntou.

-É um Coração em Chamas, meu senhor! Eu não conheço a que casa pertence.

Ele foi rapidamente para o topo da muralha. Cavalgando, sendo seguida apenas por um par de guardas e um porta-estandarte, Melisandre de Ashai. Inconfundível até mesmo sob a fraca luz do luar. Ele ordenou que se abrissem os portões e desceu para receber a mulher. Ele não imaginava o que a levava até ali, mas quando a mulher segurou seus braços parecendo desesperada, ele percebeu que tinha algo a ver com suas visões no fogo.

-A Rainha? –sua pergunta era sufocada, trêmula, nervosa e temerosa por talvez ter chegado tarde demais.

Tywin não pronunciou nenhuma palavra, mas seu rosto não contava mentiras.

-Leve-me até ela! Agora!

Ele a conduziu em silêncio de volta ao castelo. Ela, por sua vez, falava sem parar.

-R'hllor me mostrou nas chamas que Lysa e Jon Arryn davam ordens a um grupo de homens... Em seguida um desses homens rasgava a Rainha num lugar que apenas meistres muito talentosos seriam capazes de costurar.

-Ela se dessangrou quase completamente em cerca de um minuto.

-E como ela está agora? Ela está viva?

-Por um fio. Na mão dos deuses, como disse o meistre.

-Há apenas um deus verdadeiro, e ele não a fez rainha pra permitir que ela morra.

Nada mais foi dito até que eles chegarem ao quarto. Sansa sentava-se numa cadeira ao lado da mãe, com Hoster em seu colo. Catelyn ainda permanecia na mesma situação de antes, talvez, se fosse possível, ainda mais fraca.

-Onde você estava, papai? –Sansa perguntou um pouco ofendida, os olhos inchados e expressão derrotada.

-O que Hoster faz aqui?

-Ele deve estar aqui. É o... – e interrompeu-se, afogando-se em choro- O leito de morte da nossa mãe.

Ele sentiu o peito esfarelar-se ao ouvir aquilo. Ele jamais pensou no fato de que não viveria consigo mesmo se Catelyn morresse e ele não estivesse junto a ela. Então Melisandre entrou e Sansa quase caiu da cadeira de susto. A Mulher vermelha aproximou-se da Rainha, seus olhos pareciam poder ver além de toda a fraqueza e falta de sangue.

-Edmure Tully?

-Está em Riverrun. –Tywin respondeu, não entendendo onde aquilo iria chegar.

-Ela precisa de sangue... O mesmo sangue.

-A senhora é uma sacerdotisa de R'hllor. –Tyrion, que estava na varanda, aproximou-se.

-O Único e Verdadeiro Deus.

-Que seja. –Tyrion balançou a cabeça- A mesma fé de Thoros de Myr.

-Ele é uma grande sacerdote, sim.

-Se não for apenas uma lenda... –ele começou, seus passos bamboleantes aproximando-se da cama- Seu Deus traz as pessoas de volta a vida. Beric Dondarion está se tornando lendário.

-Mas sempre... –ela sibilou, parecendo incerta- Sempre fica algo para trás. Impedir que ela morra deve ser o mais correto.

-Não há conhecimento entre os homens capaz disso, minha senhora. –o Meistre Janus murmurou- Ela mal tem sangue para manter-se viva. Chegará o momento que isso deixará de ser o bastante.

Melisandre sentou-se no canto da cama, parecia desesperada, envergonhada... Olhava para Catelyn e seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas. R'hllor queria que aquela mulher governasse o reino dos homens, queria que ela os protegesse, e até então ela vinha fazendo um excelente trabalho... Então as chamas mostram à sua mais fiel sacerdotisa que há uma conspiração se formando, que a Rainha será ferida, e Melisandre falha em protegê-la, acreditando que a batalha de poucos dias atrás fora a consequência daquela conspiração. Era tão frustrante!

-A morte chegará para todos. E eu proíbo qualquer um a lutar contra o ciclo natural das coisas.

Todos no quarto se sobressaltaram ao ouvir Catelyn falando, rouca e com a boca seca.

-Mãe! –Sansa segurou Hoster com um braço e aproximou-se da cama, curvando-se o máximo que podia para sentir a temperatura da testa da mãe- Você se sente melhor?

-Deixe-me olhar para vocês... –ela pediu, erguendo a mão quase sem forças para sentir a cabecinha de Hoster, que sorriu ao reconhece-la- Olá, querido... Sansa, você precisará cuidar dele.

-Não, mãe...

-Eu lutarei para ficar bem, eu prometo... –mas cada palavra era tão fraca que ninguém se convencia- Mas se o pior vier, você e seu irmão devem ficar juntos... Cuidem-se.

-Mãe... –ela chorou, encostando o rosto no colo dela.

-Seja forte. –Catelyn sussurrou afagando os cabelos dela- Forte, querida. Não chore.

Tywin não queria se aproximar, mas os olhos dela já estavam pousados nele e ela tinha uma expressão de expectativa no rosto. Melisandre recuou alguns passos, até uma tocha na parede, dando espaço para a família. Se aquele era o fim, e a rainha proibia que a trouxessem de volta, ela jamais teria como reparar sua falha.

-Tywin...? –ela lhe estendeu uma mão, observado ele respirar fundo, como se os suspiros não pudessem ser contidos.

Ele precisou reunir coragem para caminhar até a cama, ajoelhar-se ao lado dela e agarrar sua mão.

-Não me deixe. –foi tudo o que disse, sendo traído por uma torrente de lágrimas que ele não podia mais conter.

Catelyn abriu um sorriso.

-Eu não sinto nenhuma dor. Eu estou tão tranquila. –e segurou o rosto dele, afastando as lágrimas- Não chore ou sofra por mim. Eu estarei esperando por você. –ele soluçou- Não chore. Guerreiros nunca esmorecem e eu estarei observando você, te ajudando. Eles precisam de você. –e indicou Sansa, que se afastara alguns passos abraçada ao irmão, entregue a soluços e dor.

-Cate...

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo a vibração que a voz dele provocava em seu corpo e não voltou a abri-los. Seu coração já não batia, seu folego não existia. Catelyn morreu com um sorriso nos lábios.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Capítulo Décimo Primeiro**_

-A Rainha está morta. –soou a soturna voz de Melisandre diante dos membros restantes do Pequeno Conselho.

Melisandre não era adepta a choros, mas dessa vez ela se sentia fracassada, esmagada pelo peso de sua falha, e isso se refletia em seu coração. Se aquela era a única mulher capaz de reunir os sete reinos contra suas reais ameaças, já não havia esperança. Tanto Brandon quanto Eddard Stark desabaram em suas cadeiras, ambos parecendo desolados. Tyrion Lannister estava ali, de pé, com toda sua pouca estatura, mas os olhares pousados nele pareciam querer um tipo de instrução. O que devemos fazer? Tyrion só queria beber até desmaiar, chorando em sua cama.

-Foi um longo dia. –Melisandre continuou- Acho que devemos tomar esta noite para descansar, Lorde Tywin não permite a presença de mais ninguém no quarto, mesmo Lady Sansa foi orientada a sair com o bebê.

-Você deve apoiar sua esposa, filho. –Lorde Stark estimulou, olhando para Brandon.

O rapaz se retirou.

-Há aquela solução. –Tyrion disse.

-Ela proibiu, Lorde Tyrion. –Melisandre rebateu parecendo cada vez mais infeliz- Ela deseja o ciclo natural das coisas.

-Do que vocês estão falando? –Lorde Stark perguntou, um brilho estranho de esperança em seus olhos.

-Oh! –Varys pareceu compreender- Lady Melisandre, eu acredito que se a senhora está aqui se deve a cumprir um propósito. Se está sob seu poder...

-Ela o proibiu. –a mulher caminhou até uma poltrona e desabou sobre ela- Eu não sei se poderia fazer isso se não é seu desejo.

-Que mãe não gostaria de ver seu filho crescer? Que mulher não gostaria de continuar vivendo sua história de amor? –Varys argumentou

-Lady Melisandre, não nos faça precisar encontrar Thoros de Myr para que nos traga Cat de volta!

-Trazê-la de volta? Como a lenda que ronda Beric Dondarion? –Eddard Stark ficou de pé, também se aproximando da sacerdotisa- Há uma chance? Seu Deus pode fazer isso?

-Sim, ele pode. Se eu fizer isso agora...

-Você fará. –a voz de trovão de Tywin soou na câmara- Minha mulher está morta e se há alguém neste lugar capaz de mudar isso, será feito. Você a trará de volta, não importa o que ela disse. Ela será grata por tudo isso quando perceber que sua vida vale à pena.

Melisandre estremeceu. Suas lágrimas vieram com o sorriso que ela não pode conter. Sua falha seria reparada, R'hllor estaria satisfeito com isso. Ela ficou de pé, sentindo-se renovada. Daria certo, precisaria dar certo! Talvez aquele fosse o motivo afinal de tudo! Ela não se atrasou, ela chegou a tempo de trazê-la de volta!

No quarto, Sansa acomodava Hoster no berço. Adormecido, alimentado por uma ama de leite, inocente de todo o desespero que os cercava. Eles estavam sozinhos agora, não apenas o pequeno príncipe que dormia serenamente, mas também a mulher que Sansa precisava se tornar para protegê-lo. Ela se sentia uma menina, ela queria apenas chorar... Mas o corpo de Catelyn precisava de sua vigília. Brandon abriu vagarosamente a porta do quarto, observando os olhos em brasa de sua esposa o encararem com uma expressão vazia.

-Eu sinto muito, minha senhora. –ele a envolveu pelas costas, como não acontecera antes jamais. Mas Sansa não se abalou, apenas aceitou o apoio e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele- Eu perdi minha mãe quando Lya nasceu. Faz tanto tempo, mas eu ainda posso recordar-me perfeitamente daquela dor. Eu sei o que você sente agora, eu saberei o que fazer para ajuda-la.

-Eu fico grata, meu senhor. –e girou em seus braços, aconchegando-se contra o peito dele.

-Você não está sozinha, seu irmãozinho também não estará. Se for preciso, nós não iremos a Winterfell até o final do inverno, para que você possa cuidar dele. Meu pai me disse que isso é importante, que você esteja com ele.

-Isso é sério, Brandon? –Sansa o olhou com as lágrimas inundando os profundos olhos azuis- Eu não conheço palavras para demonstrar o quanto estou feliz em ouvir isso. Eu não posso deixa-lo, minha mãe... –e engasgou, a vos estrangulada- Me pediu... para cuidar dele.

-Você cuidará. –ele a beijou no rosto e a abraçou protetoramente- Eu faria qualquer coisa para tornar este momento mais fácil pra você, isso é o máximo em que eu posso pensar agora. Mas se houver algo, qualquer coisa que esteja sob meu poder para amenizar suas aflições... Basta me dizer, e eu farei.

-O dia já está nascendo, eu estou exausta, mas eu não quero passar nenhum instante longe dela... antes que decidam leva-la para...

-Não... não chore assim... Não pense nisso, não pense e será melhor. –ele segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos- Você precisa de uma ou duas horas de sono, venha... –e a ergueu nos braços, levando-a consigo até o quarto dela, que agora eram os aposentos de ambos.

Hoster ficou sob os cuidados de um par de amas chorosas. Ele não acordaria até sentir fome novamente. Quando Sansa sentiu que estava colocada sobre sua cama e que Brandon retirava seus sapatos, estremeceu imaginando se aquela seria sua primeira obrigação conjugal. Mas quando ele estendeu-se na cama a seu lado, puxando-a contra o peito e jogando uma pele sobre seu corpo, para abriga-la do frio que se filtrava pela janela fechada, ela entendeu que ele estava apenas cuidando de sua esposa imersa em dor.

-Vamos, minha querida... Feche os olhos. –ele a olhava com devoção em suas feições- Feche os olhos e não pense em nada. Eu estou aqui, nada vai acontecer.

-Obrigada, Brandon.

-Eu te amo. –e afagou seu rosto, beijando-a nos lábios por um longo instante- Agora descanse.

Tywin retornou para os aposentos onde agora o corpo de sua esposa começava a ser preparado para um funeral. Melisandre, Eddard Stark, Varys e o meistre o seguiam.

-Saiam agora! –ordenou, e como se fossem imateriais, as amas desapareceram dali- O que é preciso para que você a traga de volta? –perguntou, dirigindo-se a Melisandre, retirando as flores e incensos de perto de Catelyn.

-Fé. –a outra respondeu, dando alguns passos em direção a Catelyn, agora completamente fria. Ajoelhou-se. Arrumou seu manto vermelho, de modo que cobrisse as duas e aconchegou-se ao seu lado, seus lábios sussurrando em seu ouvido.

O silencio se fez quase sólido, todos escutando as palavras em valiriano, a maioria não podendo entender nada, mas Tywin sabia que Catelyn entenderia. Como toda criança, ela fora fascinada por dragões e pela história de Westeros. O alto-septão de Riverrun era velho o bastante para ser fluente na língua, e ensinara a ela o máximo que sua curiosidade juvenil permitia.

Eddard Stark não pode conter as pernas, e seus passos o levaram para mais perto e ajoelhado ao lado da cama, mantinha seus olhos fixos no rosto inerte a sua frente. Ela acordaria... ela precisava acordar...

Quando Melisandre fez silêncio e nada aconteceu, foi como se o coração de todos se tornasse gelo. Varys recuou alguns passos, e então percebeu que as chamas das velas começavam a ficar mais e mais fortes. Agora todos olhavam em volta, assustados, mas novamente esperançosos. E como um sopro quente que invadia os pulmões e atingia todos os ossos, eles puderam ver o corpo de Catelyn convulsionar-se uma vez na cama, e ruidosamente ela sugou o ar para os pulmões. Então tudo voltou ao normal, as velas queimavam suavemente, a brisa havia passado e os presentes apenas encaravam a mulher na cama.

O meistre se aproximou com passos cautelosos e repousou o ouvido sobre o coração da Rainha, que agora batia firme e forte, a respiração era profunda e calma, como alguém adormecido, e mesmo sob a luz das velas podia-se ver um pouco mais de cor em sua pele.

-Ela está viva. –murmurou assombrado, perdendo a força nas pernas e deslizando para o chão- Seu coração bate, ela respira... –retirou o manto que a cobria até o colo e verificou o corte da perna, que estava completamente cicatrizado.

As pessoas olhavam umas para as outras e não podiam acreditar. Tywin não sabia se a agarrava ou se o melhor era permitir que ela repousasse. Se seu coração batia, se havia sangue fluindo por suas veias... ela estaria bem! Ela ficaria bem!

-Lady Melisandre! –Varys gritou, correndo em direção a mulher que parecia estar perdendo as forças.

-Ficará tudo bem. –ela disse agarrando-se a Tywin, que a sustentou no colo- Eu preciso descansar. –e desmaiou.

Ela foi acomodada num quarto aquecido e deixada sob os cuidados de duas amas. Tywin não queria se afastar de Catelyn, mas se alguém precisava falar com Sansa era ele. Bateu na porta do quarto dela e se assustou quando foi o garoto Stark quem veio atender. Oh, sim, claro! Houve um casamento esta manhã!

-Sansa? –perguntou reparando que o rapaz continuava completamente vestido.

-Ela adormeceu momentos atrás, meu senhor. –ele respondeu, abrindo mais a porta e indicando a princesa.

Tywin pensou que talvez fosse melhor permitir que ela descansasse, mas imaginava os pensamentos terríveis que estariam passando pela mente de sua garota. Não seria um sono tranquilo, e deixa-la dormir daquele modo era cruel. Assim, ele entrou e sentou-se ao lado dela, percebendo que ela também estava completamente vestida.

-Sansa? –chamou baixinho, passando a mão no rosto dela- Filha?

-Senhor meu pai? –ela abriu os olhos devagar- Aconteceu alguma coisa.

-Você deve vir comigo. –ele retirou as cobertas de cima dela e colocou os chinelos acolchoados em seus pés- Você precisa ver uma coisa.

Sansa seguiu o pai de volta ao quarto da mãe. Ela sufocou um grito, agarrando os braços do pai com tanta força que suas unhas se cravavam na pele. Catelyn estava respirando tranquilamente, tinha se virado na cama e agarrado um travesseiro. Seus cabelos foram afastados do seu rosto por sua própria mão e ela parecia serena e relaxada como alguém que viveu uma noite de amor.

-Mas...?

-Lady Melisandre a trouxe de volta. O Deus da Luz a trouxe de volta.

-Mas... meu pai, ela disse que não queria que se modificasse o rumo natural das coisas!

-Sansa, realize na sua mente... –ele a segurou pelos ombros e a encarou dentro dos lindos olhos azuis- Sua mãe está viva!

Sansa olhou novamente para Catelyn, e desvencilhando-se do pai foi até a cama. Sacudiu Catelyn, chamando por ela em voz alta.

-Mãe! Mãe, acorde!

-O que houve? –Catelyn pareceu um pouco irritada, mas mais do que isso, estava preocupada- Onde está Hoster? Porque você está assim? Minha princesa, respire...

Sansa tentou recuar, mas caiu da cama direto no chão. Os olhos de sua mãe brilhavam, eram de um azul mais claro e brilhante do que foram antes. Os cabelos caíram um pouco, nada alarmante... Mas tirando isso, era a mesma Catelyn.

-Sansa!

-Como é possível, meu pai? –ela dirigiu-se a Tywin- Como pode ser correto que alguém morto retorne à vida?

Catelyn parecia não entender, olhando para a filha preocupada apenas com a possibilidade de ela haver se machucado ao cair da cama. Tywin segurou Catelyn pelo queixo e observou suas feições. Era a mesma de antes e continuava linda. Sua pele estava quente, seus lábios rosados, sua pele macia e corada.

-Eu não resisti, não é verdade? –perguntou, olhando dentro dos olhos dele e observando a negativa silenciosa- E você obrigou a sacerdotisa a trazer-me de volta.

-Era o que precisava ser feito. –ele disse em tom conformado- Eu não ia deixar você morrer, não de modo tão traiçoeiro, não dessa forma...

-E qual seria a forma correta de morrer?

-De velhice, na sua cama, cercada por seus filhos e netos, com um sol de primavera invadindo seu quarto e nenhuma preocupação a não ser me encontrar do outro lado ocupando sua mente. É assim que você deve morrer. –ele uniu suas testas- Qualquer coisa diferente disso não é certo.

-Sansa... –ela estendeu uma mão para a filha, que a olhava como se ela não fosse deste mundo- Sansa?

-Nunca mais faça isso de novo! –ela chorou, ainda no chão- Nunca mais permita-se ferir dessa forma, nunca pare de respirar, ou deixe seu coração parar de bater... nunca mais...

Então Catelyn e Tywin desceram da cama e aninharam-se em torno da filha, abraçando-a do melhor modo possível e garantindo que os deuses não queriam aquilo.

-Nós estamos bem. –Catelyn disse com um grande sorriso- Ainda que Hoster não esteja em meus braços, mas neste momento eu me sinto bem e completa. E nada mais vai mudar isso, meu amor.

-Mas as pessoas estão lutando contra você, estão tentando matar você...

-Essas pessoas não devem ser levadas em consideração, filha. –Tywin garantiu.

-Seu pai está certo. –Catelyn concordou- Elas não importam mais. Nós mataremos todos eles.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Capítulo Décimo Segundo**_

-Quais as consequências?

-Eu não saberia lhe dizer. Não precisamente.

-Eu estou morta?-Catelyn perguntou.

-Não. –a outra garantiu

-Eu sinto como se nada jamais tivesse mudado, como se eu tivesse acordado de um sono pesado. Nada mais do que isso.

-Então não há com o que se preocupar. –Melisandre sorriu fracamente- Talvez com o tempo a senhora venha a notar uma ou outra coisa diferente... mas não é nada alarmante, nada que vá significar muito. Eu sei que fiz um bom trabalho quando a trouxe de volta. Talvez as consequências venham para mim e não para você.

-Trazida de volta... –Catelyn caminhou a esmo pelo quarto, puxando melhor o robe de seda em torno de si mesma. A sacerdotisa vermelha descansava, deitada numa cama confortável num local realmente aquecido- No que sou eu agora diferente de um Caminhante Branco?

-Oh, em tudo! Os Caminhantes Brancos são seres do gelo, seres que se erguem para matar, ou sabe-se lá quais sejam seus verdadeiros propósitos. A senhora foi trazida de volta pelo Deus da Luz e do Fogo, seu propósito é diferente. Isso a torna diferente.

Catelyn suspirou parando diante de um espelho e fitando o próprio rosto, buscando ali algo diferente do que havia antes. Seus olhos brilhavam mais, seu cabelo estava estranho, mas ainda assim parecia sedoso e macio. Sua pele era a mesma, um pouco pálida... mas ela precisava considerar que perdera muito sangue. Sabia que Tywin estava esperando fora do quarto, ele era terminantemente contra o fato dela ter se aventurado para fora da cama após um episódio como aquele, mas Catelyn precisava de respostas. Melisandre era a única que as tinha.

-Eu vejo o fogo de R'hllor ardendo em você, minha Rainha. –Melisandre sentou-se melhor na cama- Seu corpo, sua mente e sua alma hoje são dádivas concedidas pelo Verdadeiro Deus! Ele é puro e misericordioso...

-Eu me pergunto... –e Catelyn abandonou o espelho para aproximar-se de Melisandre novamente- Como as pessoas irão reagir a isso. A uma Rainha que morreu, mas que foi trazida de volta dos mortos e cujo reinado se baseia em impedir que mortos-vivos dizimem os sete reinos?

-É diferente.

-Eu não vejo como! –Catelyn sorriu- É uma ironia semelhante a de Asha Greyjoy. Uma mulher comandando milhares de homens em batalha contra o reinado de outra mulher. Uma mulher rebelando-se e sendo seguida por uma legião de homens por não aceitar o governo de uma mulher.

-As pessoas rezaram para tê-la de volta, eu pude ver isso quando cheguei. Cada vila por onde passei, velas acesas e pessoas ajoelhadas pedindo por sua vida. Elas rezavam para os seus deuses, mas R'hllor foi quem a trouxe de volta.

Catelyn franziu a sobrancelha, olhando para o rosto de Melisandre que agora tinha um ar meio fanático. Sorriu e decidiu que era hora de voltar para seu bebê, cujo choro podia ser ouvido desde ali.

-Hoster está me chamando. –Catelyn murmurou, grata por ter uma desculpa para poder se retirar e pensar mais detalhadamente a respeito da teoria que lhe ocorreu naquele instante- Eu lhe serei eternamente grata, Lady Melisandre.

-Era meu dever, Minha Rainha. Ambas devemos descansar depois de algo como o que houve.

Fora do quarto, Catelyn encontrou Tywin, que recostado na parede oposta, esperava que ela decidisse retornar aos próprios aposentos e descansar. A expressão aflita no rosto dela denunciava problemas, e Tywin adiantou-se em segurar-lhe as mãos enquanto ambos afastavam-se do local onde a sacerdotisa vermelha descasava. Hoster chorava estridentemente, sinal de fome, Catelyn queria se apressar.

-Tywin, eu tenho uma sensação estranha a respeito de tudo isso. –ela o encarou com seus brilhantes olhos azuis enquanto desciam juntos as escadas rapidamente- É como se uma cortina caísse e revelasse toda a pantomina.

-A que você se refere?

-Minha morte foi anunciada? Eu quero dizer, quanto tempo eu passei verdadeiramente morta?

-Uma hora no máximo. As amas espalharam que você estava morta, mas muitos sabem que você está bem melhor, então sua morte foi encarada como um boato.

-Ótimo. Devemos manter isso dessa forma. Eu jamais cheguei a morrer, isso não pode ser divulgado. Essa mulher, Melisandre... Não me inspira confiança.

-Mas como não? Ela ressuscitou você!

-Seu propósito pode ser apenas servir ao seu próprio Deus, manter os homens vivos em Westeros, utilizar-se de algo que unifique os Sete Reinos... Seus propósitos podem ser os melhores. Mas seu Deus, algo que tem o poder de enviar uma alma de volta a um corpo sem vida e fazê-lo andar e falar e sentir... como eu! –abriu os braços, indicando sua situação- É sumamente poderoso. É alarmante. Ela propaga a fé do Deus da Luz por Westeros, o Deus da Luz me fez Rainha, me propiciou uma forma de ser amada por todo um continente, baseando-se no meu governo maternal. Eles puseram toda a atenção de Westeros em mim. Então eu morro, mas de nada sirvo morta, ainda que minha morte tenha sido útil. Trazer-me de volta, demonstrando o quão misericordioso pode ser o Senhor da Luz pode servir para incitar essa nova fé nas pessoas. A fé de que ninguém precisa morrer. A fé que quebra o ciclo natural de todas as coisas no mundo! Se as pessoas souberem que eu fui trazida de volta dos mortos... se elas acreditarem nisso, elas irão clamar que essa seita vinda de além mar seja instaurada em Westeros. Uma seita que não impede a morte, mas que a torna obsoleta!

-Espere um instante. –Tywin disse contendo a mulher, antes que ela entrasse no quarto de Hoster- Os rumores irão se espalhar, eles já estão se espalhando. Muitos jamais acreditarão que você morreu e voltou. Não é hora de preocupar-se com intenções escusas de instauração de outra Fé em Westeros! O Continente é fragmentado por si só, já existem deuses demais neste lugar. Agora acalme-se.

Catelyn respirou fundo olhando para o marido. O choro de Hoster não deixava brechas para muita deliberação.

-Há mais coisas a decidir. Por favor, convoque o pequeno conselho e assegure-se de ter Lorde Stark entre eles. –ela pediu- Lysa tramou para me matar, um homem do Vale exigia a libertação de Asha Greyjoy. Tywin, isso só pode significar uma coisa.

-Os Greyjoy tem algo mais valioso para sua irmã do que você.

-Robert?

-Uma possibilidade. –ele anuiu- Mas eu discordo, você vai amamentar Hoster e ir para a cama.

-Eu os esperarei no nosso quarto então, eu preciso de todas as respostas agora. Tywin... –ela o segurou pela gola do gibão, aproximando seus rostos- Tywin, há algo muito grande vindo... Eu sinto. Eu preciso contar-lhe tudo o que vi enquanto não estava aqui, eu sei que é hora de começar a agir, não há um segundo a perder.

-Mas Cate... –sua expressão sombreou- Eu ainda não lhe disse, mas Kevan está morto. Temos mortos para enterrar, feridas para cuidar...

-Kevan... –ela sibilou estarrecida- Oh, meu amor, eu sinto muito! –e o abraçou beijando-lhe o rosto repetidamente- Eu sinto tanto!

-Eu também. –Ele a afastou- Agora vá, Hoster precisa de você.

Catelyn entrou no quarto enquanto Tywin terminava de descer as escadas e encontrava todo o Pequeno Conselho reunido em torno de pergaminhos, montando estratégias e teorias. Varys era o único silencioso, parado ao lado de uma janela e observando uma movimentação crescente.

-A Rainha quer vê-los. –Tywin disse contrafeito.

-Meu pai, a guerra está se desenvolvendo rapidamente. –Tyrion disse alarmado

-Guerra? Não será necessária nenhuma guerra. –Tywin negou como se aquilo fosse insano- Não é momento para algo assim.

-Deliberações, Lorde Tyrion. É hora de deliberações. –Varys murmurou, ainda sem se mover do lado da janela.

-Então façam o favor de explicar pra toda essa multidão formada na praça que não há motivos para guerra, mesmo que tenham tentado matar sua rainha dentro do Septo durante um casamento! –Tyrion irritou-se- Eu já me fartei de tentar.

-Catelyn irá conter os ânimos. –Tywin assegurou- Há mais coisas por debaixo dos recentes acontecimentos e Asha Greyjoy parece ser a chave de tudo isso. Eu não acredito que seja hora de cobrarmos Catelyn tanto assim, mas ela insiste.

Eddard e Brandon Stark pareciam concentrados num mapa, e nada diziam para acrescentar a discussão.

-Lorde Stark, eu gostaria de agradecê-lo verbalmente por sua atitude rápida em proteger a Rainha. –Tywin disse, sentindo que aquilo era tão difícil quanto ter um braço arrancado por tração.

-Era meu dever. –o nortenho disse simplesmente- O senhor disse que Asha Greyjoy é a chave. Eu concordo. Mas aqueles soldados vieram do Vale, e mesmo que me custe admitir, Jon Arryn e sua esposa estão conspirando contra a coroa.

-Conhecendo Lorde Arryn e sua mulher... –Brandon murmurou- Eu me atrevo a dizer que não há muitas coisas com as quais eles realmente se importem. No caso de Lysa Arryn, excetuando o menino, ela se importa apenas consigo mesma.

-O menino é Robert Arryn? –Tywin perguntou.

-Sim, meu senhor. –Brandon disse- E se os Greyjoy estão com o menino?

-Catelyn pensa do mesmo modo.

-As Ilhas de Ferro não tem contingente para atacar após a Batalha da Lula Afogada. –Ned disse- De alguma forma e com considerável rapidez, eles pensaram em um segundo plano para reaver a moça. Um reino descontente, como o Leste, daria um bom aliado.

-Eles já podem ter agido com um segundo plano. Atacar Casterly Rock, ao mesmo tempo manter o menino cativo. –Tyrion murmurou- Eu faria desse modo, as Ilhas de Ferro são fracas, eles precisariam de apoio para conseguir o que querem.

-E afinal, o que essas pessoas querem? –Brandon perguntou- A queda da Rainha?

-A queda dos Lannister. –Tywin murmurou, lembrando-se de tudo o que Catelyn lhe contou após seu encontro com Asha Greyjoy- Não é exatamente Catelyn o problema, é o modo como eles acreditam que ela esteja sendo usada para estampar um governo meu.

-Eles de fato nunca estiveram numa audiência com ela. –Tyrion zombou- Se alguém duvidar que alguém além dela manda em Westeros, merece morrer.

-O que os senhores acham que a Rainha irá decidir sobre isso? Sobre a traição de sua própria irmã, o possível sequestro do sobrinho e essa rebelião declarada das Ilhas de Ferro?

-Ela precisará deliberar a respeito. –Varys manifestou-se- É uma Tully traindo outra Tully. Há uma vida inocente em jogo e as Ilhas de Ferro não são um problema muito grande considerando o exercito que Westeros possui hoje para defender a Rainha. Ela certamente está preocupada com o Norte, Caminhantes Brancos. Certamente está se sentindo estranha após este episódio de ressurreição.

-Ela precisará de tempo para assimilar tudo. –Tywin murmurou- Catelyn está cheia de teorias em sua mente, mas precisamos concordar que ela está exausta.

-Boa noite, senhores! –ela saudou, entrando na câmara do Pequeno Conselho ainda usando apenas a camisola de mangas esvoaçantes e o pesado robe de seda branco.

Todos os homens pararam para observar a cena se desenvolver. Ela caminhou até sua cadeira, parecendo bem demais para quem estava morta poucas horas atrás. Suas vestes não eram apropriadas, mas ela não deixava nada a mostra e parecia confortável. Eddard Stark, novamente, parecia que tinha se dissolvido por dentro, e apenas se sentou, olhando para ela como se jamais tivesse visto algo tão imponente e frágil ao mesmo tempo. Tyrion sorriu, era bem o que ele esperava que ela fizesse.

-Eu entendo que todos estejam um pouco alarmados por minha presença aqui, sei que cada um de vocês concorda que eu deveria estar descansando, mas eu tenho algumas instruções a dar. E prometo que após dizer o que deve ser dito, eu irei me retirar e permanecer convalescente o quanto vocês acharem conveniente.

-Você se sente bem o suficiente para algo assim? –Tywin perguntou.

-Curiosamente sim, querido. –ela disse não se dando conta de que o tratou de modo muito pessoal diante dos homens presentes- O primeiro ponto é que eu acabo de encontrar Asha Greyjoy. Sim, eles estão com meu sobrinho.

-Então Jon Arryn agiu para preservar a vida do filho. –Varys murmurou- Interessante. Lorde Arryn recentemente estava muito rebelde. Imaginei que essa ação fosse partir dele. É uma surpresa.

-Preservando a vida do filho ou não, eles agiram de forma equivocada. Pedir ajuda seria mais efetivo do que tentar me ameaçar para conseguir a libertação do menino. Asha Greyjoy não irá a lugar algum sem propósito, mas ainda assim Robert Arryn tem meu sangu herdeiro do Vale. Acredito que crescendo num ambiente menos doentio do que o que o envolve ao lado da minha irmã ele possa vir a ser um excelente Lorde um dia. Ele será resgatado, mas será mantido longe do Vale.

-Eu me ofereço para proteger e criar o menino. –Lorde Stark se prontificou- Jon Arryn é como um segundo pai para mim, mesmo com tudo o que tem acontecido e suas atitudes sejam destoantes das que eu sempre esperei dele... Eu sinto que Robert deva ser minha responsabilidade.

-Sobre punições... –Catelyn continuou- As Ilhas de Ferro devem ser dizimadas. Cada construção derrubada, cada pessoa passiva será evacuada e cada uma delas que pegue em armas deve ser morta. Balon Greyjoy deve chegar vivo a Casterly Rock para receber a Justiça Real. –ela parecia convicta- Que isso sirva de exemplo para outros reinos que decidam se rebelar contra mim. Eu protegerei cada vida que possa proteger, eu darei o melhor de mim e sei que cada homem nesta sala está disposto a me ajudar a cumprir isso. Mas eu juro que toda batalha travada entre pessoas vivas será combatida, já que nossa real guerra se desenvolve no Norte. Balon Greyjoy agiu mal e pagará por isso. As Ilhas de Ferro já não fazem parte de Westeros.

-Jon e Lysa Arryn? –Tyrion perguntou incerto- E sobre eles?

-Eu ainda não sei, mas acredito que eu irei designar você como Protetor do Leste até Robert estar pronto para governar. Jon e Lysa... –ela se interrompeu olhando para a lareira- Eles irão pagar, não como os Greyjoy, mas irão pagar.

Fez-se silêncio.

-Sobre minha morte... –ela retomou- Ela jamais aconteceu. –e encarou a todos, deixando implícito que suas ordens eram de que eles mantivessem aquilo em segredo- As pessoas que vieram a saber devem ser bem pagas ou convencidas do contrario. Tyrion, cuide disso.

-Mas porque? –Brandon perguntou- Divulgar isso seria algo bastante útil se fosse bem usado!

-Eu tenho meus motivos, Bran. –ela murmurou- Eu sei que ninguém dormiu e que o dia de ontem foi exaustivo. Quando eu me sinta pronta para divulgar algo a respeito de morte e ressurreição... eu o farei. Por enquanto, eu tenho uma teoria que gostaria de amadurecer antes de expor.

-E Lady Melisandre de Ashai? –Varys perguntou se aproximando da mesa, finalmente abandonando a janela- Como ela reagirá a essa negativa?

-Eu não sei, mas ela não deve ser contrariada.

-Contrariedade maior do que não receber os créditos por trazê-la de volta? Perder a oportunidade de propagar o poder do seu Deus da Luz?

-É isso o que eu temo! –Catelyn disse, sentindo que eles entenderiam seu ponto. Repetiu tudo o que dissera a Tywin nas escadas- Eu acho perigoso. Fui criada na Fé dos Sete, a fé dos sinais... Os Deuses Antigos e mesmo esse Deus do Afogado jamais dão sinais tão aparentes do seu poder. Algo como R'hllor me assusta, eu tenho medo do que isso possa fazer a Westeros e eu nesse momento não confio em Lady Melisandre e em suas convicções. Estou viva e grata, mas ainda temo o que possa surgir.

E novamente o silencio pesou entre eles. Tywin pousou uma mão no ombro dela e apertou levemente.

-É hora de voltar para a cama. –ele disse.

-Na verdade... –Varys murmurou voltando para perto da janela- Eu acredito que a senhora deva vir ver o que está acontecendo na praça.

Catelyn ergueu-se de sua cadeira e curiosa se aproximou da janela. O sol da manhã se filtrava pelo vidro e banhava uma multidão de pessoas que ajoelhadas e com cabeças cobertas pareciam estar rezando.

-Pelos Sete! –ela exclamou, não se dando conta de que em Casterly Rock havia tanta gente- O que eu devo fazer? –olhou sorrindo, mas desalentada para os homens, buscando uma sugestão.

-Eles rezam pela senhora, minha Rainha. –Lorde Stark disse- Talvez se eles a virem sintam-se confortados e voltem para suas casas. Está frio lá fora e nevou durante a noite. E eles continuaram lá.

-Eu devo ir até lá imediatamente... –Catelyn atravessou a câmara com poucos passos, mas Tywin a conteve.

-Você talvez devesse parecer mais convalescente. –ele murmurou- Eles acreditam que você está entre a vida e a morte, e talvez fosse ainda mais acertado que eu fosse antes dizer-lhes que você está melhor. Então você pode aparecer numa sacada e tranquiliza-los.

-Não vai funcionar. –Sansa apareceu na porta da câmara, entrando timidamente. Nunca estivera ali antes- Eles sabem que você foi trazida de volta a vida, eles rezam não por sua recuperação, mas em agradecimento. A história se espalhou muito rápido, o Porta-Estandarte de Lady Melisandre é um grande linguarudo. Você está sendo chamada "A Renascida" minha mãe, e é por ela que eles esperam.


End file.
